Letting Go
by Lovefromthebottomoftheworld
Summary: Emily is a writer for a creative ad agency. Naomi is an Account Manager who prides herself on her professionalism. Both are misunderstood, but can they find their way past reputations to the real people below? Lots of angst, anticipation & lust on the way. Related Tumblr here: lettinggofanfiction(dot)tumblr(dot)com/
1. Chapter 1

***I'm going back to the beginning of this fic and updating some chapters with relevant pics, audio files etc that support each chapter on Tumblr*******

**See Chapter 1's Tumblr post here (start at bottom): /blog/thepossibilityofyoufanfic**

Naomi sipped on her glass of wine as she pretended to be interested in the conversation going on around her. _How is it that in an agency full of extroverts I always get stuck with the most boring people?_ she wondered, as John the finance guy finished up his story about prime numbers with a flourish of his strangely shaped head. _Stop staring at it, Naomi! _She dragged her eyes away and took another sip of wine. _Ugh. _Personally she was a vodka girl, but there was no chance of the big agency boss splashing out on spirits for the Christmas party when they'd just lost the big American Express account last month. That's why this year's party was outdoors in the paved carpark of the agency instead of the usual swanky bar down on Auckland's Viaduct Harbour.

Surveying the crowd around her, Naomi nodded politely at some and released a small smile from her usually stoic face as she caught some flirtatious looks running between James Cook – the agency TV Producer – and Effy Stonem, Head of the Creative Department. _As if it isn't obvious already,_ she thought as she watched Effy slip off towards the bathrooms, Cook a few "inconspicuous" seconds behind. Not that agency hook-ups were anything new, in fact she was sure it happened more here than in most industries, considering how freely the booze flowed most nights. There was a reason the younger staff members called the agency "Ho-gilvy" instead of its real name, Ogilvy.

Tonight was odd, though. There wasn't the typical excited buzz or air of impending debauchery. Even the usual suspects who could be counted on getting up to trouble (usually the creatives and the PR ladies) were looking a bit glum as they swigged from overfilled wine glasses. Naomi was glad she was driving tonight. She'd be able to escape soon now that it was almost dark.

Suddenly someone pumped the volume of the music and the PR girls gave a collective screech, sloshing sav blanc haphazardly onto the ground then giggling at each other.

"Sorry!" Naomi heard yelled over the crowd.

The music cut out before the opening chords of a new song floated out above the crowd, already more upbeat than the previous selection. Naomi smiled as she recognised Katy Perry's song '_Firework'_. It was one of her secret favourites to jump around to when she was at home with no one to judge her on her music choice. Katy Perry didn't exactly personify the feminist values Naomi prided herself on.

Katy Perry's husky voice rang out with the opening lines to the song.

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in…"_

_Katy Perry's voice is husky, but not __that__ husky_, Naomi realised just as a cheer went up from those near the stereo system.

She caught a glimpse of the colour red and a small figure appeared above the crowd, standing on a makeshift stage someone had cobbled together near the back of the carpark space. Emily Fitch, the new copywriter. She was singing, nervously at first. But responding to the roar of the crowd she began belting out the lyrics as she reached the bridge of the song, amping up the crowd and winking cheekily to people in the front row as she strutted around the stage. Their cheering was contagious, and soon the hundred or so people who worked at Ogilvy were bopping along.

_God that's a sexy voice_, Naomi thought.

_Shit. _Naomi looked around as if someone could have heard her.

_What are you on about? She's a total player… and a __girl__,_ she reprimanded herself. But she found herself helpless to tear her eyes from the petite redhead as she hopped down off the stage and began interacting with the crowd, gaining excited cheers from her workmates.

Emily sauntered through everyone and locked eyes with her creative partner, JJ, as she sang. Despite herself, Naomi couldn't help but watch.

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced."_

Emily switched her attention to Effy, the mysterious brunette with those oddly piercing blue eyes.

"_If you only knew what the future holds,_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow…"_

Naomi watched from about five metres behind as Effy smiled at Emily in return. They'd obviously bonded in the short months Emily had been at Ogilvy, even though Effy was notoriously difficult to connect with. Well, that's what Naomi found anyway, not that she was the best at personal connections. She watched as Emily smiled back and moved on, singing the next lines to the agency receptionist, Pandora, a bubbly, nutty blonde with a penchant for pigtails. Emily spun Pandora playfully.

"_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

'_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road…"_

Suddenly Naomi panicked, realising she'd been swept along in the moment and Emily was now standing but a few metres in front of her. It was too late as the redhead swivelled her eyes to meet hers and Naomi found herself unable to look away as Emily walked slowly towards her.

"_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow,_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine…"_

Faintly Naomi could hear catcalls and whoops from the others in the crowd. Emily was a popular new member of the agency as well as being openly gay, and everyone knew a few girls in the office had fallen to her charms already, straight or not. They were probably all thinking Naomi would be next, and that infuriated her.

But before Naomi could react Emily had broken her gaze and was dancing her way back to the front, still singing. A red blush broke over Naomi's cheeks and she watched two of the agency boys lift Emily back on stage. _What the fuck was that, Naomi? _She shook herself angrily and turned away from the stage, just missing the emotion that flitted over Emily's face as she looked over the crowd and saw Naomi leaving.

Embarrassed at herself, Naomi pushed her way towards the entrance doors to the agency. Behind her she could still hear Emily's voice ringing out.

"_Boom, boom, boom,_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon..."_

She slammed inside the reception doors and they closed behind her, cutting off the next lyrics of the song.

"_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through…"_

Naomi looked around the deserted reception area and pushed her blonde hair back from her face as she let out a shaky breath and walked towards the agency kitchen. Water, that would clear her head.

"Alright, luv?"

Naomi jumped as a British voice rang out from behind her. She turned to find James Cook with his arms full of agency beers.

"Cook! God, you gave me a fright you wanker!"

"Aww, Naoms. Don't be like that. Look at you, wound so tightly." Cook slurred slightly as he spoke, he'd obviously been making the most of the free booze. "You know what? I think the solution might be a bit of a willy-waggle with the old Cookie Monster here! I think you need some release." Cook flapped his tongue at her and thrust his crotch suggestively.

Naomi crinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Cook, you couldn't make me come if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer", she quipped.

Cook looked around incredulously, although there was no one else in the room. "Bloody hell, Blondie, you should be a copywriter! I think you're in the wrong role with those kind of language skills!" said Cook with a grin.

Naomi struck a musing pose and said playfully: 'Yes, except usually in advertising we're trying to appeal to chauvinist wankers like you, Cook, not get rid of them."

Cook jumped excitedly, beers dropping out of his grasp. "Ohhh, Blondie, you're on fire tonight! Toosh!"

"It's tou-ché, Cook. And that's why you're just a lowly TV Producer and not a copywriter either."

Naomi put down her water glass and turned to leave. As she walked away she glanced back over her shoulder and gave Cook a wink. He laughed. _God, I've had more wine than I thought. I may even be flirting with Cook, of all people_.

Cook yelled out from behind her: "If you ever want to show me what other superb things you can do with that mouth of yours I'll be waiting, Blondie!"

Naomi merely raised her hand above her shoulder and pulled the finger as she continued walking away. She could still hear Cook's laughter as she left from the side door then made her way towards the Ogilvy parking garage. Admittedly, she had a small smile on her face. She did enjoy Cook's outrageousness from time to time. As long as he didn't think he could actually get anywhere with her they'd be okay. Not with his track record, ugh.

One thought let to another and Naomi found herself with her mind back on Emily and her ballsy performance tonight. Perhaps there was more to that girl than she'd originally thought. Although she'd probably found another agency bimbo to flirt with by now. In fact they were probably sucking face in the toilets or something gross, no wonder Emily gets along with Cook so well. _Yeah, they're both slutty,_ popped bitterly into Naomi's head. _Or maybe they're just not afraid of their desires, not afraid to be their true selves_; piped up another voice. Naomi quickly squashed that one. Work was for work, not for socialising and flirting and all that carry on. She'd worked too hard to gain her reputation for being an amazing Account Director. Intelligent, a strategic thinker, great with clients. She was good at her job, and her sexuality or gender or social life had nothing to do with it. That's what was important.

Naomi's heels clicked across the concrete floor of the parking garage. She tried to banish all unwelcome thoughts as she slid behind the wheel of her car and rummaged in her bag to check she had her house keys. _Dammit! Stupid girl handbags with so many stupid girl beauty products, bloody adhering to bloody unobtainable standards of female beauty…_

So worked up was she that Naomi didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching. There was a hissing noise and Naomi jumped as she realised someone was bending down at her open car window. She looked up, startled, and found herself staring into gold – bright, dancing gold. Then the sparkler lowered and there behind it was the redheaded girl who had already wriggled her way into Naomi's thoughts.

Naomi had never been this close to Emily before, and suddenly, illuminated in the light she saw everything at once. Her porcelain skin, her red lips, the way her hair curled across her forehead. But most of all, she saw soft brown eyes looking straight into hers. Naomi's heart was pumping wildly; it felt like it was trying to escape out her throat. _Say something, t_he voice in her head screamed, whether at Naomi or Emily she wasn't sure. But Emily simply looked at her. One, two, three seconds, looking at her. Like she could look into her. Then handed the sparkler through the window to Naomi.

"Drive safe, Naomi."

And with a small smile Emily stood and walked away, back towards the party. Naomi looked down at the sparkler still burning in her hand, captivated by the jumping sparks. She realised she'd been holding her breath, and let it out in a rush. When Emily had said her name, it felt like the first time anyone had said her name. It had never before evoked the same kind of response deep in Naomi's chest. She suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't quite as in control as she thought she was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Righto, so instead of jumping back in time to Emily's beginnings in the agency I ended up kinda writing the same scene from her POV instead. I guess I like the incongruity between the way someone is perceived and who they really are and how they think. That's what made both Emily and Naomi's characters so captivating to me in the TV series. Emily so shy, but actually so brave. Naomi so prickly, but so full of passion. Hopefully this fanfic will convey that in time! Please review if you like where this is going**_

_**PS A 'suit' is a slang term in advertising for an Account Manager/Executive – the people who deal with the agency clients. It will be used from here on.**_

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency**_

Emily could still hear the faint hissing of the sparkler as she walked away from Naomi, back towards the party.

_Shit. Shit, shitting, shit shit shit. _What had she been thinking, flirting – no, stalking her like that? It had seemed like a good idea five minutes ago when she'd been caught up in the rush of singing in front of all those people. '_Follow her',_ that foolish, impulsive voice inside her head had said.

Emily had jumped down off the stage, smiling as her workmates milled around her with excitement. She grabbed a sparkler from the hands of one of the photo studio boys who was trying to light it with his face dangerously close to the flame. Freddie, was that his name? One of the guys who spent his days setting up packaged food products on white backdrops and moving them millimetres to the left or right for the Ogilvy photographer to capture. No wonder he seemed to stay perpetually stoned.

"Hey! Oh, it's you Emily. Mint performance! You looked really good up there… like a real natural" he enthused as she grabbed his lighter too. "You know, maybe one night after work we could–"

"Did you see where Naomi went?"

"Naomi? The suit?" Freddie looked puzzled.

"Ah, yeah, I just realised I need to ask her a question about some presentation boards JJ and I were working up… before I forget, you know?"

Freddie looked at her blankly. It didn't help that he was a few spliffs into the night already. "Ems, it's our Christmas party. I don't think anyone will be doing any work tomorr–"

"Emilio!"

Emily sighed and turned to face Cook. _What now?_ She sighed but smiled as Cook came rushing up, dragging two attractive girls in heels and dresses with him.

"Emilio! Fookin' champion performance mate, champion." He pulled the girls forward, thrusting one towards Emily. "This 'ere's Petra, one of the new interns. I told her you'd be able to teach her a thing or two about how to "make it" in advertising, know what I mean?" Cook gave Emily a cheeky wink.

"Err, right." Giving an apologetic smile towards Petra, Emily quizzed Cook. "Have you seen Naomi around, you guys are friends aren't you? I – um, she dropped something and I need to find her before she leaves."

"I thought you said you needed to talk to her about some presentation bo –"

"Shut it, Freddie. Cook?"

"Yeah, little red, I just bumped into her inside. Well, not bumped the way the Cookie Monster likes to bump into girls –"

"Cook..." Emily warned.

"Oh yeah, right. Well after she turned down a ride on my magic willy wand…" Emily rolled her eyes. "…I think she was off, leaving the party y'know? She looked a bit flustered yeah? Tell you what, that girl needs to let loose you know? Needs to learn how to MOTHERFUCKING PAAAARTAY!"

Cook howled and shook a bottle of agency champagne until it shot its contents into the air, eliciting cheers from the crowd and shrieks from the PR ladies who had been caught in the spray. Emily dodged away but heard an all-too-familiar voice ring out angrily.

"Cook, you fucking tosser! It took 500 bucks and almost as many hours to get myself looking this good, and now I'm all fucking sticky!" Katie catapulted out of the gaggle of girls and whacked Cook one with her handbag.

"Ow! Calm down gorgeous, you still look good enough to eat. In fact…" Cook pulled Katie to him and licked champagne from the side of her neck. "Orr yeah, delishimo – "

"Cook, don't!" Katie cried, only half-heartedly struggling to get away.

Watching on, Emily shook her head and tried once again to make her escape.

"Hey bitch! Where do you think you're going?" came her sister's loud voice.

"Just off to fuck some girls in the toilets" Emily retorted dryly, flicking her red hair and strutting away with a wink to Cook, who laughed delightedly.

"Emily!" came Katie's pissed reply. "Get back here, you muff munching lezzer! God knows why, but everyone wants you sing 'I Kissed A Girl' next! Come on, all publicity's good publicity, I should know…"

But Emily finally escaped through the crowd and crossed quickly to the parking garage. _Shit, I've definitely missed her by now. Although that could be a good thing, _came a more sober thought. Nonetheless, her feet carried her ahead and she spotted a lone car sitting in the almost empty garage. Not many of the Ogilvy crew had opted to sober drive tonight. Emily hoped that meant it was Naomi's.

As Emily approached she could see Naomi's distinctive blonde hair through her open car window. She was leaning down and searching for something. Without realising she was doing it Emily found herself holding the lighter flame up against the sparkler until it came to life with a fizz. Naomi hadn't seen her yet and for a second Emily paused, watching and smiling slightly as she heard the foul language coming from the usually well-mannered blonde. Taking a deep breath, Emily stepped forward and bent down, holding the sparkler up in front of her face. She heard a small gasp, and lowered the flame. But didn't expect what happened next.

Naomi was looking straight at her. Her eyes showed surprise, certainly, but there seemed to be something else in the depths of those brilliant blue orbs. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on Emily's part, but it didn't matter. She was already lost in that look and all its possibilities. Finally, after what seemed an eternity Emily's lips parted and she managed to croak out in a voice huskier than usual:

"Drive safe, Naomi."

_WHAT? OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE SAID YOU SAY 'DRIVE SAFE'? _Panicked, Emily handed the sparkler through the window and repressed a shiver as her finger brushed against Naomi's. Managing a small smile, she quickly stood and walked away, resisting the urge to run towards the enveloping darkness outside. It was too late now anyway. Emily knew she was ruined. Ruined for anyone else because it could only, would only ever be this girl.

Emily woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and splintering headache. Creaking open one eye, she lifted her fuzzy head up from the pillow with the minimum of movement.

"Morning!" said a female voice from the other side of her. Emily froze, mind racing as she tried to replay the events of the night before. It had all gotten very hazy from when she stepped back into the party. She vaguely remembered Effy giving her a knowing smile and handing her a shot of something: "You need this," she'd said. Then Cook on stage stripping, the new intern… Petra, was it? Petra coming towards her with a flirtatious look in her eye. _Uhoh._ Flashbacks of people crammed into a lift, some half naked. _Shit, but how – or who – did I get home with?_

"Relax, Ems" came the voice again. "No one-night stand slag alert this time."

Emily rolled over, relieved, to see Effy sitting on the edge of the bed with the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. Her eyes were still rimmed with the remnants of last night's make-up but – in true Effy style – she looked amazing. The just-out-of-bed look always suited her.

"Although you have woken up next to a gorgeous woman, so the night wasn't a complete waste, right?" Effy tilted her head and surveyed Emily, waiting with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, but I don't think waking up next to your Creative Director when you already have a reputation for womanising is the smartest thing to do," croaked Emily, grimacing as she sat up and grabbed the cup of black coffee Effy offered.

"No one thinks you're a womaniser, Ems." Effy lit a fag and blew smoke out the window. "They just think you're out to convert all the straight girls. Dirty lesbian."

Emily smirked.

"And I am." She sipped gratefully at her coffee, smiling.

"Hmm," Effy said approvingly, standing up and heading for the bathroom. "Get dressed – you can borrow some of my clothes if you like – then we'll really get the tongues wagging by turning up to work together."

"You're evil, Effy Stonem. Pure evil, and I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency**_

**Firstly, thanks so much to my reviewers. Yay! It is such a good feeling, isn't it? More, more! And especially when you have the honour of a review by the outstanding Hyperfitched! **

**A couple of advertising definitions:**

**CD = Creative Director, the head of the creative department. All work has to be approved by this person before it can be presented. They maintain the creative standard for the agency.**

**Suit = Account Executive/Manager/Director. They are the link between the clients and the creatives of the agency.**

**Press ad = newspaper ad**

**Oh, and creatives traditionally come in teams in case you haven't worked that out. Both do concepts, but the art director has responsibility for the 'look', and the copywriter writes all the words/scripts etc. Emily is the writer.**

Luckily for Emily, the day passed quickly. People staggered into the agency in drips and drabs, nursing thumping heads, bouts of nausea and flashbacks of bad behaviour. From the looks of the chaos still left in the carpark – broken glass, someone's lacy underwear strung over a life-sized cut-out of Michael Jackson, and a Shetland pony (Emily thought it was the one they'd used in a recent TV shoot) – things had got a little crazy last night. Living up to the ad industry's reputation, of course.

Emily spent most of the day laughing with her fellow creatives and the other people who wandered into the creative department looking for an excuse to collapse onto their giant red couch. No one was even trying to pretend they were doing work, and the creative department was equipped with all the fun stuff in the agency. Pool table, dartboard, fuseball. All were used to help with creative brainstorming, apparently. Emily herself found she could concept best in a quiet room with just her and JJ, her art director. But quiet was rarely to be found in such a vibrant workplace.

For some reason a hangover always made Emily feel quite contemplative. She'd been keeping an eye out for Naomi and had caught a glimpse of her blonde hair a couple of times, but the area where all the suits sat was right down the other end of the building. The only place they were likely to bump into each other would be the kitchen/cafeteria area.

Emily sat on the big red couch, thinking back to the first time she had seen Naomi in that very room.

_FLASHBACK_

_First day of a new life_, thought Emily as she stared up at the large cursive writing in 6-foot high letters on the side of the wall. "Ogilvy".

"Um, Emily. I don't mean to interrupt your internal thought process, but I thought it only fair to inform you that we now only have… one minute and fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three seconds to get into the building before we become officially late for our first day of work."

"Okay JJ, we'd better get a move on then, hadn't we?" Emily smiled at her creative partner and started up the stairs to the reception area. JJ was a special guy, very socially awkward and with a tendency to ramble, but he had the most brilliant creative mind. Paired with Emily's logical nature and ability to figure out what made people tick, they'd already proven to be a successful team – Emily the copywriter, JJ the art director. Hence why they'd been wooed into leaving London to work at an agency hundreds of kilometres away in New Zealand.

_Wow, _Emily thought as her and JJ stepped into the huge converted warehouse space that was Ogilvy NZ.

"It's beautiful". JJ voiced her very thoughts. "These timber floors look like they're from the original building, which – judging by the ring patterns and colouring of the wood – I'd estimate was first completed in 19 –"

"JJ. I'm sure there's a fascinating history to this place, but let's find out where we're supposed to be first, okay?" said Emily gently.

"Oh. Right. Yes, very good idea Emily. I'd say we're supposed to be there." JJ pointed to the other end of the building.

"How do you know?"

"Well" said JJ, "My vision is very keen, and there is a large sign saying 'Creative Department' down there. As we are creatives, I deduce that that is where we belong".

Smiling at JJ, Emily walked with him towards the Creative Department, looking around her with wonder. She gave shy smiles back to people who looked up at her from their computers and desks splashed with press ad mock-ups and storyboards as they passed. Looking up, Emily realised an ethereal woman with a short, floaty dress and fishnet tights was walking towards them. _Jesus, _thought Emily, _she must be one of the talent models for an ad, she's stunning!_

But the woman stopped in front of Emily and JJ with a small smile. Her eyeliner-rimmed blue eyes looked friendly,_ but somehow as if they could look straight into me,_ Emily thought.

"You must be Jeremiah Jones and Emily Fitch, our new team. Impressive, huh?" she said, gesturing around her. "I'm Effy, your Creative Director. I hope you're ready to blow us away with some brilliant creativity."

"Uhh… um…" stuttered JJ, stunned by this gorgeous creature speaking to him. Emily stepped in with a comforting touch to JJ's arm.

"Hi Effy. Yes JJ and I are really excited to be here, thanks. And the place is amazing, I can't wait to get stuck in", she enthused. _God, Emily, could you be more of a dork?_

Effy smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not sure if you'll be quite so enthusiastic after a couple of months of late nights, useless suits, incompetent Mac Ops and frustrating clients", she said. "But come on, first we've got the regular Monday morning meeting and believe me, this is something you really want to be on time for." Effy shepherded Emily and JJ back towards the way they came. "The head of Ogilvy is a real bitch. If you're even thirty seconds late she'll single you out in front of everyone."

"She sounds intimidating" Emily grimaced.

"She just likes strong characters. If you show weakness she'll walk all over you, so just be confident and you'll be fine."

"Bobbins!" said JJ nervously.

"Exactly JJ", said Effy. "Bobbins indeed."

Effy led the pair behind the reception area and into a large kitchen/cafeteria with long tables and benches set up. Most seats were already taken and people were still crowding in, leaning against walls and sitting on tabletops. There was excited chatter in the air as everyone caught up on weekend activities. _This is my kind of workplace,_ thought Emily as she squeezed into a space next to JJ and her new CD, who she thought she already had a bit of a crush on.

"Right, everyone pipe down!"

An attractive older blonde woman in a finely tailored black business suit walked in from another entrance and raised her voice to be heard.

"That's Anthea, the MD", whispered Effy in Emily's ear.

Emily nodded and listened carefully as Anthea launched into a rundown of where the agency was in terms of clients, projects and successes. The agency had recently pulled in a swag of awards at the New Zealand advertising awards, and as Emily studied the concepts projected onto the wall behind Anthea she couldn't help but be impressed by the high standard of work. _Man, we're going to have to be on our game if we want to keep up_.

Emily zoned back in just as Anthea finished speaking:

"Quiet everyone! I know you can't wait to get straight into checking your emails and making coffee for the next hour and a half…" _Emily smiled. Anthea might be a hard arse but she had a sense of humour, at least._ "…but first I've asked Naomi to give us a quick rundown on the new work for the Coca Cola account. Naomi? Are you with us?"

"Here."

Emily heard a confident voice speak up. She watched as a woman with ash blonde hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders stood and made her way to the front. Emily could only see the back of her head, but noticed she wore a stylish, obviously expensive black blazer, slim-fitting black pants and a pair of classy heels. Then she turned around. _Holy fuck. _She was stunning. Clear blue eyes shone out from perfect pale skin as Naomi turned and surveyed the room. _She looks powerful_, Emily thought. _Intimidating. _Emily always found herself attracted to women who scared the fuck out of her. Naomi quirked an eyebrow and began speaking, completely commanding the room as she made eye contact here and there and used her hands a lot as she spoke. Another thing Emily loved. _And she's British, what a coincidence. _She could imagine that Naomi would be very good at her job, presenting concepts to clients, making sure everything ran smoothly. Naomi Campbell, like her namesake, did not seem like someone to fuck with. Emily was in awe of her already.

So captivated was Emily that she didn't hear anything Naomi was saying. She could only look on, watching her pinks lips form words. Then suddenly Naomi's lips curved into a smile. She sat down in her seat. A loud, familiar voice rang out. Katie Fitch.

"Oi, before you all leave – listen Cook, you twat, I'm talking – I just want to tell you all that my sister, Emily, has started today with her art director JJ, so, like, be nice to them and all or you'll have me to deal with. Emily? Where the hell are you, hiding in back somewhere probably…"

Emily sighed. Typical Katie, had to make a big deal out of it. She stood nervously, pulling JJ to his feet too. She raised her hand in a wave.

"Ah yeah –"

_Fuck, Emily, speak up you twat… _Emily cleared her throat and tried again, louder.

"Here! Hi everyone, I'm Emily, Katie's sister… obviously, if you take one look at me, you know, being identical and all…"

_Idiot! _Luckily JJ came to her rescue.

"Yes, hi, welcome, I mean hi everyone, I'm JJ, Emily's other half. Well, not her other half in the marital sense, but if you're talking about creative partners then yes …"

JJ's voice died out nervously, but another loud voice rang out before the silence got too awkward. A loud, British voice.

"Alright, JJ! Emily! Wahoo, more cadets for team British! Look out, Kiwis, we're fookin' taking over! Yeah!"

The voice came from a sandy haired young guy with a huge smile on his face. He pumped his fists in the air and from around the room came other cheers. There was obviously a contingency of English working at Ogilvy, which wasn't unusual. The advertising industries in both countries had a number of parallels, but New Zealand had particular appeal to Brits because of their climate and great lifestyle. Sea, sand, nature all around. Many Brits who came to visit ended up coming back for good.

Emily smiled and shook her own fist in the air. As she dropped her hand she noticed Naomi was looking at her from across the room, an unreadable look on her face. When she saw Emily looking back she gave a small smile and raised one eyebrow at her. _Fuck me._

"Alright, class dismissed, get back to your desks before I cancel sausage roll Thursday!"

That was Anthea. The room erupted in action and Emily lost sight of Naomi in the hubbub. _I hope that's not the last I see of her. _Emily tingled with excitement at the thought of working with this woman. Maybe they'd be on the same account. Emily smiled and turned to follow Effy back to the Creative Department to meet her new colleagues. _This could actually be a great move_, Emily thought. Life suddenly seemed full of potential.

...

"Emily? Emily!"

_What? _Emily snapped back to the present to find JJ inches in front of her face. Her hangover from the Christmas party came rushing back.

"You were miles away Emily. Speaking figuratively, of course." He moved back and sat down next to Emily on the couch.

"Sorry JJ, just thinking about something. You know hangovers, they give you the attention span of a goldfish, I kinda zoned out."

"Well actually, I'm not much of one for hangovers. Two drinks a night max, that's me."

"That is you Jay. You're the sensible one here. C'mon, what's the time? 4pm? Fuck it, it's the last working day of the year. Effy's already disappeared. I'm going to be a bad influence on you and make you ditch work early. Let's go."

Emily slipped out the front door of the agency with JJ trailing her, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. As they reached Emily's car she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, the newbies slipping out early…"

Emily turned to see Naomi standing a few cars away from hers, a black portfolio used to carry concept boards under her arm. She was looking at Emily with a confrontational look on her face. Emily froze and could feel JJ do the same.

"God, relax, I'm just kidding. I'm not that much of a bitch that I'd tell you off for leaving an hour early on the last day of work for the year!" Naomi grinned, and Emily relaxed a little. "Have a great summer holiday you two. Don't get up to too much trouble."

She raised her eyebrow, spun and walked away towards the agency. Emily couldn't help but watch her go. Today she was wearing an off-white no-sleeved top made from expensive-looking material, and a high-waisted black pencil skirt with heels. Not too sexy – business-like – but it complimented her figure perfectly. _God, I think she's fucking sexy anyway,_ thought Emily. Naomi suddenly stopped and turned, catching Emily watching.

"Oh, and make sure you drive safe, Emily."

Emily managed a sheepish smile, before Naomi turned and walked away.

**Yes, Effy's mum is the boss! I wanted to make that character someone we knew and thought it could be interesting later on. Plus you pretty much never get women in those high-level roles in reality, but in fanfiction I can do what I like, yay!**

**Also sorry, I know this is a slow mover but I wanted to give you a good idea of the environment and the context. And as Hitchcock said, "Make the audience suffer as long as possible". Thanks for all the alerts etc! I have the next chapters planned out and things are going to start progressing soon, I promise. Will try to update soon, in between running my own real-life ad agency! Unfortunately no Naomi or Emily at mine :(**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency. **__**I'm also going back to the beginning of this fic and updating some chapters with relevant pics, audio files etc that support each chapter on Tumblr**__*****_

Over the summer holiday break, Emily found herself a little more. And Naomi lost herself a little further.

It was Emily's first real chance to explore her new home, and she made the most of it with JJ, Cook, Effy, Pandora and the Kiwi friends she'd made from work. Even Katie was bearable to be around, though that was probably because she was distracted by all the "fit Kiwi boys" who kept finding an excuse to walk past while she lolled around in her bikini at the beach. Together with her motley crew, Emily swam at the myriad of beautiful beaches surrounding Auckland city, danced the night away with abandon in Ponsonby bars, sipped on red wine at underground indie gigs on K Rd and road-tripped to the highest point of New Zealand, where you could see the blues of two different oceans come together with a crash of spray and confusion. Emily grew to love the small country that stood proudly by itself at the bottom of the world. She was happy with her friends and the life she'd created. And for now, that was enough.

For Naomi, the long summer break was nothing but a pain in the arse. In fact, Naomi would have been happy if they'd just kept working. Work kept her mind occupied and stopped it from facing the person she was hiding from: herself. So while the others frolicked in waves, swapped stories and partied, Naomi left the country and headed for Fiji. There she could be anonymous.

….

"Okay you lot, shut up now! I can see from your horrendous tan lines that you've all had a relaxing time in the sun, but soon your holiday will be but a distant memory… Effy! What's that on your back?"

"A tattoo, Anthea" said Effy, sauntering past her mother into the Ogilvy cafeteria and sliding gracefully into a seat next to Emily. "You know, like the one you have on your –"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Anthea shot daggers at Effy. The braver ones in the Ogilvy staff tittered.

"Corr, Anthea, I thought you'd be far too classy to have a tattoo on your –"

"Twot" interjected Effy. "Don't be a twot, Cook." She looked up at Anthea innocently. "Go on, you've got everyone's attention now."

Cook let out his signature guffaw. Anthea chose to ignore the pair and turned to address everyone else, muttering under her breath: "It's like running a bloody zoo."

"Okay, simmer down, fun's over. 2011 is going to be a very busy year for us. 'How do I know?' you may be thinking – well – prepare to ecstatic because I am pleased to announce that we already have a pitch to work on. The client is Honda."

The room erupted into a mixture of excited whispers (the suits) and muffled groans (the creatives). Pitching time at an ad agency required churning out more creative ideas per day than was healthy. It placed a lot of pressure on the creatives to produce that pitch-winning campaign, and always resulted in all-nighters and a last-minute panic to get presentation boards and scripts ready in time.

"Yes, I know you're all excited, and I want maximum effort on this one", warned Anthea. "We have the client brief already, which is going through our strategy department today to be briefed in to the creative department tomorrow. So make sure you all get a good night's sleep tonight, okay? Because you might not be getting much for the next two weeks."

Again there was a collective groan from the direction of the creatives.

"Effy will be leading the creative department in this, of course, and I want the rest of you to be supportive and understanding of all the creatives. Normal work for our other clients must go on, but I don't want anyone entering the creative department unless you absolutely need to talk to one of the teams about a job that's going out, or to brief an urgent new job. Too often I see suits harassing our creatives with small changes to layouts and copy during the day instead of collating all the changes and presenting them at once."

Listening to Anthea talk, Emily was once again impressed by her boss. Somehow she managed to know exactly what was going on in her agency, even if you never saw her.Emily could see where Effy got it from.

_The suits won't like being told that, though_, Emily thought.

Sure enough, Emily scanned across the room and caught Naomi rolling her eyes, arms crossed as she leant against the trendy exposed brick wall of the kitchen. Emily smiled. In every agency there was a division between suits and creatives, both sides thinking their job was more important. It was nice to know whose side Anthea was on this time.

"Skedaddle now children, and we'll have a report on how the pitching went after the presentation next week." Anthea exited towards her office and everyone slowly trundled out of the kitchen, not wanting to face the reality of being back at work for yet another year of madness.

...

"Interesting." Effy murmured, holding a layout drawn up by one of the creative teams. "But perhaps not quite… captivating. I can see where you're trying to go with this thought, but I don't really think we can get away with flying cars in these ads. We'll run into trouble with the lawyers when they ask if Honda actually does produce cars that can fly."

It was the seventh day into the pitch work, and things were following the usual path. Day one: Effy and her creative teams processed the brief, scribbled intial thoughts, and came up with their first, very average concepts.

Days two to four, Wednesday through Friday: concepts that initially seemed like they might have legs were presented, but after creative reviews were inevitably dismissed as good – but not good enough to win a pitch. Everyone resigned themselves to working the whole weekend.

By Sunday evening all the creatives were feeling a little crazy. They decided to relieve the tension with bicycle time trials up and down the wide corridor that lead from one end of the open plan office building to the other. JJ was announced the winner, with Emily coming in a close second due to time lost by knocking over a pot plant. But despite the fun, they all knew that things were getting serious. They now had just one full day left to crack a campaign concept that would win them the multi-million dollar Honda account.

Naomi had spent at least four hours at the agency each day of the weekend, popping her head in to the creative department to offer coffee runs and making sure they were well stocked with takeaway pizza in the evenings. There was no real need for her to be there, as her part of the job wouldn't kick back in again until the actual client presentation. But her commitment, as always, was unwavering. Besides, it's not like she had anything much better to do. From her desk at the other end of the building she could hear the yelling and cheering as the creatives blew off steam with their bicycle race. Part of her wished that she were a part of the fun, but instead of joining in she buried her head in the monthly job costing reports.

Finally at 8pm that evening, Effy made the call. "Go home, everyone" she announced wearily. "Go home, kiss your kids goodnight, smoke a spliff, cry yourself to sleep… whatever you need to do. We've had enough for the weekend. I know it seems like there's no light at the end of the tunnel, but we will crack this."

The creatives rubbed weary eyes, packed their stuff, and said their goodbyes. They were too tired to think about what would happen if they didn't come up with something amazing the next day.

….

Walking in to the agency just twelve hours later, it felt like Emily had never left. Coffee mugs and pizza boxes were strewn around amongst screwed up balls of paper, black marker pens were scattered across desks and whiteboards were filled with potential slogans that didn't seem to make much sense in the cold light of day. What happened in the next ten hours would be critical.

By 6pm that evening, Emily felt like a zombie. But she couldn't go home and collapse just yet.

"Eff, I have to go to my thing now, that okay? Sorry I'll miss the internal review…"

"You've done more than enough, Emily, I'll cover for you in the meeting. Of you go."

Emily gave her a grateful smile and left the creative department just as Naomi and the other suits working on the pitch entered. Too tired to do anything but concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, Emily missed the puzzled glance Naomi gave her.

"Emily –"

Emily stopped and turned back to face Naomi. For once the sight of the girl didn't make Emily's insides flutter – she was too emotionally exhausted. Naomi surveyed Emily's ragged appearance with her arms folded.

"Where are you going? We have an internal review?"

"I have somewhere to be." Emily managed to splutter the bare minimum of words. She wasn't prepared for the full force of Naomi's death-glare.

"Somewhere to be? Let me guess, you're meeting up some poor, sexually-confused straight girl so you can charm her into your pants? That sound about right? Or perhaps you have a karaoke bar to get to?" Naomi shook her head, hands on her hips. "Your job is more important right now Emily. I thought you'd understand that."

Behind Naomi, the creatives within earshot froze. Clenching her teeth, Emily stared back at Naomi, her brown eyes now flashing with anger over the black circles the last week had created. The joking tone she replied in couldn't hide the cold edge to her words.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to disagree with you there, Naomi. Some things are more important than advertising."

Emily stared at Naomi for another second, then flicked her red hair as she turned back towards the exit and walked off, high tops stomping heavily on the wooden floor.

Naomi watched her go with eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"You know, you shouldn't jump to conclusions about people, Naomi. Especially Emily." Effy's voice came from over Naomi's left shoulder. Naomi turned and found herself face to face with Effy's unwavering blue stare. She brushed her blonde hair angrily out of her face and went to speak, but was interrupted by Effy's quiet tone.

"Besides, Emily and JJ have cracked the campaign for us, and it's bloody brilliant. If it doesn't make even an emotionally challenged person like you feel something, then you have more of a problem that I thought." Effy raised one eyebrow at Naomi.

"Now come on, I'll run you all through it so we can start working on the order of presentation."

Effy walked towards the boardroom, tucking a stack of presentation boards under her arm. The other creatives stood still frozen, watching Naomi. Naomi rolled her eyes at them and stalked after Effy. But inside her head where no one could see, she berated herself for coming across so badly in front of her workmates. She couldn't yet admit to herself that it was the scornful look on Emily's face that hurt most. Naomi felt very sorry for herself.

….

The next morning rolled around all too soon: the day of the presentation to Honda. Naomi had been at the agency since 7am, triple checking the strategic presentation. Selling in a campaign to a client wasn't just about showing them a cool idea, it was about convincing them why they should believe in the idea. And most importantly, why it would make people want to buy a Honda. That involved a lot of wordplay around brand values, competitors, target audiences and creative rationales – in other words: marketing speak. And that was Naomi's speciality. When Naomi put forward a case, she was hard to argue with.

Glancing at her watch, Naomi sighed. There were exactly three hours left until the presentation, which meant she had no excuse not to go and make her apology to Emily. She made a quick espresso – bribery – and headed for the creative department. She knew they'd be running around like crazy, making final tweaks to the art direction, printing off press ads and billboard layouts and spray-gluing them onto presentation foam board. So she wasn't prepared for what she found when she got there.

There was no bustle of activity in the department, and for a moment Naomi panicked, thinking she'd got the time wrong and everyone had already left for the presentation. Then she spotted the creatives clustered around someone on the couch. Emily.

Naomi froze in the doorway, hoping not to be spotted. She wasn't good with emotional situations like this, and she could see from the red rims of Emily's eyes that she'd been crying. The small redhead looked younger than ever, her face devoid of makeup and her hair swept back into a hurried ponytail. Effy was holding Emily's hands and speaking to her soothingly, while JJ patted her back. Even Pandora was there, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Emily with a concerned look on her face – as the receptionist she always knew everything that was going on in the agency.

_Emily… _echoed in Naomi's mind. She looked so sad, Naomi had a sudden urge to hurry over and sweep her up into a giant hug. Not Naomi-like behaviour at all. Instead, Naomi frowned and turned away. Emily had enough real friends to look after her.

….

With only a hour left until Naomi left for Honda with the others involved in the pitch, she was due in the creative department for a final look at all the presentation materials. Grabbing her makeup case, Naomi decided to do a touch-up on the way.

Naomi slammed her way into the bathroom and stopped dead at the sight of the redhead standing at the basins. Emily raised her head and looked forward into the mirror, her reflection staring straight at Naomi.

"I, err, sorry, I'll go somewhere el–"

"Naomi", Emily interrupted, "It's fine, there's plenty of room". She gestured to the three empty mirrors around her.

Naomi frowned, deciding, then made her way to the mirror farthest away from Emily. She placed her makeup case on the edge of the sink before taking a deep breath.

"Emily, I–"

Emily turned away from the mirror to look at Naomi. And Naomi couldn't help but draw in her breath. Gone was the Emily whom Naomi had seen crying on the couch, bleary eyed and splotchy. This Emily looked back at Naomi from under long black lashes, her brown eyes rimmed with subtle eyeliner. She wore red lipstick that complemented her hair, which fell sleekly down past her shoulders, shining under the bright bathroom lights. And that beautiful skin of hers looked flawless. Once again, Naomi felt herself having a reaction to Emily that she couldn't control.

_Get it together, _Naomi scolded herself. She started again, acutely aware of the close proximity between the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Naomi folded and unfolded her arms awkwardly. "For what I said to you last night, y'know. I was out of line. I jumped to conclusions, I –"

"Oh yes, something about a a sexually-confused straight-girl conquest being more important than work, I believe?"

Naomi grimaced.

"Yes, that was inappropriate. Quite frankly, I was a complete twot."

Emily tried to hide the smile that jumped to her face, then gave up, turning it into an agreeable smirk as she focused on Naomi's face in the mirror once more. Naomi found herself smiling back.

"The truth is, you and JJ have come up with a brilliant campaign and you've saved all of our arses. I should have paid more attention to your reputation as a great creative, rather than… um…"

"Rather than my reputation as a lesbian ladykiller?"

Naomi coughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, does that word offend you? I'm not surprised, considering you're obviously homophobic –"

"What? No! No, I'm not, I love lesbians, I mean, I don't love them, but I don't care what they do in bed. I don't care what anyone does in bed, um…" Naomi stuttered over her words. Emily let her squirm.

"You know, Naomi, someone once said you should be more concerned with your character than your reputation, because your character is what you really are, while your reputation is merely what others think you are."

Emily smiled at Naomi with her eyebrows raised, waiting. Naomi looked at Emily warily.

"Because, Naomi, if I judged you on your reputation, for instance, I'd think you're a workaholic who thinks she's better than everyone else."

Naomi gaped at Emily.

"But instead, I'm just going to go with what I do actually know about you. And that's that you're smart, and successful, super passionate about what you do and that you do have a sense of humour somewhere under the professional veneer, because I've seen glimpses of it. And from the way you've been hanging around the agency all weekend, looking after us even though you didn't have to, that you do care about people too."

Emily turned away from the mirror, facing Naomi, and leaned her back against the sink.

"But I wouldn't dare to assume that you put up a cold front to stop yourself from making any kind of emotional connection with people, who in turn might want more from you than you're prepared to give because you haven't figured out who you really are just yet and you see it as a weakness to care. Or, you know–" Emily leaned over and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser, drying her hands. "… that you're just a bitch."

Emily finished her little speech triumphantly. But inside her head, her mind was working overtime, wondering if she'd gone too far.

Naomi stared at Emily, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. _God, she's beautiful,_ Emily thought.

Clearing her throat, Naomi managed to get out a sentence.

"Well, I'm sorry again for what I said… I guess I'll see you in the creative department in a sec to go over the presentation stuff."

She picked up her makeup bag and made for the door. _Be brave, Naomi_, said a voice inside her head. _Just do the right thing for once._ Hesitantly, she turned around.

"Emily… are you okay? I saw you in the creative department earlier and you looked upset. It – it wasn't what I said, was it?"

Emily let out a throaty laugh, relieved Naomi wasn't going to make a big deal out of Emily's analysis of her character.

"No, it wasn't what you said, Naomi. Last night, when I left – you remember that, don't you?" she added cheekily.

Naomi gave her a Campbell eye-roll.

"When I said there are more important things than advertising, I meant it. I volunteer for a phone counselling service called Outline, it's for LGBT people. That means "lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender" she clarified, spotting Naomi's confused look.

"Once a week I sit in the Outline office and answer any calls that come through.. A large majority are from young people. Scared teenagers who feel different and don't know exactly what it means, or are struggling with coming out to their parents. Things like that. And we… talk to them, mainly. Lend a sympathetic ear." Emily shrugged, running her finger around the edge of the sink.

"And last night…" Emily sighed, "Last night, things got really bad. We have a regular caller who has some problems. Psychological problems. He's threatened suicide before, but this time…"

Naomi's breath caught in her chest. Emily looked at her and continued.

"This time, I could tell he meant it. I can't really go into the details, but basically he'd taken something and I had to try and keep him awake on the line until the ambulance came." Emily shook her head. "But when they got there he'd barricaded himself in the bathroom and wouldn't let anyone in but me. They had no choice, so the police picked me up and took me round there. I had to talk him into unlocking the door. He was pretty messed up. By the time we got him to the hospital – he insisted on me riding along in the ambulance with him – it was 4am by the time I got home. So I was upset this morning, and I know I shouldn't have brought it into work, but I needed to be here. I'm fine, I'm just fucking dead on my feet."

Emily looked at Naomi with a sad smile on her face.

Before Naomi knew what she was doing she found herself moving towards Emily. She gave her a tentative hug, relaxing slightly as Emily's arms came around her back to return the embrace. She was so little, but fit into Naomi's arms so perfectly. Her head spun, a mixture of everything Emily had just told her and the collision of gorgeous scents from Emily's shampoo and freshly applied perfume. Not to mention the feeling of Emily's body lightly touching hers. Naomi let go and stepped back, embarrassed.

Emily tilted her head and looked at Naomi with a smile.

"See, there's that true character of yours coming out."

Emily grabbed her stuff and slid past Naomi to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get out of here before someone realises we've been in the bathroom for a long time together and my reputation gets worse."

Emily gave Naomi a wink, and she was gone.

**Finally! Some progress between them. I'm not going to make it too easy though, where's the fun in that?**

**Next chapter: how will the pitch go? What happens at the after drinks? Hope you're starting to get into this and can understand the advertising lingo. Please review or ask any questions, and make a poor girl's day ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while between updates, I had the parents up here in the weekend and let's just say Jenna Fitch has nothing on my mother when it comes to gay things, so I wasn't in the mood. Hope you enjoy it, it's a long one!**

Naomi, Emily, JJ and Effy poured from the doors of Honda, maintaining a professional decorum until they were out of sight of the building. Then they burst into excited chatter.

"Did you see their faces when I was reading the TVC script? And then the long copy poster?"

"Yes, I believe I almost saw a tear in the Marketing Director's eye when you described how the 'liquid shimmering in the air slowly gains form'" enthused JJ.

"A tear? I can't believe I almost made a grown man cry in wonder. It was your suggestion of playing 'Think Twice' in the background the whole time that got him I reckon, Eff"

"It certainly heightened the emotion in the room. There's no competition, they'll choose us." Effy dug in her giant bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit her own before passing one to Emily and leaning in to light it for her. Emily grinned at Effy through the smoke then pulled back, exhaling into the air. She looked to Naomi, who was watching the pair's interaction.

"Want one, Naomi?" offered Effy. "You were amazing in there, well done."

Naomi accepted a cigarette and the compliment with a small smile. She reached for the lighter before Effy could lean in to light it for her.

"Yes, Naomi, you were very, very good. I can see why everyone says you're an amazing suit. Gosh, your rhetoric was flawless," said JJ.

Naomi, beginning to get caught up in the excited mood herself, dropped her usual defences.

"Thanks JJ. I was actually fucking shitting myself, to tell the truth." Naomi laughed to herself. "At one point I thought I was going to have to excuse myself to go and hyperventilate into a paper bag. That's why I took a second to respond when they asked me that question about the core thought, I was thinking about where the hell I'd find one!"

"Interesting. I thought that was a purposeful pause, some kind of power play," mused Effy.

"No, not at all!"

Naomi giggled and the others couldn't help but join in. A combination of the adrenaline, stress and the lack of sleep for the last week had left them with mass hysteria. They laughed themselves silly for a good couple of minutes until their giggles petered off. Emily caught Naomi's eye and smiled, and the blonde returned her own grin but looked away quickly, playing with her cigarette.

"Let's go." Effy started walking away.

"Ah, the car's that way?" Naomi pointed out.

"We're not going to the car, we're not going to the agency, we're going to the pub. Emily, JJ, as your boss, there's fuck all you can do to argue about it." Effy looked to Naomi. "And Naomi, I'm not your boss but we couldn't have done it without you so I think you'll be needing to come along too."

Naomi started to protest but Emily reached out and hooked her arm around the blonde's, pulling her in.

"Come on, Naomi. You deserve a drink, just one."

Emily gazed up at Naomi, who was looking off to the side with a faint pink blush. Naomi glanced down as Emily jiggled her arm, finally making eye contact. Emily wiggled her eyebrows and Naomi tried to hold back a laugh, which came out as some kind of strangled snort..

"You – you snorted! Hahaha…" Emily laughed throatily.

"I did not," said Naomi, laughing despite herself. *SNORT* Naomi snorted again, no longer being able to hold back the giggles. "Fuck!"

Everyone clutched their stomachs and threw back their heads in helpless laughter. JJ dropped onto the grass verge, rolling around with tears streaming from his eyes. Naomi had a hand over the lower half of her face, trying to keep in the snorts.

"That's settled then. C'mon, we're off to see the wizard", said Effy, pulling Naomi in to link arms again. Emily linked her right arm with Naomi's left and reached down to pull JJ off the ground. "We're… off to see the wizard…" sang Effy.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!" piped in JJ. They broke into an unsynchronised skip in their foursome, dragging Naomi along with them.

"If ever a whether a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because – because, because, because, becaaaaause…" sang Emily, then looked pointedly at Naomi.

She sang quietly: "Because of the wonderful things he does…"

"Hooray!" the others cried, still skipping in their odd foursome towards the Emerald City Tavern around the corner.

….

The happy group of misfits traipsed into the pub and up to the bar, where a fat man stood polishing a pint glass.

"Evening ladies and gents", he roared. "I am the great and powerful Oz!"

"Hi Keith", murmured Effy with a glint in her eye. "Don't feel you need to put on a show for this one –" she gestured to Naomi. "She's an Ogilvyite too".

Naomi watched the exchange, chewing on her bottom lip with a puzzled look.

"I do wish you'd call me Oz like the rest of them, Effy love" said Keith more quietly. Effy just gave him a look and Keith responded with an over-exaggerated sigh. "Oh alright, you can call me whatever you like. I've never been able to resist a pretty face."

"Yes, and you're much prettier when you put on your face", Emily quipped, winking at Keith. He roared with laughter.

"Aha-ha, yes that is so little Red, that is so! You seen me perform recently?"

"No, I haven't got to the K Rd bars in a while, too busy. But don't you worry, I need to keep up my celesbian status so I'll be back on the scene soon. Hopefully I'll catch your performance", Emily said with a smile.

"Right you are, love, right you are. Can't keep those lonesome ladies waiting either, can you? Heh heh. Oops, or am I putting my foot in my mouth?" Keith gestured at Naomi, who looked even more confused and turned to Emily.

"What's going on? It's like you're talking in another bleeding language or something."

"He thinks you're my latest fling," Emily clarified. Naomi coloured immediately, but Emily seemed not to notice and grabbed hold of her arm. "Hold on".

She turned back to Keith to answer him. Naomi looked at Emily's hand touching her arm and held it stiffly away from her body, as though to reduce the chance of Emily's hand touching anywhere else. Her blush increased.

"No, Keith, you didn't put your foot in your mouth this time, but my mouth here is mighty parched so I'll have the usual. And Naomi, my work colleague will have–"

Emily looked to Naomi for confirmation. She managed to stutter out a response.

"Err, vodka soda…"

"… and a vodka sode for the lady. Give her a twist of lime too, she needs to live a little."

"Coming up, little Red. And for you two?"

Keith turned back to Effy and JJ, who had pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began showing Keith magic tricks while he poured the drinks. Effy was leaned sideways against the bar, watching in wry amusement. But her blue eyes tracked Emily and Naomi as the redhead led the other towards a booth.

Emily finally let go of Naomi's arm and slid into the booth with a grin. Naomi was glad. She couldn't bear the feeling of Emily's hand touching her skin much longer. Sliding into the opposite side of the booth, Naomi kept her eyes steadfastly on the table in front of her. Anywhere but at the girl with the big brown eyes whom she could feel studying her from across the table.

"So, to clarify," Naomi reluctantly looked up and met Emily's gaze. "That –" Emily gestured to the bar " – is Keith, who likes to be called Oz because we're in the Emerald City Tavern. He's Cook's uncle."

"Right…" said Naomi, rubbing her finger through a puddle on the table in an attempt to keep her awkward hands occupied. "But what was that about a performance?"

"Oh, Keith's a drag queen in his other life."

Emily grinned in amusement as Naomi's blue eyes bugged out practically on stalks.

"He's actually quite gorgeous when he gets all his makeup and sequinned attire on."

Emily chuckled as Naomi looked cynically towards the fat, hairy man behind the bar.

"So he's gay?" Naomi swallowed nervously and wished for her drink.

"Well no –" Emily looked thoughtful. "– he's straight –"

"But he dresses in women's clothing and hangs out in gay bars!" Naomi interrupted.

"Well, Naomi, you're in a gay bar, are you gay?"

Naomi's eyes widened and she scanned her surroundings with a worried look.

"Ok, so it's more 'gay friendly' than exclusively gay" said Emily, pulling air quotes. "I don't know, definitions are so flexible these days, you never know who's what and what's who…"

Naomi turned back to Emily to find her looking at her with mischief in her eyes. Just then JJ set two pints of beer down on the table, one in front of Emily. Effy placed Naomi's glass in front of her and slid gracefully into the booth. _Thank god_, thought Naomi. She took a large sip of her drink, trying not to let her hand waver. Emily's last comment had had an odd effect on her.

"So, what are we talking about?" asked Effy.

"Naomi's just been informed we're in a gay bar", said Emily. "And she's coming to grips with this revelation."

Naomi shot Emily a glare.

"Well, yes," said JJ. "Not everyone would pick up on the fact that the "Emerald City Tavern" is a reference to the "Wizard of Oz", which relates to the phrase "friends of Dorothy", which in itself is code for gay, or gay friendly."

"Huh?" said Naomi.

"Don't worry Naomi, we don't expect you to have the lingo down yet" said Effy. "But be careful of spending too much time with Emily, it does seem to rub off on you."

"Not the only thing that rubs off – if all the straight girls who have fallen to Emily's charms are anything to go by", piped in JJ.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed, noticing Naomi looking down into her glass awkwardly. "Ignore him Naomi, you're safe. Not my type anyway…" she said loftily, sipping from her beer with eyebrows raised.

"Hm…" murmured Effy, giving Emily a look.

"It's alright Emily, you're not my type either."

The old Campbell attitude came out of nowhere. She gave Emily a confrontational eyebrow raise of her own. Emily smirked back in surprise.

"So what is your type then, Campbell?"

"Oh, I don't know", said Naomi, pretending to scan the sparse crowd in the pub. "Fat, hairy, good at pouring drinks…"

JJ looked puzzled. Emily smiled and shook her head. Effy watched on silently, her mouth curled up in a smirk.

"…someone confident in his sexuality, y'know? Not too concerned with gender roles. Yeah – yeah I think that's my ideal type." Naomi took a confident gulp from her wine.

"It's a shame Keith's married, Naomi, he sounds just like your type!" said JJ innocently.

The three girls burst into laughter, and the odd tension was broken. Keith brought over another round of drinks and Naomi pretended to make eyes at him, giving everyone the giggles except for JJ, who hadn't quite got the joke. They settled back into a blow-by-blow of the creative presentation to Honda until Keith came over again, carrying a tray.

"Alright, my lovelies, a round of the Emerald City special for you all. After a few of these you may be seeing munchkin men and horses of different colours!"

"Thanks Keith", smiled Effy, "On the agency tab, would you?"

"As always, love. Thank you, Anthea!" He made a show of blowing an imaginary kiss to an imaginary Anthea, who as the owner of Ogilvy would be footing the bill.

Naomi decided this was a good time to wrap things up."Sorry guys but I can't do this, I need to get back to the agency to do some work and, you know…" said Naomi, eyeing the shot glasses full of glittering green liquid on the table with distaste.

Effy picked up one of the shot glasses and wordlessly placed it in front of Naomi. She fixed Naomi with her best scorching look until Naomi hesitantly grasped the glass.

Everyone else raised their own too and Emily shouted, "To the best fucking creative presentation Honda is ever going to see in their miserable corporate lives!"

They all clinked glasses and downed the shot.

….

Half an hour later Naomi found herself leaning tipsily into the back cushion of the booth and chatting to Emily, who had scooted around closer. JJ and Effy were involved in a discussion about mental health, using peanuts to form diagrams of the human brain on the table.

"Emsily – oops, I mean Emily," Naomi giggled, "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Yes, Naomi, oh Queen of Suits", Emily joked back with a smile on her face. She watched Naomi giggle, hiding her mouth behind her hand. _God, she's just the most stunning girl I've ever seen_. Emily ran her eyes from Naomi's delicate lips up to her striking blue eyes and soft blonde hair. _I just want to reach out and run my hand through her hair, touch her skin…_

"Emily! Are you listening?" Naomi scolded.

"Err, yes, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, Emily, that you're obviously very passionate about, um, gay issues I guess you'd say…"

"Well they're issues as they relate to the people having them, who happen to be gay. As opposed to specifically 'gay' issues…"

"OK, sorry Miss PC," Emily smiled at Naomi's comment. "Anyway, so what I was saying… um, what was I saying? Oh yeah, gay issues. I mean, issues that affect gay people, err…"

"Naomi!" laughed Emily, "Get to your point!"

"Oh right… well, I guess I want to know why you got into advertising, when there are other, more valiant, things you could have done in the youth counselling field or something. It's obviously something you care a lot about."

Naomi squinted at Emily, swallowing from her near-empty drink. Emily sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her own glass. Naomi's eyes couldn't help but run from Emily's small hand up her toned arm and to her pale, smooth neck.

Naomi shook her head to clear it as Emily began speaking.

"Well, after college in Bristol I got out – I needed to get out – so I travelled the world for a couple of years, working here and there. I began to get a bigger picture of the way gay people were treated and talked about, or ignored, in wider society. And it made me really mad. I thought I'd had it hard when I came out, but it's nothing compared to some cultures…"

Emily paused, draining the last of her pint. Naomi watched her Adam's apple move underneath porcelain skin as she swallowed.

"So, when I came home, I decided I wanted to play my part in helping to change perceptions, to educate people. I wanted to create powerful messages that moved people, that made them think. For some reason I thought advertising would be the best way to do that because you reach a lot of people at once. It was naïve, looking back. And to be honest I'm not a complete saint, I wanted to earn money too. Being a documentary maker or some kind of social worker is a lot more honourable, in some ways, but it's not exactly going to ensure you a good income. I figured that with the money I earned I'd have another means to help other people. Ha."

Emily shook her head at herself and looked up at Naomi. She was watching Emily intently. Emily continued.

"It turns out, advertising doesn't earn you great money while you're young, or at least not until you win some bullshit awards that only people in the industry care about. And in the end, ads just target the mainstream. They might help to create culture but they also reflect societal norms. And the larger society doesn't want to know about serious things – they want to know why they should buy a Honda."

Emily smiled at Naomi, who smiled too and rolled her eyes back at Emily in silent agreement.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm here. I mean – that's not the only reason. I stay in the industry because I do love the job mostly. I love to write, I love to present concepts and share ideas. I certainly love the relaxed work environment… but I still volunteer in my spare time because that's what makes me feel like I'm contributing something that… means something. Corny huh?"

Emily looked up and signalled to Keith, who nodded back and set about getting yet another round of drinks together. She caught Effy smirking at her and shot her the evils before turning back to Naomi, who looked deep in thought.

"Anyway," said Emily, "That turned into a deep and meaningful. Sorry. I have a tendency to do that when I've had a few."

"No, not at all", said Naomi quietly. "It's always fascinating to hear about people's passions. So few people seem to even have them, it's sad."

They both settled back into a comfortable silence.

"Do you have a passion?" asked Emily. Naomi paused. "Sorry, there I go again…"

"No, it's fine Emily, I was just thinking." Emily let out an involuntary shiver hearing Naomi speak her name.

"Actually, I do some volunteering work myself."

Emily was impressed. _God, she just got even hotter_. They both paused as Keith delivered their drinks and each took a sip.

"I spent the Christmas holidays volunteering in Fiji. Yeah, I know." Naomi responded to Emily's surprised look. "There's been a lot of shit go down in the Fijian political system in the last few years – that's what makes it a fascinating country to volunteer in. I split my time between some of the local political groups and some schools. They get me in to teach the kids about media, marketing, critical thinking – stuff like that."

"Wow" said Emily. _Wow_, echoed in her head. Emily tried to remind herself that this was her colleague, her straight work colleague she was talking to.

"I never thought of you as a 'get stuck in with the community' kind of a girl", said Emily.

"Well, Emily, considering we've had about three brief conversations our entire lives, the idea you know what kind of a girl I am is a bit ridiculous."

Naomi sighed and seemed to regret having just given Emily her trademark snark. She bit her bottom lip in thought, then continued.

"You'll laugh, but I actually grew up in a completely anti-establishment household, communal living and all. We had twenty people staying in the house at one point." Naomi laughed at Emily's surprised expression. "Yep, my mum was a total fucking hippy cliché, saving the world one lentil at a time. I thought she was a fucking irritating cow most of the time…"

"But you get along now?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, actually she moved to New Zealand not long after I did. I think she likes how 'close to nature' you can be in this country or something."

They both smiled.

"I'm a little bit like you, I guess," conceded Naomi. "I thought I could change things too, getting into advertising. I originally wanted to do politics, before I moved here. Now I'm just wrapped up in client politics."

Naomi sipped from her drink then swirled it around in her glass as if it could make her future appear like a crystal ball. Emily's voice broke her reverie.

"We're really just a couple of idealists." Naomi looked up at the redhead. "Underneath the cynicism that is…"

They both looked at each other for longer than they intended, neither one having the ability to tear her eyes away.

"So, you two have been talking for ages".

Naomi and Emily looked up quickly to find Effy looking at them.

"Um, yeah, you know me. Deep and meaningfuls are my forte," said Emily somewhat guiltily. Effy gave her a knowing look.

"JJ's reminded me that we have to go back to the agency. At least to show our faces and tell them something vague about how the presentation went. So drink up."

Effy swallowed down the rest of her drink, keeping her eyes on Emily the whole time. She set the glass down with a teasing smile. Naomi caught the look and switched her gaze between Effy and Emily, wondering what was going on. _Perhaps Effy and Emily… no, they wouldn't have shagged – would they? Hold on, why do you care anyway?_

The foursome gathered their things and left the pub, waving to Keith as they went.

"See you soon for a show!" yelled out Emily, "I expect some Beyoncé in there."

"I'm way ahead of you," called back Keith.

Emily held the door open for Naomi and followed her out into the sunshine.

"Christ, I can't believe it's still the middle of the afternoon," worried Naomi.

"Don't worry Naomi, people are used to you being pretty loose on it," said Effy dryly. "They won't notice a difference in you at all back at work."

Naomi threw Effy a look, fumbling in her bag for her cellphone.

"Hey, Naomi?"

Emily joined the taller girl, looking up at her. "If you're into volunteering, especially with young people, why don't you come with me to a school sometime? I go in about once a fortnight to talk at various schools about sexuality and gender and all kinds of juicy stuff. It's really rewarding though. You might even learn something yourself."

Emily looked up at Naomi, a hopeful look on her face. It may have been the booze affecting her inhibitions, but Naomi couldn't resist Emily in that moment. The answer popped into her head and fell straight out her mouth.

"Sure, I'd love to."

….

Naomi lay in bed that night with her head still buzzing, though it had been hours since her last drink. Thoughts swarmed through her mind like a chaotic hive of bees, occasionally settling long enough for her to clutch on to.

Today had been – fun. It was the first time she'd had real fun with work colleagues. The first time she'd felt like one of them. She wasn't sure she liked it. Well, she liked it but she didn't think she should continue down this track. Especially with Emily. Sigh, Emily. Beautiful, intelligent Emily who had a passion. Not like those other drongos Naomi had dated – wait what? Naomi scrubbed her face with her hand and rolled over onto her side. Why was she comparing Emily to the boys she had dated? It's not like she wanted to date Emily, huh, not with her reputation. And, you know, being a girl and all. But… again, it seemed like Emily wasn't quite what her reputation around the agency suggested. And she had raised that point about reputation versus character…

Naomi's mind spun. Why was she still thinking about Emily? It had been the booze, everyone likes everyone after a few drinks. _Stop it, Naomi_, she told herself for the second time that day. _This is what she does with all the girls, she gets in their heads, then in their pants and after that they're another item of agency gossip for everyone to snigger about_. God. Naomi could just imagine Katie Fitch, head gossip, getting a hold of this story. The toughest suit in the agency getting sucked in by her twin sister's lesbo charms. She'd love to rub it in Naomi's face. Probably send out a press release about it. Naomi wondered what Katie actually thought of Emily being gay. Emily had touched upon something about having a hard coming out at the pub earlier, she wondered if it was something to do with her family. Hmm. _God, there you are again, thinking of Emily!_ Naomi clenched her eyes closed tight and willed her mind to stop racing. _On Monday, you will go into that agency and you will be your usual, professional self_, she told herself._ No more drinking, no more sharing stories of your tragic upbringing with the agency flirt. You are an island. You don't need anybody._

Naomi nodded and pulled the spare pillow down to cuddle. _See, that's nice. You're self sufficient, and that's the way it should be._

But as Naomi finally drifted towards sleep, her hand unconsciously stretched out across the bed and stroked the cold, empty space of the sheet next to her.

Across town, Emily too lay in bed, with her large brown eyes staring at the ceiling. She closed them tightly and a single tear squeezed its way from her right eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. Wiping her face on the covers, she rolled onto her side just as Naomi had. Her hand, too, crept out to touch the empty space beside her. And across the kilometres between them, they both reached out for each other. Just like the Tinman and the Cowardly Lion, they would soon go through many adventures that would require them to find both their strength of heart, and their courage.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

**Aww, you guys! Thank you so much for the most lovely reviews ever. They put a big dumb smile on my face. Sorry I didn't put the actual Honda creative from the pitch into the last chapter (I know what the idea is, because that scenario was based on a true story but I couldn't find the original TV scripts!).**

**Another advertising definition:**

**Junior suit = Account Executive, an entry level suit who often gets the shit jobs like babysitting clients and running messages.**

"**Anyone who writes stories… with some kind of narrative structure often imagines a central character, then gives that character a desire or a fear and perhaps some kind of goal and sets another character in a collision course with that person. The protagonist collides with an antagonist."**

**I guess I like the word "collision" as it relates to Naomily. It's kind of perfect.**

**Sorry for another long chapter!**

For almost a week Naomi kept to her goal of absolute professionalism, and absolutely nothing else. Many a time around the agency she caught a glimpse of Emily's red hair in her peripheral vision, but kept her head down, pretending to be deep in discussion about the latest creative brief or client changes to work. At other times, she found herself passing Effy or JJ and greeted them politely, but made sure to look like she was busy on her way to somewhere. It was Friday before her plan began to unravel.

"Naomi."

It was Anthea. Naomi spun her chair around to face her.

"Naomi, I need you to do me a favour. It's the Foodtown client. You know that ridiculous TV campaign we do for them with the talking food?"

Naomi nodded and grimaced.

"Yes, well, they've got sound recording booked in downstairs and the junior suit we've put on client babysitting duty is sick, apparently. I'd say more like hungover. What is it with advertising people and boozy Thursday nights? Anyway, I'd ask someone else but they're all claiming to be busy…"

Anthea shot a glare at all the suits in the vicinity, who dropped their eyes and tried to look engaged on their phone or computers.

"So, I need you to meet the client at ten and take her down to the recording suite. Just use your usual charm and don't let her fuck up the creative. Right?"

"Ah, well, actually I'm flat out with the GSK campaign –"

"Right, Naomi? Come on, I know this is below you but I'm sure you'll manage. Brilliant Account Director that you are…"

Anthea pulled a dangerous smile. Naomi nodded and plastered a professional smile on her own face.

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

Anthea turned back towards her office.

"Oh, the creative team will be there too. You're in Suite 1 with Emily and JJ."

Naomi's heart sank as she turned back towards her computer. _Bollocks._ Stuck in a darkened recording suite in close proximity to Emily. Naomi chewed on her bottom lip and tried to concentrate on her screen. _Shit, shit, shit._

….

Ten am came around all too soon. Naomi looked at the clock and sighed, pushing her chair back from her desk and heading towards reception. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she came round the corner and saw the client looking through magazines on the reception area's couch.

"Sharon, so nice to see you, how are you? I'm going to be looking after you today, I hear we've got some ripper scripts on these ones, should be great."

The client greeted Naomi back and adjusted her ill-fitting business shirt, clasping her bag nervously.

_Oh god, one of the angsty ones_, Naomi thought to herself. _There's going to be a lot of hand-holding on this one._

"Can I get you a coffee or tea before we start? No? Right then, let's head to the recording suite, the creatives should already be there."

Naomi led the client downstairs and into the post-production area of the agency. Knocking politely, she pushed open Suite 1's heavy soundproof door. Thomas, the sound engineer, was sat with his back to the door at the sound desk, busy pushing buttons and adjusting sliders to set up the session. And there was Emily. Emily was on the couch against the wall, looking through a series of scripts and making notes. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Naomi. Hello…"

Emily stood and stretched her hand towards the client, who grasped it limply. Emily gave her hand a firm shake.

"Sharon."

"Hi Sharon, nice to meet you. We're just waiting on our voice talent, they'll be here in a sec. Have a seat if you like."

Emily gestured to the single-seater couch, waiting until Sharon was seated before sitting back down herself. Naomi eyed the empty seat next to Emily hesitantly, before deciding to perch on the arm of the couch instead. She thought she detected the faint scent of perfume, and inhaled through her nose before she could stop herself. _Fresh flowers, and something else, something… something… Emily. What the fuck Naomi?_

Thomas turned around from the sound desk and politely introduced himself to Sharon too.

"Hello, I'm Thomas. I'm very pleased to meet you."

The client looked nervous as she watched her pale hand disappear into Thomas' large, dark one, but managed a small smile. _Fucking hell, this is awkward, _thought Naomi. She began to make small talk with the client until the door swung open again and in came a tall, lanky Maori guy and… Pandora?

"Hi Emily, hi Naomi, hi lady I don't know, hi Thomas!" Pandora said loudly, pigtails swinging wildly as she looked around the room. "Oo! Chocolate biscuits, my favourite!"

She lunged for the biscuits that had been brought in for the client and stuffed two in her mouth, still talking excitedly.

"Corr, I'm bloody blinkin' excited to do this, talking food, whizzer idea, was that yours Em?"

"A previous creative came up with the original campaign thought of personalising the food. I've just written the latest round of scripts. There are some amazing cheesy jokes in there, I know you'll like them" winked Emily.

"Oh yeah! I love cheese!" enthused Pandora.

Emily laughed.

"Here you go, Panda. Hi Mike, how you doing?"

Emily passed copies of the scripts over to Pandora and Mike, the other voice talent, who accepted them with a grin and a greeting back to Emily. _A flirtatious grin_ thought Naomi. _What is it about this girl that draws everyone to her?_

Naomi watched on as Emily gave Sharon a copy of the script too, touching the client's arm as though they were old friends. She talked Pandora and Mike through the scripts, although Naomi wasn't paying attention to the words. She tuned out, merely watching as Emily read out sections of dialogue, gesturing and pulling funny faces, making everyone laugh. Naomi couldn't help but think she looked rather beautiful. Eyes twinkling from her cute face framed by that distinctive red hair, and clad in an oversized t-shirt with a long necklace and skinny jeans over desert boots. She looked casual and effortlessly hip. The creatives never had to dress up. Sometimes Naomi envied them, not having to wear heels and ridiculous skirts. Not having to conform to a corporate dress code. It wasn't the only thing Naomi envied Emily for as she watched her interact with her colleagues so easily.

She zoned back in as Pandora and Mike made their way through into the soundproof recording booth, Thomas following them. Through the thick glass Naomi could see Thomas fitting them with headphones, spending rather too long on Pandora's. Pandora was giggling, making googly eyes at Thomas. _Sigh, another agency hook-up on the way._

"Okay. Panda, Mike, I just need to get some levels from you please. That would be most excellent, thank you."

Thomas got to work at his sound desk, checking the voice levels and setting up to record. Emily stood and made her way forward to the glass dividing the recording booth from the main section.

"Okay guys, let's look at script one, you are both playing… hot cross buns. Fuck, I can't believe we're doing Easter stuff in late January. Bit of a fucking overkill."

The two voice talents laughed in agreement, their voices projecting into the room through the speakers. Naomi shot a glance at Sharon nervously. Most people couldn't get away with swearing in front of clients, but evidently Emily could – Sharon was smiling too. Naomi had to admit the word "fuck" sounded good coming out of Emily's mouth. Thoughts of Emily using that word in another context popped into her head. Emily moaning the word as her body moved under Naomi's. Emily saying the word through clenched teeth, pushed against the wall, Emily –

_Fuck! Stop it! _Naomi shook her head in resolve, and turned her attention back to work. She tried to focus, suddenly feeling as though the room were too warm.

"Hot cross buns, hot cross buns," sang Pandora into the mike. "One-a-penny, two-a-penny, hot cross buns…"

"Aww, would you please be quiet", growled Mike, having changed his normal speaking voice into one that sounded like a grumpy hot cross bun.

"Mmm, you're hot when you're cross!" giggled Pandora.

Thomas pushed a button and the recording stopped. He swung around to Emily, seeking her opinion. Emily paced up and down in front of the glass window, Naomi watching how her t-shirt fell over her perfect arse as she walked.

"Hmm, that was great guys! Pandora, excellent loopy enthusiasm when you're singing…"

"Yeah well that's what I'm best at, Ems, being a loopy ning-nong that is!" Pandora grinned into the mike.

"Haha, yes it is, that's why you're perfect for this script. And Mike, your delivery is great too. Let's just get a couple more takes of your sentence, read at different speeds to help us when we come to the edit. Then Panda, we'll do your 'Oo! You're hot when you're cross' line a few times, I want to see you play with a few different ways of doing it. All good?"

Pandora and Mike nodded. Naomi was impressed, Emily knew exactly what she was doing, exactly what she wanted. _I wish I had that down…_

"Mm! You're hot when you're cross. Mmmm, you're hot when you're cross! Mmm, you're so hot when you're cross…"

Pandora finished her range of line options and bounced up and down excitedly, ready to go on to the next script. Thomas tapped buttons and pushed levels on his soundboard.

"All okay Emily. Ready to keep going if you are?"

"Thanks Thom. I'll sit with you to help edit all the scripts at the end of the session, let's just bang out the recordings so we can let the talent and Sharon go, shall we?"

"Yes, that sounds very good," said Thomas agreeably.

"Okay!" Emily flipped over to the next sheet of paper in her hands. "Let's move onto the chocolate Easter bunnies. One has a sore arse because it's been nibbled off, and one can't hear because his ears are gone. Panda, you can sit this one out. Mike, are you okay to play the two different voices?"

Mike gave the thumbs up through the glass. Naomi was still watching the small girl who had such presence when she turned to face Naomi suddenly. Naomi blinked and focused on the brown eyes looking into hers.

"Sorry, what?"

Emily smiled and shook her head in response, not calling Naomi up on her distraction in front of the client.

"I said, are you happy with how we're going so far, Naomi? Sometimes as the writer you can get too close to the script, it's good to have a neutral ear. How's it sounding?"

"Oh, err, good. Great! Yes, great." Naomi stuttered. _Dammit, I have to stop being tongue-tied around this girl._

"Okay, good. And Sharon, you're happy?"

Sharon nodded.

"Good. Let's go. Ready, Mike?"

Emily lead them through a couple more script recordings, getting things done remarkably fast due to her clear directions and the quality of her voice talent.

"Okay, well done guys, almost done. Last script – a silly bunch of giggling grapes, and a sour lemon. Mike, you're the lemon, can I get you to do a snooty upper-class voice? Maybe put on an English accent? Cool. And the grapes. Ah yes, we're going to need a few more female voices to do the giggles. Naomi?"

Naomi's blue eyes widened and she stared at Emily in alarm.

"You can hop in there with Pandora and I. We'll record a few giggles."

"Ah, no –"

Naomi tried to protest but Emily had turned to the client.

"Sharon, do you want to join in too? The more the merrier. But, no pressure if you're a bit nervous, it can be daunting. "

Naomi watched in amazement as the previously anxious Sharon stood up excitedly and made her way into the recording booth, putting on a pair of headphones and chatting to Pandora. Emily went to follow but realised Naomi was still sitting there, frozen.

"Hey, Naomi. Are you coming?

"No. No I'm not coming. If you needed more voice talent you should have booked it, it's not professional to have untrained people and clients doing voice work!"

Emily put her hand on her hip and looked at Naomi with attitude.

"Oh really? Naomi, in case you haven't been in the New Zealand advertising climate long enough to realise, they do things differently here. It's a culture of DIY. And you of all people should know that our budgets are abysmal. We can't afford to pay for more voice talent for a 15 second ad. So we're making do. That's what we do, we all pitch in and get it done."

Naomi stared at Emily, momentarily stunned. No one else would dare to talk to her like this, she was a senior suit. For a moment her anger rose to the surface but she swallowed it, blinking her blue eyes rapidly. Getting mad would do nothing, especially because Emily kind of had a point. Plus it wouldn't be professional in front of the client, and Naomi was always professional.

"Look –" Emily was suddenly right in front of Naomi. Naomi, seated, was at direct eye level to Emily's breasts. _Too close! Too close!_ Naomi could smell her perfume properly now. A light, refreshing scent.

"– if you're not up for it I totally understand… Naomi?"

Naomi lifted her head to look up at Emily, who had a soft smile on her face. She stood abruptly, taking back the height advantage and opening her mouth to speak. But before she could Emily reached out and placed her hand on Naomi's arm, neutralising her.

"Look, you're obviously busy and far too important for babysitting clients like this. Why don't you get back to your work, and on your way just tell one of the PR twits to come and help us instead. Katie will probably love to get herself in on a commercial."

Naomi opened her mouth to speak again, acutely aware of the warm hand touching her skin and her close proximity to Emily. She could see a light smattering of freckles across her nose, probably brought on by the harsh New Zealand sun. They made her look even more adorable.

Again Emily interrupted.

"Don't worry about Sharon, I'll personally escort her out once we've done this. A bit of the Fitch charm and she'll be loving it. Okay?"

Emily gave Naomi's arm a squeeze and released it. Naomi pulled herself together enough to give Emily a weak smirk in return, before waving goodbye to the others and exiting. _What the fuck just happened there, Campbell? Useless fucking git._ Naomi paused for a second out in the corridor before heading to the PR department to find Emily's twin, the one who most people had dubbed "the scary one". But for reasons Naomi didn't want to admit, she found Emily far more terrifying.

…_._

The rest of Naomi's day was filled with many of the menial tasks an advertising suit has to undertake daily: calling clients, placating clients, receiving changes on work from the clients, diplomatically-refusing-to-make-more-changes-because-the-creatives-are-threatening-to-revolt to the clients… and so on. The client-facing side of her job was what Naomi liked least. Oh, she was good at it, very good at playing the game, being the charming agency representative. But what she really loved was working out the direction a brand should be going in, and writing creative briefs that captured clearly the single-minded thing each one needed to say. Putting it in a way that the creatives could then scoop up and throw around, turning the proposition of the brief back and forth until magical ideas and expressions started falling out of it. That was the area of her job that made her feel like an important part of the advertising process.

"Yes, yes Sharon, oh course, I totally understand… no, I'm sure Emily won't mind making all those changes to the scripts even though we've already recorded the voices – no, not at all, not a problem. But we're going to have to consider how this will affect your budget."

Naomi kept her voice neutral but rolled her eyes in annoyance as she listened to her client on the other end of the phone.

"Yes… yes I know it's already tight but I'm afraid we can't stretch it any more… if you'd like to proceed with those changes you're going to need to find more money unfortunately… yes I can appreciate that that puts you in a tough situation… no, budgets aren't what they used to be are they?... Ok, sure. Yes, you go away and have a think, and get back to me if you manage to drum up some more funds. Great idea. Okay Sharon, have a good weekend… ooo, a romantic date with your internet friend, that sounds lovely! No, no plans myself… no, no romantic plans – unless you call me on the couch with my fluffy slippers and a bottle of red wine romantic… aha-ha-ha, yes, it is a bit tragic isn't it? Okay Sharon, yes… okay bye now."

Naomi slammed down the phone and threw herself to her feet, slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Fuck's sake! If that fucking moron of a woman tries to make one more change, I'll swear I'll bloody tell her to shove them up that dried up old cunt of hers personally!"

The account service department fell into silence, people stopping stock-still and staring at Naomi in shock. She blushed red.

"Err, did I say that out loud? Please pretend you didn't hear that, and don't think I'll suffer the same kind of behaviour from any of you. Now get back to work."

Naomi grabbed some presentation boards she didn't actually need and strode off, hearing a few titters of laughter behind her. _Whoops, may have let out a bit too much of the filthy Campbell mouth there._ Naomi couldn't help but giggle to herself. _That'll give them a shock, prim and proper Naomi swearing like a trooper about a client._

Before Naomi realised it she had walked the whole length of the agency, and found herself in the open entranceway to the creative department. She could hear laughing coming from inside, and caught a glimpse of Cook bending over the pool table to take a shot. _Fuck._ Naomi turned away.

"Oi, Blondie! Where do you think you're going?"

Naomi swore under her breath and turned slowly back to face Cook.

"C'mon in Naomikins, I need a new partner for pool. No offence, but Effy here is bloody useless."

Naomi stepped forward slowly and crossed the threshold into the creative department. She saw most of creative crew as well as Freddie from the photo studio downstairs, standing or lounging around with beers in their hands.

"If you're lucky, Blondie, I'll even let you play with my stick…"

Cook rubbed his hand up and down the pool cue suggestively.

"Fuck off Cook, I'm sure Naomi doesn't want to touch your dirty pole," came a familiar husky voice.

Emily appeared from behind Naomi, carrying an armload of beers. She handed one to Cook and set the rest down on a desk, grabbing one for herself.

"That's not nice, Red, my pole may be well handled, but it's not dirty…"

Naomi was about to tell Cook to fuck off when she noticed Emily whip out a Bic lighter, using the end to pop the beer cap off with an expert flick of the wrist. _Fuck that was hot._ She watched as Emily grabbed a spare pool cue and moved towards her, holding it out.

"You should play though Naomi, we've been playing for ages now and Effy's totally over it."

Effy looked up from where she was draped over the couch with a glass of wine, and raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Err, no thanks, I've got some things to finish off before the weekend, you know? Client –"

"Come on, Naomi!" piped up Freddie, grinning his slow grin.

"Yeah, Naomi. Naomi… Naomi… Naomi…" Cook started up a slow cheer and everyone joined in. Naomi blushed red.

"Tell you what, Blondie" said Cook, "You beat me in pool, and I'll stop making sexual innuendoes towards you… for the rest of the month, yeah?"

"And if I lose?" said Naomi, chewing on her bottom lip and folding her arms.

"You get to sleep with the Cookie Monster, Naomikins!" said Cook, spreading his arms wide and grinning.

"She'll never take that challenge," said JJ, leaning over to whisper in Emily's ear. "The stakes are too high."

"Fine, I'll do it," said Naomi. Emily and JJ looked at each other in surprise.

"You're on Blondie. I'm going to enjoy this… but don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it too... the sex, I mean." Cook laughed to himself.

Naomi rolled her eyes and grabbed the pool cue out of Cook's hands. She put down her presentation boards and stepped up to the pool table. Everyone gathered around in interest. Even Effy pulled herself off the couch and leant on a desk so she could see better.

"Um, so, the idea is to put the black ball in any of the holes, is that right?" Naomi asked Cook innocently.

"Haha, yeah, that's it girlie, but not until you've put all the other coloured balls in a hole first. You have to hit them with the white ball, and try to get them on the right angle so they go in. Do you want me to show you how to hold the cue?"

Cook stepped close behind Naomi, holding on to her hips. Naomi gently but firmly extracted herself from his grasp.

"Thanks, Cook, but I'll just give it a go myself, okay?"

Naomi made a show of walking around the table, looking unsure, trying to figure out which ball to hit first. Emily watched her with a grin on her face, eyes twinkling as she waited to see what the blonde had in store. She had an inkling Naomi wasn't as much of a newbie as she was making out.

Naomi finally bent over the table, holding the cue perfectly. Emily couldn't help but look at the skirt stretched tight over her bum. She looked up to find Effy watching her, shaking her head in amusement.

Crack! Naomi shot the white ball into a group of coloured balls and one, two then three of her balls dropped neatly into pockets on the table. She straightened up and smiled sweetly at Cook, sauntering around the table to her next position.

"Fuck. I think I've been had" said Cook to himself, his grin faltering.

Naomi looked at Cook and rubbed her hand up and down the pool cue, mimicking Cook's earlier action. _Oh my god._ Emily thought she might faint at the suggestive look on Naomi's face as she teased Cook.

Everyone watched, captivated as Naomi leaned forward again and with a "crack!" sent two more balls into corner pockets.

"Yeah!" Freddie yelled excitedly.

Emily put her fingers in the corners of her mouth and wolf whistled.

"Go, Naomi!" cheered on JJ.

Naomi paused and calmly reached for the chalk, dusting the end of her cue with it and not dropping her eyes from Cook and she blew the excess from the tip. Cook laughed, pleased and pulled at the suspenders he was wearing over his buttoned-up polo shirt. Naomi walked past Emily to get to the head of the table, and tossed the chalk to her as she passed. Emily caught it with one hand and her eyes followed after the blonde. Her heart was racing.

Naomi just had the black ball left to go. She moved the pool cue to her right side, and grabbed the end from behind her back – a backwards shot.

"Aww, Blondie, don't get too cocky yeah, I could still come back from this if you miss, you know" warned Cook.

Without looking down at the ball, and holding Cook's gaze Naomi hit the ball… and the black dropped neatly into the top corner pocket.

"Wooooohooo!"

"Yeah, Naomi!"

"Yeeeeeah!"

The room erupted into celebration, with people jumping up and down, spilling beer everywhere. Emily got right up in Cook's face, sing-songing "You can't be a chauvinist, you can't be a chauvinist…"

Naomi smiled, feeling really, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. She walked around the table towards the exit. As she passed Emily she grabbed the beer out of her hand and sculled from it until it was empty. Handing it back to her with a smile she left, giving Cook a triumphant look on the way out.

"Oh, and by the way, Cook. That's a down-trou…"

Everyone cheered again at the realisation that because Cook hadn't sunk any balls, he'd have to lose his pants. Not that Naomi thought that would be much of a problem for him.

As she walked back down the long hallway towards her desk she could see people wondering what all the commotion coming from the creative department was about, and smiled.

Suddenly she heard light footsteps pattering behind her.

"Naomi –"

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to face the small redhead looking up at her.

"Naomi, can I've a word?"


	7. Chapter 7

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

"Naomi, can I've a word?"

Emily dropped her hand from Naomi's arm as she turned to face her. She was always aware of her movements around the blonde, not wanting to cross an invisible line of personal space or stray too far away from professional behaviour while at work. Most people would never pick that underneath Emily's casual and friendly work persona, she was a careful person. She was hyper aware of making people feel at ease around her, especially those who might not be completely comfortable with the gay thing. It was at odds with her reputation around the agency for being free-spirited and flirty, although it was true that she'd kissed a few of her female work colleagues. But they usually came to her. There was something about Emily's ease around people that made those women who were curious about kissing a girl want to try it with her. And in return, Emily loved the excitement of the game. Of the flirting and the first kiss. But it was a game that also tired Emily out. In the end, these women were somewhere near straight. It was a bit of fun for them, a thrill. They'd still end up with boyfriends (a couple of them already had them when they'd kissed Emily). But Emily had to walk a fine line between having some fun and getting involved emotionally. She genuinely connected with these women and remained friends with them after the fact. They confided in Emily about men troubles, they had drinks with Emily on a Friday at the agency, and after a few drinks they might pull her into the bathroom for a make-out session. Come sobriety, though, they'd be back to normal friends. Emily had to work hard to not think too much about it. She had to ignore how sometimes her heart ached with the need for a real connection. For something more. So needless to say, Emily knew all about boundaries and how easily they were blurred. She didn't want to get into that with Naomi. But… she did. She couldn't keep away from her. She wanted to know more about this enigmatic blonde.

"Hey, that was amazing!" Emily said, smiling. "Where did you learn to play pool that well?"

Naomi looked down at Emily with an amused smile. Emily felt suddenly nervous under the gaze of those blue eyes as she waited for a response. Naomi spoke.

"A lady must keep an air of mystery, Emily. I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, as I am – quite obviously – a lady."

There was a pause, before both Emily and Naomi burst into laughter.

"Well, from the way you downed that beer I may have to disagree with you, Lady Naomi," said Emily.

"Yeah, well, you can take the girl out of Bristol, but…" Naomi held her hands out, palms up, and shrugged.

"Oh cool, I'm from Bristol too! Went to Roundview College, where'd you go?" _Calm down Emily, you over-enthusiastic idiot. _Emily cursed herself internally.

"Um, a private girls' school, actually. Very poncy. Lots of… girls…"

"Sounds interesting", smiled Emily.

"Yes, well, I imagine you might have had quite a good time, Emily," Naomi teased.

"Actually I didn't figure out I was gay until after college, if that's what you're implying," Emily responded light-heartedly.

Naomi looked embarrassed.

"Um, sorry, I just thought–"

Emily smiled. "Don't worry, you weren't to know. Everyone figures it out at different times."

Naomi nodded sheepishly, playing with her fingers nervously. Her eyes flitted from side to side as though she were looking for an escape.

Emily quickly continued. "Anyway, the reason I stopped you, is that I believe you agreed to something…"

Naomi looked puzzled.

"Last week, you said you'd love to come to one of my school visits, to see what we get up to with Rainbow Youth? Do you still want to come?"

"Err, yeah, I guess–"

Emily searched Naomi's face.

"Look, I don't want to pressure you if you've changed your mind. I just thought you might get a kick out of it seeing as you're into youth issues and social stuff, y'know?"

Emily felt suddenly nervous herself. She watched as Naomi seemed to gather herself, chewing on her bottom lip then letting out a sigh.

"Yes. Yes I did say I'd come, and I'm a woman of my word."

"Oh, so you're a woman now?" joked Emily.

Naomi smiled and shot back a remark before she could stop herself.

"Oh, you don't know the half of what I am…"

Naomi blushed pink and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her cheeks burned and she looked down at her feet, not daring to meet Emily's eyes.

Emily watched Naomi with a small smile on her face_. _Inside her heart was thudding in response to the comment, which could only be taken as flirtatious. But she pushed down her joy. She couldn't afford to put hope in something as unlikely as anything happening with Naomi.

"Great, well, we're in final post-production for those talking food ads on Monday, but I figured we'd finish early so I was going to catch the last class of the day at Mt Roskill highschool, from 2pm. We can go together and I'll drop you home, or back here, whatever you like. You'll be back by 4pm. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure," Naomi replied, cheeks still flushed.

"Cool. See you Monday, then." Emily replied.

"Emily–" Naomi spoke up just as Emily went to turn away. "Erm, do I need to bring anything, or do anything for it?"

Emily smiled. "No. Well, not unless you have some kind of experience with sexual identity or gender orientation that I've totally missed and you'd like to share with a bunch of sixteen year olds..." Emily looked thoughtful. "Sorry, I guess I should have learned by now not to assume that women who look like they're heterosexual are, in fact heterosexual… or a woman. But I think we've established that you're a woman. Or, at least that you identify as a woman. You know, it's a complex topic–" Emily was babbling.

"Ems," the nickname slipped out before Naomi could stop herself, but she plowed on. "I am, indeed a woman. In both sex and gender orientation." She smiled at Emily.

_Wow._ Emily was discovering more and more to like about this girl. Sorry, woman. First the pool skills, the beer chugging, now her easy use of gender and identity terms... Emily felt worried. She'd felt this feeling before. The feeling of beginning to fall for someone unobtainable. Emily's heart suddenly felt too big in her chest.

"Um, okay cool. I guess I'll see you Monday then. Have a good weekend."

Emily turned away abruptly and walked off towards the creative department. Naomi watched her go, worried. _Did I say something wrong? Shit._ She gave Emily's retreating form one last look and before turning towards her own department, running the conversation through her head. _Why do you care so much, Miss Professional?_ said her treacherous interior voice. _Or is it because you crossed the professional line…_ Naomi frowned to herself and continued walking. Things kept getting complicated when she was around Emily Fitch.

Emily got back to the creative department, where Pandora had appeared and was playing some odd version of pool with JJ. It seemed to involve acting like an animal when you missed a shot. Pandora's idea, no doubt. Emily grabbed a new beer and slumped onto the couch, taking a slug of her drink. She didn't notice Effy watching her, too lost in thought. Something struck her. _Naomi confirmed that she's a woman, but she didn't confirm that she's heterosexual…_ Emily knew she shouldn't be putting hope into such a small thing. It probably meant nothing. But still, her mind ticked over with all the possibilities as the chaos of the creative department continued around her.

….

For most of those employed at Ogilvy, the weekend passed too quickly. For Naomi it passed as slowly and steadily as it ever did, moments peeling away, unremarkable and largely uncherished. She did her grocery shop, the laundry, caught a movie by herself, cooked dinner, did… stuff. She attempted to work on an article about the state of Fijian politics, which evoked a brief, hour-long session of passionate writing. But it was just another passion in Naomi's life that involved nobody but her. _Loneliness is the poverty of self; solitude is the richness of self_, Naomi told herself. She was happy to get to work on Monday.

"Wow, this is looking great, thanks for all your hard work guys."

Emily hopped off the couch in one of the post-production suites at Flying Fish Productions, where they'd been putting the final grade on the talking food ads. Grading meant things like checking the colour and overall 'look' was consistent across all the TV ads. It was the final step before a TVC could be sent away to be broadcast over screens across New Zealand.

"No problem Emily, they've turned out really well, haven't they?" Peter, a producer at Flying Fish, shook hands with Emily. "Thanks JJ, thanks Naomi." He shook hands with each in turn.

The trio exited through reception, Emily tossing a set of keys to JJ.

"Here, Jay. Be careful, no getting distracted by pretty ladies at the traffic lights this time, huh?"

JJ nodded sheepishly and headed off towards Emily's old VW beetle, painted – you guessed it – red.

"Um, so, how are we getting to the school?" Naomi questioned.

"We're taking the company car you drove here," replied Emily with a "no-duh" look on her face.

"We can't do that, I've only booked it in for 2 hours, what if someone else needs it?"

"Naomi, haven't you ever done something you're not supposed to? Take a chill pill dude." Emily pulled the peace sign and waggled her head like she was some kind of stoned hippy. "Now give me the keys, I'm driving."

Naomi reluctantly handed them over, but inside she felt a small thrill. Why did everything she did with Emily feel like the beginning of an adventure?

….

Naomi sat cross-legged on the floor with unshed tears in her eyes, listening to the young man next to her speak.

"Growing up in the exclusive Brethren church, we had no contact with the outside world… I was about 16 when I realised I was gay… I held it down until I was 18, when I confessed to the priests. I thought it was a sin… they performed exorcisms, put me on drugs. They figured if they couldn't stop me being gay, they'd stop me feeling anything at all… when I was 20 I said enough, and was ex-communicated… homeless…. I never saw my family again."

Around the room, 30 teenaged school-kids sat listening, awestruck. They'd never realised that this kind of thing could, and did still happen in the world. Naomi had spent the last hour listening to Emily teach the kids about sexual orientation, gender orientation, homophobia, coming out, and all kinds of other things Naomi had never really put much thought into before. She was brilliant, using modern day examples like Glee to give context to her teaching about sexual fluidity and so on. Now some of the other volunteers were sharing their coming out stories, and Naomi had never seen a group of teenagers so quiet.

"Thanks for sharing your story Craig. Let's give him another round of applause…"

Naomi watched as Emily stood up off the mat. At her size, she could quite easily have been mistaken for one of the teenagers. Until she spoke, that is. The natural charisma she possessed and the experience behind her words was more than what most would probably get in a lifetime, thought Naomi.

"Okay, we're going to do anonymous question bag now. This is my favourite part, I'm excited. Naomi here is going to help me hand out blank pieces of paper. Now, if you want to ask an anonymous question, write it down. If you don't, leave your paper blank. Then all pieces of paper will go into the question bag, and we'll answer them one by one. After this, no one is to be pressured about what their question was or if they asked one, okay?

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Here, Naomi."

Naomi accepted the stack of blank paper and began handing them around nervously. It wasn't too many years ago when she'd been the teenager, and she knew what shits they could be. They'd never be this well-behaved in Bristol.

Over the next half hour the anonymous questions were read out. They were a mixture, some about coming out, some personal questions about Emily, Craig and the other speakers, some just silly. But overall Naomi was struck by the honesty of the questions and the answers Emily and the others so readily gave. Naomi couldn't imagine ever being so open and secure in herself.

"What do lesbians do in bed?" Emily laughed. "Now that's an interesting one," she said.

Naomi cringed. She didn't want to hear what Emily's reply was. But her pounding heart told another story.

"Well, there are many ways you can have lesbian sex. And contrary to 'heteronormative' society – there's that big word I taught you again – sex isn't just about penetration." Emily shushed the embarrassed giggles good-naturedly. "Oh, shush. Sex is whatever you want it to be, because like we've learned today, you can make up your own words for yourself and what you do, and that's okay. So if you put your partner's toe in your ear and want to call it sex, you can." More giggles and a few disgusted groans. Emily moved on to the next question.

"Okay, this one's even more explicit. I'm going to answer it but only because I know what I was like when I was 16, and because your teacher's not in the room. To answer the question, no, lesbian sex is not all oils, brogues and strap-ons." The class pissed themselves yet again. Emily spoke over them. "Although, I am partial to all, at the same time."

Emily laughed too.

"Seriously, though. Using sex toys is all about personal preference. Some people are perfectly happy without, some people like them to spice things up. And you know; straight people use sex toys too. Like, for all you know, Mr Murphy out there might just use them."

The class erupted. Kids groaned, screamed, made fake vomiting noises and one girl was even heard to declare: "That's so hot". Emily let them get it out. She looked at Naomi, laughing, but Naomi had her gaze focused intently on her shoes. Emily thought she could detect yet another blush. Cute.

"Alright, I think we'll wrap it up on that note! But when Mr Murphy comes in, please try to keep a straight face or I'll never be asked back."

Emily packed up her things, making easy conversation with the students as they stopped by to say thank you. Naomi stood by awkwardly until it was time to exit. Emily turned to her as they walked towards the car.

"Quite a buzz, huh? What did you think?"

"Yes, it was… interesting." Naomi replied.

"Interesting? It's amazing! Seeing them have their minds blown by things they've never even thought of before… they're the next generation, Naomi. They have the power to really affect positive change!"

"Yes, alright, I get it Emily. It's amazing" Naomi snapped.

Naomi kept walking. Emily, hurt, followed, and they both got into the car in silence. Emily clicked her seat belt in, then turned to Naomi and looked at her, not speaking. After a while Naomi squirmed, wringing her hands. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Emily. It is amazing. I guess… I – I guess it affected me more than I realised. Craig's story was so sad… and I dunno. The whole thing made me realise… I realised… well I realised a whole lot of things I'd never thought of. And then I felt kind of stupid for that."

Naomi let out at breath and bounced the back of her head against the headrest. All of a sudden she felt fingers curl around her hand, and looked down in surprise. She finally turned to look at Emily, who just gave her a small smile then released her hand, leaning to turn on the ignition.

"Right! After all that we need a drink. Let's go back to Oz!"

For once, Naomi didn't protest. She raised her fist.

"To Oz!"

….

"You know, for an ice queen, you certainly blush a lot. Or is that just around me?"

Naomi chose to ignore the last part of that sentence.

"Ice queen?!"

"Oh yeah, I was warned about you when I started at Ogilvy. Beware of the ice queen, she'll freeze you with her icy glare –"

"And yet here we are…"

"Yes. Well, I told you I'm not one to be much concerned with reputations."

"Neither am I. Hence why I'm here with you." Naomi lent over the table in the same booth they'd been in last time, and gave Emily an affectionate push. Emily smiled, but dropped it quickly, looking at Naomi. The silence stretched out.

"You're not what you seem, are you Naomi?"

Naomi looked back at Emily, wary.

"You're not the ice queen at all, are you? I think you actually care a lot, but you're afraid to let it show."

"I care Emily, don't be stupid."

Again Emily paused, not rising to Naomi's insult.

"I don't mean about work, Naomi. I think you know that. I mean, you care, you feel, quite deeply."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the Campbell eye roll…"

"Emily, how could you possibly know there even is a Campbell eye roll?" Naomi huffed.

"Because I watch you Naomi." Emily's voice was throatier. It seemed to get that way when she was talking quietly and emotively. "I see you. And sometimes I can see right through you."

Naomi pushed her drink away from her on the table and grabbed her handbag, shuffling to get out of the booth.

"Whatever Emily, I don't need your shit…"

"Naomi, wait, I didn't mean it like that" Emily lunged across the table, grabbing Naomi's arm. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I meant, I see through your façade, your front."

Naomi pulled her arm out of Emily's grip but didn't move further. Emily sat back down, looking up.

"Fuck, this is coming out all wrong. I mean, I feel like I can see who you really are, underneath the hard exterior. And I really like who you are underneath –"

Naomi stood stock still, anger flashing beneath her blue eyes.

"Emily, don't suck me into your games. I know that most straight girls would fall for this, fall for you because someone "finally understands them" like a guy never has. Well please, give me some credit. I didn't get where I am from being a sucker. Because whatever it is that you "see" underneath… well, that comes with what's on the outside too. So please don't try to change me before you even know me."

With that, Naomi was gone. Emily slumped back, sadness etched across her face. _Fuck, Emily, what the fuck have you done? Fuck it! _She tried to hold back the tears that welled suddenly, brushing them away with small fingers. She knew she'd pushed Naomi too far. Perhaps far enough that she could never get back the small steps that she thought they'd gained.

**Sorry I keep ending on a sad note! I promise the happiness is coming. Thanks to those who have reviewed already, please do review as it will help me know how long to draw out the suspense! **

"**Plot often develops out of the tension between characters, and in order to get that tension, a writer sometimes has to be a bit of a matchmaker, creating characters who counterpoint one another in ways that are fit for gossip… With counterpointed characterisation, certain kinds of people are pushed together, people who bring out a crucial response to each other. A latent energy rises to the surface.**

**- Charles Baxter**


	8. Chapter 8

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

**Phew! So sorry it's taken this long to update. As you may have figured, advertising is a busy industry to work in. But hey, it's a super long chapter. So long, I don't even know if it's any good – feedback is welcomed!**

**Advertising dictionary:**

**Maccing up: Taking a drawn concept and bringing it to life in a Mac computer programme such as Photoshop**

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"What? Nothing."

Emily pulled a face at her sister and focused on the road in front of her. Katie had just dumped her latest boyfriend, and pleaded for a ride to work despite the fact the twins lived in totally different suburbs. Emily wasn't in the mood for her sister's inquisition. It had been almost a week since Naomi had snapped at Emily, and she still felt awful. Just wished she could crawl back into bed and forget the world for a while. It all seemed too hard.

"C'mon Emily, you can't fool me. We're twins, remember?"

Katie's lisp was even more pronounced when she was speaking softly. Perhaps that's why she was usually yelling at someone.

"Just leave it, Katie, alright?" said Emily grumpily.

"Fine, whatever bitch" Katie flipped down the sun shade above her and leaned up to apply more lipstick in the mirror. For a second Emily thought about touching the brakes, then decided against provoking her sister further.

"You know mum, dad and James are up this weekend, yeah? Dinner Friday night, and maybe a quick lunch on Friday too, okay? Please make an effort this time…"

"Katie, I always make an effort. And that's the problem. Mum refuses to make an effort back, it's not a one-way street you know! It's a huge fucking farce, the whole thing!"

Emily gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Look, I know…" Katie soothed. "Just don't react when she tries to wind you up and it'll be over and done with before you know it. Plus James is really excited about seeing you."

Emily sighed. She missed her little brother too. Well, her not-so little brother. Nearly eighteen now, and pervier than ever. But Emily's biggest ally when it came to backing her up against Jenna Fitch.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only for James."

Katie crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Emily rolled her eyes, not taking them off the road.

"Okay, for you too. But you have to back me up when she brings out the inevitable 'Are you sure it's not just a phase?' bullshit. Alright?"

"Yeah, of course. No one scares Katie Fitch."

"Except occasionally Jenna Fitch, right?"

"She can go fuck herself, Emsy."

Emily and Katie laughed. Emily felt a little better about facing the days ahead.

…

"So."

Effy looked at Emily and waited. They were sitting in the agency bar having a couple of drinks. Most others in the agency had gone home, but Emily had stayed behind with Effy to show her some concepts.

"So what?"

Effy waited, her eyes holding the usual dry amusement. Emily sighed.

"Naomi."

"Thought so. Snap at you?"

"Yep."

"Had a 'moment' before that?"

"Yes."

"Wildly attracted to her?"

"Yes."

"Love her?"

"Dunno."

"Like her?"

"Yeah."

"Think she might break your heart?"

"Unavoidably." Emily sipped glumly from her beer.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed."

Effy hopped gracefully off her stool and held out her hand for Emily. Emily accepted it and Effy pulled her in, putting an arm around her and leading her towards the exit.

"I won't tell."

"What?"

"What a hopeless softie you really are."

"Thanks Eff."

Effy kissed Emily on the head and they left Ogilvy together.

….

Naomi pushed open the door to the café and stood in line at the counter, peering to see what salads were on offer in the display cabinet. Amongst the noise of the café she could make out a complaining Scottish voice coming from around the corner, just out of her sight. The woman seemed to be talking to a child.

"Look at you, all scruffy. You could have made an effort…"

Naomi shook her head, smiling, and dug around in her bag for her purse.

"Honestly, Emily, the whole world doesn't need to know you're 'that way', with those big shirts and grotty sneakers of yours…"

Naomi froze, listening.

"Leave it, mum. I know she dresses like a tramp but it is in fashion, you know."

Yes. That lisp… it was Katie. Katie and Emily, with their mum from the sounds of it.

"I like it, mum! Although I like Katie's dress more, can we go shopping so I can get one like that?"

That was a teenage boys' voice. Odd, thought Naomi.

"Hush, boy. You've got enough dresses at home…"

This time, a man's voice. It must be the whole family. Naomi hadn't heard Emily's voice yet, though. Maybe it was another family, someone–

"I like the way I dress, Jenna. I like the way I am." Nope, it was definitely the Fitches, Naomi would recognise Emily's voice out of a million.

"Nonsense Emily, you don't know what's best for you." This was the mum again. What a bitch. Someone moved out of the way and Naomi could now see her, although the others at her table remained out of sight. A stern looking brunette woman with pursed lips. She looked up suddenly and caught Naomi's eye. _Shit!_ Naomi turned quickly back towards the counter. _Hurry, hurry_, she urged the line to move faster so she could get out of here.

"See! See that young woman in line? Now, she's dressed beautifully. Tailored suit, lovely make-up. Nice and feminine."

_Fuck! _Naomi tried to hide but there was nowhere to go. She risked a glance back towards Emily's mum. Thankfully she wasn't looking in Naomi's direction. But just then a familiar face popped around the corner, leaning across in her chair to see whom her mother was looking at. Katie fucking Fitch. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Naomi, and she frowned at her before popping back out of sight. Emily's mum continued:

"I bet she's got a nice boyfriend and works in an industry of value. Not drawing pictures all day… why couldn't you be more like her?"

"Because I bet she's boring as fuck, Jenna."

"Emily! How dare you speak to me like that, I am your mother! You have absolutely no respect for–"

_Right, that's it,_ Naomi thought. She stepped out of line and walked around the corner. There was Emily, sitting with a thunderous look on her face and surrounded by her family. She noticed Naomi, and her expression changed to one of surprise and trepidation.

"Excuse me–" Naomi placed her hand gently on Jenna's shoulder, stopping her flow of nasty words with an assertive tone. Jenna looked up. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear…"

"Oh, yes I was talking about how lovely your–"

Naomi interrupted, switching her attention to Emily.

"Emily, I thought I recognised your voice. How are you?"

Emily was frozen in shock, unsure of what was going on.

"I've just gotten back from the International Advertising Convention in New York, they asked me to be key speaker? You might have seen the press. You know, you came up a number of times, seems like you're making quite a name for yourself in the industry. There's talk of a prestigious Young Creative Award coming your way… but enough shop talk."

Everyone stared at Naomi as she stepped closer to Emily.

"Look, I – I thought I might have heard from you while I was over there. You know, the way we… left things," crooned Naomi flirtatiously. "I'd really like to get together with you…" Now Naomi placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, slightly caressing it with her thumb. She didn't dare look at the rest of the family, but she could practically feel the death glares coming from Katie and Jenna's end of the table. Naomi removed her hand and pulled something out of her bag. "Why don't you call me sometime, here's my card – in case you lost my number. Talk to my PA and have her set up a meeting… date." Naomi made sure to put emphasis on that last word.

Emily slowly reached up to take the card, managing a hesitant smile at Naomi. Naomi held it a second too long, grazing Emily's finger with her own, making sure everyone could see.

Suddenly she turned towards the rest of the table, putting on her professional demeanour once more.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely family lunch, my apologies." Jenna gave her a tight smile, confusion written across her face. Naomi looked at her watch. "Oo, sorry, I have a meeting with the CEO of Coca Cola to get to. Emily, I'll see you soon, yes?"

Naomi spun on her heel and walked off, Rob Fitch giving her a friendly wave goodbye.

James stared after her with his mouth hanging open. "Woah, who was that?"

"Yes, who was that Emily? She seemed nice. Corr, she was into you my girl, wasn't she?" Rob joked.

"Rob!" Jenna scolded, scowling and picking up her knife and fork to attack her salad. Katie was watching Emily, waiting.

"Um, she's… she's the head of planning and marketing at… somewhere important. Nowhere you'd know. Naomi Campbell. We… went on a few… dates?" Emily hoped they'd buy it.

"Mm, lovely. You should call her up, Emsy. That is unless she has a boyfriend, eh Jenna?" Rob teased.

"Oh shut it Rob!" Jenna screeched.

Emily ducked her head back to her meal and smiled a small smile to herself as the noise went on around her. _She stuck up for me. No one's ever done something like that before. She stuck up for me! _Emily felt a quiver of excitement. No, she felt like jumping for joy. Nothing else mattered in that moment – her mother, the nasty comments, the criticism – because Naomi Campbell had stuck up for her.

….

Everyone from Ogilvy was crammed into the kitchen/meeting area once again, and the usual Friday afternoon hijinks were going on. Cook was sneaking beers out of the fridge and passing them out, the digital department geeks were crowded around an iPhone, laughing at some video. The PR ladies looked like they'd been out for a traditional advertising "liquid lunch", squawking away drunkenly in the centre of the room. There were general high spirits, and a lot of noise.

Suddenly an ear-splitting whistle rang out across the room. People jumped and shrieked. Naomi took her fingers out of her mouth and stepped aside for Anthea to address the crowd.

"That's better, thank you Naomi." Naomi nodded, then caught sight of Cook with his hands full of agency beers and shot him a warning glare from behind Anthea's back as she stepped forward to speak. Cook simply grinned, raised the beers in the air and nodded his head in response.

"I have an announcement regarding the Honda pitch." Anthea waited for the resulting murmuring to die down, then let the silence drag on… "We won the bitch!"

The room erupted in to chaotic cheering and whooping. Emily found herself hoisted in the air by some of the other creatives, Cook was roaring and even Effy broke her usual calm to grab JJ by the face and give him a big smacking kiss on the cheek. As Emily was being bounced up in the air, she caught Naomi's eye. The blonde broke her usual serious look and gave Emily a genuine smile, to which Emily responded with a big beaming smile of her own.

"Let me down, you clowns," Emily shouted, and was finally lowered to the ground with a thud. "Oof. Careful, if you brain damage me you'll never get another good concept out of this agency again!" she joked.

JJ enveloped her immediately into a hug. "We did it Emily, we did it! That means, with an estimated five other competing agencies, statistically, quite a satisfactory result!"

"More than satisfactory, J, it's fucking amazing! Woo!" Emily whooped, and joined the other creatives in jumping around.

Eventually everyone calmed down and Anthea spoke again.

"So, I thought you'd enjoy knowing that we bet out Saatchi's…" Everyone cheered. "… DDB…" Everyone cheered again. "Colenso BBDO…" More cheering. "Y&R, and Special to win the account." An enthusiastic wave of applause and cheering swept across the room.

Anthea continued. "So, well done to everyone who worked on the pitch, from the initial strategy to the final product. Studio people, I know many of you were here until the last hour maccing up the concepts, so thank you for that. And the creative department, well, you really pulled out a stellar effort. The creative we produced for the pitch is some of the best stuff I've seen go out these doors for years. Emily, JJ. Special mention to you for cracking the idea. In the short time you've been with us you've proven yourselves to be invaluable members of the team."

Emily and JJ both blushed happily, feeling people pat them on the shoulders.

"And finally, there's no point having great creative if you don't have the strategy to back it up, and the balls to present it well…" A few people whooped. "So Naomi, thanks to you and your team. You certainly have balls."

The room erupted into applause. Naomi gave an embarrassed smile.

"Finally, to ensure we get a proper celebration in before the hard work begins, I've put a tab on the bar up the road at Non Solo–" This time the cheering was even more enthusiastic. "But, before I let you go off to get royally pissed, Naomi asked me earlier if she could present to you a detailed account of the next steps to implementing our plan for the Honda brand."

There were disgruntled murmurs and even a few boos in response. Naomi ignored them and stepped over to a table on which was a large box. She cleared her throat and began.

"Ahem. Right, so, everybody, the first step we will be taking as an agency in response to our win is…"

Naomi reached into the box.

"… champagne for everyone!"

Naomi pulled out bottles of expensive champagne, holding them in the air. The crowd broke into cheering once again and the PR ladies came forward to help pop bottles and pour drinks. Panda ran out into reception to get on the agency PA system. Her voice blasted out across the room.

"Let's go mad and get our freak on everybody. Bonkers!"

Over the speakers came pumping 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas. You didn't have to tell extroverted advertising people twice. They filled glasses, jumped around, danced on tables and began to party. The floor of the converted warehouse building heaved with the weight of 150 people celebrating.

….

After the champagne ran out, most of the agency straggled their way up the hill to Ogilvy's usual stomping ground, Non Solo Pizza. It had a courtyard just big enough to pack them all into, and they soon drove out any others trying to have a quiet after-work drink. Or perhaps that was just Cook.

"Come here and sit on my lap, little darlin'!" he hollered at a blonde young thing. Her date did not look happy. "Come on babe, come meet the Cookie Monster!"

Naomi clipped him one around the head as she passed.

"Whoops! Sorry Cook, my hand slipped."

"Ow!" Cook slapped his own hand to his head. A naughty glint came to his eye and he lunged for Naomi. "You'll do instead, Blondie, come 'ere!"

Naomi squealed and jumped away, just escaping from his grasp. But in the process she bumped into a small figure.

"Oi, watch it bitch!"

Naomi backed off as Katie glared at her.

"Sorry Katie, it was an accident. Promise!" Naomi held her hands up in mock defence, smiling. She was too tipsy to worry much about what Katie Fitch had to say to her.

Katie stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing Naomi up and down. And from the look on her face, not thinking much of what she saw.

"Whatever, bitch. And what the fuck was that in the café earlier? You really stirred some shit; mum didn't know what the fuck to think. It was bloody awkward yeah?"

"Oh, excuse me? It was "awkward"? I'm so sorry I made things "awkward" for you Katie." Naomi had sarcasm down to a fine art. "What about poor Emily, she was getting totally picked on and you did fuck all to stop it! She needed some support!"

Katie sneered at Naomi and advanced on her. "And what the fuck would you know about it, bitch? You don't know our family, you don't know Emily –"

Naomi stood her ground as Katie got dangerously close.

"Watch it Katie, get too close and people are going to think both of you have thing for hitting on female work colleagues."

Naomi leant down, her face inches from Katie's. Katie held her gaze for a long second, then stepped back, sighing.

"You just don't get it, do you Naomi? You've got it wrong about Emily. And if you do care about her at all – as maybe you do seeing as you misguidedly stuck up for her today – you'll stop buying into the agency gossip. She'll tell you it doesn't affect her, but it does."

Naomi felt guilty. She'd done it again, shooting off judgmental comments. Lately, it always seemed to be a Fitch pulling her up about it too. She looked at the ground and searched for something to say.

"She hasn't always been so confident, you know."

Naomi looked up at Katie, who was now watching her with curiosity, deciding whether to continue.

"What do you mean?" Naomi mumbled, still feeling ashamed. Evidently it was enough to satisfy Katie, who continued.

"Believe it or not, Emily Fitch as a kid was painfully shy – practically lived in my shadow until we were 17. That's partly my fault… whatever…" Katie waved the thought away, and stepped back to let a few drunken agency members stumble past.

Sighing, she motioned to Naomi to move into a small alcove with her. She rummaged in her handbag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Naomi. They both lit up and stood for a second in silence. Naomi had an urge to blurt out questions: _Emily was shy? How was that your fault? What happened to her?_ Katie saved her the trouble, blowing out smoke before she spoke.

"I think that's why it came as such a shock to mum when Emily came out. Shy little Emily who always did what I did, dated who I told her to, wore what I picked for her. I think mum thought she could bully her out if it. Maybe she still thinks that. But Emily was always strong-willed. Just, in a quiet way. She wouldn't back down." Katie sighed. "You don't know what it's been like for her, Naomi… having to fight so hard to defend who she is against a person who's supposed to love her unconditionally."

Katie paused, taking another drag of her cigarette. Naomi felt suddenly, horribly sad.

"Emily's had to face some of the most hurtful things a mother could ever say to her daughter. And I really think it would have ruined a weaker person." Katie paused. "Look, I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this–" Naomi shook her head and Katie stared at her for a second until she was satisfied Naomi meant it. "I feel guilty that I didn't stick up for Emily more, back then. I was shocked, too, and for a while I was almost as bad as mum. I don't want to go into it." Katie leant her head back against the wall, thinking, and for a second Naomi saw a flash of her twin sister in her. I mean, they were identical twins, but Naomi had always seen them as very different people. Katie was usually so… fake. Not in this moment.

"I don't know what was going through Emily's head, how she really felt… we used to be so close when we were younger, the twin connection thing, you know? But by that point we'd drifted apart, more than I realised. I guess because she'd been struggling to come to terms with her own identity… Anyway, Emily changed quickly after that, after she came out and–" Katie cut her sentence short. "Well, you don't need to know all the details. That's for Emily to choose who to tell. I guess my point is, facing all that made her stronger in herself. And even during that really shit time I could see that she was happier. Like she knew who she was, and she didn't care what people thought or something. Fuck." Katie threw her cigarette on the ground and tried to keep her balance while stubbing it out with one high-heeled foot. "I shouldn't have told you all that." For the first time Naomi had ever seen, Katie looked worried.

"Don't worry Katie. I won't tell anyone." Katie looked at Naomi warily, and Naomi felt compelled to add: "I do care about Emily. I mean, not in a, um, lesbian way or anything. But in the last few weeks I've got to know her a bit better. I shouldn't have said that before about her hitting on agency girls."

Katie raised her eyebrows and gathered up her stuff. "Are you sure about that, Naomi?""

"Yes! I'm sure! I won't tell anyone, I promise–"

Katie made to leave, but leaned in close as she passed. "That's not what I meant." And she was gone, lost back into the crowd.

….

Naomi sat for a few minutes, turning over Katie's words and chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Did she feel that way about Emily, as Katie had implied? Was it really obvious to everyone else? Naomi had never thought of Katie as being particularly perceptive, but she'd seen something. Naomi cursed herself. Her plan to stay away from Emily, to keep things on a professional level wasn't working so well. _But, maybe… maybe I can just stop –_

"Hey!"

Naomi was startled out of her thoughts by the very person she was thinking about. Emily was leaning against the wall looking in to the alcove where Naomi sat, a smile on her face. Naomi couldn't help but quickly flick her eyes over Emily. Scuffed black boots, skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, tucked in. An outfit that could have looked masculine on someone else, but Emily's small frame and femininity gave it a different feel. She looked… cool. Her red hair was half up, half down. The bottom wavy, the top styled into a loose pompadour. Naomi's eyes skipped quickly back to Emily's face, and caught a wry smile that quickly disappeared. _Shit, busted_.

"What are you up to? I saw Katie come out of here, and thought I might find you with a bloodied nose and some of your hair missing or something. Especially after your performance today…"

Emily was back to her teasing, confident self. Only now Naomi knew. Naomi had seen the quiet, trodden on Emily that she was around her family. And Naomi knew a little about Emily's past, knew about Emily's transformation.

"Naomi?"

"What? Oh." Naomi had been staring at Emily, lost in thought. "Sorry… No I'm fine, she had a go at me but we talked it out."

"That doesn't sound like Katie at all! You do have a way with words, don't you?"

Now Naomi was the shy one, unsure of how to behave in the face of Emily's teasing. _Or is it flirting? _She focused on Emily's face, trying to pay attention, trying not to let her gaze wander across Emily's skin, to her small ears, that brilliant, glossy red hair… _Argh! Stop it, Naomi._ She focused again as Emily moved, coming into the alcove and sitting down next to Naomi.

Naomi looked down at her hands, wishing for another cigarette, something to keep them occupied. She could feel Emily looking at her, smell her perfume. The same one from the night of the Ogilvy Christmas party. Funny how certain scents became memorable so quickly.

"Thank you for today." Emily said quietly. Naomi looked up and across at Emily. Suddenly, the alcove seemed even smaller. The air between them seemed somehow weightless, like Naomi could fall towards Emily at any moment, fall into those red lips. She put a hand down on the seat to steady herself. _Say something, Naomi, stop being so weird!_

"You're welcome." _Naomi! Yeah, a way with words, right. _

Emily seemed to hesitate, then said slowly, as though she were thinking about each word: "I… wish you hadn't seen that. It's embarrassing. It's just, my mother and I, we, um, well sometimes it's just easier to, ignore her…" Emily petered off.

"It's okay Emily. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm sure it's a really complicated situation. Families usually are."

Emily nodded, looking away. Naomi thought she might be on the verge of tears. _Poor Emily._ Naomi's own heartclenched.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse for you today. I don't know what came over me, I just got so mad when I heard your mum saying those things."

Emily turned back to Naomi, smiling again but with still a glimmer of tears in her eyes. She blinked to get rid of them.

"No. It was wonderful, actually." She let out a throaty chuckle. "I don't know if you could see mum's face, but she was fucking blown away. She didn't know what to think, you totally flipped her world upside down – attractive, powerful-looking feminine thing like you crushing all over a girl. You know, I really think that she thinks all lesbians have mullets and wear dungarees."

"And brogues." Added Naomi.

"Yes, brogues, and stuff." Emily smiled with one side of her mouth and they both giggled. "Little does she know it's Justin Bieber haircuts and forearm tattoos these days."

"Oh really? Well where's yours, Emily? Huh, call yourself a lesbian."

"Well I've got the plaid shirt on today, so I am trying Naomi." Emily gestured down at herself. "As for tattoos, well, who's to say I don't have some of those?"

She arched an eyebrow at Naomi, who tried not to think about where those tattoos might be. She'd never seen any on Emily's body, not even in the height of summer when Emily had a tendency to wear just ripped denim shorts and a tank top… not that Naomi noticed or anything.

Emily's smile slowly faded and she looked serious again.

"Look, I just want to clear the air, y'know. About the other day, I'm sorry for what I said, it was presumptious and way too intense… I feel really embarrassed." Emily looked at Naomi with pleading eyes, not sure what to say next, hoping she understood.

Naomi waved her hand. "It's fine. And there was an element of truth in what you said. I guess that's why I overreacted… so I'm sorry too." Naomi's heart was pumping. She was never usually as open as this. Not with anyone, except maybe her mother. Emily smiled at her. Naomi smiled back, looking into Emily's deep brown eyes.

"There you are!"

The moment was broken by the return of Katie Fitch. She stood in the entrance to the alcove scowling at the pair. Ignoring Naomi, she spoke to her sister.

"Come on Ems, we've got to go to dinner, they'll be waiting for us." Katie's lisp was more pronounced when she'd had a few… and she'd had more than a few today – more since Naomi had seen her not long ago, even. Her eyes looked glassy and her usually perfect hair was in disarray.

"I'm not coming." Emily braced herself.

"What? You fucking have to come, you can't just leave me with them!"

Naomi listened on interested. _Hmm, so things aren't so rosy with Katie and the family either._

"You'll be fine, Katie. They love you."

"They love you too you stupid cow, even mum!"

"I didn't mean it that way, I know they love me… but I just don't think mum likes me very much. And I've had enough from her today. I'm staying here." Emily grabbed Naomi's arm and hooked hers through it, shuffling close to the bigger girl.

Naomi waited for the inevitable screaming match about to start, but it never came. Instead, Katie replied in a resigned tone. "Whatever. So what's the excuse, then?" _Hmm, I like this Katie_, thought Naomi._ Turns out both Fitches have more to them than it seems._ Emily spoke.

"Um, I'm being taken out by the new Honda client for celebratory drinks? Might as well talk myself up while we're at it."

Katie nodded. "Okay. But you know, Emily, you're going to have to try to stop pleasing mum all the time. After all she's done to you, she doesn't deserve it."

"I know, K." Emily looked sadly at her sister, and stood up to give her a hug. Then Katie was gone.

Emily turned back to Naomi and cocked her head to the side. "Tequila?"


	9. Chapter 9

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

_**, including the song referred to in this chapter (listen while you read!)**_

**Hey guys, v. short chapter this time. I have a scholarship app. to do so knew I wouldn't get much time to write this week, but I wanted to give you something to keep the ff love alive. At least it's progress, right?**

Naomi stood in a corner of the bar – what bar she didn't know. Just knew it was dark, and sweaty, and loud… and Naomi was drunk. Really drunk. Emily had dragged Naomi over to the bar and ordered a round of tequila shots. Cook, who seemed to have some kind of sixth sense, had joined them, buying his own round. Then Effy, JJ… Naomi had managed to "accidentally" tip a couple over her shoulder when no one was looking, but she was still a long way past tipsy. Perhaps why she had allowed herself to be swept along to this bar… wherever, whatever it was. Now Naomi stood swaying over a glass of water, watching as the others wreaked havoc. Cook was currently sucking face with some nameless girl; Effy had disappeared off into the unisex toilets with three slavering boys, probably to do drugs. Naomi hoped that's what she was doing with them, anyway. The others were somewhere on the dance floor. Naomi could spy Pandora's head popping up from the crowd as she jumped around excitedly.

And there was Emily, light reflecting off her red hair. She'd taken her shirt off and was now clad in just a simple black tank top. It showed off her curves, her flawless skin. Naomi's eyes were trapped on her as she moved to the beat, seeming so effortless as she swayed her hips and threw her head back in abandon. From somewhere behind Emily in the crowd, hands wrapped themselves around her waist. Emily turned her head and smiled back at the person. Naomi narrowed her eyes. _Who the hell is that?_ Suddenly the light shifted and the face came into view. _That little skank! _It was Petra, the new Account Executive. Fresh out of university, didn't give a shit about the job. Naomi disliked her. Hated her now. She bent down towards Emily, laughing, moving her body against Emily's. Emily spun out of her grasp, dancing away, but teasingly.

A new song began, "Just A Little Bit" by Kids of '88. It was a favourite Kiwi song at the moment. Cook bounded onto the dance floor, dragging a teetering Katie by the hand. She must have survived the Fitch family dinner. Effy apparated out of nowhere, normally piercing eyes glassy as she swayed to the music. The Ogilvy troop danced around, twirling each other, stumbling, laughing. They were so free and easy with each other. Emily came back into sight, scanning around the crowd on tiptoes. She spotted Naomi, locked eyes with her, smiled with one corner of her mouth.

"_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

_Let me be the one to relieve it…"_

Still moving, but slower now _(sexy)_, Emily crooked her finger at Naomi. _Come here_, she mouthed. Her eyes stayed on Naomi though her body twisted in rhythm. She mouthed the words of the song as her eyes burned into Naomi, daring her.

"… _let's get unprofessional_

_Don't you know it's gonna feel much better with…_

_(Oo!) Just a little bit (Ahh!)_

_Just a little bit (Ohh!)_

_Just a little bit of (Ahh!)_

_Is what you need…"_

Naomi's head whirled, rallying against her body as it reacted to Emily's movements. She clutched for her inhibitions, but they were weakened by vodka and tequila and a lifetime of keeping her under tight reign. Naomi slid off her stool, straightening her skirt and stepping towards Emily. But a group of gabbering girls pushed past in front of her, holding each other hand-by-hand like a drunken daisy chain, blocking Naomi from the dance floor. They finally passed, Naomi swearing at them under her breath. She looked for Emily. And once again found Petra with her arms wrapped around Emily's body.

Rage. Naomi reacted with fury, angry that she had been about to be sucked in. She whirled towards the bathroom, pushing through the drunks, not caring as someone shouted after her: "Fucking bitch!" She'd heard that before.

She found herself in the bathroom, leaning against a sink, looking at her reflection. _You idiot Naomi. What are you doing? What are you doing!_ Naomi wiped a mascara smear from under her eye.

"Hey."

Naomi jumped, spun. Emily stood there. Her hair was messy, sweaty, her face flushed. She'd never looked better. Naomi tried to give Emily her best ice queen stare. But she couldn't hold it. Sighing, she spoke. "What do you want, Emily? Shouldn't you be out there with Petra? Is that her name? You know, the girl with her hands all over you."

Naomi spat the words out bitterly. Inside her head the last of the sober Naomi screamed at her to stop, to leave it.

Emily eyed Naomi warily. "Yeah, Petra. She's been all over me all night. I can't get rid of her."

Naomi scoffed and turned back towards the mirror. She rummaged in her bag, trying to find her lipstick._ Goddammit! Why are so many things in handbags cylindrical?! _Naomi found what she was looking for and tried to apply lipstick with a steady hand.

"What's wrong? I thought we were having a good night? The shots, good chats, laughing… have I done something wrong?"

Naomi snapped.

"Fuck, Emily! I just don't get you! One moment you're all 'save the gay children' and 'change the world's perception', the next you've got your hands all over some… slut, in front of everyone!"

Emily let the echoes of Naomi's voice bounce of the walls and still, leaving just the sound of the bass from the music in the club. She stared at Naomi, hard.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that those two sentence clauses aren't mutually exclusive, and the fact that it's none of your business who I have my hands all over..." Emily took a breath, calming herself. "What's this really about, Naomi? I think I've figured you out enough to realise that when you get all judgmental and bitchy there's something else going on."

Emily waited with her arms crossed. Naomi couldn't help but notice how Emily's muscles bulged as she did so. Her head spun and she rubbed her face, hiding from Emily's gaze.

"Fuck, Naomi! Come on! Why are you being such a fucking bitch?"

Naomi was frozen, undecided. Her heart pounded. In the end her body took over. She raised her head and stepped close to Emily in two strides, backing the girl against the sink and confining her with long arms on either side of the basin. Emily's breath caught in her throat, her brown eyes wide as they reflected Naomi's piercing gaze, their faces just inches apart.

"Because I can't stand it, Emily…" Naomi shook her head. "I can't stand it, I–"

Naomi leant down quickly, crushing her lips against Emily's. _Oh_. Naomi's heart pounded with shock as she realised she was actually kissing Emily. Girl Emily. She vaguely registered the feeling before hands pushed her away and she stepped back, stumbling slightly.

Emily stood still pressed against the sink, eyes staring at Naomi in shock, her hand over her lips.

"Don't–" Emily croaked. Naomi's stomach dropped. _Fuck! What the fuck have you done you idiot!_ "Don't, Naomi." Emily shook her head, looking at Naomi sadly. "Don't do that to me… I can't, not with you, not like this, I–" Her eyes pleaded with Naomi.

Naomi wanted to disappear between the floor tiles. Instead she grabbed her bag from where it had fallen on the floor and slammed out of the bathroom as quickly as she'd come in.

Emily turned towards the mirror, leaning on the sink and resting her head on the glass. She looked up into her own eyes as her lip began trembling. She closed her eyes against the tears and took a shaky breath.

"Why can't it be simple?" she whispered, voice choked. "Why can't they just love me back?"


	10. Chapter 10

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

"**Character's masks will only fall when truths and desires are held up to the light, and when masks fall, entire social constructs can fall."**

**Heather Hogan, paraphrasing Charles Baxter.**

"I'm not going to do this with you. Make it into a big thing where we both avoid each other and make excuses to leave the room and all that childish shit."

"Make it into a big thing? Emily, you're the one who's bringing emotions into it, making it something. It was just a stupid drunken mistake. I'd had too much to drink, I just felt like kissing someone, okay?"

"Naomi–"

" Shh, keep your voice down!"

It was Monday, and Emily had followed Naomi into the bathroom after the morning meeting. Over the weekend Emily had decided that she wasn't going to let Naomi ignore and avoid her like she'd done in the past. Oh, Emily wasn't stupid. In fact she was great at reading body language, had seen through all those times Naomi had pretended to have her head buried in work when she'd walked past. Probably why Emily had had so many drunken kisses with the agency's girls: she knew how to read their signals and respond. But with Naomi… well, with Naomi all the rules seemed to be out the window.

Emily sighed, and spoke more quietly.

"Naomi, can we just talk about this like adults? Clear the air yeah?"

Naomi had turned back to the bathroom mirror, was pretending to adjust her hair. "No need. Consider it cleared," she said, still avoiding Emily's gaze.

Emily looked down and realised she was wringing her hands, crossed her arms instead. She said slowly, "It doesn't feel cleared…"

She moved to lean against the wall Naomi's mirror was on, trying to get the blonde to look at her.

"Emily, it's cleared. Let's leave it at that." Naomi's eyes flicked briefly to Emily, then back to the mirror. She applied lip gloss, and Emily couldn't help but watch as her finger spread the silken liquid over her pink lips. _She doesn't even realise what she does to me. The power she has_, Emily thought. No. Emily wasn't going to let the "straight girl" have the power this time. _Stick up for yourself, Emily. Else they'll all trample right over you, like they always used to._

"You know what Naomi, fine. If this is the way you want to play it, to ignore the fact that something happened, that there's some weird energy between us, fine. But for someone who once accused me of playing a game, you're certainly being a total hypocrite now."

Naomi finally turned to look at Emily, her blue eyes hard, arms crossed. Defensive body language. Emily took a deep breath and plowed on regardless.

"You know, I'm suddenly having this revelation, Naomi. That the friendship I thought we'd built over the last month or so isn't quite what I thought it was. Because I thought we'd shared some moments that felt… real. Not work colleague moments, but real friend moments."

Naomi was watching Emily. Her cold stare had softened, but her face remained unreadable. She sniffed, changed her stance so her weight was on one foot. Emily thought she looked a little like a sulky child. A beautiful, stubborn, fucking sexy adult version of one.

"And maybe I have a tendency for the emotional, maybe I'm making a big deal out of this. But until the moment when you…" Emily suddenly stopped and peered around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. "…kissed me…" Emily said in a barely audible whisper, "…I thought I knew where we stood. I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend, Emily." Naomi uncrossed her arms, placing one hand on the sink.

"Am I? Because I'm not quite so sure. Friendships aren't like this, aren't this full of ups and downs and…" Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "…tension. Come on Naomi, can we be adults here and stop pretending we don't see the tension?"

"Some people just have tension, you know, Emily? I have tension with a lot of people."

"No, that's called them being fucking terrified of you!" Emily smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Naomi allowed herself a small smile and the mood lightened slightly. But Emily wasn't going to let Naomi off the hook this time. She wanted to push the girl, thought she needed someone to push her.

Emily's smile faded and she looked at Naomi seriously again, looked her right in the eyes. "Naomi, this isn't just tension. Maybe you don't know that but I do, I know what this type of tension means." Emily took a deep breath, dared herself to say the next words. "This is the tension that arises between people who are into each other, and…" Emily talked over Naomi's protestations. "And – listen, just listen. I'm not saying that you're into me into me..." Emily let those words sink in. "But I think that there's an attraction."

"Emily, I –"

"Just let me finish, please, before I lose my nerve."

Naomi fell quiet, but her arms were crossed again and she had unconsciously moved around the sink so it was between her and Emily.

"It could be attraction to me as a friend, it could be a curiosity attraction… it could be something more. But you know, tension like this, there are only a limited amount of ways to get rid of it." Emily looked at Naomi from under her eyelashes. Naomi had a sudden flash of insight. This was a mild version of the look that hooked the girls. That look had power; that look spoke of frantic kisses, intertwined bodies, gasped breaths. Spoke of potential for so much to be experienced. Naomi shifted uncomfortably, crossing her legs.

"But we have to acknowledge it. Because tension doesn't just disappear. It corrodes things. Sometimes it snaps. Sometimes… it turns into something beautiful." Emily pushed off the wall and leaned on the sink, face-to-face with Naomi. "So here I am, acknowledging the tension."

There was a pause, both girls looking at each other, although Naomi couldn't quite meet Emily's eyes. The air was thick. Naomi let out her breath in a rush.

"Well that was a lovely speech, Emily, I can tell you're a born copywr–"

"Naomi! Don't. I'm telling you something here. And I know you're smart, I know you know what I'm saying. But you're scared of acknowledging it too in case you get it wrong and you get hurt or embarrassed. So I'm telling you. I'm…" Emily faltered, her brave front failing for a second. Naomi saw the scared, shy Emily in there, just for a flash. Then the red head seemed to gather herself. "I'm attracted to you, Naomi."

She waited for what the other girl would say. She felt sick.

"Funny way of showing it."

Emily's heart sunk. _She's not ready, I knew she wasn't ready. I shouldn't have pushed it, I should have known I'd just be hurt._ Now Emily was angry. Angry she'd allowed herself to care, to get fucked over again.

"Fuck, Naomi. Grow the fuck up. You're mad at me because I wouldn't let you kiss me in a seedy bathroom in a seedy club when we'd both had too much to drink – even though I wanted to, I really fucking wanted to. But now I've come to you, sober, and told you I'm attracted to you. Don't you see what that all means? Are you that fucking dense?" Emily was yelling in a loud whisper, furious.

Naomi had the grace to look contrite. A slight waver in her hand was all that suggested there might be more going on behind the cold front she'd worked so hard to build.

"Can't we just be friends?" she said in a small voice, not raising her gaze from her hands.

Emily looked as though someone had just pulled a valve and deflated her. All the anger left her body.

"I think we'd better just keep this professional, don't you?" she replied sadly.

Emily pushed her red hair out of her face as she turned and left. Naomi watched the door swing shut behind her as the words she'd said to herself so many times echoed in her head.

….

It was Wednesday. "Hump day!" yelled Cook, grabbing on to the nearest available female and humping her. She shook him off with a disgusted look and he turned to find another victim, spotted Emily and Effy walking towards him from the Creative Department.

"If you come within two metres of me you'll be humping yourself straight to the hospital to get your cock sewn back on, Cook." Emily didn't even stop walking, didn't even look at Cook as she delivered the line. Effy, walking next to her, gave her usual amused smile as he pulled back, hands covering his crotch in defence.

"You'd better hurry up, Cook. Anthea wants us all in the kitchen for an important announcement and Emily won't be the only one threatening to rip off your cock if you're not there on time."

Cook laughed and scampered after the pair, throwing his arms around them as they disappeared into the kitchen.

….

"Thank you all for coming, I know you're in the middle of a busy working week".

Anthea called for quiet from the 150 or so Ogilvyites who had once again squeezed into the kitchen/cafeteria area.

"The reason I've called you all here is because we're getting a visit from some very important people. The Sanitarium clients are coming by for a tour of the facilities and review of work today, and you know what that means."

Whispers and a few groans spread across the crowd. Sanitarium was a long-standing brand, and client of Ogilvy's, who made many of New Zealand's favourite breakfast cereals. They were also Seventh Day Adventists, with strict rules about do's (and mainly don'ts).

"So." Continued Anthea. "While they are on the premises I want no swearing, no blaspheming, no sexual innuendos…"

Emily giggled at Cook's look of mock alarm.

"…no talk of aliens, vampires, werewolves or supernatural beings of any kind."

"What?" Emily whispered to Effy. "No aliens?"

Effy nodded. "That's not the worst of it. Just wait…"

Anthea continued.

"I'm relying on all of you to play your parts here. You are each responsible for tidying up your own workstations. I want no lewd cartoons stuck to monitors, absolutely neutral screen savers, even some of our more "edgy" creative ideas are to be tucked away for the time the client is here. If there are any mishaps, I'll find a unique and torturous way to punish you."

Now Anthea cracked a small smile. She knew how absurd this all was.

"Oh, and one last thing. I know not all of them adhere to this, but many of the clients don't drink coffee as a part of their religion. As a mark of respect, I will be banning coffee for the duration of their visit."

The room responded with horror across the board. Coffee was a staple for any business, but for advertising, well. Let's just say it was as though Anthea had taken away the booze fridge. Emily smiled. She wasn't a coffee drinker herself, had never liked the stuff, nor really needed the caffeine. Except when she was hungover, and then she liked it strong and black. Effy, on the other hand – Emily thought that coffee and cigarettes might be the only things keeping Effy alive. Already she had powered over to the espresso machine to get a fix before her source was cut off.

Emily smiled as she watched the other people who had rushed for the machine back off when they saw Effy coming. _What is it with me being drawn to powerful, intimidating women, _Emily wondered. As if on cue, Emily looked up to see Naomi staring at her from across the room. But she disappeared towards the account service part of the agency before Emily could decide how to respond.

Emily slowly slid off the table she'd been sitting on and looked around to find JJ, gesturing that it was time to go and work on some concepts. Although she doubted it would be possible for her mind to settle on anything but the blonde who still ran through her thoughts.

….

"Alert, alert, the cereal clients have been spotted entering the carpark building. So zip those lips everyone, no bleedin' swearing or we'll all be up the shit with Anthea… what?" Pandora's voice coming over the PA system was muffled as she spoke to someone off-mike, then came back on. "Oh, fiddlesticks, I just blinkin' swore already, fuckin' 'ell, I mean, no, no swearing everyone, oh Christ, oops! Right, shutting up now."

A new voice came over the PA system: Anthea.

"Thank you, Pandora. A good example of what you will all not being doing from now until the Sanitarium clients are packed back into their hybrid Toyotas and well out of earshot. No swearing, no blasphemy, and no coffee, from now. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. That is all."

The PA system snapped off. Emily turned to Effy. "God, I feel like I'm going to say something wrong simply because we've been told so many times not to."

"You just did, blasphemer," murmured Effy, eyes scanning over an artwork proof of an ad about to go to print.

"Well fuck me," joked Emily. Her and Effy shared a smile. Effy had been Emily's saviour over the last few days. Being the oracle that she was, she'd immediately picked that Emily was sad over something, but knew well enough not to ask. Didn't need to. She just had to watch the way the interaction between Naomi and Emily had changed to get a fair idea of what had happened between them.

"Helloooo ladies! Fuck me if I'm haven't, but have I told you how bloody shaggable you're all looking today?"

Cook banged his way into the creative department, literally knocking into a desk – and almost sending the Mac on top of it onto the ground, had JJ not grabbed it. He was drunk. Emily could smell the fumes coming off him from metres away. _Shit. This is not good timing._

Emily turned and scanned down the open corridor towards the other end of the building, spotted a group of people heading this way slowly. Unless they stopped to look at work in the Mac studio, it wouldn't be long until they got to the Creative Department.

Emily jumped up and grabbed Cook by the arm, dragging him towards Effy's office.

"Reddd. Knew you'd come around someday, leave behind the muff munching for a piece of the Cookie Monster…" Cook slurred over his words and tried to cuddle Emily.

"Cook! Fucking hell, the Sanitarium clients are going to be here any minute, you can't be seen like this you fucking idiot! Where have you been?"

Emily managed to get Cook into Effy's office, where he slumped helplessly on the couch.

"Production meeting Red. Over lunch – liquid that is. Let's go partayyy! Fuck yeaaahh!"

JJ, Emily and Effy stood over Cook as he lolled about on the couch. Effy had an amused smile on her face while JJ bounced up and down nervously.

"And this is the Creative Department…"

They froze as they heard Naomi's voice leading the Sanitarium clients in, just 20 metres away.

"Under my desk", Effy's calm but urgent voice spurred them into action.

The three half dragged, half carried Cook behind Effy's desk and crammed him into the small space. Effy pulled up her chair and sat down at her desk, blocking Cook in while JJ and Emily grabbed some scamps and pretended to be discussing them.

"Hellooo, Ef, what a view– OW!"

Effy gave Cook a kick to shut him up just as Naomi leaned in and knocked on the open office door.

"Knock, knock. Oh good, you're here too Emily and JJ. You can all meet the Sanitarium clients." Naomi turned back to the group of people behind her. "Come in everyone."

The people trooped dutifully into the office, all dressed in conservative business outfits.

"Meet our Creative Director, Effy Stonem, and one of the creative teams who have been working on your brand – Emily and JJ. This is Mary, John and Adam."

"Hello…" They all piped back politely.

"Effy, I thought perhaps we could have a quick discussion about the latest brand document we've been drawing up. We might as well make some progress while everyone's here in the building."

"Sure," said Effy.

"Great." Naomi turned to usher the clients towards the couch and a brief flicker of alarm ran across Effy's face. She gave a kick.

"Oof!" came from under the table. Naomi looked up suspiciously. Effy, JJ and Emily all let out various coughs at the same time.

"Sorry, there's been a bit of the flu going around the creative department. Don't worry, we'll keep away from you!" said Effy. "In fact, Emily, JJ, why don't you take off? Wouldn't want to make our clients sick."

Emily and JJ nodded and said their goodbyes. Naomi eyed Emily up suspiciously but she averted her eyes as she pulled the office door closed.

Naomi turned back to the client.

"Right. Just let me get sorted…" She pulled up a chair but fumbled and dropped her pen to the floor, stooping to pick it up. As she did, she spotted a pair of eyes looking at her from the slim gap where the front of the desk didn't quite meet the floor. Cook stuck his tongue through the gap and wiggled it around. Naomi's eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"Okay, so let's skip to page three, an overview of the Sanitarium brand values. Refresh our memories a bit."

Everyone turned to the page and Naomi took the opportunity to catch Effy's eye, giving her a "WTF?" look. Effy just shrugged helplessly and struggled to stop a smile. Naomi shook her head at her before turning back to the clients.

….

"They've been in there an awfully long time. Thirty… six minutes in fact" said JJ nervously.

"Yeah, and I bet Cook is dying for a wee by now!" Emily grinned at JJ, who gave her a worried look. "Don't worry J. There's nothing we can do, we just have to wait and hope that the drunken idiot can keep still…"

Just then the door to Effy's office opened and Naomi led the clients out.

"Thanks everyone, that was really productive. I'm just going to stay behind for a quick word to Effy. I'll get Emily to take you to Anthea's office, she has afternoon tea set up for you. Emily?"

Emily hopped off the desk and led the clients off down the hallway.

….

Emily arrived back to see the door to Effy's office swing open and Naomi come storming out. She swept past Emily without looking at her, heels clicking away down the long hallway.

_Shit_, thought Emily. She looked around at the other creatives. Jack, one of the designers, grimaced. "It was bad, Em. Surprised you couldn't hear it from the other end of the building."

Emily walked into Effy's office to find JJ ashen faced on the couch next to Cook, who was slumped in a posture of defeat. Effy was her usual stoic self, twirling her hair round her finger.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"A bollocking. A big fucking bollocking by that super bitch Campbell," said Cook.

"We're just lucky she agreed not to tell Anthea, aren't we?" said Effy, giving Cook a stern look.

"Yeah, but I think I'd rather face Anthea than that fucking bitch-on-wheels," said Cook. "Bitch must be on the fucking rag."

"Cook!" Emily shouted. "That is fucking uncalled for. Firstly, that's really offensive to women, and secondly, you deserve to be hauled over the coals for that stunt, you fuckhead. That could have lost us the account, just like that. You know how sensitive they are!"

"Come on, Ems. Campbell could have seen the funny side, but once again she was Miss High-and-Mighty, prim and proper."

"At least she cares, Cook." Emily was towering over Cook now, towering as much as her five foot something height could allow. "She doesn't take her job as a fucking joke like you do."

Cook laughed infuriatingly. "Gotta see the fun side of life, Red. Splash about. Else what's the point?"

"Argh! You're so fucking annoying!" Emily gave up and strode to the door.

"Red! Come on, she's a hard out!"

Emily turned back to Cook.

"She's different. And that's something great."

Emily swung open the door and left, not noticing Naomi standing quietly, hidden by the door she had been about to open. The blonde watched her walk away down the corridor. Watched with her heart full of feelings she knew she was going to have to confront sometime soon.

…

Naomi knocked on the front door of the brightly coloured villa in Grey Lynn. She saw a figure appear behind the glass and the door swung open.

"Hello, love! Fancy that, a visit from my big important daughter, what could I have done to deserve such a privilege?"

Naomi smirked and stepped inside, heading for the kitchen. She slumped down into a chair at the table, laying her face against the worn wood.

"Oh no, I've seen this behaviour before. Cup of tea, quick."

Naomi stayed still, staring into space as her mother moved around the kitchen. She felt a hand stroke the back of her head, playing with the loose curls there. It was something she'd loved since she was a child.

"Come on love, talk to me. What's up?"

Naomi sighed and raised her head from the table as her mother sat down across from her.

"I… I think I like someone."

"Well, that's usually a good thing."

Naomi looked at her mother sadly. "Yes, but, it's not that simple, is it? It never is."

"No, not always… but you can usually make things harder or easier on yourself. And unfortunately, my child–" Gina smiled, "–you tend to make things harder on yourself. Never one to take the easy road…"

Naomi smiled with closed lips.

"So this person you like. Do they know? That you like them, I mean?"

Naomi noted the way her mother avoided using gendered pronouns. Typical Gina, knew just how to play along. To not assume things. Naomi wished she'd gotten that trait from her mother.

"I don't know… no. Well, maybe. I, we, kissed. But… the person, stopped it, pulled away. I was mortified."

"Hmm." Gina rested her chin on her hand, watching her daughter. "Why?"

"What? Why?" Naomi was confused. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why did the other person pull away? Have you thought about that?"

"Yes! Because I made a mistake. Because… the person didn't want me. I made a fool out of myself." Naomi's eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh hun." Gina looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm sure you didn't. There must be lots of reasons why it wasn't right for you to kiss this person. I know you; I know you wouldn't have just kissed someone who had no interest in you. You must have felt that there was something there."

Naomi wiped a tear and thought about her mother's words. It was true, she did think that maybe Emily liked her. Even before she'd told her she was attracted to her, before the kiss. There was something about the way Naomi would catch her watching her. And there was the sparkler incident after the Christmas party, ages ago now. There was… something.

"So if the person likes me, then why didn't they respond?"

"I'd say because it wasn't the right time. Would that be a fair assessment?"

_Yes_, Naomi thought to herself. _Off our faces in a filthy club bathroom was definitely not the right time_. But Naomi had given in to impulse. Something she never did – perhaps that's partly why she was so angry at herself.

"But how do you know when is the right time, how do you really know how they feel and how you feel…"

"You can never know exactly how they feel. You don't always know how you feel." Gina took a sip from her cup of tea, looking at Naomi over the rim. She set it down. "That's when you just have to take a leap of faith."

Naomi took a sip of her own tea, now lukewarm. But she clasped the cup in two hands anyway as though it could warm her, running it along her bottom lip as she thought about Gina's words. She let out a sigh and placed the cup back on the table.

"But what if I take this 'leap of faith'–" Naomi pulled air quotes, "And something happens, but then I realise it's not what I want after all, that I made a mistake?"

"Well, sometimes what seems like your biggest mistake turns out to be the most wonderful thing that ever happened to you" Gina smiled at the implication – that she was talking about Naomi – and got up from the table. She brushed a lock of hair back from Naomi's face, kissed her on the forehead and said, "That's life, and love, darling. No risk, no gain."

….

Emily frowned as she heard a knock on her door. _Who could that be?_ She put down her knife and fork, finished her mouthful. She made her way to the door and opened it, staring for a second at the person standing there.

"Naomi?"

Emily quickly wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Was taken aback on so many levels. She guessed she should be wondering how Naomi had found out her address, but all she could do was think about the appearance of the woman in front of her. Naomi stood nervously on her doormat in scuffed up sneakers and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair, usually perfectly coiffed, was pulled back in a messy ponytail that draped over the back of The Kills t-shirt she wore.

"Wow. You look so different." Emily remembered she was supposed to be mad at Naomi. "What are you doing here? We're supposed to be keeping it professional, you can't just turn up–"

"Emily." Naomi's blue eyes implored the girl. "Please."

Emily's heart flipped at just those two words.

"Will you let me–" Naomi started again. "Can we go somewhere?"

Emily blinked, unsure of how she should respond.

"I want to take you somewhere Emily." Naomi looked down as she scuffed her shoe on the ground, looked back up. "I want to show you about me."

The two girls stared at each other in silence. Emily's head wrestling for control over her heart. And Naomi, trying to keep her courage together long enough to jump in.

_Sorry it took so long! I finally figured I needed to get my act together, especially because it seems like there aren't so many Naomily stories at the mo, what with some of the most amazing stories by our fav authors having wrapped up or drawing to an end. If you're thinking about starting a story, do! We need more!_

_I also just wanted to say that I'm not dissing the Seventh Day Adventist religion. That storyline comes from my real life experience when I worked at Ogilvy. Exaggerated, of course, for dramatic purposes! _

_Please review if you like it, they're what keep me going!_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

Emily followed Naomi down the path to an old green Land Rover, waiting by the passenger door as Naomi rounded the vehicle to the driver's side. She scanned the muddy exterior of the car to distract herself – not what she'd expected from Naomi at all.

Naomi hopped in and reached over to unlock Emily's door. Emily swung up into the cab, catching Naomi smiling as she reached for her seatbelt.

"What?" Emily asked.

Naomi grinned wider in response and leaned forward to start the car.

"Oh, nothing. It's just kinda cute the way you had to 'climb' up into the seat. I forget how small you are."

"Well, how could you forget…" Emily mumbled, cheeks burning. Naomi just smiled more and checked over her shoulder as she pulled away from the curb. Kept talking but staring straight ahead at the road.

"I think some short people exude a 'shortness', you know? And it makes it so you're always aware that they're short, when you're talking to them it's always at the back of your mind. A bit like talking to a person with a lazy eye – you're holding a conversation with them and trying to pretend there's nothing wrong but in your head you're screaming 'Lazy eye! Lazy eye!'"

Naomi threw her hands up in the air to demonstrate a point, then dropped them back to grasp the steering wheel. She shot a glance at Emily, who was looking at her incredulously.

"Okay, so the lazy eye thing was a bad example, but you know what I mean, right? Some people are short in every way, their personality seems to reflect their height."

"Right…"

"My point is–" Naomi started speaking faster, suddenly nervous. "It's easy to forget how short you are, because you have such a strong personality… no, no, that's not the right word…" Naomi glanced at Emily helplessly. "Presence, I mean you have such a strong presence, you have a power and presence about you that make it so people seem to just think about what you're saying or doing rather than their mind wandering off onto how short you are. Oh fuck. This is going really badly."

Emily just stared at Naomi, who kept looking shooting nervous glances at her while still trying to concentrate on the road.

"Emily? I'm sorry, I–

Emily couldn't hold the look and began smiling, waggling her eyebrows at Naomi.

"Oh! You're fucking with me…" Naomi finally caught on that Emily was playing her, and they both laughed. Emily noticed Naomi had a faint blush. _Cute._

"Sorry," she said, "Thank you for the compliment. But I just had to get you back for all those times you've had a go at me–" she put on a high-pitched voice: 'Don't be a lesbian whore, Emily', 'Don't play games with me Emily'…"

"Argh! You bitch!" Naomi shoved at Emily's leg, laughing, the tension broken.

"Hey, that's your title thank you! Everyone thinks that I'm rather charming…" shot back Emily.

"That's because they're too infatuated with you to realise you're just playing up to what they want to hear." Naomi said wryly.

"Hey!" Emily clutched at her chest in mock offence, "I really care, you know..."

"Yeah, you care about getting in their pants…" Naomi gave Emily a stern glance before sticking her nose in the air and continuing to focus on the road ahead.

Emily laughed then stopped abruptly, thinking. Seriously now, she said: "I never did, you know…"

"Never did what?"

"I never got in their pants." Emily looked up at Naomi from under a lock of red hair, her brown eyes large.

"Oh." That was all Naomi could manage. She'd always assumed… well, the rumours were… never mind. Another example of the false information that whirled around the Ogilvy corridors.

There was silence, both girls wondering what to say next, waiting for the other to speak. Emily watched the scenery outside go by without really seeing it at all.

"Why not?" said Naomi finally.

"Why didn't I get in their pants?"

"Well, yes" said Naomi. "I mean, I don't want to know the gory details, but… yeah."

Emily looked thoughtful, propping her elbow on the door and resting her chin on her hand. Naomi took the chance to run her eyes briefly from Emily's bare legs up to her cut off denim shorts. What? She could appreciate a nice pair of legs, couldn't she?

"I couldn't go through with it." Emily's voice interrupted Naomi's thoughts and, startled, she raised her eyes to meet Emily's amused ones. _Shit. Busted._

"Hold on… you couldn't go through with it?" Naomi couldn't hide her surprise, eliciting a smile from Emily.

"Yes, me. The one who is actually attracted to girls full time. Shocking, I know." Emily paused. "I couldn't go through with it because I didn't really know if they were attracted to me."

Naomi was confused. "But, surely you could tell? You'd kissed them, hadn't you?"

"Yes! I wasn't some lesbian Pretty Woman prostitute, no kissing with sex!" Emily exclaimed, her husky voice breaking slightly as she laughed. That voice alone did funny things to Naomi's stomach. Emily continued.

"I think that most girls could get drunk and be attracted to another girl, kiss them… and that's fine with me but, but when it comes to going 'all the way'–" Emily pulled air quotes, "I dunno, it's different. It made me feel insecure, like I couldn't be sure they'd enjoy it because they were just trying it out. Experimenting, you know? And I'm all about experiments, me, but… I dunno. I don't think I could truly let myself go, having sex with someone I wasn't sure was into me. And there's the fact that we were always pretty hammered… the problem is, with two girls more than anything I reckon, it's never just sex. Well, it can be just sex but for me it can't be just sex if it's someone I care about. Someone I might want… more than just sex from…"

Emily suddenly looked at Naomi, bashful.

"Sorry. That was way too much information."

"No, it's fine." Naomi blinked and chewed on her bottom lip, making sure she kept her gaze on the road, not wanting to look at Emily lest she give away what she was thinking. Not that she was sure what she was thinking. Her head was kind of whirling from Emily's revealing speech.

Again the car fell into silence, just the sound of the road in the background. _Shit, this is awkward. Say something! Say something!_ Emily opened her mouth to speak.

"So, where are we go–"

"Emily." Naomi spoke over the top of her.

"Yes?" said Emily nervously.

"Is that why… when I kissed you…" Naomi cleared her throat nervously. "Is that why you pushed me away? Because you thought I might be experimenting?"

"Well… partially…" Emily said helplessly, not wanting to be the one to say the real reason.

"And the other part… is because you think you might… like me?"

Emily paused. Naomi knew. Had sensed something at least, but how much? The word 'like' could mean a lot of things.

"Yes. Because I like you as a person. And more than that, because I respect you. I wouldn't ever want our relationship to be something other than as equals. Well, despite the fact that you're a power-wielding Account Director and I'm just a lowly copywriter..."

Emily smiled but Naomi gave her a pointed look. Emily sighed, feeling her heart beat in her ears.

"God, you really want the truth, don't you? Yes, I like you. There's no doubt about that, I like you and I'm horribly curious about you and I'm attracted to you. But you knew that last bit already."

Naomi stared at the road ahead, frozen, like she didn't want to move in case she scared Emily out of this thread of extreme honesty.

"The thing is, I haven't wanted to scare you off. Just because I like and respect you and want to get to know you… well that could just be all friend stuff, if that was what it was to be. That would be okay, I could deal with it. And with the attraction thing, well, just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean you can act on it. Falling for straight girls who don't reciprocate your feelings is pretty much a lesbian rite of passage."

Naomi nodded, taking everything in. Emily studied the side of Naomi's impenetrable face as they continued driving, her mind racing about everything she'd just revealed. Wondering where to go from here. She didn't want to push Naomi, but was dying to know how she felt. At least what she was thinking.

"Well, so I've pretty much laid it out on the table…" _No you haven't Emily. You've made out that you like her as a person and that you're attracted to her. You haven't let on about just how hopelessly bloody infatuated you are._ Emily shushed her inner voice. You had to keep at least a little bit of yourself back. God knows it had taken enough time for Emily to learn that.

"Emily–"

"I know, I'm sorry. You just bring out this brutal honesty in me, and I know it can be too much. Just–"

"Emily!" Naomi grabbed Emily's arm, keeping her eyes on the road. "Just shut up for once, would you? It's okay. I'm the one that kidnapped you out of the blue, remember? If anyone owes anyone an explanation, it's me. But I'm not good with talking feelings and stuff, so, thank you for being open with be but in response… just let me take you on this little trip. Can that be okay, for now?

Emily smiled and blushed in pleased embarrassment. She looked down at Naomi's hand still resting on her arm, and up at her face.

"Yes. That's fine."

Naomi glanced over at Emily. They shared a rare open, genuine smile before Naomi turned back to the road.

"So, Campbell, where are we going on this little trip of yours?"

Naomi just smirked and leaned forward to snap on the stereo, pressing play on her iPod. The sound of "Young Blood" by Kiwi band The Naked and Famous flooded the car. Naomi raised her voice to be heard over the music.

"Just wait and see, Fitch, just wait and see."

…...

Twenty minutes later Naomi and Emily were winding their way through the native rainforest of the Waitakere Ranges. No other cars in sight, just the large giants of the forest and the sound of native birds calling to each other.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Emily.

"Yeah. I love it out here. It feels uncultivated, wild." Naomi scanned the passing greenery. "Like if the human race was obliterated, the land would just overtake everything and there'd be no traces of us left within months, y'know?"

"Yes, slightly morbid but I do get what you mean" said Emily, smiling at Naomi's description. "Sometimes I come out here for walks in the weekend. There are some great tracks through the forest."

"What, by yourself?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah, well, I used to bring Katie but..."

"Let me guess, she was judged a threat to the native flora and fauna?" said Naomi in a silly tone.

Emily laughed again. "Something like that. Let's just say she destroyed the Zen of it all."

Naomi's heart constricted slightly. She wanted to make Emily laugh all the time if this is how good it felt.

"It's dangerous to do those kind of hikes by yourself, you know. What if you fell and broke something?"

Emily shrugged. "Sometimes I prefer to do things by myself rather than with the wrong person, you know?"

Naomi thought about Emily's words. She knew exactly what she meant. That's why Naomi spent such a lot of time alone herself.

"Yeah. It's hard to find the right person to share these things with," Naomi answered, concentrating intently on the road.

Emily looked at her thoughtfully. What a mystery this girl was.

They finally rounded a corner and the road flattened out, leading them into a wider open space with a couple of old wooden houses here and there. Spotting a surf club, Emily realised where they were.

"This is Bethell's Beach, isn't it? I've been here once, I think. With Cook and Effy and that. We were pretty stoned…"

Naomi gave Emily a look and said: "Hold on."

"What?"

"Hold on!"

Naomi jerked the wheel to the right, heading the Land Rover straight towards a stream flanked on either side by flax bushes.

"Argh! Naomi!" yelled Emily as they plunged down the bank and splashed into the water. She was thrown from side to side, hanging on to anything she could as the jeep rumbled through the stream and up the other side.

Naomi grinned at Emily.

"Having fun yet?"

She didn't wait for her answer, just dropped the car into gear and sped along a sandy track they were now on, sand dunes rising to either side.

Naomi pressed a button to release the roof of the Land Rover. It folded into the back with the wind and momentum as they drove. Emily watched Naomi's blonde hair stream behind her, her head thrown back in joy and a huge smile on her face. This was a whole new side of Naomi, that's for sure. Emily liked it. She really fucking liked it.

"Wooooohoo!" Emily yelled, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up, one hand clutching the frame and the other raised in the air as they burst out from between the sand dunes onto the main Bethell's beach. Naomi steered the truck around people dotted here and there on the sand. It was a beautiful summer's evening and there were still some people trying to soak up the last of the sun's rays. A group of young men whooped as they drove by, yelling something that was lost in the wind.

Naomi steered the jeep right along the edge of the water, the soon-to-be setting sun making the whitecaps of the waves glisten in yellows and oranges. The tyres threw up sprays of water behind them, less high now as Naomi slowed the jeep back to a more reasonable pace. They were heading away from the main beach, following the sand around a slight bend in the stretch of black sand.

Emily sat back down, exhilarated, and as Naomi glanced at her, her breath caught in her throat. Emily's vibrant red hair was set alight by the low-slung sun as it blew messily in the wind, and below it her eyes sparkled with the same life. Naomi couldn't tear her eyes away, even though she knew that Emily knew she was watching.

"Are we even allowed on this beach?" said Emily, holding her hair back off her face to look at Naomi.

"Well, technically we're supposed to go through the locked gate to get onto the beach, but I like to take the secret shortcut. Saves time."

"Naomi Campbell, lawbreaker. Who'd have thought?" teased Emily.

"Well, technically not. Property owners are allowed vehicles to get them to their houses," Naomi raised one eyebrow at Emily.

"What? You have a house? Where? That's amazing!" Emily looked around but could see only beach, cliffs and forest.

"I'll show you later. First, we have an appointment to get to." Naomi dropped into fourth gear and increased speed.

"An appointment?"

"Yes, and we're running late so you'd better hold on!" Naomi steered the car directly towards a large sand dune marking the end of the beach.

"Naomi? Naomi!" Emily yelled as the jeep hit the dune fast and sped up at a 45-degree angle,. It reached the top safely, not without nearly throwing Emily out the open window. They were now 30 metres or so above the beach and could see for kilometres, but there was no time to admire the view.

"Come on Emily!" said Naomi, pulling on the handbrake and jumping out of the car. "No time for pissing about!"

She raced off along the hill towards a peninsula covered in more trees and hundreds of native New Zealand flax bushes, sand kicking up from beneath her shoes.

"Oi!" Emily wasn't going to be left behind, throwing herself out of the car and racing after her. _Thank god I've been keeping up with exercise_, she thought, as Naomi plunged into the foliage along a very narrow dirt path leading steadily uphill.

Emily followed Naomi, never quite managing to catch up with the blonde as she raced along, jumping over tree roots and ducking overhanging branches. The sun streamed through gaps in the foliage but was slowly turning orange as dusk threatened.

Finally they reached the top and Naomi stopped, turning towards Emily as she arrived seconds later. They both stood there at the base of a Norfolk pine, panting. Naomi grinned at Emily and Emily couldn't help but grin back.

"Fucking hell, Naoms, that was mental. What the fuck are we doing?"

"We're not done yet, Emily. No view of the sunset from here, is there?"

Naomi gestured to the trees around them.

"That's our appointment?"

"Well, it beats a rubbish appointment with a client about their latest marketing bullshit, doesn't it? Besides, this is a tradition of mine: watching the sunset, with vodka, up a tree."

Naomi produced a hipflask out of nowhere.

"Where did you have that hiding?" laughed Emily.

"I've told you before Ems, a lady never reveals her secrets…" Naomi teased, sliding the hip flask into her back pocket and moving over towards the large Norfolk Pine tree. "Come on, I'll give you a leg up."

She clasped her hands together and waited expectantly. Emily blew a strand of hair out of her face and moved over to Naomi. She placed one foot in the straddle made by Naomi's hands and a hand on her shoulder. They hadn't been this physically close to each other since that drunken kiss. Emily tried not to be obvious as she breathed in the scent that she was coming to know as distinctly Naomi.

"Ready?" said Naomi, eyes fixated on Emily's.

"Yes." Emily tore her eyes away and looked up to find a branch to grab on to.

"One, two, three, hup!" Naomi boosted Emily and she grabbed on to a branch above, hooking her free leg over another. Luckily the tree was structured much like a ladder. _A very high ladder_, thought Emily.

There was a shaking of the tree, some scraping noises and cursing, and soon Naomi was perched on a branch next to her.

"Come on! The sun waits for no one."

Emily grinned and they both clambered up, the foliage falling below them and the sky opening up.

"Holy fuck." Emily hoisted herself up on a final branch of the tree, which stood taller than those around it. The tree stood on top of a cliff at the end of a peninsula sticking about 100 metres into the water, resulting in a view that defined breathtaking. Emily could see for miles in every direction – the beach they had come from to the left, the coastline stretching away to the right, and in front a vast expanse of water, unbroken until it reached the sun that was now sinking into its depths.

"Wow." Emily couldn't say anything else, just wanted to drink in every detail. She shifted her hand on the main trunk of the tree and felt soft skin. Naomi. Emily had almost forgotten she was there, she was so lost in the moment. Naomi leaned forward and Emily gulped, not wanting to be caught staring but unable to look away. In the light of the setting sun, Naomi looked, if possible, more beautiful than Emily had ever seen. In her distraction Emily's hand loosened its grip and she tipped slightly, stomach dropping as she grabbed a firmer hold on the branch.

"Jesus Ems! I know it's beautiful but now's not the time to go fainting in wonderment." Naomi teased. "Here." She passed around the flask of vodka. "Now just go easy, you still have to get down from here and I've heard about your drinking exploits."

"Completely blown out of proportion, I'm sure," said Emily. She accepted the flash and took a swig, enjoying the burning sensation as it hit her throat. It seemed appropriate, given the fiery ball that was now almost gone below the horizon.

They watched in comfortable silence as the sun slowly disappeared, changing the light of the sky from yellows and oranges to spectacular reds and purples. Eventually, Naomi spoke.

"Well, I guess we'd better get down before it gets too dark to find our way back."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that," said Emily. "If I fall off a cliff or get eaten by a bear, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, I think it's snakes you have to watch out for" shot back Naomi.

They smiled, both knowing there were no bears or snakes in New Zealand. Nothing too wild at all, really, apart from the scenery.

Slowly they made their way back down, Emily swinging off the lowest branch and dropping to the ground gracefully. Naomi, coming down on the other side of the trunk, let out a yelp as she landed. There was a crashing and snapping noise and Emily raced around the tree to see Naomi pop out of a bush, leaves in her hair.

"You didn't see that." Naomi tried to keep a straight face, but giggled, setting Emily off too. She could feel the welcome buzz of the vodka.

Again, out of nowhere Naomi produced a small torch, clicking it on. It had a surprisingly strong beam. She looked at Emily and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to ask…" laughed Emily. They set off back down the winding path towards the Land Rover.

….

Eventually, after a few stumbles in the dark, they made it back to the Land Rover, still parked at the top of the giant sand dune. Emily lifted the door handle and clambered in.

"Thank you so much for that, Naomi. It was probably the most beautiful thing I've seen since I've been in New Zealand. Naomi?"

Emily peered out into the darkness.

"We're not done yet, Fitch."

"Fuck!" Emily jumped as Naomi's voice came from directly behind her, sending Naomi into a fit of giggles.

"Relax, pottymouth! I was just grabbing some stuff out of the back."

Naomi pulled her head out from the back cabin and came round to Emily's side, opening her door.

"Out you get. We have another appointment to make."

Emily folded her arms and glared at Naomi.

"Could you not have told me before I got in? Do you know how hard it is for a person of my height to enter and exit vehicles like these?"

Naomi grinned. She liked it when Emily played silly buggers. It stopped Naomi from thinking about how nervous she felt around her.

"My apologies, madam. Here, please let me assist you in exiting the vehicle." Naomi got down on her hands and knees, forming a step for Emily. She didn't expect it when a foot came out and pushed her over. "Hey!"

Emily jumped down from the jeep and towered over Naomi, growling at her and waggling her finger.

"Don't ever make fun of a short person again. We're the only ones allowed to take the piss out of ourselves!"

She bent down as if to tickle Naomi, who shrieked and paddled her hands to fend Emily off. She grabbed one of Emily's wrists and pulled her down beside her, both of them laughing breathlessly.

"Ah, ha, haha, ha." Emily laughed, sucking in air. They both stopped laughing at the same moment. The sound of the cicadas seemed louder, crackling through the air all around them. Emily could feel her bare arm against Naomi's, and suddenly that was all she could think of. She sat up. _Don't make more of this than it is, Emily. It's just Naomi being friendly, making up for all the drama you've had_. But deep down Emily knew she was hoping for more.

Naomi sat up too and hopped to her feet, wiping the sand off as best she could and studiously not looking at Emily as she switched on her torch.

"Um, so, yeah. Shall we go?"

Nervous Naomi was back. Emily nodded, then realised Naomi couldn't see her in the dark.

"Yeah, let's go."

Naomi grabbed the bag she'd pulled out of the Land Rover and led them along the top of the sand dune, indicating another narrow path with the beam of her torch. This one led further into the dunes. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out another torch, handing it to Emily with a small smile.

"Don't get lost Emily, remember this is bear country."

Emily smiled and followed Naomi through the dunes and groves of pine trees.

"Should I be afraid of ghosts or anything?" she said, mainly because she wanted to break the silence.

"Don't be silly, Emily. Ghosts are the terrain of the over-imaginative." Naomi said snobbily.

"Oh my god what's that!" yelled Emily suddenly.

"Ha. Ha. Good one– argh!" Naomi's torchlight ran over a white shape in the trees right over her head and she jumped, letting out a small shriek. It was a plastic bag hanging from a branch. They both laughed.

"See, told you no such thing as ghosts," shot Naomi over her shoulder as she starting along the path again. "There's a reasonable explanation for anything, Emily."

Emily smiled and shook her head. _Except who you fall for_, she thought. She continued following Naomi further into the dunes.

….

In a couple of minutes Naomi stopped and turned to Emily. "We're almost there. So, I need you to trust me on something…" She widened her eyes cheekily and waited for Emily's response.

"Okaaay… okay. I'll trust you," replied Emily.

Naomi reached out and for a second Emily thought she was asking for her hand. But no, it was the torch she was after. Emily handed it over and Naomi snapped it off… then reached out again, this time for Emily's hand. Emily dutifully obliged, feeling Naomi's hand wrap around hers. She repressed a shudder at the feeling of her warm skin.

"Are you ready? We're going to run for it, and I want you to just follow my lead. Go!"

Before Emily had time to think Naomi yanked at her hand and they were off running, bursting out from the sand dunes onto a small beach, hemmed in on either side by cliffs. Emily's heart pumped and she could hear Naomi urging her on, until the loose, dry sand gave way to damp sand. Naomi let go of Emily's hand and biffed the bag full of stuff to the side, still running. Turning to face Emily, running backwards.

"Come on Emily! Don't be a pussy!"

She ran backwards still, and the first waves lapped at her ankles, causing Naomi to shriek in surprise though she knew they were coming. Reaching forward she grabbed Emily's hand again and pulled her into the water, both girls yelling as each wave hit their knees, then thighs and up. One last jump saw them behind the waves, Emily up to her shoulders, Naomi her armpits. Overhead, a full moon looked down on them as they laughed and splashed around, feeling their clothes billowing around them in the water.

"This is amazing!" yelled Emily. "It's so warm!" She pushed her wet hair out of her face and grinned at Naomi, who had sunk into the water until only her face from the nose upwards showed. Her expressive eyes watched Emily, both girls falling into silence, smiling at each other.

Naomi raised out of the water until her mouth was free, and said: "Just wait."

Emily fell silent, waiting for what Naomi would do next. But she didn't seem to be doing anything, was just floating there, watching Emily.

"Wait for what?" Emily said, confused.

"Look, Emily. Don't you see it?" Naomi still kept her eyes on Emily, not giving her any clues. After a couple of seconds, she moved closer and Emily felt her hand curl around her wrist. "I forget how short you are. Here." Naomi pulled her shallower until she was just over waist deep, then floated away again, watching.

And suddenly, as a cloud moved across the moon, dimming the light, Emily saw it. All around her in the water were shimmering specs of light, bright blue light everywhere. Emily gasped, moving her hands around but feeling nothing but the movement of water over her skin.

"Fuck!' she exclaimed, look around in wonderment. _How could I not see this before? _She guessed her eyes had taken a while to adjust. Now it seemed there was as much blue as there was the black of the ocean.

"Magical, isn't it?" Naomi was floating on her back, staring up at the starry sky. It almost seemed to mirror the sparkling water below.

"What is it?"

"Bioluminescent plankton, also known as 'Fire Plants'. Brought here, just to this cove, by the ocean's currents. I'm not sure why, it's almost like they get trapped here. But you can only see them at this time of year."

"Wow". Emily seemed to be saying that a lot this evening. Plankton. They were alive. That could be creepy, but somehow, it wasn't. _Magical. Naomi was right, it's magical._ "But, how?"

"Well, around 90% of the organisms that live in the ocean have the capacity to produce light, actually," said Naomi, now standing again, skimming her hands along the surface of the water.

"And the wavelength of blue-green light travels farthest in the water – that's why they appear blue. Most organisms in the sea are only sensitive to blue light, too. So it works, for mating, communicating, attracting prey…"

Emily listened, transfixed by Naomi's words. But mainly just… transfixed by her. And not only because of the way her t-shirt was now clinging to her in just the right way, how the water glistened on her perfect skin – also because in a few short hours she had completely blown open Emily's perception of 'who' Naomi Campbell was. Now she was avoiding Emily's gaze, throwing small glances her way, trying to gauge her reaction.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever shown me," said Emily sincerely, sinking down and mimicking Naomi's earlier pose, so her mouth was only just above water. She floated slightly closer until they were facing each other. Naomi mirrored Emily, and they both smiled at each other over the brilliant blue-lit water.

….

"**It seeks to be in the nature of plots to bring a truth or desire up to the light, and it has often been the task of those who write fiction to expose elements that are kept secret in a personality, so that the mask over the personality falls either temporarily or permanently. When the mask falls, something of value comes up."**

**Charles Baxter**

_Sorry for the cliffhanger again, guys! The "date" (or shall we not call it a date just yet?) kept writing itself longer and longer and I feel I have to break this chapter here. Never fear though, with the right encouragement I may just get the next chapter finished faster… go on, drop me a review. I've enabled anonymous comments now, so go hard!_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: /blog/thepossibilityofyoufanfic, which includes the view from the tree, on video, in all its shaky glory.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**___

_Wow, thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, you guys rock! You're all such darlin's. A common question came up – and I can say yes, the location is a real place. The tree on a cliff on a peninsula exists, and the view is stunning from up there. The next one of you who comes to New Zealand, message me and I might just give you the secret location…_

_If there are any of you out there who like an interactive experience while reading fan fiction, I urge you to play "Still let me in" by City Oh Sigh, on the Tumblr for this fic, as you read. They're a trio of Kiwi girls whose song I have used for a "moment" between Emily and Naomi in this chapter. Hope you like it!_

….

Naomi felt a shiver run down the length of her back as Emily's words drifted off into the darkness and they were left in silence, watching each other over the ever-moving water. The air between them crackled with something that seemed as electric and alive as the bioluminescent plankton surrounding them.

Now, she noticed a shiver run through Emily too. More shivers.

"You alright, Em? You look freezing."

A sudden desire to protect Emily propelled Naomi into an action she had been unable to muster before, and she moved towards the girl. The resistance of the water against her body made her feel as though she were in a slow-motion movie scene. Finally she felt the warmth of Emily's body and her arms instinctively slipped around her.

It was a delicious feeling. The initial wet, cold was replaced by the warmth of Emily's body heat and Naomi pulled her closer, repressing another shiver at the feeling of Emily's breasts against her. She wondered briefly why she had been so worried about being attracted to a girl, when they felt this good. Or maybe it was just Emily who felt this good. But as she felt Emily's hot breath against her neck, Naomi suddenly panicked. It was too overwhelming, all these new feelings and sensations. Abruptly she pulled away, swiping wet hair out of her face and looking anywhere but at Emily.

"Better?" she managed to croak. "Hh-hm," she cleared her throat nervously. Now a safe distance again, she looked at Emily's face and found her smiling. "What?" she said, her natural instinct to protect herself through confrontation rising.

"Nothing." Emily said. "Thank you, it helped heaps."

Naomi nodded and stood up in the water. "Right. So we'd better get out before we both freeze. No more "appointments", how about just a warm shower and hot chocolate?"

"That sounds lovely," said Emily, making no attempt to move.

Naomi paused, watching her, then turned towards the beach. She got a few steps before looking back. "Um, beach is this way?" she said.

"Well, yes, but I have a white t-shirt on, so…"

Naomi smiled. Seemed like they were both revealing their other sides tonight. She had to admit, shy Emily was perhaps even cuter than charming, confident Emily.

"Okay, well, come out when you're ready and I won't look, I promise." _Why would you look? Stop flirting!_

She waded out to the beach and set off to find the bag she'd dropped on their run into the water. Finally she found it, pulling out a torch and a couple of warm jumpers.

Switching on the torch, she waved it in the air and made a show of covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Yoohoo! Wet t-shirt competition winner, I have your prize over here!"

She grabbed the other sweatshirt and held it in the air, eyes still closed.

"Very funny." A hand yanked the sweatshirt out of her hand and she opened her eyes to see Emily's form in the darkness. Bright white made her hard to miss, and the sweatshirt she was pulling over her head hadn't yet hidden the black bra that showed through.

"Hey, I could sense torchlight on me, you perve!" laughed Emily indignantly.

"Was not!" Naomi shot back.

"Were too, you big lez."

Naomi's cheeks burned, and she was glad for the darkness.

They set off back towards the car.

….

The jeep's headlights cut a path in front of them as they drove back along the hard-packed sand.

"So, are we heading back to Auckland now?" Emily sounded disappointed.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well we're heading back towards the main beach, and it must be kind of late. I dunno, it's a work day tomorrow, I figured you'd want to be back."

Naomi smiled into the darkness. "We do have a really important production meeting tomorrow morning. 8:30am to 10:30, I believe?"

"What? Do we? I don't remember that, shit, I'd better tell JJ–"

"Emily. Our only production meeting is likely to be deciding what to have for breakfast. I thought since we were out here, we might as well not have to rush back. So I booked in a pretend 'meeting'. JJ knows."

Naomi was gripped by another panic. _Shit. Does Emily think that means that I think we'll sleep together? Maybe she won't feel comfortable staying out here. Maybe she's having a shit time and just wants to go home!_

There was an awkward silence, before Emily's husky giggle came through the air.

"Naomi, I can hear you over-processing that statement from here. Relax. I'd love to stay the night. In fact, I may just quit the corporate world to live off fish and seaweed and crap on this beach forever." Naomi felt Emily's hand drop over hers as it rested on the gearstick. "I'm just surprised to hear you'd be such a bad-arse."

She took her hand away and Naomi immediately missed its warmth.

"Good." She turned the wheel and stopped at the base of a gigantic rock face that reached high into the air and seemed to run from the water line straight out into the surf. The top was covered in thick forest and native greenery. "Because we're here."

….

"I can't believe you own a fucking island!" Emily panted as she followed Naomi up a narrow rock path lit by solar lights that illuminated the bush closing in around them.

"Well, not technically, it's my grandfather's. But yeah, it's pretty cool. Suits me – 'I am an island' and all that."

"I believe it's 'no man is an island', Naomi."

"Yeah, whatever. Sexist anyway, 'no man is an island'. Huh." Naomi huffed.

"Does it have a name, this island of yours?"

"Ihumoana Island."

"Ihumoana Island." Emily tried it out, trying to pronounce it with the correct Maori inflection. "And your house is the only one on it?"

"Yep. Gramps owns the whole island; it's been in the family for well over a century, since the first settlers to New Zealand. The government would love to get their hands on it. The Maori would like to claim it back as their land. Basically, everyone would like to have it. We're not allowed to put any new buildings on it, have to preserve that natural beauty and all that."

"Wow."

Naomi smiled. She had to admit that had been her goal, to 'wow' Emily. She'd never brought anyone else here, happy to keep it her hidden sanctuary.

They reached the top of the path to find a small wooden house nestled into the bush around it. Emily followed Naomi along the porch to where a balcony extended out over a cliff, showing the beach far below. The full moon cut a path of light through the dark ocean. Yet another stunning view. Naomi unlocked the French doors and stepped inside, flicking on the light. Taking a deep breath of the sea air, Emily turned and followed her.

….

After a quick shower to rinse off the salt, Emily dressed in pair of old shorts and a T-shirt proclaiming "Stop the Springbok tour 1981" that Naomi had laid out for her. She stepped back out onto the balcony, unable to resist the smell and sound of the roaring surf below. For a while she stood there, taking in everything that felt unfamiliar around her. Unfamiliar, but… right. Exciting. Fresh. From the feeling of Naomi's much-washed old clothes against her skin to the amazing landscape that was such a contrast to her childhood in Bristol. And then there was the newness of this evening. Of the Naomi that she was coming to know a little more. Love a little more.

"Hot chocolate?"

Emily turned to see Naomi leaning in the doorway holding two steaming mugs and wearing a similarly loved-to-death t-shirt and a pair of rugby shorts. Emily smiled again at how different this Naomi looked from the corporate, tightly wound Naomi she knew from work. Naomi looked at Emily lazily; that look making Emily's chest tighten and her heart beat just that little faster.

"Thanks."

Emily took the cup and stepped inside, smiling as she slid past Naomi's gaze. Sometime in the last half an hour, things had changed between them again. Emily felt a calm settle over her. The calm that came before something inevitable happening. She sunk into an old couch set next to the unlit fireplace.

Naomi settled gracefully into the couch opposite hers and curled her legs up under her. Mug in one hand, she leaned over to press play on the iPod she'd set up. The sound of a piano began and a soothing song swept over the room. Naomi leant back into the couch, sipping her hot chocolate and watching Emily over the rim of the cup. Emily watched her back, waiting. For what, exactly, she wasn't sure.

_And like the sun that melts the snow_

_You melt my soul, warm up my bones. _

A cello entered, then a trumpet, and Emily was struck by the emotion in the music. It fit perfectly with the intensity of this moment.

_And like a light seeps through my skin_

_I cannot hide what's deep within… _

Naomi leant forward, breaking their gaze as she placed her mug on the wooden floor. She stood and moved across the space between them to sit next to Emily, close enough that Emily could see a drop of water on Naomi's temple that she had missed with the towel, smell the apple in her shampoo. But it was those eyes. Those pale eyes burned into Emily, and she couldn't breathe under their piercing beam.

Naomi raised her hand and tucked a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear, grazing her palm down Emily's cheek until her thumb and finger tugged on her earlobe lightly. Emily dropped her gaze down to Naomi's pink lips, watched the tip of her tongue come out, wetting them. She moved incrementally closer, still slightly unsure, but she needed have worried. Naomi crossed the final centimetres between them and pressed her lips against Emily's.

Naomi felt Emily's lips open slightly and she kissed back, capturing Naomi's bottom lip in between hers. It was gentle and soft, so soft. Naomi felt dizzy; this was better than anything she had imagined. She let out a shaky breath as Emily sucked gently on her lip. Naomi had never experienced anything so sensual. One kiss, and she felt it all the way down to her toes. But she wanted more.

Naomi began to kiss back, the tip of her tongue meeting Emily's as the kiss deepened. Emily reached to run her hand up Naomi's spine, causing Naomi to gasp as the touch left a trail of fire. Emily wrapped both arms around Naomi and pulled her closer, suppressing a gasp herself as she felt Naomi's breasts against her own. The kiss was still slow, passionate, but Emily didn't know how long she could hold back. She wanted more, wanted Naomi's body on top of hers but didn't dare make the move in case Naomi wasn't ready, in case she scared her away. Emily pulled away from their embrace and opened her mouth to speak.

"No." That was Naomi, her pupils dilated. "I know this is the time when you're wondering whether I'm into this or not, worrying about doing the wrong thing." She smiled at Emily, running her eyes over Emily's flawless skin, and back to those big brown eyes. "But I'm into it. I'm so… fucking–"

Naomi leant forward and kissed Emily fiercely, pushing her back onto the couch without her lips leaving Emily's. Emily gasped, then let out a moan as Naomi's leg slid in between hers. Their kissing this time was feverish and full of desire. Naomi moaned into Emily's mouth as her hands slid their way under the back of Naomi's t-shirt, caressing the soft skin on the small of her back. Emily slid her hands to Naomi's hips, pulling her harder against her. She could feel herself getting wet at the press of Naomi's leg, and responded by lifting her own leg slightly into Naomi.

"Oh!" Naomi breathed into Emily's mouth, pushing down in response. Their bodies began to find a rhythm and Emily turned her head to the side to gasp for air. Naomi could feel her fast breath in her ear and it turned her on even more.

They found each other's lips once more, Emily's tongue slipping into Naomi's mouth. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god_. Naomi's brain couldn't think of anything else, just flashed those three words over and over.

Without warning Emily rose up and flipped Naomi, bracing one hand on the floor and lowering her to the ground with the other. _Bloody hell she's strong!_ Naomi barely had time to register before Emily's weight pressed her against the floor. The feeling of her small body felt amazing against Naomi's – the contrast between the hard, cool floor underneath her, and Emily's warm softness on top.

Emily pulled back from Naomi's mouth and braced herself about a foot above Naomi, kneeling with one leg on either side of Naomi's. Naomi held her breath as Emily looked at Naomi with pure lust. Slowly, Emily reached down and grabbed Naomi's right wrist then her left, bending Naomi's arms above her head and holding them down against the floor. Naomi pathetically tried to struggle. She felt so weak with desire that she couldn't have escaped Emily's hold if she'd tried.

Still holding Naomi's wrists against the floor with one hand, Emily ran her eyes down Naomi's body. Naomi squirmed at the throbbing between her legs that just ached to be touched. _God I'm turned on_. Emily lifted one knee, then the other, bringing them in so she was kneeling between Naomi's legs. Looking into Naomi's eyes, she slowly moved her knees outwards, spreading Naomi's legs wide. Naomi again tried to weakly resist, her chest heaving. "Emily…" she cried, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes. She didn't know how much of this teasing she could take. She had never, ever felt this turned on in her whole life.

Emily leant down, still holding Naomi's wrists above her head, and whispered softly in her ear. "What are you going to do now, Campbell?" Naomi shuddered as Emily's breath tickled her ear. But she wasn't easily dominated. Naomi suddenly let out a surge of power, causing Emily to squeal as she bucked the smaller girl off of her and rolled on top, attacking her mouth with renewed energy. They both fought for dominance, rolling from side to side and grunting with effort as they grappled.

Finally, Emily managed to flip Naomi again but Naomi kept rolling and flipped Emily... sending her straight into the coal bucket by the fire. The whole thing tipped over and a cloud of soot puffed out, coating both of them. They both let go of each other, coughing and spluttering. Eventually their coughing turned into giggling then full-blown laughter as they looked at each other, covered in black.

"Oh my god. You look like a chimney sweep!" giggled Naomi, running her finger down Emily's cheek, cutting a path through the soot.

"Alright, guv'nah? Here to clean your chute!" Emily put on a cockney accent and grabbed the coal brush from the fireplace. She came towards Naomi, who squealed, laughing, and rolled away. Emily laughed too and dropped the brush, grabbing Naomi's foot and pulling the girl along the floor towards her. She leapt on top of a squirming Naomi, both of them laughing, Naomi shrieking.

Out of breath, Emily rolled off Naomi and flopped on the floor, lying next to her. They turned their heads and looked at each other, smiling, as their breath slowed. In the background the music played on, the singer now crooning _"Blow my mind away"._ Emily wondered if Naomi had somehow timed it, it was so appropriate.

Naomi reached out and found Emily's hand, interlacing their fingers. She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating Emily's face. Emily stared back. Her mind was racing with things to say, and she considered each one futilely. Words seemed insufficient to describe how she was feeling, what had just happened. Emily thought back to pinning Naomi to the floor, and blushed.

"Emily Fitch, you're blushing!" laughed Naomi. Emily looked at her then hid her face, suddenly shy. She felt hands grab her and scoot her in to Naomi's embrace. "That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life." Naomi whispered in her ear. "And perhaps it's a good thing that we tipped over the coal, because I don't think I could have taken much more of your teasing."

Emily gave her a disbelieving look. Naomi, not to be scorned, took her hand in response. Emily gasped as Naomi slowly slid it down her body and between her legs, so Emily could feel her body's response. Naomi let out a shaky breath of her own.

"Oh my god, Naomi…" Emily husked.

"You're not the only one who likes to play dirty." Naomi licked Emily's earlobe and pulled away abruptly, springing to her feet. The new distance between their bodies made Naomi lose some of her confidence, but she tried to cover it up.

"Right. I don't know about you, but all that ruff and tumble has tired me out. Shall we go to bed?" She held her hand down to Emily, smiling. Emily smirked and reached up, letting Naomi pull her to her feet. "Oof. What a heffalump!" Naomi joked.

"Hey! If I was really a heffalump, you'd be squashed flat on the floor by now…"

"True. I take that back. Maybe just a baby heffalump."

Emily harrumphed, and followed Naomi towards a bedroom. Naomi stopped at the doorway, turning to Emily.

"Um… do you want to sleep with me? I mean, in my bed? No funny business or anything. It's just, it's probably the most comfortable, the others are pretty old…"

"I'd love to. Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself." Emily smiled, and they entered the room.

….

Emily lay in bed, head whirling. Her body still tingled with the memory of Naomi's touch, her smell, her everything. She couldn't believe that she was now lying in bed next to the girl she had desired so much. It all seemed like a dream.

"Goodnight, Ems."

Emily rolled on her side to face Naomi and smiled into the darkness.

"Goodnight Naomi."

She heard the sound of fabric rustling before soft lips pressed gently against hers. They shared a slow kiss Emily never wanted to end. Naomi pulled back but stayed facing Emily. Emily's hand crept across the sheet, and this time as it reached out, she found the girl she had been looking for.

Emily fell asleep with her hand clasped in Naomi's.

….

_Ahh, so… was that okay? I was just intending for a kiss but this kinda came out. Have never written anything smutty before (well, not in this detail!), so let me know if you liked it by reviewing! I think we're going to have a lot of fun with these two… ;P_


	13. Chapter 13

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**___

_Sorry for making you wait! Life happens, birthdays and things. I am getting on to the next chapter tomorrow though. Also the links to reply to reviews were broken for me, but know that I cherish each one and thank you for taking the time to give me feedback. You're awesome._

_Concepting = ad slang for brainstorming ideas._

Naomi's mind faintly registered a vibration between her legs. _Wha?_ Her sleepy mind tried to wake, but the vibration stopped and she slipped back into semi-consciousness. _Bah! _There it was again. Naomi's hand reached down and slapped against a hard object that had buried itself between her legs. Her phone. She'd set the alarm before going to sleep last night, while Emily was having another shower to get the coal off of her. Naomi had lain in bed trying not to replay in her mind the touch of Emily's hands on her skin, the sensation of her warm tongue pressing against hers.

Naomi rolled over onto her side, glancing at the sleeping form in front of her. Emily's red hair played over the pillow, her small body huddled in the sheets, facing away towards the door. Now, Naomi let images from last night flash through her head. She closed her eyes at the memory of Emily pinning her to the floor. Oh no. Naomi's eyes sprung open and she rolled over onto her back. _What are you doing, Naomi?_ Last night, Naomi had let herself go. Lost in the urgency of Emily's touch, Naomi had just gone with it, had given in to desire. The last time she'd done that had been… well, she didn't want to think about that. _She's your work colleague, Naomi!_ Frowning, Naomi looked over at Emily again, who snuffled and turned over to face Naomi, flinging her arm out and almost smacking Naomi in the face. Naomi suppressed a laugh. _I'll have to watch for that_. _What? No! _Naomi's smile dropped as she realised how easily her doubts were forgotten after just one endearing gesture by Emily. Sighing, she wondered whether she had any control at all over what happened from here.

_Oh! _Naomi hid her surprise by blinking rapidly; one of Emily's brown eyes was open and watching her from behind a curtain of hair. Emily's mouth curled up into a smile and Naomi felt her face responding with one of her own. Thoughts of resisting this girl were lost, momentarily.

"Morning" said Naomi.

"Morning." Emily's voice was husky and thick with sleep. _Oh god_. Naomi blinked again and took in a breath. She cleared her throat.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Emily pushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, very well thanks."

She eyed the girl across from her, hiding her nervousness. There seemed to be something going on behind the wall of those blue eyes. Emily wondered if a battle was being fought between Naomi's duelling desires – professionalism being one of them. She knew that last night had been a big step, for both of them really, but she worried how Naomi would react to it now, in light of an upcoming day at work.

"Well, we've got time for a quick breakfast before we head back." Naomi slid out of bed and grabbed a blanket off the floor, wrapping it around her quickly. "I've got this amazing honeycomb from a lady who keeps bees down the far end of Bethell's – are you okay with honey on toast and a cup of tea? Things are pretty rustic here I'm afraid."

At the door she turned back to look at Emily, who had pulled herself up into a sitting position and was watching Naomi. Naomi's eyes slid nervously around the room before settling on Emily's face.

"That sounds lovely, thanks." Emily was still watching her, and Naomi paused as though to say something. But didn't. She gave Emily a quick smile and turned towards the door.

"Naomi."

Naomi turned back. Emily gestured to the spot in the bed Naomi had just vacated. There were smears of black on the pillow and a couple of patches on the sheets. Naomi blushed red right up to her ears. Now Emily smiled a real smile at her, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I must have missed a few spots… in the shower," Naomi stammered.

"Yes," said Emily, looking from the sheets up to Naomi. "They may never be the same."

Naomi gulped and managed a half smile in response. She left the room and busied herself preparing breakfast.

...

The drive back from Bethell's had mixed emotions for Naomi and Emily. Each of the girls was reluctant to break the spell of the previous day, but both wondered how and where to go from here. Emily broke the tension by telling stories and lame jokes, making Naomi smile. She seemed to be doing a lot of that around Emily – smiling – and it felt kind of odd. It had been a long time since Naomi had smiled so often and so freely. But it felt good. Being with Emily felt easy, almost too easy. But then again, there was no one out in the isolation of the wild west coast to judge. No prying eyes all too eager to find gossip. Naomi frowned at the thought of people in the agency knowing what had happened. It wasn't even the fact that Emily was a girl. Naomi just didn't want anyone knowing anything. It was none of their business, after all.

Naomi looked down and watched the sunlight playing across Emily's arm. She repressed an urge to reach out and stroke the fine, downy hairs on her skin.

"Hh-hm." Naomi cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the road. They had reached the inner suburbs of Auckland, and already the beach and bush seemed far away. Although really, if Naomi had turned around right now she could have been back there under 30 minutes. _What if I did? What if we just stayed out there, forever? Just… not dealing with the world._ Naomi knew it wasn't an option. But sometimes she did just feel like leaving the complicated life behind, living somewhere isolated, selling home-grown produce at a market, keeping chickens… _god, I'm turning into my mother_.

Emily watched Naomi surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. Again, she had the feeling the blonde was processing thoughts a mile a minute. It made Emily nervous. She could feel that Naomi had already pulled away from her since the day before. Emily just hoped that she wouldn't think this had all been a mistake.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm?" Naomi replied absentmindedly. She had been miles away.

"Do you think we could swing by mine on the way to work? It's just, I don't think I can turn up in last night's clothes. Not that I haven't before, but it does tend to attract attention… Effy definitely won't miss the fact."

Emily looked at Naomi with a smile, waiting.

"Yes, sure. As far as anyone knows we've been at a meeting together this morning, so it would make sense that we turned up to work together. It shouldn't look suspicious."

_Uhoh._ Naomi squirmed awkwardly at her lack of tact. _Why are you such an arse?!_

"Emily…"

"It's okay Naomi. I get it. You don't want anyone to know we've been… spending time together. It's fine. We both know what a rumour mill the agency is."

Emily smiled at Naomi, but felt a little sad. Not that she wanted Naomi to announce anything to the world – there was really nothing to tell, after all – but Emily feared that if something did grow between them, this was an issue they'd have to face. Emily often projected her thoughts into the future, turning over possible scenarios in her mind. She couldn't have predicted yesterday… wow; Naomi had really surprised her with that one. But knowing what she knew about Naomi's approach to work and colleagues, things had the potential to get tricky. Anyway. Emily shook herself; there was no point worrying about it now.

Naomi pulled in to the curb outside Emily's house. Emily lived in Grey Lynn, an inner-city suburb full of cute wooden villas. Lots of creative types and interesting characters seemed to live there. It suited Emily, who liked to walk most places, and she often ran into people she knew around the neighbourhood. Emily felt like this was her home, like she really 'fit' somewhere for the first time.

"Do you want to come in and get changed too? You can take the bathroom, use the mirror and stuff."

"Uh, sure." Naomi looked down at her t-shirt and shorts. "I don't think anyone would recognise me if I walked in wearing this."

"Yeah, they'd probably mistake you for a creative." Emily grinned at Naomi, who came around the side of the car and followed Emily up the steps to her house.

"You know, I've always fancied myself as a creative. Drawing pictures all day – who couldn't do that?"

"Hey, watch it Jenna Fitch!" Emily threw back over her shoulder as she jiggled her key in the door lock. "Besides, she had it wrong. It's JJ who just draws pictures all day. I spend my day writing stories, thank you."

"Right, sorry," said Naomi, smiling. "You must have quite the active imagination."

"Oh, I do…" Emily got the door unlocked and turned, pressing her back against the door to open it, looking Naomi slowly up and down at the same time with a lustful challenge in her eyes. She gestured for her to step inside, leaving only a small amount of space so Naomi had to squeeze past her. Naomi took a deep breath and managed to get inside without touching Emily, but gave her a looks-could-kill stare as she passed.

She looked around, finding herself in a short hallway that stopped abruptly, almost as though a wall had been put in there after the original build. Nestled at the end was a kitchen set-up, very small but somehow looking quite cool. Someone had built a wooden shelf into the wall, upon which sat a cheery looking flower and a stainless steel teapot. An old whiskey crate sat on the floor and a hand-painted movie poster of "Some Like It Hot" hung over the oven.

"Yes… bit of an unusual set-up. I have the front half of the house, and the owner lives in the back. She's getting on a bit, so a couple of years ago when she got tired of having flatmates she just got a wall built through the house, turning it into two premises. It's totally illegal, but it means I don't have to pay power and can afford to live here by myself."

Emily stood nervously in the hallway fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt, her earlier confidence gone.Naomi nodded in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

"So quick tour – this is the lounge…" Emily gestured to her right through an open doorway. Naomi popped her head in politely, and smiled at the sight. The lounge – though also small – looked incredibly inviting. Bookshelves reaching up to the high ceiling covered a whole wall, standing sentinel over an old open fireplace with wooden mantelpiece. There was a retro couch with wooden arms and legs pushed back against the opposite wall, below a window through which morning sunlight streamed. The more Naomi looked, the more things she noticed. Crouched among the books were small figures, wooden models, old postcards and more. Naomi loved it instantly.

"I love it here. I know it's small, but after sharing a room with your sister for nearly 18 years, any space that's your own is rather wonderful."

Naomi pulled her head back out of the lounge reluctantly, and looked at Emily.

"It's lovely Ems." And she meant it. Emily gave her a big beaming smile in response, and Naomi loved her a little just then. The feeling from yesterday returned, warming the space between them.

Emily blew hair out of her face and blushed, now gesturing towards the other doorway.

"And here's my room. There's an en-suite off it, you can get changed and stuff in there."

Naomi followed her into the bedroom. It was also charming, with interesting-looking artworks on the walls and a wooden desk that, like much in the house, seemed to be handcrafted. _I wonder if Emily has a hidden talent as a carpenter? _There was so much more to Emily than Naomi had imagined. She tried not to look at the bed, afraid it would spark a whole host of thoughts she couldn't afford to deal with right now.

"Thanks." She slipped past Emily, who had busied herself in the wardrobe. As the bathroom door closed Emily let out a shaky breath._ Be cool, Fitch. You have the most beautiful girl in the world in your room – a girl you've had a heated make-out session with. Do not make an idiot of yourself._ Emily collected herself and quickly selected a couple of items from the wardrobe, throwing on underwear and a clean bra. _If Naomi comes out now…_ But she needn't have worried. She was applying the last touches to her make-up when the bathroom door opened and Naomi exited, wearing a sharply tailored suit and her hair pulled back into a chignon. All traces of beach Naomi had been wiped away, and corporate powerhouse Naomi was back in charge. Emily eyed her in the mirror before turning around. Naomi looked Emily up and down with surprise showing on her face.

Emily had transformed herself with a black blazer over a light, flowing shirt and a high-waisted skirt that hugged her hips and elongated her legs. She even wore a pair of heels that put her at eye level to Naomi for the first time. Subtle eyeliner made her big brown eyes pop, and her hair at the top was swept up into a pompadour. She looked amazing. Naomi couldn't tear her eyes from Emily's bright red lips as she smacked them together, making sure her lipstick was spread evenly. Not until her mouth quirked up into a smirk did Naomi realise she was staring, and she met Emily's eyes. Emily raised one eyebrow at her, her amusement showing.

"You know, I've always fancied myself as a suit. All you need to do is dress up and pass messages all day, right?" Emily brushed back her blazer and put her hand on her hip. She looked very much the part of a power businesswoman.

Naomi laughed. "You should dress like that more often. You look nice." _'Nice' is an understatement…_

"Oh, so you don't like the way I dress normally?" Emily stepped into Naomi's personal space, giving her the same look from when they'd entered the house. Challenging. Lustful.

_Two can play at this game, Fitch._ Naomi looked down and stepped even closer then looked up at Emily. There were centimetres between them, and Emily could feel Naomi's breath against her own lips at she spoke. "You know, anyone can play dress-ups, little girl…" Naomi reached up and ran her hands down the lapels of Emily's blazer, the backs of her fingers brushing over Emily's breasts. " …but that doesn't mean you're ready to play with the big boys."

Emily smiled, her eyes flicking between Naomi's eyes and her lips. Licking her lips once, she leaned in, but as Naomi's lips parted she swerved right and brushed her lips along Naomi's cheek. She breathed huskily into her ear: "I don't like playing with boys."

Naomi shook as she tried not to react. This was what people meant when they said "weak at the knees". Naomi felt like she could collapse onto the floor right then and there. Luckily her hands were still holding Emily's lapels, or she might have. Emily trailed her lips back across Naomi's cheek, ending with a light kiss just to the side of her mouth. Never had a kiss on the cheek been so sensual. Naomi realised she was holding her breath, and let it out as Emily pulled back from her.

Emily reached up and took hold of Naomi's hands, gently pulling them off her jacket. She smiled. Naomi was looking at her in a state of shock. For a split second Emily thought of taking one of Naomi's hands and sliding it up her skirt, but decided against it. There was being forward, and then there was just plain smut. And while Emily could do filthy, she didn't know if Naomi was quite ready to handle it yet. If she were honest, too, she didn't think that she'd be able to hold herself back if they went any further. She rubbed her thumbs over the soft skin of Naomi's hands, then let go.

Naomi closed her eyes briefly then frowned at Emily. _You liked that. You liked that more than you've liked anything for a long, long time._

"You liked that," said Emily, mirroring Naomi's thoughts.

Naomi shook herself mentally and smirked at Emily. "Don't be smug, Fitch. You ain't that special." She grabbed her bag and brushed past Emily towards the door. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Emily smiled wryly and shook her head. Giving herself a quick once-over in the mirror, she followed Naomi out the door.

….

"Ladies! Lookin' sharp, man. How about you come to my office later for a group brainstorming session? And by brainstorming, I mean you two doing filthy things while I watch on, yeah?"

Emily gave Cook the evils. Doing filthy things to Naomi over a desk, yes. Cook watching? "Not on your life, perve," Emily told him, walking past without stopping. Naomi stayed in step with her as they ascended the stairs towards the entrance, their heels clicking on the concrete.

"You're banned from all sexual innuendos for two months in case you've forgotten, Cook," said Naomi looking back at him. "Do that again and I'll be reporting you to HR".

Cook laughed and yelled up at them. "Good one, Blondie! Sexual harassment in an ad agency, who'd believe it anyway!"

Naomi held the door open for Emily. "Why are you dressed up anyway, Ems?"

"We have a presentation with Sanitarium this afternoon," Emily replied. "Greg's going to be there, and you know what an uptight chauvinist-racist-sexist prick he is. He'd probably pull the whole account from us if he knew he had a lesbian working on his ads. Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, Naomi."

Emily stopped and turned to face Naomi, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'd like to disagree with you, but you're probably right. Conservative arsehole. He makes my life hell on almost a daily basis. Bag-carriers we may be, but we 'suits' do have to take a lot of shit from clients. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind one day."

Emily smiled. She loved it when Naomi got worked up. It was one of the first things she had noticed about her when Emily had started working at Ogilvy all those months ago – that passion.

"Yeah, well, maybe one day he'll get fired. We can only hope."

Emily smiled. Naomi smiled back. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the reception area.

"Well, so–

"Have a nice day then–"

They spoke over top of each other, then laughed nervously.

"See you Ems." Naomi turned away.

"Yeah, see you later." Emily watched her walk away for a few seconds, then turned to find–

"Effy!" Emily almost jumped out of her skin at Effy's blue eyes looking at her from half a metre away.

"Emily" said Effy calmly. "Naomi." She tilted her head in the direction Naomi had gone. "'Naomily', they'll call you." Effy smirked at Emily.

"Effy…" Emily didn't even bother to question Effy how she knew. She just always knew.

"It's okay, Ems. I'm hardly one to gossip, am I?" Effy tilted her head.

"No…" Emily sighed. "It's just… well, it's complicated. Anyway, there's no 'Naomily'. We just kissed and, well, rolled around a bit, um…"

Effy watched her, her usual amused look on her face.

"It's only as complicated as you let it become, don't you think?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Effy smiled, then accepted a coffee from one of the male suits. He hovered, obviously looking for an 'in' to make conversation. Effy ignored him until he left. Just another one to fall under her spell.

"Walk with me." Effy and Emily turned towards the long corridor that led to the creative department, Effy sipping at her short black. "You know how when you're concepting, sometimes you get so tangled up in making a particular idea work, and all the loose threads and 'what ifs' just keep growing until you think of giving up on it completely?"

Emily nodded.

"But sometimes you really believe that that idea is worth fighting for. So what do you do?"

Emily waited.

"Simplify. Strip away all the excess parts of that idea until it's in its most simple form. But it's one of the hardest things to do. Ideas are slippery and it's easy to get carried away with all the possible directions to force it in. But don't. Just simplify it. If it still feels 'true'… if its core thought remains strong, then it is a good idea. The best ideas, at their heart, are deadly simple. But simplicity is hard to find."

Another male suit approached them carrying presentation boards, opening his mouth to speak. Effy merely handed him her empty cup and fixed him with a look that made his mouth click shut.

They walked in silence for a few metres, Emily turning over Effy's words in her mind.

"So, you think you can apply the same approach to relationships and love as you can to an idea?"

Effy stopped outside her office door. "Isn't love just an idea?"

Emily plopped into her chair, defeated. Effy smiled, turned away and walked into her office. "Perhaps that's why it's so fleeting," she said to herself. For a moment Effy's eyes revealed a hint of sadness. Then she turned to her computer and started typing.

….

The rest of the day was intense. Emily had five radio scripts to write, a campaign to concept and a ton of proofing to do on ads about to go to print. Any typos or mistakes not caught by Emily would end up costing the agency money to reprint. Usually it was part of the job Emily found boring, but sometimes it was nice to give her brain a rest when her and JJ had been doing a lot of concepting. The act of sitting down to do ideas took Emily back to Effy's words. They made sense, kinda, but they were also rather baffling in a typically Effy way. Emily wasn't sure if she could take such a detached, rational approach to love.

At 4pm Emily and JJ left for their meeting with Greg, the Sanitarium marketing manager that everyone in the agency seemed to hate. It was impossible to get any ideas past him. Emily was sure that if he had his way they'd just put up pictures of the product with a giant logo, and a brainwashing voice saying "Sanitarium cereals are great. Buy them, buy them, buy them" for 30 seconds. After two sexist comments, one homophobic remark and some total alpha-male behaviour, it was finally over. As Emily expected, he hadn't been happy with any of the ideas. Not enough shots of the product. Wanker. Emily and JJ would have to spend the whole of the next day re-concepting. All Emily wanted to do was to go home and get into bed. The last 36 hours had been a whirlwind.

Once back at the agency, Emily packed her stuff. It was only 5:30pm, but fucked if she was staying around late like usual. Effy wouldn't care, she'd done enough work for the day. As Emily stepped out of the creative department into the Mac studio, she noticed Naomi sitting next to one of the Mac Ops, talking him through client changes to artwork. She was pointing at the screen, facing Emily. Emily's heart thudded just at the sight of her. Emily walked on. _Look up look up look up look up._ Naomi looked up, catching sight of Emily. They locked eyes and Naomi sat back in her chair. Those blue eyes seemed to be pulling Emily towards her as though in a trance. Naomi smiled. Emily smiled, and blushed. Her mind raced as she tried to think of something funny/witty/charming to say.

"See you." _Damn it!_

"Bye Emily." Naomi looked at Emily in amusement, then turned back towards the screen as Emily passed.

….

Emily flopped onto her bed, then rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She remembered the billions of stars spread across the sky above Bethell's Beach the night before. There were so many more of them when you didn't have the light of the city polluting the sky. She began to replay yesterday's events, but in her state of exhaustion, the thoughts kept slipping away. She fell into a deep slumber, still fully clothed, and her dreams throughout the night were scattered with bright lights. Just like the bioluminescent plankton brought to the secret bay by the uncontrollable currents of the ocean.

….

_**That's all for now, folks. But I'm working on the next one, trying to decide how they'll move on from here. Please review if you liked it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

Emily woke up and bounded out of bed, excited. She sang as she shampooed her hair, excited. She danced around her room in her underwear, excited. Not even the prospect of a day of doing new concepts for that prick at Sanitarium could bring her down. Today she got to see Naomi. What could not be great about that kind of day?

She held open the door to the agency for Thomas, his arms full of digibeta tapes.

"Morning, Thomas!"

"Good morning, Emily. You are seeming very bright and chirpy today."

"Yes, I am!" Emily slid into the agency. "Morning Panda!" For once, someone's enthusiasm matched Pandora's.

"Morning Ems, gosh you look nice today, you have a real glow on. Are you using some new skin cream? God I'm useless at all that, what it is it?"

"Nope, no cream Panda, it's just a good day! Meet you in the kitchen at four for a wine, eh?"

"Whizzer Em!"

Emily bounced her way to the Creative Department, greeting JJ and the other creatives.

"Um, Emily, what time do you want to start working on those new concepts for Sanitarium? Because I think we should, ah, prioritise them today…"

"In a bit J, I've got to go grab a coffee and check some changes on this thing with the suits." Emily threw her bag down and spun back towards the door.

"But Emily, you don't drink coffee?" JJ called after her.

Emily waved him off and kept walking. She made her way into the kitchen, greeting people here and there. Heading straight to the espresso machine, Emily expertly began making a flat white; Emily had noticed Naomi drinking one each morning. Luckily she'd learnt how to make great espresso during a stint in Italy when she left school. Carrying it carefully through the kitchen and out the other door towards the Account Management department, she looked up, scanning the room for Naomi. Her desk was empty, computer screen still dark. _Damn!_

"Thanks sis, I knew you cared."

Katie appeared at Emily's side, reaching for the coffee.

"Oi, it's not for you. Have you seen Naomi?"

Katie looked at Emily suspiciously. She'd seen her sister crushing on enough girls to know when something was going on.

"Naomi? She's your latest object of affection? God, Ems, you really need to snap out of this pattern of behaviour. Don't screw the crew, y'know. Plus, you could so have picked someone better than 'stick-up-her-arse' Campbell. And she's not gay, stupid. Good luck with that, Emsy." Katie raised her eyebrows at her twin.

"Get lost, Katie. It's not like that, we're just working on a job together and I thought she could use a coffee, alright?" Emily gave Katie as much attitude as she could muster. "And you can hardly talk about screwing the crew, can you Katiekins?"

Katie scowled at her sister.

"Well, she's not here anyway. She had a planning meeting with Honda this morning. So I guess I'll be taking that coffee after all…" Kate lifted the cup from Emily's unprotesting hands. "Mmm, yum." Katie smirked and tottered off to her desk.

Emily stared at Naomi's desk forlornly. Her heart hurt with disappointment. _Get a grip, Emily, she'll be back! _Sighing, Emily turned to leave. As she walked away she resolved not to let herself become obsessed with Naomi like she had with other girls in the past. It only led to heartbreak. This time, no more learning what time they arrived at work and "happening" to be in the carpark at the same time. No finding excuses to be in the suits' department, or trying to get their attention "inconspicuously" when they're visiting the creative department. _You're not 17 anymore Emily. Obsessions are not healthy, and you know it._ Emily sloped back towards the creative department, her earlier mood ruined.

….

Emily and JJ looked up from their concept pads as the sound of the Ogilvy intercom system came to life. They'd locked themselves into one of the small meeting rooms for most of the morning, and it looked like a bombsite. There were sheets of paper covered in ideas scribbles everywhere, but they hadn't gotten very far. Concepting is damn near impossible to do when you're in a bad mood.

"I've pressed it! You're on."

"Am I on? Are you sure? I'm only saying this once."

"You're on Anthea, I promise, the blinking light is blinking on right now."

"Why didn't you just bloody say that Pandora? Right, hello everyone, this is your boss speaking. You'll all be extremely happy to know that that cocksucker Greg from Sanitarium has been fired. Party in the kitchen, immediately. That is all."

Emily smiled at JJ as from around the agency they could hear people whooping.

"You know what that means, J!"

"What does that mean, Emily?"

"It means we don't have to do these fucking concepts anymore!" Emily shoved a pile of papers onto the floor, leaving JJ blinking in alarm.

"Yes, but, no, but, just because he's gone, they still need a TV ad don't they?"

"Yeah, but we'll just re-present one of our original concepts to whoever takes his place. Problem solved."

"Um, okay, if you say so."

Emily pulled JJ out of his seat. "I do say so, JJ. Now let's go celebrate never having to see that wanker again!"

….

Everyone chattered away happily as they sipped champagne in the kitchen. It hadn't yet gone 1pm, but most people were taking advantage of the situation to unofficially give up on work for the day. Emily tried not to scour the crowd for Naomi, but couldn't help but look for her distinctive hair colour. Still, she was nowhere to be seen. Emily sipped on her champagne and tried to get into the party spirit.

Two hours later, those that hadn't stopped at one drink and gone back to work were ready to hit the pub. Emily decided to slip out; she just wasn't in the mood.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, Red?"

Cook's loud voice echoed through reception as Emily was trying to leave unnoticed. The remaining drinking crew, rowdy and drunk, came into reception too. The usual culprits – Freddie and the photo studio/edit guys, Pandora, Katie and the PR girls, Eff and some of her latest male hanger-oners. Cook grabbed Emily and hoisted her, squealing, over his shoulder. Raising his other fist in the air he boomed: "To the pub!

"To the pub! To the pub! To the pub!"

The others began chanting. Emily could see Effy's amused face as she bounced over Cook's shoulder, and gave her the evils. Meanwhile, Katie was looking slightly jealous of all the attention Emily was getting.

"Alright Cook, let me down before you drop me!" Emily screamed as Cook teetered with her near the top of the stairs.

"Not on your life, Em! Ye-arrr!" Cook took of running down the stairs, Emily screaming, then lumbered off down the road with the scraggly bunch of Ogilvyites following.

….

The staff at NSP didn't look happy to see Cook leading the crew from Ogilvy into the bar. Emily didn't blame them – they were here almost every Friday, taking up far too much room, making far too much noise, drinking far too much booze.

"Te-quiiiila!" shouted Cook.

Half an hour later, Emily was feeling a lot more cheered up, partly thanks to the tequila. But also because she looked around the bar and realised she had a lot of friends who cared about her. Life was good, with or without – _Naomi?_ Emily spotted her in the corner, chatting with a couple of the other senior Account Directors. Naomi had one arm cradled across her body, the other one holding up a vodka tonic. She looked bored – Naomi never was very good at hiding her body language. Emily put down her drink and made her way over.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Emily smiled up at the trio. The two men looked down and smiled politely, greeting Emily before turning back to the conversation. Naomi gave Emily a small smile, then turned back to conversation too. Emily's smile evaporated, and she stood there, uncomfortable, for a few seconds as the three talked about profit margins and brand strategies. _Fuck this._ Emily felt tears burning her eyes as she turned away and disappeared into the crowd. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being embarrassed. _She could have at least said something, not just shut me out. Fuck her, just fuck her._ She didn't see Naomi's eyes follow her, a worried look on her face.

This time Emily managed to sneak out without anyone seeing her. They probably couldn't have stopped her if they'd tried; she needed to get out, to get the fuck away from that situation. Emily took off down Parnell Road, looking around for a taxi. Ahead, she saw one pull into the curb. The back door opened and a leg swung out. _Good, I'll grab that one._ But the woman who followed that leg out onto the pavement was Naomi, standing tall and (Emily couldn't help but think) majestic against the dusky sky.

Emily stopped short and looked at Naomi with hurt in her eyes. Shaking her head, she went to walk past Naomi but she reached out and grabbed Emily's arm.

"Wait, Ems…"

"Fuck off, Naomi, I'm so mad at you right now." Emily pulled her arm away and took a couple of steps, then spun back. "You know, there were a number of other ways you could have handled that, each one of them infinitely better than just ignoring me and making me feel like a right pratt!"

"I know, Emily, I'm sorry," Naomi implored, looking around nervously. "Please, just get in the taxi and let me try to explain myself. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Emily stood, arms crossed, trying to make up her mind. "Fine." Emily sighed and ducked into the cab, sliding across the seat. She knew Naomi just wanted to get her off the street in case someone from the industry spotted them. _But you're just happy she wants to explain herself, aren't you? Pushover._ Naomi slid into the cab, introducing the smell of her perfume into the air.

"Where are we going to please?" asked the cab driver, a friendly looking Indian man.

"Just drive, that way," said Naomi, gesturing ahead. "I'll tell you where soon." She turned to Emily. "Depending on whether I can convince you I'm sorry for being a right bitch." She tried on a sheepish smile, but Emily closed her eyes and looked away, still remembering the embarrassment.

"Emily… I'm sorry. I know I reacted badly. You came along when we were in the middle of discussing this important Honda stuff and I, um, well…"

"Let me guess. You panicked because I came up and you worried that Paul and Michael would sense some kind of lesbian energy between us and your entire career and reputation would be ruined. Am I getting warm?"

Emily didn't quite know why she was being so aggressive. Well, she could kind of pick some reasons, one being because she'd suspected that she'd face some of this kind of behaviour from Naomi. Sadly it was already coming true.

"Well, I think you've entered into hyperbole territory…" Emily shot her a look and Naomi's face sobered. She sighed. "But you're kind of right. I'm struggling with how to negotiate this new territory… not even really the–" Naomi looked at the taxi driver and lowered her voice. "–gay thing. More like, the whole 'friends-with-people-at-work' thing. It's like I don't know how to act or something. I'm so used to being the 'friends-with-no-one-respected-by-everyone' person."

Emily sighed and let her head lean back against the seat. She could kinda understand where Naomi was coming from. Some people seemed to have very distinct work personas that differed to the way they were in their personal lives. And she'd seen this with Naomi, she only had to look at their day at Bethell's for an example of that. Emily didn't understand it. Sure, there was how to behave in a professional environment, but what was the point of hiding your real self from people? _But what about the old Emily, the shy, timid Emily? Wasn't she holding herself back? People come to things in their own time, Emily. Maybe you should give her a break. Don't be a judgmental Jenna._

Emily rolled her head to look at Naomi, who was waiting for her to speak with wide, worried eyes and her lips pressed tightly together. Emily smiled, and Naomi let out a breath in relief.

"Okay," Emily smiled, giving in. "You're off the hook this time. For my part, I'm sorry if I overreacted. Maybe there are some things from my past that made me react badly to what happened. But honey–" Emily put her hand over Naomi's and patted it, "–you need to relax a little."

Emily smiled, and the two looked at each other for a second. Emily took in Naomi's pale, flawless skin, the way her hair fell softly over her shoulders. Who was she kidding, she was totally smitten. "I have an idea. Excuse me, driver? Can you take us to Shanghai Lil's, bottom of Franklin Rd? Cheers."

Emily leaned back against the seat and winked at Naomi. "This time I'm kidnapping you."

…...

Naomi slid out of the taxi and looked up at the old brick building Emily was walking towards. It was nestled under a motorway on-ramp, with cars speeding by overhead. This area of the central city was quite run down, and Naomi thought it could all do with a good cleaning and re-build. Yuck.

"Come on, Naomi!"

Emily was waiting at the doors. Naomi looked around nervously as though something was about to materialise from the shadows, then strode quickly towards the door Emily was now holding open. Stepping through and letting the door swing shut behind her, Naomi gaped at the unexpected surroundings. It was as though she had stepped through a time warp into an Oriental opium den, circa 1930s. Giant hand-carved dragons glared from the corners in front of dark wooden-panelled walls, Persian carpets spread across the floor, and in every available nook and cranny nestled an Oriental vase or other artefact. The smell of incense and the tinkle of a piano wafted through the room. It was a place where time itself might stop.

"Welcome to Shanghai Lil's." Emily smiled up at her. "The place where being a little different is the norm".

Naomi looked around. There were small groups of people here and there, but no feeling of segregation. Young indie kids dressed in button up shirts and bowties melded in with a group of women who must have been in their sixties, and couples of all gender mixes and ages were dotted here and there. People sat sunken into old couches, stopped for conversation in small alcoves, or spread out across chaise lounges. There was a lot of laughter and happy chatter. It felt like being in your eccentric great-aunt's house, cosy, but odd.

"Come on." Emily pulled her to the left, towards a small bar hidden around the corner. Naomi followed reluctantly, still trying to take everything in. She noticed a beautiful old grand piano sitting ready to be played, and a pair of bongo drums. Naomi decided she wouldn't be surprised if anyone could just get up and start playing. Already she had the sense that this was a place where anything could happen, and no one would bat an eyelid.

"Hello, my dears. Emily, you've brought us a new friend?" A man who looked to be in his sixties wearing an oriental print jacket with a Chinese collar held out his hand to Naomi. "Hello, lovely. I'm Russell. Welcome to Shanghai Lil's."

She shook his hand. "Hello. I'm Naomi."

"Oh, another Brit, it's my lucky day!" Russell exclaimed. "Now ladies, what can I get you?"

"I think we're going to need a couple of the Shanghai specials tonight," Emily replied, giving Russell a wink.

"Perfect. Go find somewhere to sit darlings, and I'll bring it over."

Emily raised her eyebrows at Naomi and led her further into the bar. They found a spot in a quiet corner of the room, sitting on a couch lit by a soft lamp. Brushing her hair back from her face, Emily leant her elbow against the back of the couch and just looked at Naomi, smiling. Naomi felt a peace coming over her, and looked back, taking in Emily's features. Her kind eyes, her cute nose, and those lips that Naomi suddenly thought looked rather kissable. It was a rare moment of quiet contentment.

Russell swept over and delivered a couple of beautiful red cocktails in tall glasses.

"Enjoy your Lotus Blossoms, my petals."

"These look amazing." Naomi leaned forward to look at the drinks, then turned back to look at Emily, her blue eyes dancing and alive. Emily couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm sorry about this, Naomi, but I can't not do this–"

Emily shifted her weight forward and cupped Naomi's cheek in her hand, pulling their mouths together in one swift, unbroken movement. It was soft, sensuous. Electricity ran straight down from the kiss to the tip of Naomi's toes. Every place her body touched Emily's tingled, as though someone had turned her sensitivity dial up high. Emily spread her fingers and ran both hands round into the soft curls at the nape of Naomi's head _(how does she know that's my favourite place to be touched?)_, pulling gently. When she pulled away Naomi felt like she'd taken her breath with her. She swallowed hard, trying to control all the feelings swarming round her head.

"Are you okay?"

_I'm more than okay. You've opened up a new world to me. I never knew I could be so turned on by one kiss. I think I might love you, just a little._

"Naomi?"

"Yes, I'm good thanks."

Emily lowered her eyes, smiled shyly, and picked up her drink.

Naomi picked up her own Lotus Blossom and contemplated the girl in front of her as she took her first sip.

….

"This building used to be the Rob Roy hotel, built in the mid-1880s. It's one of the last buildings of that age to still be standing in Auckland."

"Wow." Naomi was into her second Lotus Blossom, and a pleasant haze had sunken over her. She could have sat there and listened to Emily talk all night. It was nice to not do all the thinking for once. Naomi took off her blazer and snuggled further into the couch, noticing Emily's eyes run over her newly-exposed skin. _So this is what it's like to have someone attracted to you, someone who you quite like back._ It madeNaomi feel rather good about herself.

"Yeah, so, before they reclaimed the land between here and Auckland harbour, which is what, about a half kilometre away? Before that, the water used to come right up to the door. That's how the hotel got its name; a ship called the Rob Roy sank in the harbour."

Emily smiled brightly at Naomi. She, too, had removed layers, and was clad in a dark grey, loose-fitting tank top that just revealed a hint of cleavage. Naomi casually placed her hand on Emily's knee. She never thought she'd be this bold, not in public. But this place made it seem okay. Emily tried to act nonchalant about Naomi's fingers drawing circles on her leg, but in truth Emily felt alive at the touch. And wanted more.

The tinkle of the grand piano broke the spell.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

"What? Who – is that Frank Sinatra?" Naomi was confused. The deep voice sounded so much like Sinatra that it must have been a recording.

"That's Sal – doesn't he have the most amazing voice ever?" Emily grabbed Naomi's hand, pulling her up off the couch. "Come on."

Just around the corner, three musicians were gathered around the grand piano. Crooning into a microphone was a guy who looked like a filled-out version of Woody Allen. Sitting on a stool and paddling away at the bongos was a small, grey-haired guy with a big grin on his face. And at the grand piano sat a majestic looking older woman in pearls and a sweeping high-neck dress.

Emily looked around for a seat nearby. The only one free was an oversized stuffed chair, meant for one. She looked back at Naomi, seeking her approval. Naomi grinned and plopped down into the chair, holding her arm out for Emily. Emily joined her, sitting half on her lap and half in the chair, Naomi's arm around her shoulders. Shifting around to get settled, Emily lifted one leg over Naomi's for more room, and Naomi let her hand rest on Emily's thigh. Aside from their brief roll-about at Bethell's, this was the most intimacy they had shared yet.

"They're amazing. This is such an amazing place, Emily." Naomi spoke from over Emily's head.

"Yes. But wait till they get into it, around about the fourth song. That's when the magic really starts to happen," Emily smiled.

As she predicted, by the fourth song the trio began to ramp it up. The man on the bongos pulled out a trumpet, and the pace of the song increased. Russell, carrying drinks towards some patrons, began tweaking his legs around, 1930s style. Some of the older women got up and began to swing dance. Naomi noticed a few of them even wore 1930s garb. Russell, now relieved of his drinks, began high-kicking, gaining whoops and cheers from people in the bar. People of all ages pulled themselves out of chairs and joined in the festivity. Before long, the space in front of the grand piano looked like an imagining of the illegal speakeasies during the Prohibition.

Emily and Naomi watched on, delighted.

"Come on, then!" Emily struggled out of the chair and reached for Naomi's hand.

"No, Emily, I can't…"

But Naomi was pulled into the crowd. Emily began dancing, doing the Lindy Hop, copying the others. Naomi half-heartedly joined in, self-conscious, before Russell swept in and pulled her into his arms, spinning her then showing her how to move. Before Naomi knew it, she was dancing as freely as the rest, giggling. Russell gave her one more twirl then released her back to Emily. They danced, arms flinging around, legs kicking, silly grins on their faces.

With a final blast from the trumpet, the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. The trio of musicians took a bow. Naomi turned back to the chair, feeling self-conscious again now the music had stopped. But as the trio struck up a new song, slow now, Emily reached out and grabbed Naomi's hand, pulling her back into her. The opening notes to Nat King Cole's "Let's Fall In Love" began playing. Naomi scoffed, looking down at Emily's grinning face.

"Ems, come on…"

Emily ignored her, pulling her in closer. She linked her fingers with Naomi and began to sway. Naomi, stiff at first, let herself relax into the embrace. _It does feel sort of nice_, she admitted to herself. _More than nice, if I'm being honest_. She leaned her head in, Emily's temple resting against her cheek.

_Let's fall in love_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love?_

_Our hearts are made of it_

_Let's take a chance_

_Why be afraid of it?_

They swayed slowly, Naomi looking around at first, to see who was watching and how they might be reacting to two girls dancing together like this. But around her she could see women dancing with woman, men dancing with men, men dancing with women. No one seemed to care about what others thought. Naomi turned her thoughts back to the feeling of Emily in her arms, and listened to the singer crooning into the microphone.

_We might have been meant for each other_

_To be or not to be, let our hearts discover_

Emily felt Naomi's cheek move, and realised she was smiling. She smiled, too, and closed her eyes to take in the feeling of Naomi's body pressed against hers, her alluring scent everywhere. Lips pressed a ghostly kiss to her temple.

Emily pulled back, looking into Naomi's blue eyes. Unhurriedly, they brought their faces together, their lips pressing softly against each other, then parting, Emily taking Naomi's bottom lip in between her own. Naomi let out a barely perceptible sigh. For a second she forgot where she was, who might be looking, and just enjoyed the moment.

But the song ended and she pulled away, eyes scanning the crowd, nervous.

"Hey–"

Emily's words pulled her gaze back down. Emily stood looking up at her, and Naomi's eyes flickered over her face. Emily had to bite her tongue to stop the words in her head slipping out. _I love you. I love you I love you I love you._

Instead, she said: "Do you want to get out of here?"

….

Both sat nervously in the back of the taxi.

"Um, I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could, um…"

"Yeah, well there's no pressure, we can just… you know…"

"Please–" The taxi driver interrupted them. "One of you, decide where you want to go."

Naomi and Emily looked at each other, laughing.

"God, we're a couple of teenage girls," muttered Emily.

"Take us to 201 Tamaki Drive, Kohimarama, thanks driver." Naomi took charge, looking at her watch and pushing her hair back from her face before buckling her seatbelt. She could feel Emily's eyes on her.

"What?" She gave Emily a Naomi Campbell look. Emily just laughed at her and turned away towards the window. "What, Ems?" Now Naomi was getting irritated. "What!"

Emily swung her head and looked pointedly at her. "I just like it when you're all bossy and take-charge. It's terrifying and electrifying at the same time." Chewed on her lip, looking at Naomi in 'that way' she was coming to know.

Naomi didn't know how to respond to that. She still wasn't quite used to such obvious, well-articulated come-ons.

Emily reached out and curled her forefinger around Naomi's reassuringly.

"Calm down, Campbell."

And Naomi did.

….

_**Sorry to end it there! I know many of you probably want the sexy-time, but you also seem to be enjoying the suspense/tension? I hope the pace isn't too slow for you. I think it's important for these two versions of Naomi and Emily? Let me know what you think, anyway. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

Emily stood at the glass door that led out to Naomi's balcony, looking across the road at the view. Rangitoto, the volcano that sat a nautical mile off the beach, was still faintly visible against the night sky, its silhouette forming an outline that was as recognisable to Aucklanders as the Eiffel Tower to the French. Lights blinked from the few boats that were moored offshore, rocking gently against the swell.

"Another water view," commented Emily to the girl standing next to her.

"Yeah, I think I must have a thing for that," replied Naomi. "Um, I might just go and get changed out of these work clothes, if that's alright." _If that's alright? You don't need to ask for permission, just go! Dummy._

Emily turned and watched with a smile on her face as Naomi scurried away. They'd both been a little skittish since leaving Shanghai Lil's, admittedly.

"Grab a drink out of the fridge if you like, Emily. Glasses are hanging above the counter," yelled Naomi from somewhere in the apartment.

"Thanks!" Emily called, heading towards the kitchen of Naomi's open plan living room/kitchen. It was a beautiful apartment. Naomi must have negotiated an amazing salary, not that Emily would expect any less from her.

"Actually, can I use your bathroom?" Emily called. This would be a good chance to freshen up after the long day she'd had. And to make sure she wasn't looking like too much of a wreck.

"Sure, just down the end of the hall," called back Naomi.

Emily wandered towards the hall. Passing a door that was ajar; she glanced inside, and froze. Naomi standing by her bed, clad in only a matching set of black, almost sheer underwear. Thankfully her head was caught up in a t-shirt she was pulling over her head, because Emily was struck dumb. Naomi's long legs, her stomach, breasts, it was almost too much to see so suddenly. Emily shook herself and scampered towards the end of the hall, heart pumping. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god. You're way out of your depth here, Emily. Way out of your depth._

Emily used the toilet quickly then washed her hands and splashed cold water in her face to revive herself. _Ugh, I look like shit._ She quickly re-did her hair. _That'll have to do. _She exited the bathroom and hurried back along the hall, putting her hand against the side of her face, blocking any chance of seeing into that open door again.

_Alcohol. We need alcohol, stat_, Emily thought to herself. _Or maybe that's just me_. Opening the fridge, she scanned its contents, eyes settling on a bottle of pinot grigio. _That'll do!_ Emily poured out two rather large glasses, taking a quick gulp out of hers, gasping at the dissonant taste of the sweet wine against the mint of Naomi's toothpaste she'd just gargled around her mouth. She heard Naomi coming and tried to act naturally, but just ended up standing behind the kitchen bench awkwardly, looking like a deer in headlights as Naomi approached wearing a loose shirt over skinny jeans. _Do not look at her tits, you pervert._ Emily stared at Naomi's face instead.

"You right, Ems? Have a sip of that, you look like you need it," joked Naomi, nodding to the glass of wine. "Thank youp," she said, scooping her own off the bench. Now that she was on her own turf, Naomi felt much more relaxed and in control. Nothing had to happen, after all, did it. Did it? Did she want it to? Naomi shook off those thoughts and looked at Emily, who was taking a large mouthful from her glass.

"Um, do you want to watch a movie or something?" It was all Naomi could think of to do, besides the thing that they were both thinking about but not acknowledging. "I have a great documentary about corruption in the American political world." Spying Emily's smirk, she tried again. "Um, or I have all of Absolutely Fabulous on DVD?"

"Mm–" Emily swallowed her mouthful quickly, "I LOVE Ab Fab! Joanna Lumley is my favourite!"

"Right! Ab Fab it is then." Naomi headed over to her giant flat screen and began rummaging around in the DVDs, getting things set up. She was intensely aware that her shirt was barely just covering her bum as she leaned forward.

Emily was also intensely aware of Naomi's arse, metres in front of her. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fucking sexy underwear she knew was hiding beneath that layer of denim.

Naomi sunk into the comfy sofa next to Emily, their shoulders brushing. As the DVD began playing, Emily giggled, pointing out jokes before the punchline. Naomi couldn't help but watch her. She was very interesting. Naomi noticed the way her mouth quirked up at the corner before she smiled, her very little feet, the red nail polish on her fingertips that needed retouching. But Emily had beautiful hands. Small, soft.

Emily could tell Naomi was studying her, but tried to pretend she didn't notice. Luckily she'd watched every episode of Absolutely Fabulous so many times before, she knew the right places to laugh even though she wasn't paying as much attention as she appeared to be. She saw Naomi's arm move from the corner of her eye, and a soft hand wrapped around hers. Naomi pulled Emily's hand over to her lap and began trailing a finger over her skin, first the back of her hand, then the palm, and up Emily's wrist, feeling the soft downy hairs there.

"Don't–" Emily pulled her hand away. "It's embarrassing, I really need to touch up my nails, don't look at my hands."

"Don't be silly! You have beautiful hands… they're so soft. I've never really thought about girls' hands before. They're so different. Than guys' hands I mean." Naomi grabbed Emily's hand back and resumed her stroking.

Emily didn't care so much about her nails. It was Naomi's touch that she had pulled away from. After seeing her so near naked, this teasing touch was unbearable. Emily was barely remembering to breathe. As Naomi trailed her fingers further up Emily's arm, she sucked in a much-needed sudden breath. _Shit. She definitely would have noticed that._ Emily tried to ignore it, sipping from her glass in an attempt at being nonchalant. She wanted to make the first move so badly, but couldn't. What if Naomi wasn't feeling it the way she was?

As Emily set down her wine glass and leaned back, she felt her hand being lifted and twisted gently. She froze in shock as Naomi's hand pushed hers against a soft, clothed mound. Emily turned her head slowly towards Naomi, and found her looking at her pointedly. She dropped her hands, leaving Emily's fingers wrapped loosely around her breast.

"For a supposed ladykiller you're not very good at reading signals, or making the first move, are you?" Naomi raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face.

Emily took in a shaky breath. After a moment of indecision, she removed her hand from Naomi's chest, blushing furiously. She looked at Naomi helplessly.

"I… want you, so much. You've got no idea how much it's killing me sitting here while you touch me, but not in the way that I want. But, you scare me, I couldn't, I… just…"

Naomi pulled her legs up onto the couch and crawled over to Emily, pushing her onto her back and hovering above her, her hands on either side of Emily's head.

Looking down, she said: "Don't you think I'm terrified too? About so many things – you're a girl, I've never really done this before, I don't know what to do, what will it mean, how's this going to change things…" She bent down quickly, kissing against Emily's lips and pushing down on her roughly with her hips. Emily let out a gasp. Naomi pulled back, leaving her crotch resting against Emily's. "But you know what? I like you. More than I ever imagined." She lowered her head again, nuzzling under Emily's ear and sucking softly on the side of her neck. "And I've had a few drinks, and I'm tired of thinking, and we've been drawing this out long enough. I want you to do something about how turned on you've made me."

It was all Emily needed. She pulled Naomi's mouth to hers and kissed her with the force of all she was feeling, what she had been feeling for a long time now. For a while they made out, slowly but passionately, tongues and lips caressing each other until Naomi's head was in a spin. She felt an intense feeling growing stronger between her legs. Emily's hands slid over her bum lightly, then grasped, pulling her hard against her. Naomi arched her head back and let out a small moan, and Emily took the opportunity to run her tongue up the skin of Naomi's neck, stopping to suck lightly under her chin.

Naomi pulled back, stepping down onto the floor and pulling Emily to her feet with both hands. They smiled at each other, both flushed, and kissed their way to the door of Naomi's room. Naomi grinned into the kiss as she walked Emily backwards towards the bed.

"What are you smiling at, Naomi Campbell?"" Emily broke the kiss, smiling into Naomi's eyes.

Naomi, with her hand under the back of Emily's top, could feel the surprisingly strong muscles of Emily's lower back as she leaned back to look up at Naomi.

"You're just so short. It's weird, I've never had to kiss 'down' to someone before," said Naomi.

"Ohhh no. You went there with the short jokes and now you're in for trouble, Campbell."

With a surge of effort, Emily clapped her arms around Naomi and lifted her in the air. Instinctively Naomi's legs wrapped around Emily's waist and she shrieked, holding on as Emily spun so Naomi's back was to the bed. Carrying Naomi the final couple of steps, she lowered her to the bed quickly and followed, her small frame between Naomi's legs.

Pulling back from another kiss, she rested her nose against Naomi's and scowled. "You can make all the short jokes you like, but I think I'm more than enough for you to handle, straight girl."

She stole another quick kiss before Naomi yelled, "Straight girl!" in indignation, and surged upwards, trying to top Emily. They grappled for power, rolling around on the bed. Emily tried not to laugh at the look of determination on Naomi's face. She had a feeling Naomi was not someone who liked to lose – at anything. But Emily was naturally strong, and once again she pinned Naomi down, smirking at Naomi's frustrated struggles.

"Yeah. Straight girl." Suddenly releasing her grip on Naomi's arms that was keeping her down, Emily leaned back, straddling Naomi's hips. Naomi didn't fight, sensing a change in the game again. "But I'll give you a chance to prove yourself," Emily said, running her fingertips from Naomi's collarbone and around the curve of the outside of Naomi's left breast. Naomi closed her eyes at the sensation. It felt like the first time she had ever been touched that way, with such slow, sexually charged intention. Not the usual clumsy come-ons from the guys she had slept with before. Not that she was thinking about that. How could she, when she could feel the warmth between Emily's legs from coming through her jeans as she sat on Naomi.

Emily pulled Naomi up into a sitting position too, tilting her chin up to meet Emily's kiss once more. "Now who's looking down on who?" she murmured. She reached for the hem of Naomi's top and slowly raised it, keeping eye contact until Naomi's blue eyes disappeared as it was pulled over her head. Naomi licked her lips nervously as her top fell to the ground. _What if she thinks I'm gross? What if I don't measure up to other girls?_ _Is it too bright in here? _

As if reading Naomi's mind, Emily reached over and flicked the light off at the wall, leaving the soft, dim light of Naomi's beside lamp. "Just so you know, you're beautiful in any light," she said, looking softly into Naomi's face, "But particularly in this one." Emily quickly pulled off her own top and wrapped her arms around Naomi once again, both of them revelling in the new sensation of their skin against each other. Emily let herself be rolled onto her back, enjoying the weight of Naomi's body on hers as they kissed again, and their kissing stretched out into minutes, both absolutely lost in the sensation. Emily couldn't imagine ever getting enough of this, just kissing. But at the same time, she couldn't forget how much more she wanted, and took the opportunity of Naomi being on top to quickly unhook her bra and pull it off, throwing it to the side.

Although Emily was so turned on that part of her just wanted to rip the rest of Naomi's clothes off of her and touch her in the places that would really make her moan, another part of her also wanted to take slow delight in the first time she touched Naomi's bare skin like this. And she wanted to make sure Naomi was okay, too. That she wanted this. She gently rolled Naomi off of her again and propped herself up on one elbow. She just needed to look for a moment at the glorious sight spread out in front of her.

"You're absolutely stunning." Emily leaned forward and tried to kiss any insecurities Naomi might have away.

"Hold on," Naomi protested through the kiss. "Why am I the only one who's topless here?" She took a couple of attempts, but managed to unhook Emily's bra.

"Oh my god." Naomi looked at Emily's freshly revealed skin. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I always did think I had a pretty good set–" joked Emily.

"No, you idiot. Your tattoo. I didn't know you had that." Naomi tried to cover her nervousness as she reached up and traced the black lines that ran from Emily's hip, up her side and across her breast. Emily closed her eyes at the sensation, then smiled.

"Naomi. Considering we've only had about ten conversations our whole lives, the idea that you might know I have a tattoo over part of my body, is kind of ridiculous."

Naomi pulled a face at Emily, acknowledging that she was throwing a version of her own line back at her. "Just shut up," she growled, pulling Emily back down to meet her lips. "The only noise I want to hear you making from now on is this–"

Naomi ran her hand down Emily's body and between her legs, making Emily gasp. In an unspoken agreement they both pulled their jeans off, hurrying so they could press skin against skin once more. Naomi reached down again and was amazed as she felt Emily's wetness through her underwear. "Oh my god, you're so wet…" she groaned.

"That's because I've been thinking about all the filthy things I want to do to you all day…" Emily replied. She kissed her way down Naomi's neck, across her collarbone, and circled her tongue slowly around one nipple. Naomi squirmed, running her fingers into Emily's hair and grabbing on as Emily crossed to her other breast, nipping gently.

Not stopping her caress of Naomi's breast, Emily reached down and pulled off her own underwear, then took Naomi's hand and pressed it between her legs, shuddering as Naomi's fingers ran over her clit.

Naomi let out a breath at the slickness between Emily's legs. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

"Ems… I, I don't really know what I'm doing…"

Emily grasped Naomi's fingers, guiding them to the right spot, moving her hips against them.

"Here– like that, oh… just– yes, keep going, oh my god–" Emily released Naomi's hand, needing both of hers to hold herself up above Naomi, she was so weak from the way Naomi was touching her. Naomi slowly ran her fingers where Emily had shown her, learning quickly. She circled Emily's clit then changed her rhythm, increasing her pace in response to Emily's moans and her body moving above hers. She could barely believe this was happening, could barely believe this could be so amazing. Emily's hot breath blew against her neck, and Naomi turned to capture her mouth, shoving her tongue between Emily's lips. They kissed haphazardly, teeth and tongues and lips clashing.

Naomi rolled Emily onto her back for more leverage and took her first taste of Emily's breasts, licking up the side then curling her tongue around one nipple. Putting her hand back between Emily's legs, she found that sweet spot again and touched her with renewed vigour.

"Oh, fuck, Naomi, fuck, yes, keep doing that."

Emily opened her eyes suddenly and looked into Naomi's. They locked eyes as Naomi continued her assault. It was fucking intense.

Naomi wanted more. She took her hand away but before Emily could protest, plunged two fingers inside of her. They both let out cries of pleasure. Naomi had never imagined it could feel so amazing to be inside of someone, to feel Emily's hot, slick warmth around her fingers. She slowly pulled her fingers out then back in, but Emily was too far gone for such torture.

"Faster, Naoms. Oh god, yes." Naomi increased the tempo, moving her thumb around to press against Emily's clit. "Fuck, yes, ah, yes…"

Their sweaty skin sticking together, Naomi thrust into Emily and felt her walls begin to contract against her fingers. Emily's nails dug painfully into Naomi's shoulders and as she came, her back arched and she threw her head to the side, her hips twitching uncontrollably. Naomi struggled to keep her hand in the right place, not wanting to deny Emily the full force of her orgasm. She still couldn't quite believe that this was happening.

As Emily's body relaxed her hips settled back down into the bed. Naomi slowed her movements, then stopped. She slid her fingers out of Emily, grimacing as Emily twitched and moaned again at the movement, her eyes still tightly closed and a flush reaching from her chest right up to the brighter red of her hair. Naomi looked at her fingers as though she couldn't believe that seconds ago they had been inside another person. Looking around futilely, she wiped them on the side of her leg.

Emily couldn't open her eyes, her head still spinning from the orgasm. _I can't believe I just came, so quickly, in front of Naomi. Naomi the fucking gorgeous, intimidating, amazing suit from work_. _Naomi!_ Eventually Emily cracked open her eyes, feeling embarrassed. Naomi was still half over Emily's body, her hand held over her mouth in disbelief.

"I can't believe I just did that!" they both blurted at the same time. After a short, shocked pause, they both cracked up and Naomi leaned forward and splayed her body over Emily's, kissing her on the mouth. She slid off and lay on her side, as did Emily. Lying in each other's arms, they looked at each other shyly.

"Hold on, what are you talking about, 'you can't believe you just did that'?" quizzed Naomi, her eyes flicking over Emily's face.

Emily blushed and buried her head in Naomi's shoulder.

"Mm-mm mm-mm mm-mm mm mm-mm," she mumbled.

"What?" Naomi reached down and tilted Emily's head up to look at her.

"No one's ever made me come before," Emily repeated, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What?" Naomi repeated, blinking in disbelief. "You're joking?"

"No!" Emily's husky voice broke. "I'm not. I mean, I've had orgasms before, of course. Well, not of course, because you'd be surprised about how many women have never actually had one… um, but, I mean… oh god." She buried her head in Naomi's shoulder again briefly. "I've never come from someone else touching me, you know, without my help…"

"But I did have your help?" Naomi was still confused.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, I guided you a little at the start, but honey, you made me come all by yourself. Usually I have to, um, touch myself too… argh! This is all too much information!" Emily rolled over away from Naomi, burying her head under a pillow.

Naomi stared at Emily's back, her mind racing. _I just made Emily Fitch come. No one else has ever made Emily Fitch come. Oh my god. _Naomi propped herself up on one elbow and rested her head on her hand, smiling. She reached out and idly traced the lines of black from Emily's tattoo that just peaked around her side, lost in thought.

Emily rolled back over quickly, and spying the look on Naomi's face cried out: "Hey! You don't need to look so pleased with yourself, you perve!" She jumped on Naomi, rolling her on her back and laughing as Naomi squirmed and fought against her. Emily pinned Naomi's hands above her head.

"Not this again," said Naomi, needing to say something to break the nervousness she felt as Emily ran her eyes down her naked torso. "Last time you had me pinned we ended up tipping coal all over each other."

Emily let go of Naomi's hands, running her own down from Naomi's shoulders to her breasts, cupping them gently. She rubbed her thumbs lightly over Naomi's nipples, making Naomi squirm and let out a small gasp.

"Oh I remember. But don't worry, this time it's going to have a much happier ending." She smiled evilly at Naomi, who smirked back at her in response, blinking slowly.

"Do your best, Fitch…"

"Honey, I always give 100%..."

Naomi closed her eyes as Emily leaned forward, trailing her breasts over Naomi's body. So many new sensations… Naomi could feel herself getting wet again. Emily paused where Naomi's skin met the top of her underwear. As Emily had seen when she'd passed the open door of Naomi's room earlier in the evening, they were indeed, black, and sheer. Emily pulled down the hem of Naomi's underwear just a centimetre, and kissed a line along the newly exposed skin. Raising her mouth, she moved down slightly, and suddenly drew her tongue from the bottom of Naomi's slightly parted legs to the top, her firm tongue brushing Naomi's clit through the flimsy fabric and making Naomi cry out. She could taste Naomi's arousal, even through the fabric.

"Please, Emily, don't tease me... I just need you to make me come–" A part of Naomi's brain felt embarrassment – Naomi had never talked even remotely dirty to any of her sexual partners before. Had always been very quiet. But the throbbing between her legs was unbearable, she needed Emily to fuck her, now.

Understanding Naomi's need, Emily pulled off her underwear and took but a moment to admire the sight of Naomi exposed in front of her before she brought her hands forward and spread Naomi's legs wider, then used the flat of her tongue to lick from the bottom to top of Naomi's wetness. She kissed her swollen clit, gently sucking, then ran her tongue to either side, finding out what really made Naomi moan.

"Oh! Fuck!"

Yep, that was it. Emily used her tongue and lips expertly, bringing Naomi closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. Naomi's hands grabbed Emily's head and pushed her against her harder, needing more, and Emily responded, slipping two fingers inside of her. Naomi groaned, bucking her hips, and Emily began fucking her, as she continued to lick her clit. She curled her fingers, just reaching Naomi's g-spot, and held on tight as Naomi writhed in pleasure.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck, oh!" Emily hadn't expected Naomi to be this loud, but her cries just spurred Emily on and she slipped a third finger inside of her, thrusting quickly. It was enough to send Naomi over the edge and she came, hard, clutching at the sheets and spasming against Emily's fingers deep inside of her.

Now it was Naomi's turn to lie there, breathing heavily. _That was the biggest fucking orgasm I have __ever__ had_, she concluded. She pulled Emily's head up to hers and kissed her, tasting herself on Emily's lips. Emily collapsed on top of her, exhausted but happy. She could hear the pounding of Naomi's heart. After thirty seconds or so had passed, she looked up, meeting Naomi's smile with one of her own.

"That was fucking amazing." Naomi said seriously. She felt Emily's hand begin to stray down her side and across her belly, and smiled.

"Good," said Emily in her husky voice, "Let's do it again."

…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guys! I'm trying to make up for how long the last chapter took by posting this one quickly, even though I'm currently on holiday down south in Queenstown, party capital of New Zealand! The mountains here are so beautiful. Look up The Remarkables if you're interested, they're stunning. They're so sharp against the blue sky and so "right there" above you, it feels as though you could take a pencil, reach out and trace their outline.**_

_**Anyway, I wanted to shout out to my reviewers, because you're all so amazing and say so many nice things and reassured me about The Sex. Special shout out to Love-Type-Thing-Sure-Type-Thing, who consistently is so lovely and awesome and takes the time to comment on the characters, and the writing and so on (as many of you do). Also to … I'm keeping my eye out for you this weekend. Fangirls unite!**_

_**Let's go…**_

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

Naomi awoke at her usual time of 7am, but things felt different. Blinking her eyes sleepily, she tried to figure out what it was. Her answer came when she rolled over and felt her leg connect with a warm body. _Oh. Emily._ Emily was dead to the world, lying on her back with her arms thrown above her head. Her breasts were just hidden under the covers, but she was definitely topless. _That's right. You had a night of passionate sex with your work colleague. Good one Naomi._ Naomi frowned. No wonder things felt different. Her body felt kinda… sticky, and she was naked. Not that that was odd in itself, Naomi usually slept naked. But not with a work colleague, naked.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Naomi looked at Emily. She was, admittedly, rather beautiful. She looked so peaceful, sleeping with abandon like that. Almost childlike. Naomi's eyes dropped to Emily's sheet-covered breasts. Those were definitely not childlike. Nor was her tattoo. Naomi gingerly reached forward and pulled at the sheets. That wasn't creepy, right? They slid down, revealing the line-drawing tattoo of a tiger and lion embracing on their hind legs, which covered much of Emily's side. It was quite amazing. Naomi wondered if one of Emily's friends had done it. Emily seemed like the kind of person who would have cool tattoo artist friends, Naomi thought to herself.

She decided to sneak out for a shower, because my god, Naomi smelt like sex. There's a kind of universal smell of sex, Naomi decided. It's not always exactly the same, this was different – probably because of the lack of male additions – but yet…yes, Naomi smelt like sex. _Undoubtedly_, thought Naomi, smelling herself. _You had a night of hot lesbian sex. With your lesbian work colleague. _Naomi grabbed a blanket and scampered out of the room before her loud thoughts could wake Emily up. She reached the bathroom, heart pounding, and closed the door, turning on the shower quickly.

Leaving it steaming hot, Naomi jumped in and lathered up with soap. She leaned against the wall and let the water run over her shoulders as she tried to organise her thoughts._ Sex, for one. That's a surprise. And with a girl. Bigger surprise. Sex, with a girl. Sex with a girl that was undoubtedly the best sex I've ever had._ _Fuck. Big, big surprise. _Snapping out of it, she turned off the water and got out, grabbing a towel. Fuck. she'd forgotten to bring fresh clothes in. Now she'd have to walk back in there wearing only a towel. In front of her lesbian work colleague that she had a big giant lezzie crush on. Great. Naomi smoothed on some face moisturiser and a hint of mascara. Yes, must be a crush if she was putting make-up on at 7:30am on a Saturday morning.

Padding back to her room, Naomi peeped inside. Thank god, Emily was still asleep in the same position. Naomi pulled out some underwear and cut-off denim shorts, as quietly as possible. As she grabbed a loose tank she glanced back and found Emily looking at her. And, Emily's breasts were still there. In the naked form. In Naomi's bed. Emily was making no attempt to cover them, in fact Naomi thought she may have detected a small smirk when she flicked her eyes quickly over Emily's body and back to her face.

"Having a good look, then?" said Naomi with a bit of attitude.

"Yes." Emily replied. "Are you?" Her eyes dared Naomi to lower from her face. Naomi blushed and turned away, pulling her top on.

"Do you want coffee?" she said, heading for the door. _Must get out of here. Naked breasts, tattoos, broad daylight, sober. Overload._

"I'd love one," said Emily, smiling. _Not that I drink coffee_, she thought.

….

When Naomi came back into the room Emily was sitting up in bed, thankfully with her top on. Naomi handed her a coffee and sat on the side of the bed.

"Naomi…"

Naomi let out an involuntary shudder as Emily touched her lightly on her back.

"Hey. Look at me…"

Naomi paused, then turned to look at Emily.

"Are you freaking out?" Emily asked over the rim of her coffee mug. Her eyes watched Naomi nervously as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"No. I mean, kind of. Not really." They both giggled. Naomi tried again. "I am, a bit like 'Woah', about the whole thing. But I don't think it's full freak-out mode yet. Unless, of course, you're going to ask me to U-haul. That's the lesbian joke, right, the U-haul?"

"How do you know that?" Emily laughed in that throaty voice that Naomi loved.

"Oh, I'm not as square as you think I am," Naomi flapped her hand in the air.

"I don't think you're square. Not after last night, anyway." Emily grinned at Naomi's embarrassed expression and put her mug down on the bedside table. She crawled over to Naomi and put her arms around her from behind, kissing Naomi on the cheek. Naomi could feel her breasts against her back; Emily was definitely not wearing a bra. _Who knew I'd be a breast woman_, Naomi thought. She breathed out a sigh as Emily moved downwards, kissing her neck lightly.

Emily pulled away and settled back against the headboard, picking up her coffee once more. Naomi found she was rather disappointed.

"So… what's your tattoo about?" Naomi pulled her leg up so she was sitting further on the bed, facing Naomi. "And don't tell me you were on mushrooms on a beach in Thailand or something like that…"

"Why not? Have you never heard of spontaneity, Naomi? Actually, don't respond, I already know the answer to that…" She sighed. "I don't know if I want to tell you, tattoos usually seem lame when you have to explain some deep meaning behind them."

Naomi smiled. "Come on Emily, I know you well enough now, miss Queen of the Deep and Meaningfuls. It must have a meaning, and I want to know it."

Emily smiled, shaking her head. "All right." She thought for a moment. "I got the lion when I was eighteen and had just left home. Well, was kicked out of home, really." Emily waved off Naomi's concerned look. "I met someone – a girl – when I was in London, the first place I ended up when I left Bristol. She was a New Zealander, actually. She used to tell me stories about this country, that's why when J and I got the job offer, I convinced him to come. Anyway, this girl, her name was Beth, we got close–"

"Did you love her?" Naomi couldn't help but interrupt. She had this weird desire to know everything about Emily.

"I… thought I loved her. I do love her, still. She's living in Sydney now, we talk online and stuff. But not in a "true love" way. She took me in, gave me support. I loved her because treated me so well in a time when I'd been treated badly by the people who are supposed to love you the most… one person more than anyone else.

"Your mother?"

"Yes." Emily paused, swallowing down a sudden lump in her throat. "I remember, I rang home one day hoping to get James or Katie and by chance I got mum. I hadn't talked to her for a year, by then. And I guess… I guess I thought she might have had time to come to grips with things, realise she'd behaved badly, but she was just so cold. She couldn't wait to hang up, like I was a telemarketer or something. It was a real shock. You hear the familiar voice of your mother, you know, the person who reassured you and loved you and patched you up when you got hurt, and all you want is to cry to her because it's so hard and you're hurting so much. Then you realise it's her that's making it that way…"

Naomi understood now. Emily was those teenagers she ran the Rainbow Youth programmes for. She was the lonely, hurt teenager who felt like she was up against the world, just because of who she was. Naomi felt guilty, remembering how she'd bitched about her mum to Emily. What did she have to complain about really?

Emily took a deep breath and smiled sadly. "That day, I was a wreck, but Beth was there for me. She looked me in the eye and gave me a hug and told me it was going to be okay. She told me I was brave. And that was probably just a throwaway statement, but it really made an impact. No one had ever told me I was brave before."

Emily took a deep breath, gathering herself.

"And I thought about the concept of bravery a lot from then on. One day, I just decided to get a lion tattoo, in reference to that. You know, lion heart and all that."

Naomi smiled.

"Hey, I'm a copywriter, I don't think in pictures, alright? That was a stretch for me!" Emily said, making a joke of it.

"No, I like it! I was smiling because it's nice." Naomi protested. "I think the term 'lion heart' is lovely."

Emily smiled, still feeling embarrassed.

"So what about the tiger?" Naomi ran her eyes over Emily's torso as though she could see the tattoo through her top.

"Anger," said Emily. "And passion." She considered that. "But mainly anger."

"Bravery, anger and passion, huh?" Naomi looked at Emily, and in her stare Emily recognised more than one of those feelings.

"Yes," she replied. "I think they're complimentary emotions."

Emily sat there cross-legged, looking at Naomi with an open face. And Naomi looked back, really looked at Emily in all she was.

Taking a big breath and letting it out through her nose, Naomi smiled. "You're pretty special, Ems."

Emily blushed. Naomi reached out and loosely clasped Emily's hand, and they shared a quiet moment.

"Do you want a shower?" Naomi asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great thanks. I probably smell like something–"

"And it ain't roses," Emily and Naomi finished the sentence in unison, then laughed.

Emily pulled back the covers and Naomi looked away as she slid out of bed.

"It's okay, I do have some clothing on," Emily joked.

"What? No, I wasn't not looking because of that–" Naomi blustered. She looked at Emily. "There are towels in the big cupboard just outside the bathroom. Help yourself."

Emily nodded, smiled, and left the room. Naomi looked at her bed where Emily had been. She had a sudden urge to smell the pillow, to see if Emily had left any trace of her behind. _Ew, you fucking weirdo! Pull it together. _Naomi frowned at herself and went to finish getting ready.

….

"So, what are you doing today?" Emily was leaning over the breakfast bar, watching Naomi shuffle around the kitchen, moving things from one place to the other. Emily could have watched Naomi watching paint dry and not minded. She was engrossed in thoughts about last night, and that was enough to turn her on again. She should have made that shower a cold one. There was no turning back for Emily now, and she knew that left her vulnerable. But she just couldn't bring herself to care about that right now. Everything felt too good.

"Um, well I usually go to the French Markets in Parnell on Saturdays. They have lots of amazing homemade chutneys and pastries and stuff. And fruit and, things." Naomi couldn't find anything else to clean. She had to look at Emily. Didn't want to look at Emily, because all she could think about when she looked at Emily was what Emily looked like naked, what Emily sounded like when Naomi had been touching her, what Emily felt like under Naomi's hands.

"Can I come?"

Naomi frowned. The French Markets were a ritual of Naomi's. She liked to potter around, talk to the regular stallholders, have a quiet cup of coffee. She liked the time alone. But Emily just looked so goddamn cute and earnest.

"Okay." _What? God, you're hopeless._ Naomi ignored her nagging inner voice yet again. _Shut up, voice_, she told it. _Just let me be happy, for once._

"Sweet," said Emily, hopping down from the stool. "Let's go."

…

It was a beautiful late summer's morning in Auckland city, and people were out enjoying it in that lazy manner that only comes with a sunny weekend day. As they drove along the waterfront in Naomi's jeep, Emily felt a burst of happiness. For a second she tried to hold it down like she tended to do, not wanting to let herself enjoy the feeling too much so she wouldn't be, inevitably, disappointed. But it was unstoppable. She was happy. _I'm happy_.

Together they pottered around the French Market, sampling homemade goods and getting tips off of all the friendly stallholders. Emily's eyes lit up when she saw the French crépes and she insisted Naomi have one. They'd been a favourite of hers when she'd spent some time living in Lyon. Grabbing a couple of spare seats at a long communal table, they relaxed into easy banter. But Emily couldn't quite relax. She wanted to touch Naomi, she needed to feel that physical connection again, but worried it would freak Naomi out. _Fuck it, no one can see_, she decided, and put her hand lightly over Naomi's knee under the table.

Naomi froze in the middle of a mouthful, and turned her face slowly to Emily, scowling at her. Then she grinned and gave Emily a wink. Emily laughed, relieved and delighted.

"Naomi Campbell, the superstar herself. Can I get your autograph?"

Naomi froze, and jerked her leg away from Emily's touch. They both turned and shaded their eyes as they looked up to the tall male figure in front of them.

"I knew it was you, babe. Your beauty can still light up the room!"

Naomi squealed and jumped up from the table, throwing herself into the man's arms.

Emily watched on, her stomach tensing. She didn't like the look of this at all. _Who the fuck was this guy_? For some reason (an obvious one), she hated him immediately. Tall, handsome in a stuck-up British kind of way (seriously, how many Brits are there in New Zealand?) and with his arms wrapped around Naomi, kissing her full on the lips. Nope. Emily did not like this one bit.

"Oh, Emily–" Naomi turned, gesturing to Emily. "Emily, this is Will. Will, Emily, a… friend of mine from work. She's a copywriter."

"Hell-o, another gorgeous lady, it must be my lucky day," Will reached down with an extended hand and smiled a winning smile at Emily. Whom he would undoubtedly never 'win' over. _Not with that false chivalry, totally arsehole fakery_, thought Emily.

But she managed a smile and shook Will's hand firmly.

"Hi."

Her voice came out huskier than usual. Unknown to many, this was a sure sign she was pissed off.

Will turned back to Naomi. "How come I don't get an informative introduction like Emily, Naoms? Or are you trying to ignore the fact that we used to be lovers?"

Naomi laughed the comment off nervously, then said something that Emily didn't hear. Emily just stood there, watching the two of them chatting and laughing as she tried to stop thoughts of them having sex running through her brain. _No. No no no. I don't like this at all. No. Why don't you just fuck off back to the hole you came from, you smarmy fuck._

"Emily? Emily!"

"Sorry, what?" Emily came back to reality to find the two of them looking at her.

"Did you hear what Will just said?"

"No, sorry, I was miles away…" The sun was in Emily's eyes, making her squint, but she could see Naomi smiling at her. She didn't think she liked that smile.

"Will's just joined the marketing team at Sanitarium. We're all going to be working together. Isn't that cool?"

_What. The. Fuck._

_**Tsk tsk. You didn't think I'd make it too easy, did you? ;P**_

_**Although I should reassure you that I'm not going to do the whole "straight girl falls for gay girl but inevitably goes back to men" thing. But I do want to be true to how I see Naomi's sexuality, which is not black-and-white gay. Bear with me, oh loyal readers, and we'll take a little journey…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry sorry sorry. I know it's been a while. I just kind of… lost the characters. I knew where I wanted them to end up but not how to get them there in a non-boring way. Also I have a deadline coming up for a play I've written, so I'm afraid this is a short one to tide you over for now, and not my best work.**_

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

"Well, I had… fun." Emily looked at Naomi, uncertain. Seeing Naomi interact with an ex-boyfriend had really thrown her. Now they were sitting parked outside Emily's house, and so much of Emily wanted to say something stupid like "I miss you already… I don't want to say goodbye…" But she could sense that it wouldn't be a good idea. Naomi had withdrawn from her again. Emily felt an awkward tension that she'd hoped they'd gotten past, with all that had happened in the last 24 hours_._

Naomi looked at Emily for the first time since they had pulled up and parked, smirking.

"Yeah, it was fun. It was… an experience."

Emily tried to keep the smile on her face, but inside her stomach sank and her mind was racing. _What the fuck does that mean?_

_What the fuck was that, Naomi? _Naomi kicked herself. But she was panicking. Seeing Will was a reminder of her past. And seeing Will when she was with Emily was a reminder of how small a city Auckland could be. There was more to think about with being with Emily than just "do I want to be with Emily". There was the whole "I'm not adhering to the dominant ideology of a heterosexual relationship" thing. Naomi didn't know how to process all the emotions and worries that were swirling around in her head.

"So, you're going to hang out with Will today?" Emily did her best to keep her tone of voice neutral.

"Yeah, I might. Catch up with him properly and all that. It's been a while."

Emily just nodded, not trusting herself with words. Suddenly, she needed to get out of there.

"Okay, well, I did, you know, have a really great time."

Emily wanted to say so much more. Instead she undid her seat belt and leaned in towards Naomi, kissing her softly on the cheek. Pulling back and pausing a few centimetres in front of Naomi's face, Emily flicked her gaze down to Naomi's lips then slowly back up to her eyes. It took all her willpower not to kiss her properly.

Shaking herself, she turned and opened the door, hopping down to the pavement. As she looked back in before closing the door, Naomi was watching her with an unusual look in her eyes. It was a soft look, and she blinked slowly, lazily, the side of her lip held between her teeth. _God she's so fucking sexy._

"Bye Emily."

Naomi watched Emily as she made her way up to her front door, opening it and turning around to look at Naomi one more time. She gave a small smile, and gently closed the door. Naomi sat looking at her front door for a few seconds, then turned the key and drove away.

….

Naomi stared down at the screen of her phone.

LST NITE MEANT A LOT TO ME. IT WAS… AMAZING. I JST WANTD U TO KNW THT. EMS.

"Alright, love? You're miles away. That one of your many other male admirers?"

Will's voice interrupted Naomi's thoughts as she contemplated the txt from Emily. She felt vaguely annoyed, and put the phone down on the table.

"No, not this time." She smirked at Will and picked up her wine glass. They were sharing tapas at a popular restaurant downtown on the Auckland waterfront. It was the kind of restaurant where you went to see and be seen. Naomi looked distastefully as an over made-up C-list celebrity trotted past on six inch heels.

"Mint place this, yeah?" Will's eyes followed the same tart Naomi had just been judging.

"Yeah, if you like wafting around like a daft tosser," muttered Naomi under her breath. Will was too preoccupied with a nearby table to notice.

"Hey, I think that's Dan Carter, you know, the All Black? God he's a good looking bloke, I bet you he gets all the ladies." Will leant conspiratorially over the table towards Naomi, a lecherous look on his face.

_How did I ever find you attractive? _Naomi wondered. "Actually he has a long term girlfriend, Honor. They're a really nice couple."

"What, have you met him?"

"Yeah, on a Jockey underwear shoot," Naomi said dismissively.

"Shit, Naomi, you have to introduce me!" It was almost pathetic how excited he was. _What is it with people and rugby players? _Naomi had never seen the appeal. Dumb as bricks and boring as hell, most of them. And she'd met a few, given that Sanitarium used the All Blacks a lot in their advertising.

"Yeah whatever, maybe later." Naomi really couldn't be bothered with this. She suddenly felt out of place amongst all these people, throwing their money around in an attempt to make themselves feel important. She had enough of this in all the schmoozy advertising lunches she'd had to attend in her time. This wasn't right. It wasn't her.

"Will, it was lovely to catch up with you again, but I've got an early start in the morning, I've got to go." Naomi stood up and grabbed her bag.

"But tomorrow's Sunday! Come on, Naoms, we've barely had a chance to reconnect, you know?"

Naomi realised Will had had more to drink than she'd thought as he tried to pull her down onto his lap.

"Fuck off, Will, I'm not some tart who'll sit on your lap and let you put your hand up my skirt." Naomi yanked her hand out of his grasp. "But I'm sure if you stick around this wank fest, you'd find someone who fits the bill."

"Naoms…" Now Will was apologetic. "I'm sorry, I was just really enjoying myself with you. You're a top chick. Please, let's just have another drink."

"Thanks, but I do have that early start. Here's my half of the bill." Naomi chucked some notes down on the table.

"No, no, I've got it." Will tried to hand the money back.

'You know me, Will, I'm all about equality. So just take the money, okay? I'll see you next week at work, no doubt." Naomi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back before Will's arms could wrap around her.

Naomi skipped out, breathing a sigh of relief as she came out along the oceanfront promenade. The sun was just setting over the horizon line, taking her back to that day up the tree with Emily. A small smile crept across her face, as she left the bored and the beautiful behind.

….

Emily heard a knock at her front door.

Getting up from the couch where she was cradling a cup of tea and moping, she made her way to the door, and frowned to see who stood on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Stewart, from PeopleTogether charity. I'm here to talk to you about how you can help people less fortunate than youself, and to see if you'd be interested in signing up."

"Err, no…"

"It will only take a moment, and you can donate as little or as much as you like per week."

"Look, that sounds interesting but I'm not–"

"Why don't I just get your details, address and account details and so forth, so that when you like, it's easy to start helping people who live below the poverty line. They really do have nothing, whereas I can see that you–"

Emily stared at him, flustered. She was hopeless at dealing with these kinds of charity doorknockers, always felt a guilty sense of obligation. She found herself reaching out for his pen and clipboard.

"Excuse me, slimeball, but you can get the fuck out before I kick your head in…"

Emily and the guy froze in shock, and as he turned to face the aggressive voice from behind him Emily spied Naomi coming up the path.

"I beg your pardon! I'm from PeopleTogeth–"

"Yeah, I know where you're from, and I also know that you're part of a scam to take money off of kind-hearted people who don't know any better, money that a 3rd world family will never see one cent of. So why don't you just fuck off!"

The guy didn't need to be told again, and scarpered away down the road with a fearful look over his shoulder. Naomi watched him go with a thunderous look on her face. She pulled out a notepad and scribbled down a numberplate as he got into a car parked down the street.

"Bloody scam artist, ruining it for actual authentic charities, fucking arse…" Naomi stopped, and took a breath. "Sorry." She tucked the notepad away in her bag. "You know, you're too nice for your own good. You were about to be sucked in to his bullshit right then."

_Yeah, seems like a pattern with me_, Emily thought to herself. The two girls looked at each other. Emily was dying to know what had happened to Naomi's day with Will, but she daren't ask. Instead she said: "What are you doing here?"

Naomi looked up at her. "Well, I was with Will, but, um," she scuffed her foot on the pavement. "I dunno! He just bored the shit out of me, and I thought, that maybe, I could see you again instead."

"Hmm." Emily intoned, leaning against the porch railing and sipping from her cup of tea. She swallowed and looked at Naomi, blinking. "Hmm." She took another sip. "HMMmmmm…"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Naomi stomped her way up the steps.

She grabbed the mug out of Emily's hand and threw the contents out into the bushes, eliciting a "Hey!". Reaching for Emily with a shy smile, she pulled her in and kissed her. It sent a tingle down her body.

She pulled back and smiled. "Can I come in?"

Emily tilted her head and tapped an index finger against her lips. "Hmm…"

"Why you little–" Naomi grabbed for Emily, who jumped from her tickling hands and leapt inside. She swung the door shut with her foot as Naomi pushed her into the coats hanging from the rack, their lips meeting once more.

….

"So, I have a plan for you."

Naomi eyed Emily suspiciously as she swung her legs over the side of one of her comfy chairs and grinned at Naomi.

"What?"

"Well, I think it's time we made the next step in our relationship…"

Emily left her statement open-ended, trying to get a rise. But she had underestimated Naomi, who had faced curlier conversations in her time as a suit. She knew how to play Emily at her own game.

"You're right Ems, ever since I brought up the U-Haul joke, I've been thinking about it more seriously. Who cares that we've only had sex once, we work together and I don't even understand what the hell I'm doing being attracted to a woman – let's do it! Let's U-Haul."

Now it was Emily's turn to struggle to keep a neutral face. It wasn't the U-Haul part, she knew Naomi was joking. It was the "attracted to a woman" part. I mean, Emily had to know that Naomi was attracted to her on some level – the heated make-out session they'd had when Naomi had first arrived was testament to that – but to hear it said? Well, Emily was quite chuffed, even though she knew it was a small thing to put so much weight on.

"Emily? Hell-o-o.." Naomi waved a hand across Emily's field of vision. "God, I was just joking about the U-Haul, don't panic. I know you're just using me as a sexual plaything, don't worry."

"What? No I'm not! I'm not using you–"

"Relax! Emily, I was just joking again. I know you're not just using me. In fact you're obviously thoroughly in love with me."

_Shit_. Naomi took one glance at Emily's horrified face and knew this conversation had taken a wrong turn somewhere. "Um… fuck. I didn't mean that either. Shit, sorry."

The room fell into an awkward silence. _She knows she knows she knows_ ran through Emily's head. How did she know? Emily thought she'd been so careful, had hidden the real emotions she felt under a layer of jokes and sexual confidence. If Naomi knew, it was all ruined.

"Emily I'm sorry, I'm a tit." Naomi knelt down in front of Emily's chair. "Can we just go back to where we were before I started speaking?"

Emily's heart slowed. _She doesn't know. It's okay._ "Okay. But as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…" She paused to smile at Naomi. "… It's time we took the next step. You're coming to a gay night." Emily waited for Naomi's reaction.

Naomi felt nervous, but was determined to be less like her usual, maintain-a-healthy-distance-from-other-people self. "Right, okayyy. A gay night. I can do that, sure. As long as you keep all the ladies off of me."

Emily quirked an eyebrow at her. "What, you think they're going to hit on you? No way. Far too straight looking. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Good," said Naomi. "Because I'm not interested in them anyway."

"No?"

"No. Girls aren't my thing."

"Oh." Emily wasn't sure what to think about that comment.

"No. Just one girl." Naomi smiled and once again Emily was struck by just how beautiful she was. It scared her. She scared her. _You terrify me_, she wanted to say. But that would require an explanation why, and then what would Emily say? _Because I want you so much it hurts me. Because I'm pretty sure this is what being in love feels like_. No.

Instead Emily just smiled back, pushing down the words that threatened to ruin her.

Naomi reached up and let a piece of Emily's fringe glide slowly through her fingers. Her eyes flicked to meet Emily's, and she was drawn in by them as surely as if they held some magnetic force. They kissed, gently, and Naomi felt a surge of emotion. Words unspoken seemed to jump between them.

Naomi pulled back, her eyes searching Emily's face. The brown pools of Emily's eyes held no answers, but Naomi thought she saw something there. _What. The fuck. Are you on about Campbell_._ You're getting soft._

"Come on, tell me about this gay night then."

"Oh, it's lesbotastic."

….


	18. Chapter 18

_**So sorry to keep you waiting, I had a play to submit and writing that took up all my spare time. But I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it – I had a few gins and things started getting good… bring on the lesbotastic lesbian night!**_

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

"Emily!"

"We didn't think we'd see you tonight, so awesome you're here!"

"Mate, you made it!"

Naomi hung back nervously as a group of girls descended on Emily, their Kiwi accents en-masse still sounding funny to Naomi even though she'd lived in the country for years now. She watched as the girls hugged Emily and gave her kisses on the cheek. Ones of them picked her up and twirled her around. They all seemed very familiar with each other, Naomi thought.

Naomi took the chance to have a quick perve around the room, trying to look inconspicuous. She'd never been in a bar filled with only women before, it was rather weird. She didn't know quite how to behave. Usually in these situations she put on her best "fuck-off" icy face to repel the sleazy men. But there were no sleazy men here. Sleazy women? Naomi frowned. She'd thought that she'd be hit on the moment she walked in, kinda. What, she was attractive, a new face! But no one seemed to be looking at her at all.

Naomi gestured to Emily that she was getting a drink, Emily nodding apologetically from the middle of the circle of girls, caught up in their chatter.

At the bar she waited for the bartender to serve her, trying not to stare too hard at her many tattoos and piercings. Beer? Lesbians probably drink beer, right? Naomi didn't want to do anything that made her stick out.

"Couple of Pure Blondes, please."

"Pure Blondes for the pure blonde," said the bartender, setting the beers on the counter and whipping off the tops with her opener. She winked at Naomi and took her debit card. _Was that– is she? Was that flirting? _Naomi decided to play it safe, keeping her head down as she keyed in her PIN number.

"Thanks," she mumbled, grabbing the beers and turning away quickly.

"Oi! Watch it, straight girl!"

Naomi looked up and into the face of an aggressive looking girl whom she'd just bumped into.

"Sorry, my fault," she said.

"Yeah, you're right it's your fault. Spilt on my fucking top, didn't ya?"

Naomi just looked helplessly at her, unsure of what to say.

"Cat got your tongue? What, you decided to come and make fun of the lesbians, but now the lesbians ain't making fun with you, is that it?"

"Um…"

"Back off, Jaime! What's your fucking problem?"

Emily was at Naomi's side, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"She spilt on my fucking top, the bitch."

"Jamie…" Emily seemed unfazed by the girl. "If anyone's a bitch around here, it's you, and you revel in it. So just back off, okay?"

"Yeahhh…" The girl turned away and joined a group of others playing pool. A few of them looked over towards Naomi and Emily, then back to the game.

"Well that was fucking rude," said Naomi, handing Emily her beer.

"Don't mind her, she's like that with everyone. Especially newcomers. She had a go at me once, too."

"Really? What happened?"

Emily took a swig of her beer. "A well-timed barb in return, and she was shamed out in front of all her mates. She respected me after that. Even tried hitting on me once."

"Hmm," said Naomi, drinking from her own beer and eyeing up the girl. "I hope you didn't go there."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because she's obviously not good enough for you, is she!" Naomi sniffed and threw her nose in the air, making a joke of it. She swigged from her bottle.

"No, she's not. But you are." Emily ran her hand down Naomi's arm and interlaced their fingers. "Almost."

Naomi snorted_._ She looked down at their hands clasped together, fighting the urge to look around to see who was watching. After all, this was the first time her and Emily had been around other people together. You know, like, "out" together. Naomi felt slightly uncomfortable, but kind of… daring at the same time. Suddenly, as the beer sent a buzz through her body, she felt happy to be here with Emily, experiencing something new. She smiled at Emily.

"Are you doing okay? Sorry I didn't introduce you before–"

Naomi interrupted Emily's words by stepping into her personal space and kissing her. Emily quickly recovered from her surprise and kissed Naomi back, sinking into the touch of Naomi's lips that was still new and exciting, but somehow familiar. Familiar, but never boring, oh no. Emily felt the length of Naomi's body pressing against hers, and suddenly she just wanted to get out of there. Why did she need booze and loud music when she was already under the influence of this blonde? Naomi's tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed hers slowly, then she pulled back, grazing her lips against Emily before sucking on her bottom lip lightly. _Fucking hell, she's an amazing kisser._

"Whoo! Emily!"

"YeeeOW!"

Emily's friends hollered at her from the corner and Emily pulled away, glancing at Naomi guiltily.

"Sorry, ignore them." Emily tugged at the bottom of her top nervously. "I hope you're not embarrassed."

"Well, I kind of am, because it's not my usual practice to kiss someone in the middle of a bar where everyone can see. But, fuck it." She moved her lips close to Emily's ear. "If they think that's something, they'd be blown away with what I'm going to do to you when we get back to your place."

Emily's body felt that comment from the sudden constriction in her throat to down between her legs. She could already feel Naomi's touch as surely as if her hand were there. Now she wanted to be home more than ever.

"Come on! I'm going to buy a round of shots to butter up your friends, then you're going to introduce me to all of them."

Emily felt herself being pulled towards the bar. _How did these roles get reversed?_ She smiled. Right now, it really didn't matter.

….

Emily looked around the bar. It was packed now, and they were crammed in a small corner in the smokers' area. Naomi was hanging onto a cigarette and bravely trying to carry on a conversation with one of Emily's Kiwi friends, but her feet were getting stood on and she was being jostled around. Emily could sense her frustration growing.

"We're going to hit the dance floor, Jess. We'll come find you in a bit eh?" Emily leaned over to her friend, who nodded and watched with a wry smile as Emily pulled a confused Naomi through the crowd.

"Ems… Ems? Ems, I don't know if I feel like dancing…" Naomi yelled to make herself heard over the crowd as Emily slipped through small gaps between people, Naomi barrelling through afterwards. They reached the top of the stairs and some breathing room. The door to the interior bar closed behind them, bringing sudden calm from the chaos.

"Don't worry, we're not going to dance, I just figured it might be nice to get out of the crush. There's only so much lesbian action you can handle in one night." Emily brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Naomi said dryly. The two smiled at each other, and shyly, Emily reached for Naomi's hand, pulling her in as she stepped closer, too. Still smiling self-consciously, they moved in for a kiss. Naomi leaned back and looked into Emily's eyes, clasping her face and running her thumbs over Emily's smooth cheeks. A group of girls clattered up the stairs, ruining the moment. Naomi dropped her hands and stepped back.

"Come on, let's have a change of scenery." Emily's eyes widened. "I mean, if you're not too tired? We can just go home if you want…"

"Tonight, I'm completely in your hands. Lead the way, oh queen of the underground…" Naomi gestured grandly. She was still a bit pissed, after all. And in the course of the night she'd decided that if there was any time to be a bit more 'go with the flow', this was it.

"Okay, but be prepared, 'cause things are about to get 'cray-zay'…" Emily raised her eyebrows at Naomi and laughed. That deep chuckle made Naomi smile. If she was honest, it affected her even more deeply than that. Emily grabbed her hand, and they giggled their way down the stairs to K Rd.

….

"I have to say, I like your definition of crazy." Naomi caressed the bottom of her glass of red wine, and settled back into the cozy couch they were ensconced in.

Emily looked around the room, low lighting and grungy concrete walls softened with comfy chairs and wine barrels as tables. They were in the back room of the Wine Cellar, a small bar deep in St Kevin's Arcade. It was quiet, just the lull of conversations going on in the small groups of people around them. Big change from the rampage of lesbians down the road.

"Well, I think that a good night is all about unexpectedness. Just like a well-crafted piece of writing, really. A chance of pace, from hectic action to long, languid sentences. Keep people interested, you know? Something like that anyway." Emily was momentarily embarrassed, pulling her wine glass towards her and looking down into the deep red liquid.

Naomi smiled to herself, watching Emily. "You're very interesting, Emily Fitch."

Emily gave her a shy smile. "Actually, I have another surprise for you. Well, it's not really my surprise, but I remembered that there was something happening here tonight and thought it might be quite… nice, to bring you along to it, you know?"

Naomi quirked her head inquisitively, wondering what she was talking about. Emily nodded towards the front of the room, and Naomi turned to watch three girls carrying instruments make their way to where a keyboard and a chair were set up. One girl, holding a cello, spoke into the microphone.

"Hi everyone. We're City Oh Sigh." A few cheers from the audience. "Thanks for having us. We're going to play a few songs for you tonight off our new EP, Like A Light. This first one is called 'Still Let Me In'."

_No way._ Naomi looked at Emily, who was trying to hold back a smile. It was the song that had been playing at Naomi's house up at Bethell's Beach, the night that… well, the night that it all really began. The night of the coal bucket. _The night I began to lose my grip on what I thought I knew about myself._

The opening chords of the keyboard sounded out, and Naomi turned back towards the stage, already entranced.

_And like the sun that melts the snow_

_You melt my soul, warm up my bones_

The girl who had spoken pulled her bow across the cello strings and Naomi smiled as the song she loved – now even more – played. A tall girl with dark hair swept back into a pony tail put her lips to her trumpet and added her own melody. It was magical, and Naomi forgot where she was as the song washed over her. She rested her elbows on the wine barrel in front of her, not even attempting to hide the wide smile on her face.

Halfway through the song, she remembered Emily, and leaned back to see her watching her with a small smile on her face.

_And wrap me tight in your embrace_

_You crush the dark, the empty space_

Naomi looped her arm around Emily's and interlaced their fingers. Emily could feel the intensity of Naomi's gaze as she ran her extraordinary blue eyes over Emily's face. Emily felt her chest tighten at the realisation that this was it. She was done. She was utterly gone for this girl.

Naomi gave her hand a squeeze and turned back towards the performance, shuffling further into couch and against Emily. Emily watched the delighted smile creep back onto her face. _You did good, Fitch._ Emily let herself relax, and opened herself to the music filling the small room.

….

The door to Emily's house swung open and Emily came in backwards with Naomi's hand on her chest, pushing her. Naomi kept her eyes on Emily as she walked her backwards all the way into her bedroom, and without losing a beat stripped off Emily's top.

Emily licked her lips nervously as Naomi's eyes swept down her body to the top of her pants. Stepping closer so their bodies were almost, but not quite, touching, Naomi reached down with both hands and slid her fingers underneath the waistband. Emily shuddered, but as she leaned in to kiss Naomi, Naomi pulled back. Letting Emily know that she was in charge. Sliding her hands down further, she pulled off Emily's pants and shoes and stepped back.

"Take off your bra."

Naomi brushed back her blazer and watched with hands on hips as Emily reached behind her and unhooked her bra, covering her breasts with one arm as she dropped it to the floor with the other. Naomi shook her head slightly, and Emily nervously took her arm away. Only now did Naomi step close again and kiss her: a long slow kiss as she trailed her fingertips down the soft skin of Emily's back. Emily shuddered again, her breath shaky; her back was her weak spot and Naomi had found it with no effort at all.

"You're a beautiful person." Naomi smiled, then went back into her domineering mode. "Turn around."

Emily turned and waited, breathing hard. She could feel the wetness between her legs and longed for Naomi to touch her there. It was a delicious torment. Behind her she could hear a rustling, then arms wrapped around her from behind and Naomi's bare breasts pressed lightly against her back.

"Oh god, Naomi–"

Emily arched her back as Naomi's hands ran lightly over her breasts, then a warm mouth sucked lightly at her neck. One of Naomi's hands moved south, gliding over Emily's stomach. She ran one finger tortuously slow along the top of Emily's underwear, the tip of it just reaching under the waistband. _Please please please_. Emily only just stopped herself from begging out loud, and pressed herself backwards against Naomi's body. She tilted her head back and Naomi moved her mouth around further, her lips caressing the soft spot under Emily's jaw. Then she suddenly wrapped both arms around Emily tightly and lifted her until she was kneeling on the bed. Naomi followed, kneeling behind and sliding her leg between Emily's. With one hand still wrapped around her stomach, Naomi ran her other one back round over Emily's firm arse, squeezing gently. Emily felt her legs begin to shake.

Reading Emily, Naomi pushed her forward until she lay flat, face down on the bed. Naomi still had one leg between Emily's and she gently pushed her knee against Emily's centre, smiling at the gasped response.

"Oh, fuck."

"We're getting there…" Naomi replied. Propped above Emily, she ran her breasts lightly down her back, following with soft licks and kisses. Emily squirmed underneath her. She hooked her fingers under Emily's underwear and Emily raised her hips to allow her to pull them off her. She felt naked – was naked – but felt naked, exposed. She clenched her fists and waited for whatever was coming next. She knew it would be good.

But not this good. Emily let out a surprised moan and Naomi clasped the tops of her thighs and pulled her back until she was half kneeling again, her arse in the air and her head still resting on the bed. She felt Naomi's hands come from underneath and curl around of the tops of her thighs, before a wet tongue slid between her folds. Emily jerked in surprise and gasped but Naomi's hands held her tight, pulling her in closer as her tongue found Emily's clit from below and began lapping against it slowly. Emily found herself moaning in rhythm with Naomi's tongue and mouth, clenching the bedspread in her fists.

"Oh. My. God. How do you, know how to, oh god, do that so well?"

Naomi didn't answer but instead ran a finger down Emily's slickness and inside of her, making Emily moan louder. At the response she added another finger, not needing to move her hand as the movement of Emily's body did the job for her, setting its own pace. She was surprised when Emily's interior muscles clamped tightly around her fingers, creating further friction.

Soon Naomi removed her fingers, to Emily's protest, but quickly grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, climbing on top and squashing her lips against Emily's in a messy, hard kiss. Emily cried out as Naomi's fingers entered her again.

"Are you okay?" Naomi tried to lean back but Emily pulled her head back down to her lips.

"For fuck's sakes, keep going–oh!" Emily cried out as Naomi added a third finger.

Naomi had no idea if you were supposed to use three fingers, but Emily seemed to like it, bucking her hips against Naomi's hand, wanting more. Naomi panted with exertion but was determined to keep going, thrusting deep into Emily. Now she'd seen Emily's orgasm face she was an addict. She wanted it again and again.

Their sweaty skin stuck them to each other but neither one cared. In fact when Naomi licked up the side of Emily's breast she revealed in the taste of her salty skin. Emily's head was thrown to the side and she was also breathing hard, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her mouth open. She released the bedcovers with one hand and pushed it down between their bodies, finding her own clit. Naomi watched in amazement.

"Keep going…" Emily said, suddenly opening her eyes and looking straight into Naomi's as she thrust into her. Naomi felt that look as if she were being touch herself and she gasped, having to look away. She could feel Emily's hand that was moving between their bodies brushing against Naomi, and that made things even worse. Better. Worse. _Oh god, this is too fucking good, this is just too fucking good._ Emily's free hand clasped her face and pulled Naomi's head up, back into that blinding stare.

"Stay with me Naoms. Oh, fuck–" Now Emily had to close her eyes and her body quivered as the orgasm began to build.

With a final cry Emily came, her back arching and Naomi's fingers still thrusting inside of her. The orgasm stretched out, its waves rolling over her again and again until she collapsed back onto the bed, completely spent. Naomi felt her own body give in, too, and she fell on top of Emily, her head buried into the side of Emily's neck and her breath coming in short gasps. Under her thighs she could still feel the small twitches from Emily's hips as the last of her orgasm drained away.

Through Emily's haze she could register the fast beating of Naomi's heart against her own chest. She felt suddenly vulnerable, like her orgasm had stripped her back to her most raw, vulnerable state. She knew this was the first time she had really let herself go during sex, had totally surrendered herself willingly to another person. It was terrifying, and she gulped down a lump in her throat. _Oh great, Emily. Why don't you just cry after sex like a real girl. God, you'd terrify her, get it together!_

"Ems? Are you okay?" Naomi raised herself up on her elbows, peeling herself off of Emily to look down into her eyes. _Where's she gone?_ Emily's eyes lost their unfocused look and she blinked up at Naomi.

"Yes, I–" Emily paused over her next words. She let out a breath and smiled. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm great, I'm amazing – you're amazing. I just, can't believe I found you." _Uhoh._ Emily hadn't meant to say that last bit. She held her breath. _Shit._

But Naomi smiled, her blue eyes caressing Emily's face with their gaze. "I'm glad I found you too."

She leaned down and kissed Emily softly. But found herself unable to stop deepening the kiss as Emily opened her mouth and kissed her back. Emily slid her leg between Naomi's, and she realised the night wasn't over yet.

….

"Oi!"

Emily was awoken by a loud hammering at her front door and someone yelling from outside.

"Wha?" She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus. Beside her Naomi murmured and snuggled deeper into her pillow, and Emily couldn't help but take a moment to look down at the sleeping beauty with a smile on her face.

"Emily! Open the fucking door!"

_Uhoh. _That was Katie's voice.

"Emily, are you in there?"

_Double uh-oh. That's mum's voice._ Shit. Emily remembered she was supposed to be having a farewell brunch with her family before they flew back down to their home in Christchurch.

"I don't know if she's there, love. Maybe she's meeting us at the café and all?"

_Yes, dad, meeting you at the café. Now get out of here!_ It was too good to be true.

"Or maybe she's shacked up with some girl in there and doesn't want to let us in because they're fucking!" James hadn't grown any tact as he'd grown up.

"James! Hush. Emily?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck._ Emily rolled out of bed, waking Naomi. She clamped a hand over her mouth as Naomi went to speak.

"Listen to me Naomi, and listen to me good. My family are outside. They are outside the house right now and I have to go and talk to them. I will try to stop them from coming in, but it may be advisable for you to hide right now."

Naomi's eyes widened in alarm and she shook off Emily's hand, hissing under her breath as she threw her own naked body out of bed and scrambled for her clothes.

"I'm coming! Just hold on a second!" Emily yelled out to family outside the door.

"Hurry up, bitch. You'd better not have some slag in there!"

Emily pulled clothes from her shelves haphazardly, creating a mess on the floor.

"Emily, where the fuck am I going to hide? You don't exactly have the hugest house!" Naomi whispered urgently.

"Fuck, just, get in the closet!"

Naomi couldn't help but give Emily a 'look' at that comment. "You're joking?"

"No – unless you're keen to face my bitch of a sister you work with, my homophobic mother and my pervy brother not to mention my father, I'm not!"

Emily paused at the door to the room, waiting as Naomi huffed and got in the closet. She smoothed down her hair the best she could. _Fuck. _She was not in a state for this. She looked, quite correctly, like she'd been fucking all night.

She swung open the door. Katie glowered at her and her mother gave her a disapproving look.

"Fuck, Ems, you look like shit."

"Katie–" Rob Fitch gave her a warning look.

"Oh, what are you wearing, Emily. We've got to go out in public with you, you know!" Jenna pushed her way in past Emily. "Let's find you something decent to wear, and brush your hair, would you…"

"No! I mean, yes, I'll get changed, but don't go in there." Emily stammered.

"I'll do it, mum. At least if I find her something to wear you know it'll be half decent." Katie pushed past Emily and into the bedroom, giving Emily a bemused look.

"Ah, err. Why don't you three have a seat in the lounge and I won't be a minute." Emily followed Katie into the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"You've got some girl in here, don't you?" Katie said gleefully. "Where is she?"

"No I don't, I don't. Of course I don't."

"Whatever–" Katie flung open the bathroom door. "Not in there…"

"Katie, don't–"

Katie smirked at Emily. "Okay, fine." Emily relaxed slightly, but Katie whirled and flung open the closet door. "Aha!"

Emily bit her lip, craning to see in the door. Katie turned to her. "Oh my god. I can't believe you fit all your clothes in here, it's tiny. You so need to get a bigger place."

Emily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _Where the fuck is Naomi?_ Katie began rummaging through her clothes. "Well you got away with it this time. But Ems, go get in the shower. You look like crap."

Emily took one last look in the closet. _What the fuck? How would she even get out of this room? _Emily looked around, then spied the tiny window above her bed. She could see it was unlatched from the inside, and smiled. _No way. _But there was nowhere else Naomi could have gone. Emily chuckled to herself. But then she realised what a close call that was. Naomi would not have been happy if the biggest gossip in the agency had caught her.

"Emily? Get the fuck in the shower! Mum and Dad have got a plane to catch."

"Yeah, yeah."

Locked in the bathroom, Emily fired a quick txt off to Naomi.

SO SRY ABOUT THT, FORGOT THEY WER COMIN. CANT BELIEVE U GOT OUT TH WINDOW!

All through breakfast Emily was distracted, waiting for a reply txt that never came. The longer there was more response, the more she became worried. She couldn't imagine that Naomi Campbell, head suit at Ogilvy NZ, would have been happy about climbing out of a girl's window. Miserably, Emily hoped that she hadn't ruined things.

….

_**Go on, leave a review? I'd love to know if you're still enjoying the story!**_

_**PS The Jaime character is kinda based on my ex. Ha. Love how my real life has soaked its way into this story (although in my ex's defence, she's not this mean).**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi guys. I can only apologise for the huge delay you've suffered through waiting for the next chapter ;) This chapter is just a short one, but a shout out to who gently reminded me the story was missed and prompted this post. I think I need to watch some fanvids to replenish my Naomily obsession, I'm starting to find writing this really tricky (I hate when they fight). But I promise you there won't be such a wait for the next one…**_

_**And to lapiscat, I hope you found the tree…**_

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

Emily sat on a table in the Ogilvy kitchen area swinging her legs, the hubbub of her work colleagues bubbling around her as they waited for the Monday morning meeting to start.

"You've had sex," announced Effy, gracefully sliding into place next to her.

Emily looked at her. "How do you do that?"

Effy rolled her eyes at the question. "Was it an illustrious blonde?"

"Might have been," said Emily, chewing on her sleeve nervously.

As if on cue, Naomi entered the kitchen. Emily felt the flush of blood warming her cheeks immediately.

Effy grinned. "Cute."

Naomi looked flustered, smoothing her hair down as she looked around the room. Her eyes finally met Emily's gaze, and Emily imagined she saw a blush on her cheeks, too. Naomi dropped her eyes, then raised them again. Her mouth at the corner turned up into a wry smile, and almost imperceptibly she shook her head at Emily.

Emily smiled in response, and slowly raised her hand, holding an iPhone: Naomi's. Emily had found it in the garden around the side of the house, obviously lost from Naomi's grasp as she escaped from the Fitch family out Emily's tiny window. Across the room Naomi raised her eyes to the sky in thanks.

As Anthea whirled into the kitchen Naomi turned her attention away from Emily, crossing her arms, all business. Emily smiled and followed suit, although she wasn't really paying attention as Anthea began speaking. Seeing Naomi had rekindled images from Saturday night. Snippets of Naomi's face in various stages of reaction. Her body moving under Emily's touch. _Jesus, Emily, stop it. Effy will probably be able to read your thoughts from here. _She shifted in her seat, sneaking a glance at Effy. Sure enough, she had her trademark smirk on.

The meeting drew to a close and Emily looked for Naomi, but she'd disappeared. Following the other creatives back to their department she thought quickly, then sent an email to Naomi's Ogilvy account. The subject heading read: "_iPhone tests reveal new findings."_

Naomi paused from flicking through her Job Costing Reports and saw the email. Clicking through, she read the text.

_After extensive testing, results have come to light showing that iPhones can be dropped from a 3 metre height – or, say, the height of a high window – without damage to functionality. Experts are predicting a rise in sales for adulterers, cat burglers and people who lose their house keys regularly._

_Emily Fitch_

_Creative Copywriter_

_Ogilvy NZ Ltd._

Naomi smiled, and fired off a quick response.

_Thanks for sending through this study, Emily. I'd like to see a more thorough report on results, and will drop by your desk to pick up the file from you later this morning._

_Naomi Campbell_

_Account Director_

_Ogilvy NZ Ltd._

Naomi tried to push further distracting thoughts out of her mind and focus on her work, but she could feel the memory of Emily's lips on her neck in a ghostly touch.

_Bing!_

Another email from Emily, this time with no subject heading. Naomi ignored it, holding her pen poised above her spreadsheet and trying to focus on the numbers. She gave up, letting out a sigh and throwing down her pen so she could click on the email.

_I can't stop thinking about you._

Naomi frowned and quickly deleted the email, then did a secure erase from her trash bin. That done, she felt a little better, but there were still vestiges of anxiety left behind. Who knows what the IT guys could recover these days.

She opened up a new email and typed.

_While I appreciate your feedback on the recent brand relationship developments, I don't think it's appropriate at this time. Perhaps we can discuss these in a more informal setting at a later date._

_Regards,_

_Naomi Campbell_

_Account Director_

_Ogilvy NZ Ltd._

Emily stared at Naomi's email. She felt admonished. Okay, so it probably wasn't the smartest idea, to flirt over company email. In fact it was pretty stupid. But she still felt a little hurt. It didn't help that over the course of Sunday evening, since she had gone round the side of her house to determine whether Naomi could have, in fact, got out that window and had found her phone lying in the thick weeds, she had seen three text messages from Will flash up on the screen of Naomi's phone.

Swallowing thickly, Emily decided to push it aside. Naomi was right. And it didn't change anything that had happened between them. They just… had to keep it together at work. It was going to be hard for Emily, really hard. She had an aversion to hiding things, after all that time of hiding her sexuality from her family. But she pushed the blonde into a corner of her mind for now and tried to focus on work.

….

At 11am Emily heard the click of heels coming down the wide wooden corridor and glanced up to see Naomi striding towards the creative department. She looked back at her screen and continued typing, writing nonsense words in an effort to seem like she wasn't listening to every approaching step.

"Hi Emily."

Emily looked up.

"Oh hi, Naomi, how are you?"

JJ looked up from his computer, across from Emily.

"Hello Naomi."

"Hi JJ."

Naomi smiled at JJ and looked back to Emily.

"I'm good thanks Emily." Naomi shifted from one foot to the other. "How was your weekend?"

Emily stared at Naomi, blinking. She gave her a good hard look, before saying stiffly. "Good thank you Naomi. Thanks for asking."

A look of regret, or hurt, or something, flashed across Naomi's face. Emily put Naomi's phone down on a briefing form and slid it along the desk towards her.

"There are the documents you wanted." Emily shook her head sadly at Naomi, then turned back towards her screen. If Naomi wanted to play this particular game, pretending that they hadn't spent most of the weekend together, Emily would go along with it. _But not gracefully, evidently, _Emily thought to herself.

"Thanks." Naomi picked up the phone as she picked up the paper, but lingered for a second. "Um, okay then, have a good day both of you."

Emily looked back up at her with a fake smile. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you, you too," said JJ.

Naomi turned and walked away. Giving it a few seconds, Emily looked after her, closing her eyes against the graceful stature and poise of Naomi's body as she walked away.

"That was kind of weird," said JJ, breaking her from her daydream.

"What?"

"Naomi. She was acting kind of, odd, for her."

JJ and Emily looked at each other over their computer screens.

"You know, usually she's all… Naomi Campbell-like. No nonsense. I'm just saying, it was kind of weird."

"Who knew you were so perceptive, Jay," Emily replied, not meaning it to sound as sharp as it did. JJ blinked at her then dropped his head back down and they worked in silence.

….

A number of times during the next few days Naomi found herself staring at a blank txt message screen, trying to formulate a txt that would explain everything to Emily. The problem was, Naomi didn't really know what she was trying to say. It was easier to just focus on work – essential, really. Naomi hadn't gotten where she was by doing a half-arsed job of it. But she did find herself lost in daydreams, her fingers poised above her computer keyboard but her head in la-la land, remembering the unfamiliar sense of comfort she felt in the presence of Emily Fitch.

Emily, for her part, didn't react so well herself. She found excuses not to be in meetings with Naomi, avoided walking past her in the corridors and scampered home quickly at the end of the day. She knew she wasn't handling this in an adult way, and that with each day that passed things were getting weirder and weirder between them. You didn't just ignore someone you'd spent two amazing weekends with, slept with, shared feelings and dreams with. But for some reason Emily felt herself withdrawing further and further from dealing with this. If this was how Naomi wanted to play it, fine. But she couldn't expect Emily to still be there when she wanted something more than a professional relationship.

It carried on that way until Naomi was sent down to the bakery on the corner to pick up food for a client meeting. Huffing at being ordered around like a lackey by Anthea and loaded down with bags of pastries and mini sandwiches, Naomi decided to take the old elevator from the carpark up to the agency shop floor. She stepped in and pulled across the old wrought-iron cage doors, using her elbow to awkwardly press the 2nd floor button.

"Please don't fuck up on me," she said out loud. With a jolt it started creeping upwards, displaying graffitied slogans on the walls as it rose. "Cook commands the cock", she saw scrawled, and shook her head in disapproval. "Cook loves the cock", someone had scribbled over it. Ogilvy people seemed to have a habit of getting in this elevator during rowdy Friday night drinks or Ogilvy parties, piling in and stopping it midway to hotbox the small space. Naomi made a mental note to ask the cleaners to take care of it this evening. Imagine if a client were to use the elevator, terrible. It continued rising until Naomi could see the first floor through the doors. And then the elevator stopped.

"Bastard thing!" Naomi fumed. Just as she was about to punch the emergency button, a face appeared in the small window through the door that closed off the elevator. A small face framed by red hair. Naomi thought she saw a look of surprise on Emily's face before she disappeared. Then the door was drawn back until just the cage doors were between them.

"Hi," said Emily, peering in. She pulled the cage doors aside and Naomi couldn't help but look her up and down. A bright red shirt tucked into high-waisted short shorts, her hair half pulled back and matching red lipstick on her lips. "What a coincidence. This is just like Grey's Anatomy."

She reached behind her and yanked a trolley full of digibeta tapes into the elevator.

"What do you mean, 'Just like Grey's Anatomy?'" said Naomi, trying to ignore the delicious scent of perfume that followed Emily in.

"In Grey's Anatomy, the characters who are currently experiencing conflict or sexual tension or something always 'just happen' to end up in a lift together, creating an awkward yet compelling situation."

"Oh. Right." Naomi thought that over as the elevator started moving again. "What's Grey's Anatomy?"

"What?!" Emily turned to face Naomi, mouth hanging agape. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, I know it's a television show about a hospital, but… yeah, never watched it."

"You're missing out. On the Callie-Arizona relationship anyway."

Emily watched Naomi, who wouldn't meet her eyes, shifting the load of baked goods and sandwiches she was carrying.

"Here, let me help you with those." Emily stepped close, grasping a handful of paper bags.

"No I'm fine–"

Emily looked at her sternly and before Naomi knew it she had relinquished her hold on the bags, distracted by Emily's proximity. Emily placed them on top of the tapes on the trolley, then paused as though turning something over. She reached out suddenly and punched the emergency stop, and Naomi let out a startled noise as the elevator stopped rising.

"Naomi…" Emily turned around slowly.

"Emily, I really need to get to a meeting."

"I know, I'm in the same one. But we have a few minutes, just hear me out."

But instead of talking Emily stood there, leaning back against the trolley and looking down at her feet. Naomi bit her tongue, trying to be patient. When Emily looked up, Naomi could see the emotion in her eyes. The smaller girl stepped forward and gently cupped Naomi's hands, then ran her hands upwards to hold Naomi's forearms, pulling her down to meet her lips.

It had been approximately one hundred and four hours since Naomi had kissed Emily. Well, perhaps a bit longer, Naomi had reasoned, because they had fallen into an exhausted sleep around 4am on Sunday morning with their lips still lightly touching each other, sharing breath. Now, as Emily kissed her, everything came rushing back. What on earth possessed her to think she could live without this sensation? And this was a knock out kiss. _Thud_. Naomi felt like she'd been struck in the centre of the chest. She'd never been kissed like this before, not by Emily, not by anyone. This was the kind of kiss that happens rarely, though the movies would have us believe it happens all the time. The kind of kiss where a person throws caution to the wind, and pours everything they feel into this one expression. An expression of love. Emily was kissing her like she loved her.

As if the kiss wasn't stunning enough, this revelation made Naomi even more disoriented. As Emily pulled away, a small "Oh" fell out of Naomi's mouth. Emily's gaze flickered upwards briefly and met Naomi's surprised one, before she dropped her eyes and turned away. There was nothing she could say right now, even if she could have gathered her thoughts together. It had all gone into that kiss.

Naomi thought she saw the glimmer of unshed tears in Emily's eyes, but she'd turned away too quickly for her to be sure. However she could sense the tension in Emily's body as she reached forward and punched the release button, setting the elevator lurching upwards once more. Just as Naomi opened her mouth to say something they reached the second floor, and Emily quickly drew back the doors. She pulled the trolley out and waited for Naomi to follow, helping her gather the bags of baked goods.

"See you in the meeting."

Emily kept her head low and pulled the trolley off down the hallway, leaving a disoriented Naomi standing there with grease from the bags clutched against her chest soaking into her expensive suit.

_Emily loves me._

….


	20. Chapter 20

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

After an ineffective trip to the bathroom to get the grease stains out of her jacket, Naomi stripped it off instead and hurried to the meeting room. As she rounded the corner she could see the Sanitarium clients approaching too.

"Hello Naomi darlin', fancy seeing you here," drawled Will, standing tall above the others.

"Hi Will. Hello Sharon, Joseph, Mary." Naomi smiled politely, ignoring Will as he put his palms together in a symbol of praying and struck a heavenly pose behind his colleagues, taking the mickey out of their religious names. How he managed to fool a company with such strong religious values into hiring the biggest atheist in the world, she could only guess.

As the others filed into the meeting, Naomi, behind them, gave Will a quick punch on the arm and hissed, "Behave, you." Then she noticed Emily standing there, holding the door open with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Hello, Emma, isn't it? Lovely to see you little lady," said Will, passing by Emily into the room. Naomi had to hold back a giggle as she saw Emily shoot daggers at his back. But the smile fell from her face when Emily let the door swing closed behind them and entered the room without acknowledging Naomi's presence further.

Throughout the meeting Naomi found herself distracted, barely watching the screen as the past three years of TV ads for Sanitarium rolled. It had been Will's idea to have this meeting. "After all, everyone, we cannot know where we're going if we do not know where we have been," he had sermonized at the beginning of this meeting. Naomi had begun to realise how he'd gotten this job, he just acted like he was addressing his clergy. But despite his grandstanding, Naomi found her attention drawn uncontrollably to the redhead who was sat at the other end of the table, making notes.

_Emily loves me. _As soon as Naomi had thought it, doubts had begun to creep in. _How__ could she love me, why? Maybe it was just an extreme attraction kiss, maybe Emily had just been trying to tell Naomi she wanted her?_ But deep down Naomi knew she'd read it right. Emily loved her. Perhaps this wasn't a recent development, either. Now, as Naomi ran her mind back over moments they had shared, looks Emily had given her at certain times – as far back as the time Naomi had stepped in when Jenna was berating Emily at the café, in the shimmer of the bioluminescent plankton at Bethell's Beach, in moments while they were having sex (making love?) – those looks seemed to take on a different gleam. And like a game of Solitaire when you realise you're going to win, the cards just fell into place and it all suddenly made sense. Why Emily had pushed her away the first time Naomi had kissed her in the club bathroom. All her thoughtful acts, from taking her to see City Oh Sigh at The Wine Cellar to the way she had known what coffee Naomi drank when she ordered for them at the French Markets. _Maybe she loved me all that time?_ Naomi chewed on her bottom lip, lost in thought.

"Naomi?" Naomi jolted and the room came back into focus. Seven sets of eyes looked at her from around the table. "Naomi, are you with us?" Will patted Naomi's hand, leaving it there a fraction too long. "I was asking if it was in 2009 or 2010 when we re-signed the contract to use the All Blacks in our ads?"

"Oh, sorry everyone, I was thinking about a detail in our new brand direction. Ah, 2009, July 2009 it was."

"Right, thank you. Let's continue watching," said Will. Everyone seemed contented and turned back towards the screen, except for Emily, who eyed Naomi with an unreadable expression for a moment longer before turning away.

The meeting dragged on for nearly two hours, at least half an hour longer than necessary in Naomi's opinion. Nothing new there. When they finally managed to wrap things up, Naomi left JJ and Emily unplugging all the equipment while she followed the others out the door. They trundled off towards the exit but Will hung back, stopping and turning to face Naomi.

"Nice save in there, there's no way you were paying attention, babes. I know the face you get when your mind's elsewhere," joked Will.

"Why, do you remember it from when we were having sex?" Naomi couldn't stop the retort from flying out her mouth.

"Ouch, babe." Will took a step backwards. "Totally uncalled for, plus I know I've got the skills, you can't dent this ego."

Naomi's mind flickered briefly to memories of having sex with Will, then to the tornado that was Emily Fitch sex. She smiled.

"See, that's more like it. Good memories, huh?" Will touched her on the arm. "Why don't you join me after work for a drink and we'll create some more memorable moments, huh?"

"You know, Will, there's a fine line between being charming and creepy. And you just passed it," Naomi replied, stepping to move past him.

"Wow. Sorry, I didn't realise you thought so negatively of me." Will seemed hurt, turning again to face Naomi. "Here I was thinking we could at least get some kind of friendship back, I mean, it's been a long time and we did used to get along pretty well for quite a while there…"

Naomi thought for a second then sighed. He was right, they did used to get along, years ago. And perhaps Naomi should make an effort to have more friends in her life. To be more like Emily. She sighed.

"Okay then, one drink."

"Excuse me." Naomi turned to see Emily and JJ in the doorway with the trolley of tapes, waiting to get past. Emily was looking at Naomi expectantly. And with a… was that a pissed-off look on her face?

"Sorry," Naomi stepped aside to let them past.

"Thank you Naomi, mind your toes. Your shoes do seem to be made of a fine leather, which indicates you spent quite a bit of money of them and I wouldn't like to be responsible for rolling over them with a trolley that I would estimate weighs–"

"Thank you, JJ, for the warning." Naomi gently cut him off.

"Emma! You and your friend here should join us for a drink after work. I mean, forget that I'm a client, I'm your mate. Eh, JJ?" Will pretend-punched JJ in the arm, provoking an alarmed glance from him. "Go on, let's make it a foursome, what do you say?"

"Err…" JJ seemed overwhelmed, unsure of how to answer.

"Thanks, Bill, but JJ and I have work to do." Emily spoke up, her voice coming out huskier than usual.

"It's Will, actually." Will looked at Emily, who looked at Will. For a millisecond, things seemed like they were about to get weird until Emily spoke up.

"Oh, Will, sorry. You male archetypes, you all blur into one sometimes." Emily gave the trolley a yank and got it rolling after her.

"Right…" Naomi noticed Will's eyes narrow slightly, which she knew meant he was pissed.

"See you, Bill!" Emily called back over her shoulder without looking as she rolled the trolley away down the corridor, JJ in tow too. Naomi swallowed down a smile.

"God, not the friendliest, is she?" said Will, turning back to Naomi. "Has she got a problem with men or something?"

"No, not with men." _Just with men like you, _Naomi thought. "She's great, actually, super talented."

"Yeah, right." But Will looked doubtful. Naomi made a mental note to warn Emily not to push it too far. Will was still a client, after all.

….

Once again Naomi found herself wondering how she'd been conned into spending time with Will. While he was obviously on his best behaviour, cutting back on the flirting and paying real attention, he just seemed like a shade of gray next to the vibrancy of Emily. And once again, Naomi found her thoughts drifting.

As she put down her empty glass Will spoke up eagerly. "Same again? It was a vodka tonic, yeah?"

"No, actually, thanks." Will paused, half up from his seat. "I've got a lot of work to do tonight, I'd best get going."

"You're kidding me, right? Again, you're making excuses to run off?" Will slumped down into his seat. "Be straight with me Naomi. If you're seeing some other guy, just tell me, and I'll understand."

_Fine choice of words, _Naomi thought. But she didn't answer Will, was unable to. She just sat there, staring at him.

"Come on Naomi." Will shook his head. "Is there someone else?"

This, Naomi could answer. "Yes." She grabbed her briefcase and stood up. "There kind of… is. I'll be in touch with the a reverse brief for you on the new campaign this week."

"Hold on, I want to know about him, you can tell me!" Will spread his arms wide and tried on his most charming smile, but Naomi just threw a look back over her shoulder and left the bar.

….

Emily took a deep breath and tried to quell the nervous tingling in her stomach at the sight of the blonde hair visible through the rippled glass of her front door. She put a carefully crafted expression of neutrality on her face and opened it, doing her best to maintain it at the sight of Naomi standing there in her fitted black work skirt and long legs.

They both stood, looking at one another. A number of comments came to Emily's mind but she dismissed them as too sarky. A number of comments came to Naomi's mind but she dismissed them as too revealing. So they just stood there, looking at one another.

"I feel like I'm always apologising to you," said Naomi finally.

Emily considered that.

"I feel like I'm always holding back what I want to say," she replied. "I feel like you never say anything you really feel."

"I'm scared. Confused," said Naomi.

"Me too. But I'm certain," said Emily. She smiled, but her eyes were sad.

"I– I want you," said Naomi, after another pause.

"What part of me do you want, Naomi?" Emily shook her head. "No, forget that. The thing is, you can't just have a part of me. I can't be the fling in the weekends, work colleague on the weekdays. This is my life… I'm gay, it's not just a bit of fun, you know, it means something to me."

"I mean something to you, you mean." Naomi stepped a little closer, almost crossing the threshold into the house. "You haven't been completely honest, have you Emily? You haven't been dishonest, but you haven't been completely open, have you? I mean, about what you feel for me?"

Emily sighed. "Do you blame me? Why should I be the one to tell the truth, to tell you that I lo–" The sentiment rocked on the end of Emily's tongue but she bit it back. "Why should it be me who puts myself out there? I don't want to be the one chasing you anymore, Naomi. I can't. It makes me feel so exposed, and… powerless. Like, it's giving you the power to turn me down when I really have no idea if this is just some experiment to you–"

"It's not!" Naomi stepped forward, nearly touching Emily. "You know it's not."

Emily sighed and turned away back inside, Naomi following and closing the door.

"Well, I feel like it's something more. But I've had these great friendships with women before, and hooked up with them. But they didn't want what I want. They didn't want the whole thing..."

Emily sat down on the edge of her couch, and Naomi followed, searching for the words she wanted to say in return.

"I want equality, Naomi. I don't want to be the one who lusted after you, then you finally said 'yes' to me and I'm supposed to be grateful for that. I need to be with someone who wants me the way I want you."

She paused, a slight flush over her cheeks.

"And I think you've realised how much I feel for you." Emily looked down at her hands, shrugged. "I've never been very good at hiding these things."

Naomi reached out and pulled one of Emily's hands into her own lap.

"I'm glad," she said. "I'm glad you're so open, and honest and so fucking brave, because really, I'm just a coward."

Emily looked up at her.

"I'm a coward because I promised myself that the next time I had an opportunity for something real, for… love, maybe, I wouldn't let it go. And I haven't been doing a very good job of sticking to that."

Naomi rubbed her thumb over Emily's knuckles.

"I haven't really told you a lot about myself and how I work, the way I function, you know – haven't needed to really because you just seem to see right fucking through me anyway – but, I dunno. Growing up without a dad, an only child, I built up the walls. Told myself I didn't need friends, didn't need love, not really. I wanted to be self-sufficient. I didn't want to be like my mother, always with guys hanging around the house, interchangeable guys that she fawned over, then sobbed over once they left. And they always left. But then she met Kieren, and I've never seen her happier. For real, this time. It made me wonder if maybe I would like someone to love, and who loved me back."

Naomi let out a big sigh and threw Emily's hand down in despair.

"But it's not that easy, is it! Just because you want someone, doesn't mean you'll find it. I've never found a guy that I connected with properly. It always seemed kind of… pointless in the end." She scoffed. "And yeah, here's where you tell me it's because I was looking at the wrong gender, right?"

"No, actually." Emily's cleared her throat, thinking of the right words. "I don't really think of it in such definitive terms, even though I'm pretty strongly female-identified. I think it's more, just, like you say – who you connect with. I've never connected with a guy either. Not to say I couldn't, though I don't think I will. It's more of an emotional attraction that defines my sexuality, I think, rather than a physical one."

Naomi thought about that.

"Okay, so it's physical too, obviously." Emily laughed, running her eyes over Naomi's body. Naomi blushed, unable to help reacting to the implication. They both lapsed into silence. Emily really wanted Naomi to continue, now she was finally opening up.

She needed have worried. "Emily, I… I want to find out where we end up. If we were… seeing each other, I mean. Naomi looked at Emily and gave a small smile. "The truth is, every time I'm with you, I feel so happy. Happy like I didn't know I could be because of someone else. But then we, get back to work, back to normality, and I freak out."

Naomi threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I don't think I'm ready to face everyone, all the talk. You know what work's like."

Emily tried to keep the smile off her face.

"I'm just happy that you finally admitted you're into me!" Emily smiled at Naomi gently, not giving her too hard a time. She sunk back into the couch cushions. "Look, let's just… start again. I know that's really cheesy, like something off the telly, but I feel like maybe things could be different now we're being more honest with each other."

Naomi nodded, thinking, chewing on her bottom lip in a habit Emily loved.

"I'm still pretty scared about all this." Naomi couldn't stop the honesty from pouring out of her.

"What exactly are you scared of?" Emily was curious.

"Not… not so much the fact that you're a girl, actually. But, just… this," Naomi gestured between them, referencing the tension crackling between them. "The possibility of you."

Naomi's piercing blue eyes looked at Emily, and her heart flipped.

"The possibility of me?"

"Well, yeah," Naomi rubbed her mouth with her hand in an unconscious nervous gesture. Emily was staring at her with a funny smile on her face. "You know, where we could–"

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Now it was Emily who picked up Naomi's hand, grazing her palm over the soft skin. "It's just a beautiful thing to say." She let out a half-laugh. "Fuck trying to be a copywriter, you should write romance novels!"

"Hey!" Naomi pulled her hand out from under Emily's and swatted at her. "I was pouring my heart out to you then!" But she laughed, and there was a new ease between them.

Emily rubbed the side of her head into the soft cushions of the couch, looking at Naomi with a smile on her face. A comfortable silence settled over them. Naomi ran her eyes over Emily's face to the set of her mouth, her smooth neck and down, where her–

Naomi paused as she flicked her gaze back upwards and saw Emily smirking at her.

"What?" Naomi's cheeks burned. "I'm allowed to look at you, aren't I?"

"Absolutely. I'm just enjoying the fact that you are."

Naomi smiled but looked away from Emily, shy, still a little unused to this openness between them. Between herself and anyone, really. She heard a shuffling and Emily's hand rubbed over her leg, causing Naomi to look back up into her eyes. Emily moved towards Naomi slowly, her eyes caressing Naomi's face until they settled on her lips, and she leaned in. Naomi felt her heart pounding in her chest once again at the softness of Emily's mouth against her own. They kissed, slowly, exploring each other. Naomi ran her hand up Emily's back and pulled her closer, almost into her lap, and Emily put a hand out to the arm of the couch to hold her balance.

Naomi deepened the kiss and felt Emily respond, until she pulled back suddenly. Naomi looked up, puzzled.

Emily sat back on her haunches, sighed. "I really want to let the whole work issue go, and I can – I can give you time. But, it's not something that's going to go away, is it? Unless one of us leaves the agency, that is."

Naomi blew air out her mouth, shrugged despondently. "I know. I know it's not fair, Ems. But… you've had however many years to come to grips with your sexuality. And I'm not saying it's going to take me that long, but I just… need some time to adjust. To strengthen myself."

Emily reached out and ran a lock of Naomi's blonde hair through her fingers. "You're already the strongest person I know." She smiled at Naomi. "And I will give you time. I'll do what I can to make this as easy as possible for you."

"You already have, y'know," Naomi looked anywhere but Emily, embarrassed at what she was about to say. "Everything seems easier around you."

Emily felt a sudden lump in her throat and her chin quivered. She stared at Naomi, trying to pretend she wasn't holding back tears.

"Em! What is it? I'm sorry, did I say something–"

"No!" Emily waved one hand in Naomi's face, wiping her eyes with the other. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this in front of you." She tried to pull back off the couch but Naomi grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Emily, talk to me. What is it?"

"Nothing…" Emily's voice came out strangled. "Nothing, it's just you said such a nice thing just then, and, sometimes when people are nice to me it makes me upset."

Naomi didn't know if she was equipped to handle this. But she was determined not to run, or freak out like she would have in the past. She wrapped her hand around Emily's leg, waiting for her to go on.

"I know that sounds really fucked up. It's just – fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this, it's so embarrassing –"

"No, Ems, go on. I want to know these things about you," Naomi encouraged.

Emily sighed, wiping her eyes again. "My mother was just such an absolute bitch to me – so was Katie, back then – but I didn't want to let them get to me, you know? I never cried or anything when they were nasty. But now, for some reason, when someone is the opposite, really nice to me, I bawl like a fucking baby! Silly, really."

Naomi's heart constricted. _Goddammit, you love her, you bloody love her. She's just so fucking perfect. _Not saying anything, Naomi pulled Emily into her arms, cradling her in her lap and feeling very protective. It was nice. She kissed Emily on the forehead between her eyebrows, breathing in her smell. Emily nuzzled in below Naomi's chin, sniffing once but back under control. Naomi picked up the remote off a side table.

"Shall we just watch some TV and relax, for a bit."

Emily pulled her head out and gazed at Naomi, then kissed her once before settling back into her position in Naomi's arms.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's just stay like this, for a bit."

….

"So who's this friend of yours you want me to meet?"

Naomi slowed her pace to match Emily's. The combination of Naomi's distracted power stride and Emily's little legs meant she kept finding herself slightly ahead of the redhead.

"Um, she's probably the best friend I've made since I moved to New Zealand. She's great."

"Right…" Naomi thought this over. "But what's her name again?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Emily glanced across at Naomi, increasing her speed as they crossed a road before the pedestrian light turned red. "Hmm, I'm sure I did."

"You got any fags?" croaked a wizened voice from the bench sitting alongside Karangahape Road.

"Sorry Margaret, but here's five dollars towards a pack." Emily whipped the note out of seemingly nowhere, handing it to the woman whose well-dressed look was marred by a crazy mop of grey hair and the filthy Ugg boots on her feet.

"Bless you, love!" Margaret called after Emily, before hacking phlegm into a handkerchief.

Now it was Emily who was striding ahead, and Naomi increased her pace to catch up. "Who was that?"

"Oh that's Margaret, she's a fixture of K Road. Rumour has it she was once a very powerful lawyer, but some kind of tragedy befell her and now she's homeless. Sits on that bench every day smoking endlessly."

"I see." Naomi thought about how quickly Emily had assimilated to life in a new city, in a new country. Anyone would think she'd been here for years rather than months. Then Naomi realised something. "Hold on, you never told me your friend's name?"

"Naomi–" Emily stopped and turned to Naomi, putting her hand on Naomi's arm to stop her too. "I want you to be a part of my life. So sometimes, you're just going to have to trust me." Emily beamed a thousand kilowatt smile at Naomi. So why did Naomi suddenly feel apprehensive? "And as a part of my life, you should meet the people who are most important to me, even if it seems scary to you."

"Uhh. Okay…" Naomi looked down into Emily's face, bemused. Emily snuck a hand around behind Naomi's neck and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"By the way, we're here." Emily said, releasing Naomi. Naomi looked up. _Coco's Cantina_, the sign read. "Um, and there's my friend."

"Where?" said Naomi, scanning the people outside, all very 'hip' looking K Rd types, smoking cigarettes and sipping red wine.

"In the window."

Naomi looked, and found herself gazing into a pair of very familiar blue eyes, over a very familiar smirk.

"What the fuck? Effy?!"

….

_**Muahahaha…**_

_**Phew, this was the most emotional chapter yet, huh? I'd love to know what you thought, so click the button below and leave me a review. Thanks so much!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

_**Gulp. I'm **__**so**__** sorry to those of you who haven't forgotten this wee story and might have been waiting and waiting for this next chapter. I promise I didn't forget you, nor could I forget our girls, but things have been crazy busy. Advertising gets pretty busy around October, doing stuff for Christmas.**_

_**I hope this doesn't disappoint, as it was really hard writing this time around!**_

_**Once again I recommend that you listen to the songs in this chapter as you read. It makes the experience so much richer, IMHO…**_

"Do you think she'll come back?" Emily fidgeted with the rim of her wine glass nervously.

"She'll come back," Effy replied, scanning over the menu. "You should get the artichoke ravioli, I've heard it's amazing."

"Eff, I think I should g–"

"You will stay right here, Emily Fitch," Effy warned. "Let her come to you."

"But–"

"Excuse me?" Effy stopped a waitress as she walked by. "Could we order when you have a moment?"

"Sure, I happen to have a moment right now," said the girl, pulling a pen out of her apron with a flourish. She wore her glossy brown hair back in a ponytail, her lips bearing the bright red lipstick all the female Coco's staff sported – it was the only uniform they had to wear. It suited her full lips and olive complexion, which Emily noticed even in the subdued lighting of the restaurant.

"Could you explain… this dish a little more to my friend here," said Effy, pointing at something on the menu.

"Sure." The girl bent down next to Emily, the light smell of her perfume invading Emily's senses. She looked at Effy in alarm as the girl's arm brushed her own when she gestured towards the menu. Effy smiled an evil smile in return. "Grana Padano is a popular cheese in Italy, it's kind of like Parmesan. Seriously, these are the best meatballs you'll ever taste. Although… spaghetti might not be the best thing to choose if you two are on a first date or something…"

"Emily and I are just friends," Effy replied, winking at Emily.

"Okay, well, order away then!" said the girl, turning her head to give Emily a beaming smile.

"Err, thanks," said Emily. She glanced at the girl quickly, noticing the twinkle in her eye. "Could you just give us a minute?"

"Sure thing, Emily." The girl laid her hand on Emily's bare arm briefly, then stood up to leave. "Oops, sorry." As she turned, she nearly bumped into Naomi, but sidestepped her neatly. Then she was gone, leaving Emily looking at Naomi in horror, a red flush across her face.

"Naomi, you came back!"

"Just in time, it seems," said Naomi. Sighing, she took her handbag off her shoulder and pulled out a chair. "Hello Effy. Fancy seeing you here," she said dryly.

"Yes. I can't say I thought I'd ever see you in this place," smirked back Effy.

Naomi took in the double meaning of that statement, rolling her eyes. She'd gotten three blocks, her pace slowing the further she got from the restaurant, until finally at the top of Ponsonby Road she had turned and begun the trek back towards Coco's.

"So, are you going to be a pratt to me all night?" Naomi reached out and grabbed Emily's wine glass, downing the rest of its contents.

"That depends," said Effy, taking a sip from her own glass.

"On what?"

"On you."

Naomi scowled at Effy and Effy smirked back, until they couldn't hold it and smiles broke across both their faces.

"Alright, Effy. I won't be a pratt, and you won't be a pratt, and we'll all get along like this isn't fucking awkward." Naomi eyed Effy edgily, before turning on Emily. "And you! Setting me up like this…" She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky, taking a dramatic breath. Then opened one eye to look back at Emily as her mouth quirked upwards in a half smile.

"Shit, don't do that to me!" Emily smacked Naomi on the arm while Effy watched on, amused. "I really thought you weren't coming back, and that you'd be furious."

"Well, I'm still kind of pissed you sprung this on to me," Naomi said. "But–" she took a deep breath, "–I'm trying to be grown up about this. Christ–" Naomi turned in her seat, craning her head to look for a waitress. "–What do you have to do to get a bloody drink around here?"

Effy turned and gestured, and a waitress miraculously appeared, carrying a glass of red wine over. She placed it in front of Naomi, and gave Effy a wink before disappearing again.

"Err, thanks," said Naomi, taking a large gulp before narrowing her eyes at Emily and Effy. "Why do I get the sense that you two have been scheming about this for ages? At least tell me Katie fucking Fitch is not about to turn up!"

"We wouldn't do that to you," said Emily and Effy at the same time. The three girls all broke into laughter, and the tension eased.

….

"She's better," said Effy, looking at Emily across the table. "Than I thought she'd be with this, I mean. I'm impressed."

Emily raised an eyebrow at Effy. Effy was never impressed.

"Yeah… I think we've reached some kind of fragile understanding," Emily proposed, sounding the sentence out loud as though testing its truth. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure Naomi wasn't on her way back from the loo yet. "But who knows how that will turn out. I mean, there are a lot of red flags. She hasn't been with women before, we work together, she's very professional at work, closeted…

"That's all very presumptive of you," said Effy, pinching the slender stem of her wine glass between a finger and thumb.

"What? What do you mean?" said Emily, her big eyes widening.

"Well, firstly – do you know she's never been with a woman? Two, it's early days. She might surprise us both, be okay in coming out with this at work. One day."

"Yeah, 'one day'". Emily gave Effy a cynical look, but there was a thoughtfulness behind it. "Funny, I've never asked her. About whether she's been with a woman before, I mean. I guess it doesn't really matter ether way."

Effy watched Emily in silent agreement.

"She's stronger than even you realise, Em. There's still more to come from her."

"What do you mean?" Emily quirked her head at Effy.

Effy just shook her own head slightly and ignored the question.

"The thing about Naomi, she's so capable, and conveys this absolute strength… but her strength is also her weakness."

Emily thought about that. "I think I get what you mean. Like, she has the potential to do anything, right there within her. So it's more about how she chooses to react."

"Yes, I think. This exoskeleton she's build around herself, while it's made her resilient it's also made her so fucking self sufficient that she does herself out of chances to gain something from others. Because she's not prepared to show her flaws, her weaknesses."

"She's opened up about a couple of things, just recently," Emily said quietly.

"That's good," Effy nodded.

"But isn't that what's so magnificent about her?" Emily slapped her hand on the table. "That her weaknesses are so obvious to those around her who see the person underneath? That we can see her flaws, but her flaws are what makes her so special?"

"That's what they say about true love…" Effy couldn't quite keep the smirk off her face.

Emily stuck her tongue out in response. She was getting a bit tiddly.

"Aw, you're smitten…"

"Fuck you, Eff…" Emily said good-naturedly, draining the last of her wine.

"Who's fucking who?" said Naomi, arriving back at the table and plonking herself down into her seat. "Oops!" She stopped herself from tipping further. Emily could see a rosy glow on her normally porcelain cheeks from all the red wine.

"So, speaking of fucking…" Naomi picked up her glass and tipped the last of it down her throat, returning the glass with a loud 'clunk' to the table. She was definitely on her way to drunk. "Have you two ever fucked?"

"What?!" Emily exclaimed breathlessly. "You're joking?"

"Oh come on, Ems, everyone wonders it. I'm just wondering it out loud."

"Hmm, Naomi, an obnoxious drunk. Who would have picked?" said Effy to herself.

"Don't avoid the question! Have you two ever fooled around?"

"Yes," said Effy.

"No," said Emily at the same time. "Effy!"

"Why?" Effy replied calmly. "Would that worry you Naomi?"

"Well… yes, I think it bloody would!" Naomi exclaimed.

Effy smiled at Naomi.

"That was a test, you know," Emily said. At Naomi's puzzled look: "She was testing you to see whether you'd care, but it's not true."

"Oh," Naomi said.

"Come on. Nightcap," said Effy, slinking out from her seat.

_Who wouldn't be jealous_, thought Naomi, looking at Effy's legs, barely clad in tattered tights underneath a long singlet, those black-ringed eyes sending out ripples of mystery into the room.

She stood up and joined Effy at the counter to pay, Emily following.

"I've got it," Effy said, and Naomi knew better than to argue. She waited until Effy breezed past her out into the night, giving the red-lipped waitress from before a sultry look as she left.

"You passed, by the way," said Emily, grabbing Naomi's hand and leading her outside.

…

Naomi frowned as Effy stopped outside a small wooden door covered in peeling old paint, sunken into the side of a stone building.

_Knock. Knock. Knock-knock-knock._

Effy hammered a pattern onto the door, then stepped back and waited.

Naomi eyed the black garbage bags covering the windows and the graffiti marring the walls suspiciously. The building sat just off the main bustle of Ponsonby Road, but stood in stark contrast to the upmarket bars and restaurants only 30 metres away.

"Why is it that whenever I'm with one of you two I always feel like someone's about to come out of the dark and kidnap me or something?" Naomi gestured at the building in response to Emily's bemused look. "Another abandoned-looking building, Ems?"

"Well, the last one turned out to be an amazing bar, so I think you should give us little more credit…" laughed Emily.

Effy stepped forward as the wooden swung open.

Naomi felt a squirm of excitement as Emily followed Effy into the dark opening. She paused, then turned back and held her hand out for Naomi.

"C'mon Naoms. Live on the edge," she teased.

Naomi took her hand and was pulled into a pitch-dark passage way. She could hear faint music but was more interested in not tripping over something as she shuffled along.

The pressure from Emily's hand increased and she was yanked forward, feeling the sudden soft dampness of Emily's lips against her own. Naomi gasped as Emily grabbed her arse and pulled her in tighter, capturing Naomi's bottom lip between her own, then her top lip, her tongue teasing. Emily ran a thumb down across Naomi's breast, brushing her nipple lightly, holding Naomi as she tipped backwards against the cold stone wall in sudden weakness. Emily broke the kiss and found Naomi's hand again, pulling her forward once more.

Stepping out of the corridor, Naomi lost her grip on Emily's hand and almost stumbled. She was dazed from Emily's attack and unprepared for a sudden change from absolute darkness to light.

"Relax, Naomi." A steady hand grasped her around the upper arm, and Naomi realised Effy was now standing right in front of her, an amused look on her face. Naomi blinked at Effy in confusion for a few seconds, before gathering herself and looking past her at their surroundings.

They stood in an open-air courtyard, coloured lightbulbs strung above them in a maypole-type formation. Red, yellow, blue, green repeated, coming together in the centre of the courtyard above them. People sat at long tables to their left, sharing wide benches. In front was a long bar and to the right Naomi could see people sitting on cushion seats in front of an open fire, warding off the first of the autumn chill that was beginning to seep into Auckland's nights.

"Where'd Emily go?" Naomi said, letting Effy lead her towards a seat near the three-man band playing in an alcove of the courtyard. "What is this place?"

"Golden Dawn: Tavern of Power," Effy replied.

"Interesting name. You guys know all the "cool" places to hang out, huh?" Naomi pulled air quotes over the word 'cool', making her feel immediately uncool.

"Actually, I own part-share in this place," said Effy, raising her eyebrows at Emily in thanks as she arrived back at the table bearing drinks.

"Hence why you'll notice an odd mix of alternative indie kids and ad wankers," Emily joked.

Naomi looked around, mentally trying to put the people she saw into either group judging by their appearance.

"Well I tried to keep the ad wankers out as long as possible, but they always seem to seep in. About six months after everyone else," said Effy.

"And that's advertising to a tee, isn't it?" said Emily. "Always one fucking step behind what's new and cool."

"Ahh, don't know if you noticed, but you're an ad wanker too. So you're kind of insulting yourself…" Naomi raised her eyebrows at Emily, who dismissed the comment with a wave.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me. I'm a corporate sell-out."

"But you're a nice sell-out."

"Aw, how cute."

Both Emily and Naomi gave Effy the evils, but she was looking over to the stage where a young guy stood. He gave her a nod.

"You're up, Em."

"What?" Emily turned in her seat and the lead singer of the band made his hand into a gun shape and pulled an imaginary trigger with his thumb. "Not again Effy, you always do this to me!"

"Yes, but everyone loves it so much that I'm sure that they keep coming back in the hopes they'll see you sing. I'm only concerned about my bottom line profit."

Effy said that with such seriousness that Naomi almost believed her. She thought back to the first time she'd clapped eyes on Emily in the flesh, when she sang at the Ogilvy Christmas party.

"Come on, Em. Live on the edge…"

Emily glared at her, then Effy, but put her glass down on the table and stood up with a sigh. "Okay, one song. But then you're getting up and doing the next one with me, bitch." Emily pointed at Effy as she moved towards the band.

"God, she sounded like Katie just then. That's creepy," Naomi said. This prompted a proper laugh from Eff.

"They're more alike than they first seem," Effy agreed. "Both tenacious as hell, and with teeth. Emily just takes more provoking for her to bite."

Naomi thought back to the time Emily had confronted her in the Ogilvy bathroom, the Monday after she had thrown herself on Emily in the bathroom of that scungy club. Yes. She could imagine Emily's other side, the one hidden behind her charm and good nature.

"Effy…" Naomi wondered. "How do you even know them so well? I mean, I know Katie's been in New Zealand a while. But Emily's only been here a handful of months."

She turned her head to watch the band members hug Emily in turn, obviously delighted she was going to perform, then looked back to Effy.

"You're wondering if you should be threatened by Emily and I." Effy said. "But you shouldn't be. We understand each other. But my relationship to her isn't unique. Emily gives everything to the people she meets, all the time. It's all up front. She's wears her flaws and insecurities on the outer. But underneath – she doesn't come across as vulnerable and weak, does she? She's oddly soft, and steel, at the same time. It's a contradiction in her personality that makes her so likeable. Relatable."

Naomi was reassured by Effy's words, but at the same time she couldn't help but notice the fond way Effy looked at Emily. But lots of people looked at Emily like that. Lots of people thought of their relationship with Emily as something special. She realised now that that was the beauty of Emily Fitch.

Naomi turned to contemplate Emily again. The boys of the band were laughing at something she must have just said, as she lowered the height of the microphone stand.

"And, Katie." Naomi turned back, surprised to hear Effy continuing. "We… used to be close."

"What? You and Katie Fitch, close?" Naomi scoffed. "Now that is an odd pairing. I–" She halted mid-sentence at the sad look in Effy's eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing worth talking about. Here we go." Effy nodded to the stage.

"Hi, everyone." Emily spoke into microphone.

There were a few "Hi!" and "Hi Emily!" responses from the crowd. Once again Naomi was amazed at how many people seemed to know Emily Fitch.

"So, Effy – the elusive owner of this joint – has forced me to get up here and sing something…" Some whoops and cheers from the crowd. "I hope you like it. And if you don't, you're entitled to your opinion…" Emily leaned briefly away from the microphone, then back in. "And also – fuck you."

The crowd laughed. Naomi smiled with pride. _You don't deserve someone like her…_ This time, it didn't take much effort for Naomi to still that doubting internal voice.

Emily pulled off her jacket to reveal a red no-sleeve collared shirt underneath, the bottom tied into a knot. Her hips looked amazing in tight denim jeans over heeled ankle boots. _Fucking hell she's sexy_, Naomi remembered. As if she could forget. The whoops from a few boys in the crowd indicated that they tended to agree.

Emily turned her head to the guitarist, gesturing with her eyes, and he struck up a fast strum. Emily turned her face back to the crowd in front, nodding to the beat, then stepped up to the microphone. She opened her mouth, and suddenly the atmosphere changed to something sparkling, something electric.

"_You're so much different than me_

_this I know-oh-oh._

_And I'm my own worst enemy _

_Pain is that all I can see woah-oh-oh-oh."_

Naomi paused, her hand holding its glass of wine hanging in the air partway between the table and her mouth. Emily was stunning. Naomi had never heard the song before; it was something indie… but Emily's voice seemed to capture its quirky nature perfectly. Her voice lifted to match the end of each line, one hand gesturing while the other clasped the microphone stand loosely and her small foot tapped along to the beat.

"_I see you're climbing a tree_

_And I know-oh-oh_

_That it's easier to be up high in_

_The air than on the ground…_

_Is it love, is this love, now its love, must be love, this is love, yes its love, now its tough,__must be love, and its love, yes its love, this is love, must be love, it is love, yes its hard, no its not, must be love, this is hard, no its not, must be love, must be love, it is love, love, love, no doubt…_"

There were more cheers as Emily reached the end of the long line and sucked in a big breath, raising her eyebrows in mock alarm. Naomi put her fingers in the sides of her mouth and blew a short sharp whistle of approval. People emerged from the crowd, forming an impromptu dance floor as they jumped around.

Emily pulled the mike off the stand and jumped down to join them on the ground, jumping around joyously but managing to belt out an amazing performance.

"_And you say I'd be better off dead_

_Well I know…"_

Emily moved towards Naomi, almost in a repeat performance of when she had first sung at the Ogilvy party, but this time Naomi was ready. She smiled in return as Emily sang her a line:

"_But it's no use hiding this pretty_

_Head in the ground…"_

Emily tousled Naomi's hair and jumped back into the crowd, pouring into the final chorus. The song ended with a flourish from the guy on the drums, and everyone cheered, reaching out to touch Emily.

"Told you," said Effy annoyingly. Naomi rolled her eyes but silently agreed. Everyone did love Emily.

…

Naomi watched, entranced, as Emily and Effy sang into their respective microphones. Emily had her hand curled around hers, her lips brushing against the cold metal. Effy's approach was more detached but somehow no less intense. With her arms hanging by her sides and head tilted up with her eyes closed, she seemed completely lost in the song.

_Baby says she's dying to meet you  
Take you off and make your blood hum  
And tremble like the fairground lights_

Baby says if ever you see skin as fair  
Or eyes as deep and as black as mine  
I'll know you're lying…

Emily's deeper voice complemented Effy's perfectly as she sang the male part, and all Naomi could think about was sex. Sex and kissing and just more sex with Emily Fitch, because goddamn it if she wasn't the sexiest thing Naomi had ever seen. Naomi's mouth went dry in sudden anticipation. It was ridiculous, really, she thought in the back of her mind. This is what they describe in cheesy romance novels, "her mouth went dry", yeurk. Yet her Naomi was, her mouth dry in nervous expectation of all the things she wanted to do to Emily when she got her back home.

Naomi cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink to recover. As the song finished and the two girls left the stage to protests from the crowd, Naomi lit a cigarette and tried to play it cool.

Emily and Effy joined her.

"Shit. That was crazy," said Emily, plonking into her chair and reaching to take a large gulp from her bottle of beer.

"How fitting that you sang The Kills," said Naomi dryly, blowing out a stream of smoke that drifted upwards towards the night sky. Effy, in usual fashion, just gave her a smirk in return, not rising to Naomi's decidedly understated response.

"What do you mean, Naoms?" A small part of Emily was disappointed that Naomi didn't seem more… aroused. Singing always made Emily feel recklessly turned on, and she'd found it hard to concentrate up there when her thoughts kept drifting to the girl with the startling blonde hair and blue eyes watching them from their table.

"Well, Alison Mosshart – lead singer of The Kills, of course–"

"Duh…"

Naomi continued, ignoring the interruption. "Well I saw her live once, and she never once looked out at or acknowledged the crowd. Just sings from behind that curtain of hair, drinking wine from the bottle the whole way through. I think Effy here could give her a run for her money."

Effy let out a small laugh, seeming to appreciate the compliment.

"Err, not to be a party pooper, but shall we go?" Naomi was still desperate to get Emily home and into bed, and had decidedly had enough of this banter.

"Yeah, let's go," said Emily. She just wanted to get Naomi to herself, now. Her mind was already crawling with suggestive thoughts.

The three girls grabbed their bags and slowly moved through the crowd.

"Emily! You're hot! Come and talk to the lads!" A guy shouted from over by the open fireplace.

"Sorry guys, but I'm off," Emily replied.

"Oh, go on, you've got a few fans over here."

"Yeah, come on!" More guys were joining in, and Naomi didn't like the change in atmosphere.

"Thanks, but I have to go."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a fuckin' excuse!"

_Emily is far too fucking friendly and polite for her own good_, Naomi thought to herself. Suddenly, a particularly drunk guy reached for Emily's hand to pull her away, and Naomi had had enough. She pushed his hand away and wrapped her arm around Emily protectively. "Oh just fuck off would you! Believe me she's got far better things to do than deal with a cock like you." She flashed her best death stare at the jerk.

"Ha." He laughed scathingly. "What could she have better to do than to do me?"

Naomi pushed back the side of her tailored blazer jacket, resting her hand on her hip. "Me, actually. And I'm much better than you could ever hope to be. Sorry."

There were surprised laughs from the people nearby. Emily hid her own surprise at Naomi's forwardness in front of all these people. But damned if she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

She grabbed Naomi's hand with a grin and pulled her out of the bar.

….

When they got outside, Effy was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical," said Naomi.

"Yeah, that's Effy for you. She's got that freaky 'appear-disappear' thing down to a fine art."

"Oh I don't think she had to practice. I imagine she came out of her mother's womb without a sound and raised her eyebrows at the doctor like 'That was it?'"

Emily laughed. Naomi didn't often make those kinds of jokes, the ones that only friends could make of each other.

"Then asked for a cigarette…" Emily said, and they giggled. "What do you want to do now?" Emily asked Naomi.

"I'm taking you back to my place," said Naomi, looking at Emily seriously.

Emily looked back, feeling her cheeks blush under Naomi's intent stare. Naomi stepped closer, bending down to meet Emily's lips.

….

At 5am, an exhausted Naomi fell asleep in Emily's arms. For what seemed like hours they had just kissed, from the back seat of the taxi onto Naomi's couch, until in the early hours of the morning they had moved to the comfort of Naomi's bed, stripping each other slowly and revelling in each newly-exposed piece of skin.

At times the intensity threatened to overwhelm them and they paused for breath, pulling back from one another but remaining always connected by a hand, a foot, a kiss. Naomi marvelled in the softness of Emily's skin, and in the more metaphysical feeling of Emily's love as it wrapped itself around her.

Their breathing became jagged as they finally brought each other to the edge of orgasm and toppled over together, collapsing against the sheets in a tangled mess. As Naomi drifted towards the fugue of sleep she felt Emily press a soft kiss between her eyes. She'd never slept so well.

….

Six hours later, Emily and Naomi spent the day as many a couple did in Auckland. Dozing in bed, eating, grabbing a coffee (hot chocolate for Emily), and getting in a last swim at the beach before autumn gained a more firm hold on the city. Despite the ordinary nature of their day, the fizzle in Emily's stomach never left her. Just spending time with Naomi made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And for once, the doubts in her head were quietened.

That night Naomi dropped Emily home to her little house in Grey Lynn.

"Today was amazing," Emily said, standing on the curb but leaning back in to Naomi's Jeep. Naomi still found it amazingly cute that the seat was up to Emily's midriff.

"It was alright, I suppose." Naomi laughed at Emily's indignant face.

"Bitch."

"Well, I can't lose every quality that drew you to me, can I?" Naomi replied. Emily laughed, and agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then." Emily didn't really want to think about that.

"Yep, tomorrow then," Naomi replied. "Ems…" she swallowed, preparing herself to say something very out of character. "I, think I'll miss you, you know? Tonight. While you're not… with me."

Emily let out a laugh, looking at Naomi fondly. "I'll miss you too. Think of me tonight when you go to sleep."

"Okay." Naomi smiled. "I'll try to remember to do that."

"Smart arse!" Emily laughed, moving back to swing closed the car door. "There's no way you won't remember."

"Sure, Fitch."

Emily gave Naomi a knowing and turned away towards her house.

On the drive home Naomi felt a kind of stunned tiredness. The kind you get not necessarily from physical exertion, but from some aspect of your life changing dramatically in a short period of time. Those times when you can't do anything but let yourself be swept up in something, at the mercy of where it will take you and when it will relinquish its hold. She didn't feel quite herself, unused to this life of socialising in the weekends, of laughter and kisses and sex and all the things that bring colour to our lives.

After a long, hot shower Naomi managed to drum up the energy to change the sheets before falling into bed. She lay there for a couple of minutes, not really thinking about one specific thing. Just basking in feeling of happiness, a small smile on her face. Leaning across to the bedside table Naomi switched off the lamp, closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She frowned. There was a weird glow penetrating her eyelids, a light that was definitely not usually in the darkness of her bedroom. She opened her eyes, and smiled at what she saw.

Her ceiling glowed in a sparkling blue; a maelstrom of tiny glow-in-the-dark specs creating a universe above her. Naomi didn't even have to pause and think to know what they represented. Emily had recreated the shimmering blue of the bioluminescent plankton from their night in Bethells. _But how? _Naomi clicked the lamp back on, and the colour disappeared, leaving no trace of the effect. _Hmm, not stickers then_._ Some kind of paint? How the fuck did Emily do that, and when?_ Naomi clicked the light back off, the calming blue glow once again shimmering above. It didn't matter, anyway. Naomi smiled up at the ceiling. What mattered was that Emily loved her. And Naomi finally gave in to the fact that she loved Emily back.

_**I hope that was okay everyone. I find it hard to write happy relationship bliss. Do we think it's going to last, though?**_

_**Thank you for sticking with this story, and please take a moment to click the button below and leave a review, if only a few words. It gives me the motivation I need to keep pluggin' away!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

**OMG. How long has it been? I know, I know. I've just… I feel like we've crossed this time threshold where people have lost their fervour for Naomily… I can't feel the same emotional hold to them, and it seems like some other writers are feeling the same? Seriously need to do a re-watch and try to get it back.**

**My apologies, but this is a super short chapter. I've had it sitting there for ages. Thought it was best to put something up, before everyone has forgotten about this wee story altogether.**

**I hope I will be updating with the next chapter soon. Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story.**

Panting from exertion, Emily sucked a deep breath, getting the oxygen to speak.

"Naomi?" She gasped. "Naoms, (puff), Naoms can you stop a second?"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to make us walk up this bloody mountain forever!" Naomi threw her pack down and sat down gingerly on a piece of black volcanic rock rising out of the ground.

"Err, no, actually, I mean, can you stop because… because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Naomi eyed Emily suspiciously as she gulped water from a drink bottle, a bead of sweat running down one side of her forehead. Even sweaty and flushed from the exertion of climbing a dormant volcano, Emily still thought Naomi looked beautiful. Ever since she had seen the silhouette of Rangitoto framed in Naomi's lounge window the first time she'd visited her house, Emily had been pestering Naomi to do a daytrip over to the island to climb it.

"I want to tell people about us."

It had been nearly a month since the night Emily had spent with Effy and Naomi

at Golden Dawn. She and Naomi had settled into a kind of routine, sleeping over at each other's houses a few nights a week, having found it was the only way they could get time with one another. Funny, considering they worked together, but with both of them were usually hectic throughout the day and stuck at Ogilvy long after the sun had set. And it wasn't as though they could have a completely honest interaction whilst they were at work. It had begun to grate on Emily to the point when she couldn't bear it any longer. It felt wrong to have such dishonest interactions with someone who she laughed with, slept with. Someone she loved.

Naomi pushed a lock of blonde hair back from her sweaty brow and sighed.

"I can't do that Emily."

Emily had been expecting this kind of response, but it still hurt.

"I'm not talking about announcing it at the bloody Monday morning meeting. I mean just telling JJ. He already knows something weird is going on between us. Pandora, maybe, she won't care. She'll think it's great. And…" Emily knew this person in particular would not go down well. "And I think Katie needs to know too."

"Katie! Well we might at well just announce it in front of the whole agency," exploded Naomi. "At least then we know they'd get the true story, not some exaggerated version of the truth given a PR spin!"

Naomi could see the frustration and hurt in Emily's face, but she just couldn't do this. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Emily dropped her head and moved up the path with heavy steps, brushing past Naomi. Naomi watched her. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her head, her breathing still heavy from the climb.

Emily got a couple of metres further up the track before stopping. She shook her head and turned back to face Naomi.

"Naomi, how do you see this resolving itself? It's not a problem that's just going to disappear. People will find out – and it's either because we tell them and are proud about it… or eventually someone will just figure it out. And the other resolution, well," Emily felt sick to think about it. "The other way is that our relationship, whatever it is, ends. Then you won't have to worry about it."

Now Emily took two steps back down the path towards Naomi, her face softening. "But I don't want that. And I'd like to think that you don't either."

"I don't, Emily." Naomi stood up to face her. "Of course I don't. I'm just not ready, okay? And I'm tired of being pushed on this!" The pack on her back suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, the straps digging in to her shoulders. She adjusted it.

"Pushed? I've barely brought it up, ever! Since we had that conversation over a month ago – that being practically the only serious conversation about us we've ever had, I'd like to point out."

"Shhh!" There was the sound of people approaching up the path, and Naomi gestured for Emily to be quiet. Emily stepped aside to let them pass, nodding politely, but her eyes came back to Naomi, boring into her.

"This is what I'm fucking talking about, Naomi!" Emily spoke in a loud, angry whisper, gesturing after the people. "I'm don't want to be in a relationship where I'm constantly censored. I love you. I want to be with you. But I can only give you so much time to be ready without beginning to think you're never going to be ready. You need to give me something, even something small, to go on."

"I've told you, one day I'll be ready. But not now, it's not the right time."

Emily shook her head sadly. "There's never a 'right time', Naomi. The only time is now." She stepped down and close to Naomi, her upset expression making Naomi's heart constrict. "I don't want to lose you. Please don't let that happen."

All Naomi could do is nod as she looked down into the brown pools of Emily's eyes. Emily seemed to accept that, albeit sadly. She turned and continued walking up the track, saying without turning back: "Coming?"

Naomi took a moment, then followed a few metres behind. The beautiful scenery was lost on her for the rest of the trip, not even when they reached the top and gazed around at the 360° view of Auckland' Gulf Harbour. Aside from functional interactions such as passing the water and muesli bars to refuel, they were silent for the rest of the trip. That night they each slept alone.

….

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable presenting this concept."

"What? It's a great idea!"

"I agree that it's different and will make people smile, but it's just not the right thing for the client," Naomi responded.

"That's bullshit!"

JJ jumped as Emily exploded on the couch next to him. They were having a creative review on some concepts and on the whole it had been going well, until this particular concept – Emily and JJ's favourite – began to cause conflict.

"Emily…" Effy gave Emily a warning look.

"No Eff. It's a great idea. You said so yourself. I know it's a bit edgier than they're used to, but it's a perfect fit."

Naomi butted in. "I agree Emily, but I know the client better than any of you. And they're not ready for this yet. We need to take baby steps to get them to where we think they should be as a brand."

Emily looked at Naomi with an unpleasant smile. She had a feeling they weren't just talking about the concept any more.

"I think they are. They just need a push. They just need to be brave." Emily's eyes sparkled dangerously as she stared at Naomi.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but just because you're particularly fond of this concept, doesn't mean you can push it onto people who aren't ready."

The tension was thick in the air. JJ watched the interaction between Emily and Naomi, his gaze switching between the two of them as they belted responses back to the other like a verbal tennis match. Effy, predictably, had a smirk on her face.

"I'm only pushing it, Naomi, because I know that if they got up the balls to do it, I'm sure it would have a positive response."

"You can't possibly know that!" Now Naomi lost her composure, throwing her hands into the air. She gathered up the other concept boards. "I'm happy to present your other concepts, I think there's some great work there, but I won't present this. That's that. I'll let you know which one they pick."

Naomi stormed off before she got any further argument.

"Eff…" Emily turned to her Creative Director in an appeal. Theoretically, it was Effy who had the final say on what was presented, not the suit. No matter how high up she was.

"I know, Ems," Effy patted Emily's knee. "But sometimes you've got to pick your fights. I don't think it's something you could have won this time. Next time."

Effy stood and drifted off, leaving an infuriated Emily and a confused JJ sitting there.

"What was all that about, Emily?" asked JJ. Emily just sat there, her arms folded in a grump. "Whatever's going on with you and Naomi, it's quite puzzling…"

"Nothing. There's absolutely bloody nothing going on." Emily stood up and stormed off herself, leaving poor JJ wondering why everyone else seemed to get it but him.

….

**Uh… yeah. So I do have this grand plan. But unfortunately our wee Emily and Naomi are going to have to make it through some shit to get there. Sometimes, love is hard work.**

**Thanks for reading, and please drop me a note if you have a second!**


	23. Chapter 23

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

**Surprise! Bet you didn't think this would appear so quickly, what with my track record. Let's just say I got drunk, then I got hungover, which always makes me emotional, that of course being the perfect mood to write some Naomily angst!**

**Except, there is no Naomi in this chapter. This kinda would have been the second half to last week's short chapter. Sorry for typos/bad grammar etc, I'm posting it late Sunday night, wanted to get it up in the hopes I'd have some beautiful reviews to cheer me up on a Monday morning.**

**I also want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going, especially the ones I couldn't respond to.**

**PS Reminder that a Mac Op is someone who takes a concept drawn up by the art director, say (e.g. JJ), and literally 'macs it up' in Photoshop/Illustrator/InDesign and so on. Comes up in this chapter.**

**I'll stop talking now.**

"Emily. Emily!"

JJ hurried along beside Emily, who was striding down the wide wooden walkway from the creative department towards the meeting rooms with presentation boards tucked under her arm.

"Emily, I really don't think you should do this, you heard what Effy said. No, um, no, you can't, you can't present that concept, oh bobbins!"

"Calm down, JJ. It's fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

JJ's wide eyes flicked between hers. "Um, well, they could fire us. All you really need these days, as an employer, that is, is justifiable cause, and um, well, perhaps this could be considered–"

"Would that be so bad? Do you really want to work in this industry? This–" Emily gestured at their surroundings, "This factory, where we're forced to pump out idea after idea, to nuture and grow these precious things that are made up of a part of us… which are then killed, over and over every week – or worse – stomped on, and pushed around, and changed from their purest form to something made for the whim of someone else?

"Well…"

Emily interrupted. "Do you really want to work in an industry that's becoming increasingly irrelevant? Unless it wakes up and realises that life is about real emotional connections between people, not psychological bullying? That the hundreds of thousands of dollars that go into a TV ad about a fucking bathroom spray could perhaps be more responsibly used, J?"

Some members of the Ogilvy staff who were nearby were looking up at Emily with interest in their eyes.

"What about the fact that young creatives are forced to work in $100-a-week internships just on the hope that the boss earning half a mill or more a year might deign to eventually slip them a salary barely above minimum wage? Then slog away for years, working 12 hour days or more, while less talented, completely replaceable idiots with a marketing degree and no passion or flair get paid twice their salary, who are – for the large part – glorified bag carriers whose only real job is to pander to clients and agree with them over everything? Who go home at 5:30pm and bitch about what a hard day they had when their stress is really only a matter of time management ability, rather than using their fucking brains?"

The mac ops in the studio where Emily and JJ were standing chuckled. Often treated as the bottom of the food chain in an agency, they enjoyed a chance to hear the suits dissed. Emily was lucky there weren't any suits around. She wasn't being fair, and this kind of subversive ranting would definitely have gotten her into trouble.

But there was someone nearby who had overheard Emily's tirade.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Emily?"

Katie's familiar lisp rang loudly in Emily's ear, and she grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her sideways towards the bathrooms.

"The fuck, Katie? Let me go, bitch, I've got a presentation to go to." Emily shook off Katie's grip angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Not in that fucking mood you're not! What the fuck are you on about? You'll get yourself fired, you stupid fuck, and JJ too! And I can only imagine that would send him all ' A Beautiful Mind'…"

"Fuck off, Katie…" Emily tried to push past her twin, but Katie pushed her back. Her voice softened.

"Seriously Ems, you need to calm down, yeah?"

Emily looked away, putting her weight on one foot and then the other in agitation.

"What is it? You've been right weird the last week or so."

Emily stayed silent, crossing her arms.

Katie sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's that bloody Naomi Campbell, isn't it? I knew she would fuck you over."

Emily looked up, alarmed. "What? No… what are you on about, it's nothing to do with her…"

"Emily." Katie looked at Emily sternly. "I'm your twin, I'm not fucking stupid. It's obvious you've been seeing her – despite my warning, I might add. Has she gone and fucked you over already?"

Emily was looking at Katie, shocked.

"Don't look at me like that. I've seen your googly eyes around the office, and don't think I bought for one second the times you fobbed me off to 'go do work' that I believed you, you stupid lesbo slut. I know you've been muff munching with Campbell."

"Katie, I… I mean, you can't tell anyone. I'm serious. If the agency finds out, Naomi, she'd, well–"

"What the fuck do you take me for? I may be the queen of office goss, but this is my sister we're talking about, I'm not going to spread shit about you!"

Katie paused, then brushed down her leopard print skirt.

"And I know she's got that hot power-business bitch thing going on, but I really think you could have made a better choice …"

Katie had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Katie–" Emily hugged Katie, apologising. "Emsy-sham. It's just been so hard, you know. Keeping it a secret all this time."

"I know. It's not like being in the closet wasn't hard enough the first time, yeah?"

Emily was surprised at Katie's sensitivity.

"Yeah, I know. I've grown up a lot too, you know, since you left. I've changed. I've learnt things." Katie stepped back from Emily's embrace, brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tossed her head. "Even got some books out from the fucking library, didn't I? 'How to be less of a bitch about your sister being a muff muncher'."

She gave Emily an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah anyway, but enough about that – what the fuck was that in the corridor? Pretty fucking stupid, Ems."

Emily sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so sick of this fucking industry. I'm sick of being told what to do all the time."

"What? So you're going to slag everyone off and present a concept you've been told not to, from the sounds of it, and potentially get yourself fired? And then what? You won't be bloody hireable, it's a small industry, people talk."

"Yeah, well. I didn't really think it through…"

"No shit," said Katie. She crossed her arms again.

"You know, I don't think you know what you've got."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a gift, Emily, yeah? You've always had this mysterious way about you that makes people want to be around you, to do things for you. You remember that boy in playgroup, the real mong that always followed you around?"

"Oh, you mean Henry?"

"Yeah, him. You had him totally wrapped around your little finger, he used to do anything for you."

"He used to carry my lunchbox…" Emily remembered.

"Yeah," said Katie. "All the boys had a thing for you, but you were always fucking oblivious. And a couple of the girls, too. You were the one they liked, not me, all through school."

"Whatever, Katie, you've always got all the guys–"

"Yeah, because I worked fucking hard to make them notice me, yeah? What do you think this is all about?" Katie gestured to her clothes, her makeup, hair.

Emily felt suddenly sorry for her sister. "Katie–"

"I don't want your fucking pity, Emily, I do alright." Katie shifted impatiently. "My point is, you've got something that makes people want to be around you, and do things for you. They feel special when they're near you, because when you shine that fucking Emily light on them you make them feel like they're the only person in the world that matters." Katie looked almost disgusted. "You're a natural leader. You build empathy with people. You make them think they can do anything."

Emily looked at Katie, stunned. She couldn't remember Katie ever speaking to her like this, had no idea that Katie saw so much about her.

"Not Naomi. It doesn't seem to work on her."

"Well fuck her, then. Plenty more fish in the sea."

Emily looked at Katie sadly.

"You do love her, then." Katie looked away and sighed. "Whatever. It's her loss…"

Emily shook her head, feeling emotional. There was a brief silence before Katie spoke again.

"You know, you're right, Ems. Advertising is bullshit. For you, anyway. I have a natural talent for making the shallow seem important." Katie arched her eyebrows in a superior way, then was serious again. "You should be out with those gay kids, helping them. Your talent is wasted here, Emily. Shine your light on the people that really need it and appreciate it."

Emily blinked the tears from her eyes as Katie turned back towards the main part of the agency. She stopped.

"But in the meantime, sort your shit out, yeah? Just play the game, sell them the rubbish concepts they want, take your money, and enjoy it until you figure out what to do next. And tell that fucking Campbell that if she doesn't get over herself soon, she's going to lose you. Then she'll have me to deal with."

Katie gave Emily another stern look, then with a click of heels was gone.

Emily took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Her mind felt clearer, the fog of anger cleared away. She took one more moment, then went to find JJ.

She found him pacing up and down the central corridor of the wide open space, muttering to himself. A few mac ops were staring at him like he was nuts.

"Oh Emily! There you are! Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do. We're late for the meeting!"

Emily stepped over and pulled the concept boards out of JJ's arms. Looking through them, she removed the controversial concept, showing JJ then putting it down on a table.

"I'm sorry, JJ. You were right. Let's just present the other concepts. I shouldn't have put you in a position where you had to do that." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh. Okay! Great!" JJ visibly relaxed.

"Come on then, let's hurry."

They turned and ran off down the corridor, making it just in time.

….

"I would have sworn you were just going to present the concept anyway," said Effy, sipping from her whisky glass.

Emily smiled, twirling her bar stool from side to side. They were having a drink after work at SPQR, an popular Ponsonby haunt.

"I thought about it. Katie talked me down."

Effy didn't seem surprised by this. If Effy was even capable of seeming surprised.

"She's a smart woman, that Katie Fitch." For a moment Emily thought she saw an odd look in Effy's eyes, but it was gone in a millisecond.

"Yeah. She is," Emily replied, thinking over what Katie had said to her.

"So are you quitting?"

Emily looked at Effy in surprise, but as usual she was unreadable.

"Quitting what?" Emily decided to go for the safest answer she could think of. Effy was her boss, after all. It wouldn't necessarily be the best idea to share her doubts about staying at Ogilvy.

Effy gave her a look. "Is there more than one thing you're thinking of quitting?"

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" Emily shot back, thinking herself clever.

"Why are you avoiding answering?" said Effy with a smirk.

Emily sighed in defeat. "If you're talking about my job, then no." It was mainly true. Emily didn't have the headspace to really think about that right now. If she left, it would be a while down the track.

"If you're talking about Naomi… I don't know." She swung her seat slowly. "I love her, y'know? I just... I just wonder if it's getting to that point where everything is so hard and complicated that I need to strip it all back to its simplest form, see if what's at the core is still strong. Like what you told me a while ago, like with the ideas?"

Effy nodded.

"I guess I'm just afraid. What if underneath all the extra bullshit, like the secrecy and unspoken feelings, what if what's beneath that isn't what I think it is? What if it's not as precious as I thought it was? What if I'm just imagining that we have something special?"

Emily threw her hands up in despair.

"Grr, it's such a fucking mind fuck, listen to me! I'm a fucking emo idiot!"

She squinted and looked sideways at Effy, who took another sip of her whisky.

"You can tell me no, I'm not a fucking emo idiot at anytime, really… don't let me stop you…"

"Well I haven't decided if you are, or aren't, at this point."

"Great. Even my best friend thinks I'm an idiot."

"I never said that," Effy corrected.

"Urrrrr…." Emily put her head on her hands and slumped onto the bar in front of her in frustration.

Effy finished her single malt and gestured to the bartender for another.

"How long did it take you to figure yourself out?"

"You mean, about liking girls and stuff?" Emily lifted her head up from the counter and looked across at Effy.

Effy nodded.

Emily sighed, looking back down at the bar. "I know where this is going. You're going to say 'well it took you this many years, and Naomi's only had a few months, give her a break…'"

Effy just raised her eyebrows briefly.

"And be more patient, because if you're not, and you give up, you'll wonder what could have been for the rest of your life, and be miserable about it forever?"

Effy looked down into her fresh drink and swirled it, smiling her Mona Lisa smile.

"And that eventually there will come a moment when Naomi will either prove she loves you, or not, but it's out of your control so stop being such a lesbian about it?"

Effy closed her eyes and smiled, holding her hands out as if praising the lord. Emily picked up her own drink and took a swig.

"I've never known anyone who can give such good advice, without saying anything," said Emily.

Effy, with her elbows on the counter, tilted her drink towards Emily, who clinked their glasses together.

"You're a dick," said Emily.

….

**Not yet back to full length, but getting better...**

**Please drop me even a brief review, I appreciate them so much!**


	24. Chapter 24

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

**Bet you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw there was a new chapter finally, huh? It's been a long wait, and a long write, so I'll shut up and let you read. Un-beta'ed, no doubt full of mistakes, but I'm pretty happy with this one.**

**PS I might suggest you go back a chapter or two to remind yourself of what the hell's been happening up to this point!**

**Thank you for sticking with our girls on this story, despite the long wait**

The Fire Exit door slammed open and banged against the outside wall, sending a piece of plaster skittering to the ground. Out came Naomi, fumbling with a pack of cigarettes and cursing.

"Bloody bastard things…"

She finally managed to pull one from the pack and light it. Not until she had sucked in and exhaled twice, loudly, did she realise that Effy was leaning against the wall 10 metres away.

"Jesus!" Naomi dropped her cigarette and just managed to catch it in mid air. "Christ, Effy, you could have bloody said something."

Effy, who was watching the sky, exhaled her own plume of smoke and shrugged.

Naomi moved a little closer, looking at Effy curiously.

"Are you smoking weed? At work?" she said incredulously.

"Yes," Effy replied.

"Right," Naomi slumped against the wall, sucking on her cigarette. "'Course."

"Want some?"

Naomi looked at the joint in Effy's hand, considering it.

"No – thank you," she added as an afterthought. "I don't know how you bloody smoke that stuff and still keep your wits about you. I'd be hopeless."

"My job is a little different than yours, we're creative. It's not going to make me fuck up budget figures or something. Besides, this is nothing," Effy considered the spliff, "Not like advertising in the '80s. God, the drugs they used to take back then…" She pondered for a second, then took another puff.

Naomi snorted. "You would have made a great character in Mad Men. I can just picture you in a suit and tie…"

Effy seemed pleased about that, smiling into the sky. They smoked in silence for a few seconds, Naomi's body language gradually betraying her growing agitation. Finally she spoke.

"I know Emily must have spoken to you about us…"

Effy raised her eyebrows. "There's an 'us'?"

"Oh fuck off!" Naomi shook her head. "God, I don't know why I bother." She threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

"Naomi…"

"What?" Naomi spun back towards Effy, waiting expectantly.

"You shouldn't litter like that."

"Arghhh!" Naomi clenched her hands into fists, imagining them around Effy's skinny neck. She stomped towards the Fire Exit door.

"She just needs to know that you're invested, Naomi," Effy said quietly.

Naomi paused, hand on the doorhandle. "What?" She said, looking at the door, not yet sure whether this was another of Effy's tricks.

"You need to tell her that this means something to you. Give her some security. She needs to know where she stands with you."

"She knows that already. I've told her stuff," said Naomi defensively, turning to look at Effy.

"Have you really? Because it kind of seems like she's standing in the dark and you occasionally switch on a flashlight, illuminating some tiny part of yourself, then you turn it off again and she's left wondering where the fuck she is." Effy maintained her usual wry tone, but something in her eyes flashed dangerously.

Naomi bit back her natural response – defence being the best form of attack. She did not deal well with being called out. Before she could get her thoughts together into some kind of coherent argument, Effy spoke again.

"If Emily is vulnerable about anything, it's the people she loves. Especially the people she loves not loving her anymore." Effy put the end part of her spliff in the butts bin attached to the wall. "I wonder why…" she added sarcastically.

"I don't get why she loves me anyway", Naomi said. "I'm pretty crap at being close to someone and expressing myself and I run away from things and I never know the right thing to say..."

Effy shrugged. "Well let's just say that yesterday, when you came into the creative department and she was discussing directors with Cook, she got so distracted by your mere presence that Cook managed to get her to agree to that director who makes those chauvinist beer commercials. You know, the ones with the girl who opens a bottle with her tits? You made her forget herself. Seems like love to me," Effy said.

"Hmm." Naomi said. I mean, she did know that Emily loved her. It was kind of obvious. But it was just weird to hear it from someone else, and weird to think she had that kind of influence over someone. That kind of power.

Effy spoke. "You know she'd hate it if she knew we were talking about her like this, okay? But I'm just saying, it's about time you figured out what she means to you, and make sure she knows. And that's the closest to a 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' speech as I get. So get your shit together. If you don't, what was the point of it all?"

Naomi realised that Effy had somehow moved to within one metre, and her blue eyes met with Naomi's. Naomi realised she was holding her breath, and let it out. Pulling herself together, she smirked before turning away, not wanting to give Effy the satisfaction of thinking she had frazzled her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said dryly. As she pulled open the fire door, it was pushed from the other side and Cook exited, a pre-rolled fag hanging out his mouth.

"Oi, oi, ladies! Naomikins, where you going? Party's just getting started now I'm here, innit?"

Naomi brushed past him. "Next time, Cook…"

"I'll hold you to that!" Cook shouted after her, then turned back to Effy with his usual grin. "What's going on? Seemed like she was off somewhere important. Mind you, she always seems to be on a mission that girlie, don't she?"

"Hopefully she's going to put some things right, Cookie." Effy lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, her and Red aye?"

Effy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know about them, I see a lot more than I let on, don't I?" Cook lit his own cigarette, inhaled and let out the smoke, thinking. "They'd make a good couple, those two. Real tops. I reckon Naomi needs someone like Red, make her relax a bit, right?"

"They could be. They're so fucking cute together," said Effy in a mildly disgusted tone. "I just hope Naomi gets it together, properly this time." Effy finished her cigarette, once again carefully disposing of the butt. She gave Cook a barely discernable nod of her head. "Stationery cupboard, five minutes?"

Cook chuckled. "Yeah babes. You know how those sticky Post-It things turn me on. I'll catch you up."

Effy smiled and stepped back inside the building. Cook pulled on his suspenders and puffed at his cigarette contentedly.

"Tops, man, tops."

….

A couple of hours later, the agency was buzzing. There was to be a party that night to celebrate… well, you never really needed a reason for a piss-up in advertising, so it was just a party for party's sake. Not that Anthea saw it that way.

"Alright, listen up everyone," her voice came over the PA system. "As you well know, you've all been working hard so we're putting on a few casual drinks this evening," she paused as cheers rang through the agency, from the photo studio to the kitchen and through to reception where she stood with Pandora.

"Quiet, you lot! This is not a 'party', it is quiet drinks – with clients, might I add – so please be on your best behaviour. I don't want to see this descend into a drunken mayhem as per usual."

Anthea frowned as Cook's loud laugh came drifting in from his department at the other end of the building. Pandora let out a giggle, clapping her hand over her mouth when Anthea glared at her.

"Clients are arriving at 4:30pm, when we'll begin serving drinks and canapés downstairs in Ogilvy One. Please join us once you've finished your work, except for the Account Managers whom I expect to be there on time to entertain the clients. That is all."

Naomi, standing with her arms crossed and leaning against a beam in the creative department, rolled her eyes. She felt a prickling at the back of her neck and turned to find Effy looking at her. Of course it was Effy. With barely a small movement of her face and tilt of the head, Effy indicated over to Emily.

"All right, all right," Naomi shot daggers back at Effy and pushed herself off the beam, heading for Emily's desk. She hovered nervously while Emily finished typing a couple of lines on her computer.

Sensing someone standing there, Emily swivelled her chair around. "Yes?"

Naomi's breath caught in her throat, as Emily looked up at her from behind a pair of glasses. Glasses that made her look… well, some kind of superlative level of attractiveness. They highlighted those big browns of hers. Suddenly Naomi knew she'd been an idiot for not giving Emily everything she had ever wanted, over and over again until Naomi was just a fucking dried up husk on the floor, because Emily was just so fucking beautiful and amazing and… yeah.

"Erm…" Naomi had lost her train of thought and was just staring at Emily like a goon.

Emily studied her, her forehead creasing adorably, then she smiled. Naomi smiled in response like some kind of Pavlovian dog. Snapping out of it with a shake of her head, she found her words.

"Um. Emily, can I see you in studio for a moment?"

Emily frowned, knowing that her and JJ had nothing going through studio at the moment, but obediently got up from her chair anyway and removed her glasses in the process. Naomi found herself studying Emily's face again, a dumb smile on her face.

"Naomi?"

"What?"

"Do we need to go…" Emily gestured towards the studio.

"Oh right, yes."

Naomi turned and they walked side by side. She could feel Emily's presence next to her acutely, and couldn't help but look down at her red hair. It always had some weird ability to draw her attention – sometimes she even saw the colour in her dreams. _Gawd. _Naomi rolled her eyes at herself.

As they passed the entrance to the bathrooms Naomi stopped Emily with a touch at her arm, and gestured inside. Emily shot her a puzzled look but entered the bathroom corridor.

Naomi followed, but instead of the main bathroom she gave Emily a gentle push towards the self-contained disabled toilet, locking the door behind them.

Emily walked towards the sink, grasping it and looking up to watch Naomi's approach in the mirror. She slowly turned, leaning against the sink with eyebrows raised in question.

Naomi's smile as she looked at Emily was small, but its warmth reached all the way up to her eyes. Emily gave a hesitant smile in return.

Naomi stepped forward, running her hands down Emily's arms until she clasped her hands loosely, jiggling them softly as she looked down, trying to find the words. Emily took in the now sombre look on her face, biting down a growing worry.

"I'm so sorry, Emily…" Naomi said softly, not looking up from their clasped hands.

Emily's heart flipped. Was this it, then? Was this when it all ended?

"I'm sorry I've been such a tit."

Emily relaxed minutely, but her heart still pelted along a mile a minute. Sometimes she hated the power Naomi had over her.

"I know that I'm not fair to you, that I don't say what I'm feeling and I leave you second-guessing half the time."

_Huh, _Emily thought. _Can't argue with that._

"But... I've been so stupid, because–" Naomi distractedly reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Emily's ear. It was an intimate gesture, and it resonated more with Emily than Naomi would ever probably realise.

"… you mean so much to me." Naomi squeezed Emily's hand, her voice getting a little shaky.

"And I know I shouldn't worry so much about what other people think because really–" Naomi sniffed, blinking back tears. _Dammit, this wasn't meant to be a crying opportunity_, she thought, noticing the surprised concern on Emily's face.

"–because you're the one who's opinion really matters, and I know that, but sometimes it's just so hard." Naomi's lip was quivering, and she sniffed again.

"But I know I need to try harder, because honestly, I'm so damn proud of you and it feels terrible every time I don't acknowledge that."

Emily swallowed, blinking back her own emotion.

"I love you, you know," Naomi looked down at her feet, them up to meet Emily's eyes. She shrugged.

Emily cocked her head, considering Naomi's words. "Come here." She slid her arms around Naomi, slipping her hands under the back of her blazer. Naomi let her head sink into the hollow behind Emily's jaw. The warmth of Emily's body seemed to seep into her own.

Emily's hands rubbed comforting circles on her back. Typically for Emily, she found herself being the peacemaker. It was a natural talent, and a curse.

"I'm going to try for you, Ems. I will."

Naomi felt Emily nod.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Naomi's body tensed.

"Naomi? Are you in there?" came Pandora's voice.

"Um, yes! Just a second!" Naomi stepped back from Emily, adjusted the lapels of her blazer.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad I found you, I've been looking all over the blooming building! It sounded as though Panda had her mouth right up against the door.

Naomi sighed, and checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair. Then she smiled at Emily and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go," she whispered. "I'll see you at the party."

Emily nodded, and stepped to the side so she wouldn't be seen. Naomi opened the door slightly and sure enough, Panda's face was centimetres away.

"Thank god, I was going to be in so much trouble if I couldn't find you!" Panda chirped.

Naomi slipped through the doorway and closed it behind her.

"…they threatened to take away my phone privileges!"

"But Panda, you're the receptionist."

Emily listened to their voices fading as they left.

"That's what I tried to blinking tell them, but Anthea didn't seem to think it would be an issue!"

Emily giggled, chewing on the end of her sleeve in the habit she had. Her thoughts turned to Naomi's words, and she sighed. _I hope you mean it this time, Naomi_, she thought. _I really hope you do. _Part of her didn't dare to hope. But most of her couldn't help it.

…..

By 7pm that evening, what was supposed to be quiet drinks with clients was already showing signs of becoming a rager.

"I'll take that!" said Anthea, yanking a bottle of tequila out of Cook's grasp. "Where did you even get this? I did not put this in the budget."

"Always be prepared, Anthea, boy scouts taught me that," laughed Cook, holding his hand up in the Boy Scouts' three-fingered salute, managing to make it look like something filthy.

Anthea pulled a face at him and shooed him away. "Get back out there and please try to be the professional you're supposed to be."

"Whatever you say, boss," Cook picked up a beer off the drinks table and sauntered towards a cluster of clients. Anthea watched as they turned to him, laughing at some comment he made. She never knew whether to kill that man or give him a pay rise. For whatever reason, the clients tended to love him.

Anthea sighed, and turned back to the drinks table.

"Can I pour you a drink, Anthea?"

Naomi had two empty wine glasses in front of her and was holding a third, a bottle of wine in her other hand.

"Pinot, thanks."

"Of course," said Naomi, already beginning to pour. Part of what had made her so successful in her career was attention to detail. And part of that was knowing what the boss drank.

Anthea studied Naomi.

"You look good."

"Excuse me?"

Anthea took a sip of her wine. "I said you look good. Relaxed, happy, I don't know–" She raised her eyebrows at Naomi, leaning on the table. "So?"

"What?" Naomi poured the slowest glass of wine in the world, not wanting to have to look Anthea in the eye.

"So, is there some boy that's making you so happy?"

"Boy?" Naomi scoffed, setting the bottle on the table.

"Alright, 'man' then. Really, Naomi, it's semantics."

Naomi smiled to herself. _Semantics, indeed. Personal pronouns, more like._

"No, it's nothing. Just rosy from the wine, I guess."

Anthea looked at Naomi, obviously not believing her. She sighed.

"Well whoever he is, or should I say 'whatever it is', I'm glad. I've always thought you work too hard – and don't ever tell anyone I said that, because they'll all slack off – but, I hope this means that you have something good going on. Outside of work, I mean."

Anthea looked slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden for having broken down the boss-employee barrier.

"Anyway." She looked across the room. "Oh god, that twit Freddie McClair is talking to the General Manager of Sanitarium. Thanks Naomi."

And with that, Naomi was dismissed. She picked up her glass of wine and the one she had poured for Emily. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing Anthea cut into the conversation, then paused as she spotted Emily. She was standing in a group containing Effy, Cook and Pandora. Naomi sighed, and made her way over.

"Here, Emily."

"Thank you, Naomi."

Naomi watched the others closely for signs that they thought something about their interaction was odd. Workmates got each other drinks all the time, right? Cook was scanning the room, smiling at various girls. Pandora was just smiling. Alcohol made her even more loopy than usual. And Effy was looking at Naomi. Of course. Naomi glared at her.

"Naoms!"

At the sound of the nickname she herself used, Emily glanced round sharply, seeing Will approaching. She crinkled her nose in disapproval, taking in the lack of clearness in his eyes and the slight stagger in his step. Drunk.

"I'm Will, alright everyone?" He gave Effy the once over before addressing the group as a whole. "Well, I've met some of you already. Some I know better than others, ain't that right Naomi?"

If looks could kill, Will would be on the floor under Naomi's glare. Cook broke the tense atmosphere.

"Alright, mate? James Cook. Head of TV production." Cook shook Will's hand.

"Hello. Will Duckley. Marketing Manager at Sanitarium."

Emily watched the way Will twisted his hand slightly so his palm was tilted downwards, taking the aggressive handshake position. She shook her head. _What a jerk. _Emily slunk away from the group, weaving through clusters of clients towards the door. Outside with the smokers was always where the real fun was being had, and she didn't have the patience for that tosser Will tonight. She was here to have fun.

Sure enough, some of Emily's favourite people from the agency were laughing together outside, plumes of smoke drifting into the chilly air. Winter had finally come to Auckland. Emily smiled at her sister across the group, who was perched on the lap of one of the older guys in the agency. Unsurprisingly, he didn't seem to mind, reaching round to grab the cigarette out of her hand, making her laugh.

Emily fell into easy conversation with one of the sound engineers, before Effy apparated out of thin air next to her. Emily took the cigarette she offered. It was impossible to try and quit, working in this industry.

"He's no good."

The cold weather seemed to be of no concern to Effy despite her bare arms and legs, as she alternated between sips of her drink and puffs of her cigarette. Emily waited for her to continue.

"He's going to be trouble."

Emily nodded, "I hate him. I can't even imagine what Naomi was thinking, dating him. It seems so out of character for her."

Effy smiled. "Some will say that when they find out about you and her."

"Huh. If they ever find out."

Effy's lack of response said much, but Emily was lost in her own musings.

"Well, there's only one thing for it." Effy pulled a bottle of Patrón out from somewhere, held it up, looked at it admiringly. "Thank you, James Cook." She kissed the bottle.

Showing it to the others in the group, they shouted en masse: "Tequilaaaaa!"

…..

"Naoooomi, weheeere are yooou? Oh hello, sir, top of the morning to yew." Emily tipped an imaginary hat at the mannequin she passed. She was in the photo studio, which was full of props. And food samples. Emily snagged a pack of Sanitarium Clusters cereal and dug in, shoving it into her face while still trying to call for Naomi.

"Naomi? Naoms…" Yes, Emily did have to admit, the world did seem slightly blurry at this moment. Five – or was that six – tequila shots on top of vodka would do that to you. Emily hadn't seen Naomi since about shot two, when she had come outside to the smoking area, joining everyone who was passing the Patrón around.

"Quick, give me that," she had said, looking around surreptitiously. "Anthea will kill me, but I can't face one more minute of boring bloody client talk without some help."

Effy poured her a shot glass and handed it over approvingly. Naomi was just tipping it back when Anthea came outside.

"Oi! What did I tell you about tequila, James?" she hissed at poor Cook, who happened to be first in the firing line. "I don't want the clients to think we're a bunch of bloody drunkards, pissing away their money."

Naomi grabbed Emily to hide behind her, huffing as she realised the ineffectiveness of this. Instead, she ducked behind Freddie, and Thomas stepped across too to hide her further. He pointed at Panda, once, twice until she got it. They needed a distraction.

"Anthea! Anthea!" Pandora bounced in front of the boss. "I need to tell you something!"

"What, Pandora?" Anthea said, annoyed.

"Um… a client! Something about a client!" Pandora tried waving her hands as an added diversion.

"A client? Who? Not that bastard Honda GM is it?" (Anthea had had a couple of drinks herself, and tended to lose her politeness filter when she was drunk).

Naomi used Pandora's weak attempt at a distraction to slip away back towards the official party. As she passed Emily, she brushed her fingers along Emily's stomach with a wink. Emily stopped breathing for a moment.

Then Anthea was gone, the confiscated bottle of Patrón was replaced with Cook's back-up stash, and the shots continued. Until an hour later, when Emily decided it was time to find her Naomi.

"She's not down he-re…" Emily giggled to herself, heading towards the back stairway that lead up to the top floor. "One, two, three steps… a-four, five, shix…" she pulled herself up by the handrail.

At the top she gazed around. There was no one in sight, just the normal debris of agency life. Drawn scamps, stacks of scripts, things pinned to the walls and people's empty glasses from where they had started the party early while still at their desks. She clumped her way along the long studio corridor towards the kitchen, picking up a discarded glass of wine and chugging from it.

Briefly, Emily stopped at the reception desk and considered pressing the intercom button that would broadcast across the whole agency.

"No, Emily, thatsh not a good idea…"

She turned towards the kitchen. As she rounded the corner she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and saw a guy step back from behind the wine fridge against the side wall. Will. _My nemesis_. Emily glared at him as he turned towards her, then her eyes widened in shock as Naomi appeared from behind the fridge also, wiping at her mouth.

"What the fuck?" She felt as thought someone had whipped away her booze curtain – the fog she had felt was gone and she saw the scene before her in some kind of weird clarity.

"Emily!" There was panic in Naomi's eyes. "It's not what it looks like, he just came at me…"

"Hey, you make it sound as though I'm some kind of sex pervert or something," Will laughed, grabbing a bottle of wine off the table and taking a swig.

Emily stood there, unable to gather her thoughts, unable to say a word.

"Emily," Naomi stepped towards her, stopping one metre away but imploring her with her eyes. "I wouldn't do that, I promise."

Naomi registered the sound of drunken voices getting closer. _Shit, not what I need_ she thought, panicked.

Emily was still standing there, wanting to believe her, no, believing her, but somehow feeling like the ground was crumbling away underneath her anyway.

"Do what?" said Will. "What's the big deal, why do you care what she thinks? Anyway, me and Naoms have something special, don't we Naoms?" He tried to cuddle her to him but she pushed him away.

"Get off, Will!"

"Yeah, you'd better get your hands off her, Will."

Emily spoke for the first time since entering the room, her voice a dangerously low contrast to the loud noises of the others approaching.

Into the room burst Freddie, Cook with his arm around Katie, Pandora, Thomas, Effy, JJ and the rest.

"Oi oi! Someone's got the same idea we have – more booze!" Cook's voice echoed around the room, until he noticed the three people standing there and an odd atmosphere in the room. The group eventually fell silent.

"Now hold on, Emma, is it?" Will waved a pointed finger at Emily, slurring his words slightly. "You've been unpleasant to me from the beginning, and I don't know why. What's your problem?"

Emily saw Naomi's pleading eyes behind Will, but ignored her.

"My problem is, Phil, that I don't like idiotic drunken men thinking they can put their hands all over women without their consent."

Katie went to speak, wanting to back up her sister, but Cook gave her shoulder a warning squeeze. This was a client, and if shit was going to go down, the least people involved the better or they could all be fired. Especially with a pratt like this guy, and Cook had no doubt that this guy was a real knob jockey.

"Ha," Will laughed sarcastically and swung the wine bottle around. "Oh I get it, you're one of those feminist types. Naomi here was always one of those too, weren't you darling?" Again, he made a drunken swipe at her, trying to put his arm around her shoulders, but Naomi stepped out of his way. "Not one of those man hating ones though, not one of those dykes."

There was a shocked gasp from the group watching. Pandora was clutching on to her pigtails, using them to hide her open mouth. Cook still had a hold on Katie, trying to stop her from getting involved. Effy had sidled in from the reception area and was sitting on the corner of a table watching, waiting.

Emily rolled her eyes and the hatred she felt towards Will rolled in her stomach. He picked up on her reaction.

"Oh. And now all the little puzzle pieces fall into place. You're a dyke, aren't you Emily? Aww, do you have a little lezzie crush on Naomi here?"

"Excuse me, that's uncalled for! You've got no right to make those assumptions, nor the negative implications you're attaching to them." JJ was as angry as anyone had ever seen him.

Will ignored him, continuing to taunt Emily.

"Don't blame you really. Shame she's only into boys, aren't you Naomi?"

"Stop it, Will, you're being a fucking jerk!" Naomi hissed at him.

"Ooo, the plot thickens, she's your lady lover, is she? Got yourself a girlfriend, do you? How subversive," Will laughed a vicious laugh.

Naomi responded without thinking, panicking. "No of course not, you're just being a fucking tosser, that's all! Just stop it!"

Emily felt like an icicle had stabbed her in the heart. _How could she say that so easily?_ _How could she toss what we have aside effortlessly, make it sound so absurd and wrong? _She felt dizzy.

Will turned back to Emily. "What is it with you lesbians, thinking you can turn the straight girls, thinking they'd be interested in a plaid-shirted freak like you? Naomi wouldn't be into you in a million years. You can't compete with the real thing, even if you buy all the tools, darlin'."

Emily's eyes glittered with malice. "You could be right there Will. But even a girl has got more of a chance than a chauvinistic dickwad like you. And oh–" Emily let out a chuckle. "We don't need the tools, believe me."

Will scoffed and turned away, muttering to himself and taking another drink from the wine bottle. Behind him, Naomi was smiling at Emily, proud of her come-back, but Emily could only look back at her sadly. The smile dropped off Naomi's face.

"Right, show's over everyone, let's get the fuck out of here and hit the town!" Cook got everyone moving, rarking up the crowd.

In the melee, Emily escaped out the back exit. Naomi gave Effy a hopeless look, then followed Emily while everyone's attention was elsewhere.

Cook finished shepherding most people out of the kitchen, then quickly stepped over to Will and yanked the wine bottle out of his hand, pointing his finger in Will's face aggressively.

"You might be a client, mate, and we might all have to be polite to your face and say howdee-fucking-do to you in front of Anthea. But I want you to know that we won't forget what happened here tonight, what you said about our friend, and whatever the hell you tried to do to Naomi. And every time we smile at you when you're in here, I want you to know that we're thinking what a fookin' waste of space you are."

Will looked genuinely frightened by Cook, and held his hands up, palms out to ward him off.

"That's my sister you were fucking talking about." Katie stepped up and got in on the action. "So you'd better watch it, yeah? 'Cause you've got it coming to you." Cook wrapped a cautionary hand around her right arm just in case she was about to clock Will one.

"And don't try to go running to Anthea or getting any of us fired," Effy's voice floated over from where she still sat on the kitchen table. "Or we might have to respond with a sexual assault charge, perhaps throw in defamation of character?"

"Now hold on, there was no sexual assault–"

"I think the ten or so witnesses would have to testify otherwise," interrupted Effy. "And we are a close-knit little family here at Ogilvy. We look after our own, don't we?" Katie and Cook nodded, and Effy leaned back on her hands as though this were a relaxed chitchat.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please let's not take this any further," Will stuttered over his words, making to leave. "I think it's best if we just forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Oh we won't forget mate," said Cook.

"Fitches never forget," chimed in Katie.

"Off you go now," said Effy, jerking her head towards the door with her eyes on Will. "Scram."

Will didn't need to be told twice, and scampered. The next week, word would reach Ogilvy that Will had resigned in a very sudden manner. What a shame.

….

"Emily, stop!"

Naomi ran after Emily across the empty carpark. Emily slowed down, then stopped, and Naomi came to a halt three metres away from her. Emily's head was drooped towards the ground. Her bottom lip began shaking and she let out a stifled sob.

"Emily…"

Naomi moved to Emily, took her shoulders in her hands and turned her. Emily buried her head in Naomi's chest.

"Why-wh-why d-did you do that?" she cried. Naomi's heart broke as Emily's shoulders heaved in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Emily, please forgive me! I know I should have said something, come clean, something…"

Emily shook her head, sobbing harder.

"Y-you've ruined it!" Emily pulled back from Naomi, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. Her mascara was running in trails down her face.

"No! Don't say that Emily! I was just scared, I panicked–"

"You're always scared!" Emily was yelling now. "Don't you realise how lucky we are to have found each other? You can't just let that slip away because you were scared!"

Naomi reached out but Emily batted away her arm.

"We were special." She let out a hiccup, taking in big gulps of air to try and get her crying under control.

"I know, we are special, and I love you."

Emily shook her head. "Don't you understand? Everything's so… fragile. Love is so fleeting…" She wiped at the mascara under her eyes, smearing it further. She took in a deep breath, pulling herself together. She looked at Naomi.

"I do love you, Naomi. I don't think that will ever go away."

"Good, because we can work it out–" Naomi was desperate. She felt Emily slipping away from her.

Emily pulled her shirt back onto her shoulder properly, straightened herself out.

"Goodbye Naomi."

"What?"

Emily turned towards the exit.

"Emily!"

Emily walked steadily to the garage entranceway, and disappeared into the night.

….

**Dun-dun DAH! Awful, isn't it? But believe me, it has to be done my little chickens. I think everything was leading up to this moment. We couldn't go on with the dynamic the way it was, and who knows what could happen next?**

**I know you've had a super long wait, so I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews telling me to keep going. I needed it, and I still need it. So please, click that blue button below and leave me even just one line of encouragement.**

**Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

For the first couple of days, Naomi thought that maybe Emily was just avoiding her around the agency. She considered asking Effy about it, but the coldness in Effy's eyes kept her away.

It wasn't until she began paying closer attention that she realised that none of the papers on Emily's desk had moved since Monday.

"Shit."

Naomi pulled out her cellphone, nipped into the ladies' loos and tried calling Emily again. She'd left her a number of voicemails over the weekend ranging from apologetic to pleading, but had figured that Emily was ignoring – and would continue to ignore – her calls. This time when Naomi called it went straight to voicemail. Naomi chewed on her bottom lip, pondering the meaning of that.

Fighting down a rising panic, Naomi pushed out the bathroom door and stormed into the creative department.

"JJ!"

JJ jumped and the marker pen he was holding jolted across the page.

"D-damn it, bugger! That's the third time I've tried to draw this layout!" He pulled his hair in agitation.

"Sorry, but where's Emily?"

"Um…" JJ looked shifty.

"JJ…" Naomi threatened.

"She told me not to tell you, should you come asking. Which she seemed to think you would. Not that I saw her, per se, but–"

"Where is she?" Naomi leaned in menacingly. "Why haven't you seen her?"

"Because she's not here. Um, she's away." JJ stuttered.

Naomi picked up a discarded scalpel from the cutting board and pointed it at JJ's face. "Where?"

"I don't know!" JJ threw his hands up in defence. "She rang me late Sunday night and said she was taking some time off. She said that it was all organised with Effy b-but I must say, she was rather cagey about where she was going. I questioned her where – for anthropological reasons of course – and she said it was best if I didn't know. She said you'd threaten me into telling you!"

Naomi reluctantly put down the scalpel, JJ following its path with his eyes.

"How much time is she taking off?"

JJ looked away.

"JJ! How much time?"

"She told me not to expect her for a while. That Effy would sort out a replacement copywriter if need be, a freelancer."

"A freelancer? Like for a week, a month, or what? How long, JJ?"

"Uh, um, well" JJ bit at his nails. "I don't know! Please! I don't know any more than that!"

"Naomi." A calm voice spoke from behind Naomi and she turned to see Effy there. "Stop antagonising my creatives. I'll see you in my office."

"But–"

"NOW."

Naomi huffed and brushed past Effy.

"For what it's worth, Naomi, I do hope you find her."

Naomi paused and looked back at JJ. For once, he looked her straight in the eye, safe in the buffer zone Effy had created between him and her. Naomi nodded. _JJ knows about us._ But it was the least of her problems.

Effy followed Naomi into her office and closed the door. She walked round her desk and sat in her chair, reaching into the bottom draw and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"I don't drink whiskey." Naomi folded her arms and looked away, then back. "Oh, fuck it." She grabbed the bottle off the desk and took a swig, gasping as the alcohol hit the back of her throat. She looked at Effy through one eye. Effy was holding two glasses.

"Oh, right." She put the bottle back on the table, and Effy poured them both a glass.

"Sit."

Naomi sat. Effy leaned back in her winged chair. All she needed was a bald cat to stroke and she would have looked quite the part. Although really, if anyone was a villain here, it wasn't Effy.

Effy didn't seem to be in any hurry to break the silence, so Naomi did. "Where's Emily?"

Effy pursed her lips and said nothing. Wrong question.

"Look, I know things got crazy on Friday night, but I need a chance to explain things to her! She put me on the spot, I couldn't 'out' myself in front of all those people!" Naomi chewed on the inside of her lip. It was already raw. "It's not even the gay thing, not really… I don't care so much that people will think that I'm gay – although y'know, that would've been a lot of people to come out to – it's just that I don't even know if I'm gay. Maybe I'm just gay for Emily. I just want to decide what I am and own it, you know? Before other people start judging me on it. Especially work colleagues and stuff…"

Naomi petered off, receiving silence from Effy's side of the desk. She took a nervous sip from her glass.

Finally, Effy spoke.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Naomi swallowed. "Figured out what?"

"It's too late, Naomi. I'm afraid you took too long 'figuring things out'. Worrying about what other people will think. Emily's gone."

The words 'Emily's gone' echoed through Naomi's brain. _What? _That was the only response she could formulate.

Effy's face softened and she looked at Naomi in sympathy. This was what made it actually hit home for Naomi. Emily was gone. _Gone where? But… gone for how long?_

"Gone where? For how long?"

Effy shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. Just rang me Sunday saying she was leaving and she was sorry to drop us in it – to which of course I said don't worry – but that she couldn't do it any more. Work, I mean. But the implication was there."

_She can't do me any more._ Tears brimmed in Naomi's eyes. "I'm such an idiot." Naomi began to cry, and once she started felt powerless to stop. "I'm such an actual idiot!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Effy sat down in the chair next to her and Naomi collapsed on her shoulder, sobbing. "I'm an idiot because I l-l-love her and I f-fucked it up…"

"I know you do," Effy replied. "Shhh, it's okay", she said, stroking Naomi's hair. "We all know you do."

….

Naomi stared blankly at the screen of her phone as it flashed up with yet another call from the Ogilvy office. The call ended but still she stared at the phone, her mind elsewhere.

After pulling herself together as well as she could, Naomi had escaped the office out the back door, not bothering to tell anyone but Effy she was leaving. Very un-Naomi-like, but she just didn't care. Someone else could cover her butt, for once, though even worrying about that was beyond her current state-of-mind. She had driven with squealing tyres straight to Emily's house, as though this was a romantic movie and she could catch her before she left the country for good. Not that she even knew where Emily was, when she was leaving and how she might be getting there. And of course, when she had reached Emily's house in Grey Lynn there was no sign of life, though Naomi knocked and knocked.

She tried to peer into the house through a gap between the drawn curtains, and thought she could make out the shapes of furniture, a glass on the coffee table. That gave her a spark of hope that Emily was not gone, for just a minute, until she began looking more closely at the details of the house. For one, the curtains were never usually closed. Two, Emily's pair of jandals she seemed to wear year-round and always left at the door were no longer there. Neither was the spare key under the flowerpot by the front door. Naomi had told Emily so many times that she needed a less obvious place to put it, but Emily had shrugged her shoulders, her attitude making Naomi feel incredulous and a little smitten all at once. It was a memory that that now left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

Naomi had even gone round and stared up at the window from which she had once escaped the Fitch family. She'd looked around for something to stand on, but there was no way she'd be able to get in that window from the outside, even if it wasn't locked. She battled her way back round to the front of the house through the bushes, the branches that hit her in the face making her want to scream.

Spying the unclaimed letters sticking out of Emily's letterbox, Naomi had finally let go of hope. She was gone.

And now Naomi sat in a stunned state high up in her Gramp's house on the cliff at Bethells. She could barely remember how she had gotten here, just shadowy memories of parking the car somewhere (she had locked it, she thought), of tramping across kilometres of beach, not trusting herself to bring the quad bike, and making a slow, painful ascent to the house. There she had sat on the couch and cried, feeling the most sorry for herself she could ever remember feeling. But underneath that, a more honest emotion: guilt. She knew that this was her own fault. And she didn't know how to fix it. Naomi just didn't know what to do.

Outside, late afternoon shadows grew deeper and the spectacular sunset Naomi and Emily had once shared high up a tree burned down the skyline unnoticed, until it was extinguished by the blue line of the ocean. And Naomi still sat, the early thoughts that consumed her (_why? I can't believe she's gone. How can I stop her?)_ giving way to more analytical reasonings (_what could I have done differently? Why didn't I just bloody tell her I love her and I want to be with her and I don't care who knows), _and to long-buried realities _(part of you knew that loving her was inevitable from the beginning, so what did you expect was going to happen? You had plenty of time to stop this happening, but you didn't.)_ These thoughts and a million more wound their way around and around her head, until finally, disgusted at herself and all the thoughts that had been thunk too late, Naomi's head nodded back against the couch and she fell asleep.

She was woken sometime later by a noise outside and sat up straight, clutching her neck where a crick had developed. She perched at the edge of the couch, listening. It was probably just a possum on the roof.

"'The fuck! Who put that fucking step there?"

That was no possum. Naomi froze, not daring to breathe (as though it would help). That was Katie Fucking Fitch.

"Why the fuck would anyone want to live up here on a fucking rock, anyway?"

Uhoh. Who was Katie talking to? She'd brought reinforcements. _Shit. _Naomi rolled off the couch and under the coffee table. A beam of light gleamed suddenly in the gap between the door and the floor. Then, a hammering.

"Naomi! We know you're in there!"

_Bang bang bang._

"Open up!" There was a pause.

_Bang bang bang!_

"There are no windows for you to escape out of this time, Campbell!"

Then a muffled whispering.

"Naomi?" Now came Effy's voice. _Shit, she brought Effy._ "She does have a point, you know. You're on an island and we're standing on the only path, it's not like there's anywhere to run to."

Naomi ran through her options. _Hang-glider? Rappel down the cliff to a waiting boat? Flying fox into the trees – damn, if only I'd gotten the consent for that bloody flying fox!_ Nope. Naomi was cornered. She pulled herself up onto her knees and started crawling out from under the table.

"Do you think she's passed out drunk?" Naomi heard Katie ask.

"Quite possibly."

"Good, then we can tie her up, wait 'til she wakes up then waterboard her," Katie quipped. Naomi froze, still on her hands and knees.

"That's just a joke, Naomi," Effy raised her voice to call through the door. "We only want to talk."

Naomi sighed, and pulled herself to her feet. She crossed the room and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath before swinging it open; preparing for the worst.

Katie and Effy stood there with torches shining beams of light at the ground, staring at her. So far, Katie didn't seem ready to throw a punch. So far.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Naomi was puzzled by the note of concern buried in that statement. She pulled her cardie around herself defensively. "What?"

Katie lifted her torch and shone it directly in Naomi's face, ignoring her protests, then down her body and up. "You look like shit! Like, more shit than usual," Katie replied.

"Katie…" Effy warned.

"Oh, right." Katie looked at Effy apologetically, then back to Naomi. "I promised I'd be nice."

Naomi raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, not too nice, okay." Katie pushed her way past Naomi. "It's fucking freezing, couldn't you find two sticks to rub together to make a fire around here?"

Naomi looked at her, then back to Effy, who stepped inside.

"You do look like shit," she said, far more sympathetically. "Your mascara is everywhere." She gave Naomi's hand a squeeze and closed the door behind her.

Effy surveyed everything in the room, then stepped to the bay window and looked down to the waves crashing against the rocks, just visible down below in the darkness.

"Cool place."

Naomi stared between them both blankly. Katie was on her hands and knees, setting the fire with pinecones and other kindling. She was doing it with far more expertise than Naomi would have expected from her. Mind you, if Katie was anything like her sister, she would be full of surprises. Naomi felt another pang in her heart. _Emily. _Meanwhile, Effy had torn herself away from the view and was in the kitchen. She flicked on the jug, scanned the cupboards then opened the one where the mugs were kept and pulled teabags out of a jar on the counter. Of course Effy would know just where everything is.

"How did you find me?" Naomi asked, trying to wipe away the mascara under her eyes.

Katie replied without turning away from the fire, striking a match and holding it to the kindling until it leapt alight. "Emily kept going on about this place after you brought her here. 'Ihumoana Island this', 'Ihumoana Island that'. It was bloody annoying, but at least she repeated the name enough times. We just Google Mapped it. Not that I realised what a fucking hike it would be up here, or I might have changed my mind!"

Katie checked that the wood had caught, closed the screen to the fire and turned to Naomi, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She wore a surprisingly appropriate outfit – leopard skin, sure, but they were leggings with flats, not the short skirts and high heels she favoured at work.

"Lucky we brought the motorbike, I would so not have walked all that way across the beach."

"What? How did you get the motorbike started? I have the keys."

Katie nodded towards Effy, who was pouring hot water into mugs. "Turns out that hot-wiring is possible. If you're Effy Stonem, that is."

Effy gave Katie a smile. Naomi looked between the two, but she didn't have the headspace to really consider how and when they had become so friendly. If her own relationship with Emily was anything to go by, who knew what was going on between these two.

"Hmph," she said, heading back to her couch. "You sure know how to take your liberties."

"We're not here to talk about us, Naomi. We're here to talk about you. You, and my sister."

Naomi winced at Katie's words. She had been trying to avoid them getting to the point of their visit out here to her hideaway at Bethell's beach.

Effy handed her a cup of tea. Naomi accepted it gratefully; she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since she'd gotten here.

Cradling the cup carefully and taking a sip, she gazed through the steam at Katie.

"I don't suppose you've heard from her, have you?" she asked hopefully and somewhat guiltily.

"Um, like I would tell you if I had!" came the response. "She obviously left for a reason, and that reason was you!"

"Katie…" Effy tried to calm her friend, but Katie Fitch had something to say.

"God Naomi, I thought I'd made myself clear on one thing: you fuck over my sister, you have some serious consequences to deal with."

"I didn't fuck her over!" Naomi protested. "I love her!"

"Ha," Katie snorted. "That might have been something worth expressing when your disgusting ex boyfriend was being a right prick about Emily, when you had the perfect chance to speak up!"

"It was not the perfect chance! I know, I should have been more supportive but, I don't know, it just all happened so fast… and then she was gone," Naomi added miserably.

"God! I am so sick of you making excuses!" Katie sprung up from her place by the fire and began pacing the room.

Naomi waited for Effy to interject, to try and calm Katie down, but instead she was sitting on the arm of the couch, gazing out at the view. Letting Katie have her say.

"You know, you had this moment… this fucking moment fell into your lap where you had the chance to stand up and be counted, to finally prove yourself to Emily, but you didn't. It could have been this beautiful fucking scenario where the movie soundtrack comes in and the bully gets his comeuppance and you finally realise that all the possible judgments and opinions are nothing compared to the power of love between two people…"

Effy had turned to look at Katie, interested.

"…And then all the times you wouldn't hold Emily's hand in public or looked around to see who might be watching before you let her kiss you or the times you stayed the night together then made her drive to work in a separate car – even though everyone in the fucking agency has known about you two for ages by the way – all that wouldn't have mattered because you were there for her in a moment that counted."

Tears were now falling freely from Naomi's eyes.

"And I'm not fucking heartless, you know –" Katie added. "I know the whole situation was not exactly ideal and that sometimes people don't say the right thing when shit gets real, but fuck, Naomi!" Katie put her hands on her hips. "You didn't fight for her and you probably made her feel like what you have isn't worth fighting for! It was the last fucking straw!"

Naomi let out a stifled sob from behind the sleeve she had pressed to her mouth.

"Fuck." Katie wiped at tears in her own eyes and turned away, stalking into the kitchen and beginning to slam through cupboards. "Don't think I'm fucking crying because I feel sorry for you Campbell. I'm crying because my sister deserves all the love in the world, and god knows why but she seemed to think she'd found it with you. She's been so fucking happy since she started seeing you, and now it's just another time she gets beaten down for what she feels? Just fucking great. Fuck." Katie finally gave up going through all the cupboards. "Don't you have any fucking liquor around here?"

"In the liquor cabinet," Naomi gestured miserably.

Katie crouched down and pulled open the doors, revealing rows upon rows of 42 Below vodka. Effy's eyes lit up. "Jesus, Campbell–" Katie looked over at Naomi, open-mouthed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naomi waved her astonishment away.

Effy went over and pulled out a bottle, cradling it against herself.

"Where's the flavoured ones? These are all bloody normal ones." Katie was scanning the bottles with her nose scrunched.

"There should be a feijoa or a manuka honey in the back. I dunno." Naomi didn't really care whether Katie found a fucking flavoured vodka or not. She stared into space again, until Katie put a shot down on the coffee table in front of her with a 'clunk'.

"Drink."

Naomi found herself obeying mindlessly. And on the second, and the third. Drinking until the pain faded didn't sound like the worst idea in the world.

….

"I guess it is kind of beautiful out here," Katie said begrudgingly, her lisp more pronounced under the influence of rather a few vodkas. "But it's fucking cold," she had to add. They were all sitting out on the wooden balcony that ran around two sides of the house, high above the coastline.

Effy stuck her cigarette between her lips and squinted through the smoke as she picked up a blanket and pulled it around Katie's shoulders.

Naomi watched on blearily. After three shots, she'd had the sense to make Katie at least add a splash of soda water to her drinks. Not that she thought it was going to stop her from getting completely blotto.

"So, when you say that everyone in the agency has known about Emily and I for ages…" Naomi tried to be casual, but Katie's revelation had been on her mind since the twin had said the words. "Who do you mean by 'everyone', and for how long?"

Katie rolled her eyes. She had mellowed after a few drinks, but Naomi still wasn't her favourite person right now.

"Cook figured it out himself," Effy spoke. "He's more astute than people give him credit for."

"And he loved telling everyone that the agency's head suit was a muff diver, I guess?" Naomi said bitterly.

"Don't be a twot, Naomi," said Katie. "Cook's your friend, and you should know he wouldn't do that. He's actually a nice guy underneath it all."

Effy nodded in agreement, looking up at the stars, scattered in impossible amounts across the charcoal sky.

"Well, I guess both of you know him more intimately than I do," Naomi said, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"Arsehole," replied Effy, unconcerned, still looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think you can call the kettle black about shagging workmates," Katie added. She tossed her hair. "Obviously I knew about you two," Katie changed the subject back. "Emily can't hide things from her twin, duh. Effy knew, because she's Effy, Pandora found out because she's the agency receptionist and, well, the agency receptionist knows everything. And then, people either figured it out by seeing the way you two interact at work, or because they saw you making out or something gross."

"What?" Naomi was shocked. "How could they possibly have seen that?"

Katie laughed. "You weren't exactly discreet, love. Kissing outside Coco's, making googly eyes at her when she was on stage at Golden Dawn? You pretty much chose all the places people in advertising or friends of Emily were bound to see you! Word got round."

"And then there was that photo," Effy added.

"Oh yeah!" Katie laughed, and Naomi looked at her in alarm. Could this get any worse?

"What? What photo!?"

"From the last agency party," said Effy. "Freds noticed a couple of people looking cosy in the background of one of the photos when he was collating them for the agency website, so of course he enhanced the image until he could see it was you two. Stealing a kiss, how cute."

"Yeah, and if not for Effy it would have gotten around the whole agency," added Katie. "As soon as she saw it she made Freddie take it down."

"Oh," said Naomi, looking down at the floor. _So many people knew. All this time, they knew…_

The three women fell silent. Katie and Effy shared a secret look that revealed how worried about Naomi they were. How much they really cared for this girl who made it so hard for people to get close to her.

"Naomi," Effy broke the silence, speaking gently, "Do you know what some of the hardest things in life are?"

"Annoying friends who turn up when you're trying to escape the world?" Naomi quipped, but her heart wasn't really in it.

Effy ignored her. "It's being around people who don't understand you. People who might see you every day, might be related to you, might even think that they're your friend. But they just don't 'get' you. Maybe they don't understand your motivations, your humour, your ambition, your values… whatever it is, they just don't 'get' you, and probably never will."

"Yeah, so?" Naomi was still grumpy, and all this talk was getting to her when she just wanted to drink until she passed out.

Effy sighed, tilting her head as she looked at Naomi. "You don't make it easy for people to understand you, Naomi, and definitely not to get close to you. But Emily did, didn't she?"

Naomi chewed on the inside of her lip in the habit she had. She gave a small nod.

"But she's not the only person you have, Naomi. Do you think that after these years of working together that we don't see what great person you are?"

Naomi looked at Effy suspiciously.

"Cook loves the shit out of you, would do anything for you. Panda thinks you're super smart and amazing–"

"Although let's be honest, it's not hard to look smart next to Panda." Katie added.

Effy continued: "Even Katiekins here likes you."

At this, Naomi scoffed.

"I do, you know," Katie said, surprising Naomi. "You may have a stick up your arse most of the time, but you're actually quite funny. And you're a total bitch."

"That's a compliment," Effy added.

"Right. Well… thank you for saying so, I guess." Naomi thought for a second. "And what about you?"

Effy raised her eyebrows at her in disbelief. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" Naomi thought some more. She had… friends. Real friends, people who cared about her.

"We know how hard you try to protect yourself by putting up a wall of professional behaviour," Effy said._ "_But you can't fool us. We know how much you care. About Emily, about your work, your friends. We see through the façade."

"Yeah, like, it's not even hard," Katie added, pursing her lips when Effy shot her a look. "Sorry, being nice now."

_I've never heard Effy speak so much, not even in creative presentations_, Naomi realised. She also realised where she'd heard this speech before. _Emily. All those months ago Emily gave me this same speech and I went off at her. But it's all true. Everyone sees through me…_

"Naomi." Effy broke her train of thought.

"What?"

"Don't over-think this. I just mean that we know there's more to you that what you show at work." Effy took a final drag of her cigarette and stubbed it out in the colourful paua shell they were using as an ashtray. "So you should let us help you."

"Yeah," Katie added. She looked cute, wrapped in the blanket with one of Naomi's old beanies pulled down over her head, sunken into one of the deck chairs Naomi kept outside. Naomi smiled at the sight, before realising that part of the reason she was smiling was because in this moment, Katie reminded her of Emily.

She sighed, long and loud. Then she stood up, fighting to get out of the deck chair. She steadied herself on the railing, while the other two looked up at her.

"I need to do some thinking, okay? Just, give me some time, I, I think I have something but I dunno, I just need some time..." Naomi knew she wasn't making much sense, but she needed to write this down before her drunken mind erased it.

Effy and Katie nodded, and she stepped inside. It was a long shot, this idea, but right now, a long shot was all she had. It was time to show Emily once and for all that she wasn't letting go of her. She would get Emily back. Naomi had the beginnings of a plan.

**Phew! It took me so long to do just the last 10 paragraphs of this. But I cannot wait to get your reviews on this chapter and to post the next couple of chapters. Things are going to get exciting! It's going to be some really intense writing.**

**Please, please review… when I got stuck on this chapter I went back and read many of your amazing, thoughtful reviews and it got me back on track. I also have some exciting news regarding a giveaway… but you know I love cliffhangers so I'll tell you all at the end of the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story and reviewing. You guys rock.**

**PS To the couple of readers I told there would be a reveal in this chapter… sorry! It didn't fit in the end, but it's coming… and now the rest of you know it too! So keep reading. Again, you all rock the world (around the world) xo**


	26. Chapter 26

_***Please note, this chapter has been updated since the original posting for grammar/consistency.**_

_**You can find the Tumblr account that goes with this fic at: **_

**Four days after Bethell's Beach: 25 days since Emily left**

Thomas, Pandora and Freddie sat around what used to be JJ and Emily's desks, looking at the closed door to Effy's office.

"What d'you think's going on in there?" Freddie said, rolling a pen between his fingers as though it were a spliff, not even noticing he was doing it.

"I don't know, but Naomi looked very, very serious," Thomas said. "I think she must be sad about Emily not being here.

"Of course, Thomas! I mean, just think about that time you went back to Congo for two weeks and I bawled my bleedin' eyes out every night like a frippin' ning-nong crybaby. This is way worse than that!"

Thomas smiled and slipped his arm around Pandora's shoulder, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. Pandora smiled blissfully.

Suddenly, the sound of cheering came from behind the closed door. "Fuckin' brilliant, blondie, brilliant!" Cook's booming voice could be heard.

Thomas, Pandora and Freddie looked at one another. The door opened and Effy popped her head out. "Panda?"

"Yes Eff?" Pandora hopped down off the desk quickly and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Would you mind sorting us something to eat? And drinks. Lots of drinks. We're going to be in here a while."

"I'm on it!" Pandora saluted and ran off down the hall. "Thomaaaas! Come help me!" She shouted over her shoulder, still running.

Thomas shrugged at Freddie with a smile, then took off after Panda. He quickly caught up with her and gave her a tickle as they screeched off towards the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Eff?" Freddie enquired.

"I don't know, Freds," Effy replied. "But we're going to try make it okay."

Freddie laughed. "That's a bit cryptic, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess it is. But we'll know it when we find it." She turned back to her office and went inside. Freddie shook his head, more confused, then got up and loped away down the hallway. He should know better than to expect a simple answer from Effy.

Back in Effy's office, Cook was leaning on Katie's chair as she talked on the phone. JJ sat scribbling furiously on a zeta pad. And Naomi was standing at the window, her head leaning against the glass as she gazed outside.

"Yeah, yeah, great. Thanks babes, I'll be in touch soon with some details. Work your magic." Katie hung up the phone. "I am a fucking genius."

Cook gave Katie's shoulders a squeeze. "That's my girl." He looked up at Effy. "Alright, Eff?"

"Panda's getting some food and drink in." Effy sat down gracefully behind her desk.

"Tops, man, tops." He glanced around at Naomi and back to Effy. "So where do we begin with this winning Emily back thing? Katiekins here has already been on the phone to some of her media contacts."

"Just letting them know I'll be pulling in a few favours, you know?" Katie added. "And they owe me some major favours."

"We begin with Naomi," said Effy.

"What?" Naomi turned away from the window. "I thought the whole point of me asking you to create an ad campaign to win Emily back was just that… you create an ad campaign."

"Naomi. How could we ever hope to create something that resonates with Emily without something from you being at the heart of it?" Effy's eyes revealed her amusement.

"But why can't I just brief you on what I want to say, and you make it sound better?"

"Don't be dumb. It would be obvious it didn't come from you."

"She does have a point," JJ added, looking up from his pad.

"Yeah, Naomi, don't be a pussy," Katie piped in.

Naomi looked around at them all, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so, Naomikins. Even I can see that," said Cook, going over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"So I have to do this all by myself? What good are you lot then?"

"Oh we'll help you, Naomi. We'll do the campaign. But first you need to do your part," said Effy.

Naomi sighed, and looked out the window again. "No more hiding," she said eventually.

Effy nodded, and picked up a pad and pen from the desk, holding it out to Naomi. "No more hiding. You'd best get writing."

Naomi nodded and reached out for the paper. She cradled it to her chest and made her way slowly to the door.

"And Naomi?" She turned back to Effy. "The whole truth this time, okay? Don't leave anything out."

Naomi stared at Effy before giving a small nod and turning away, just as Pandora came rattling along with a trolley loaded full of food and booze.

"Naomi! I've got a whammo load of snacks here, and drinks."

"Thanks Pandora, I'll get some later," Naomi said absentmindedly.

"Right, okay." Pandora rolled into Effy's office. "Who wants some of these sausage rolls?"

…

**27 days since Emily left**

Naomi looked down at the sheets of paper in her hands. She let out a sigh, scanning the words for the millionth time. It would have to do. Naomi felt utterly drained. She'd poured her heart onto those pages, and while it was probably overwritten and too full of overwrought emotion, and rambled in places, she thought this was it. Imperfect, just like her. Hopefully Emily would appreciate that she had tried. She'd tried to be not so… Naomi, for once. Had tried to be more like Emily, honest about how she felt and what she wanted. Brave. That was it, brave. Just like Emily.

Glancing at her watch, Naomi swore under her breath when she saw the time. She had to get to a meeting with Honda and had been dropping the ball recently, ever since Emily had gone. Not so much that the clients would complain, but her work definitely hadn't been up to her usual standard. Naomi slipped her laptop into her bag and grabbed the pieces of paper. She'd drop these off to the guys before the meeting. It was a good thing that she had somewhere else to be – she didn't want to see their reactions when they read what she'd written. _Ha_. Naomi snorted to herself. _I'm about to declare my love for a woman for the world to see, and I'm worried about what my friends will think?_ Naomi could appreciate the absurdity.

….

**28 days since Emily left**

Naomi took a deep breath, steeling herself. She couldn't put off going to the creative department any longer. She knew they would have read it by now. Naomi threw her pen down and pushed her chair back from her desk. As she passed the reception desk, Pandora, who was talking on the phone, stopped mid-sentence to smile at her fondly and give her a thumbs up. Naomi furrowed her eyebrows and kept walking.

She made her way along the long walkway that ran through studio, then past the interactive department. Thomas was leaning over the shoulder of one of the tech geeks with a headphone pressed to one ear, looking at a screen, but he straightened as she approached. "Very nice words, Naomi. Beautiful," he said, flashing her his white toothed grin.

Naomi gave him a half smile and continued walking. _Shit. How many people had Effy shown it to? _She increased her pace.

Freddie came out of a side corridor as she powered along. "Oh hey, Naomi, great piece of wri–"

"Save it!" Naomi pointed a warning finger at him as she passed, and he held his hands up in defence, chuckling.

Finally she reached the creative department, heading straight to Effy's office. She flung open the door and four sets of eyes rose to meet hers. JJ, Effy, Katie and Cook were gathered around the lightbox, and Naomi could spy her letter on the top, illuminated from underneath.

"Effy! How many people hav–" Naomi stopped and put her hands on her hips, but was interrupted from speaking further.

"Awwwwwwww!" The other four chorused, coming towards her with arms outstretched.

"Get away from me!" Naomi's protests were futile.

"You love her," Effy teased, wrapping her arms around Naomi. Katie wrapped her arms around Naomi from the other side. "Yeah. You actually love her. The ice queen does have a heart."

"Oof!" Naomi exclaimed as Cook joined the group hug and squeezed tightly.

"Mmm, multiple lady hug," he said happily. "Gay Jay, get in here!"

JJ smiled and joined the hug. Cook gave him a rough kiss on the cheek. "There's the love."

Naomi smiled despite herself. This is what real friendship felt like.

"Cook." Effy said calmly. "That had better be your belt buckle."

Cook gave them all a tighter squeeze. "Nope."

Amidst groans and giggles, the hug broke apart. "Cook, you perve!" Katie whacked him one.

"It was all too good!" He protested.

Effy went over and carefully picked up the sheets of paper off the lightbox. "Come on, then. We need to figure out how to make this–" she held the page up in consideration, "Into a campaign that will win the love of Naomi's life back."

…

**30 days since Emily left**

"Isn't this, I dunno, a bit stalkerish?" Naomi asked, chewing on her thumbnail as she looked at the Facebook page on the screen in front of her.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion, although the progression of the internet and social media in particular has not only made privacy extremely difficult, it's also lowered expectations of what should be private – primarily in the 15 to 24 year-old age category." JJ responded, looking up at Naomi from the office chair.

"Yeah, well, society's fucked, isn't it?" Naomi said. "But that aside, I don't know if Emily will appreciate strangers around the world trying to take pictures of her and uploading them to the internet."

JJ turned and looked at the Facebook page he had set up, _'Where in the world is Emily Fitch?_' It featured a profile pic of Emily, photoshopped to show her wearing the red trench coat and full-brimmed hat made famous by the character in the 1990's video game, "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" Readers of Naomi's letter would be driven here, where they could browse photos of Emily and upload their own sightings of her from wherever they were in the world.

"I always thought that Carmen bird was right fit…" Cook said, leaning over JJ to peer at the screen and taking a crunching bite from an apple. JJ clapped his hand to his ear and pushed Cook away.

"Cook!" He turned back to the screen. "Well… I do think that this has a high probability of finding out where Emily is. It's got engagement, intrigue, social sharing, the gaming factor. I've even built in an incentive – if someone tracks her down, we'll film your reunion and post it for participants to see."

"No!" Naomi said, horrified. "No, no way!"

JJ looked at her, confused.

"Look JJ, there's a difference between going public with my feelings for her – public on a worldwide scale like we're doing – and in completely invading her privacy. I do want her back, but I'm not going to do a Liam Neeson in 'Taken', hunt her down in some nowhere corner of the world!"

"Let's hope she hasn't been taken by an Albanian human trafficking ring," Effy added dryly.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't appreciate all this effort," Naomi softened her tone to address JJ. "But I need her to come home of her own volition. We just have to hope she sees what we put out there and that it's enough to convince her I've changed, that I'm ready for a real relationship."

JJ's shoulders slumped, but he nodded. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He slapped himself in the head with an open palm repeatedly.

"Hey mate, you're not stupid, alright?" said Cook, pulling JJ's hands away from his hair. "You've done a genius job with Naomi's letter – and that was your idea to keep it in one piece, authentic."

"I even left the tear marks in," said JJ, looking brighter.

"Oh god, I make myself vomit," said Naomi, rolling her eyes.

Effy raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Hey–" Naomi smacked her.

"Actually…" said Effy, absentmindedly rubbing her arm where Naomi had punched her. "I think you're on the right track, J."

"I am?" JJ looked around from his computer again.

"We've got this heartfelt piece from Naomi to Emily, which is great, and it may be enough to convince her to come home – if she sees it. But what if she doesn't? JJ's got the right idea, using social media to spread the word. We need help from the public. It's just the idea that's off."

"What are we talking about?" Katie appeared from the direction of the PR department. Perhaps "appeared" is the wrong word, as her stiletto heels on the wooden floor of Ogilvy could be heard a mile away.

"We're discussing the function of social media in our campaign, and seem to have come to the conclusion that it needs to be inclusive–" JJ looked at Effy for approval, "… and infectious…"

"But not stalkerish," added Naomi.

"Yes, not invasive," said JJ.

"We still need the core idea," Effy summarised.

"Okay! Cool!" said Katie, pulling up a chair. She sat down and looked around expectantly at the others. JJ was sucking on a pencil, deep in thought. Effy was staring upwards, her mind gone to wherever place she got all her ideas from. After 30 seconds of silence Cook, bored, began waggling his tongue and eyebrows at Katie. She stifled a giggle.

Naomi frowned at them without really noticing she was doing. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She just had to approach this like she approached any advertising brief – strategically. She needed to think about the target audience, how best to get their attention, and what type of message would resonate best.

Katie and Cook had started chatting away, getting louder and louder as they fooled around. Naomi put her hands over her ears and tried to keep thinking.

"Do you mind?" She erupted. "I'm trying to think here!"

"Sorry Naomi." Katie looked uncharacteristically contrite. Naomi flapped her hand at her, pulling her thoughts together.

"So, we have the letter, right?" Naomi started slowly.

"Yes." Effy could tell she was onto something.

"But we need something to drive Emily to read the letter, right? We need to get her attention."

"Yes…" JJ said.

"And we have no idea where in the world she is, do we?"

"No. She hasn't even been in touch with me. Which is like, pretty rude if you ask me," Katie said.

"But we can assume that – given what we know of her, being a traveller type – she'll likely be catching a lot of flights…"

"There is an enhanced probability of that, yes." JJ said. "Not 100%, but I would say fairly likely."

"I have an idea." Naomi pulled out an office chair and sat down. "It's going to need all of you, but especially you, Effy. You're the only writer besides Emily that could do this justice."

Effy nodded and gestured to JJ. He left his chair and Effy sat down, pulling up a fresh page on screen. She put her hands on the keyboard and looked up at Naomi. "I'm ready. Hit me with it."

….

**43 days since Emily left**

Emily stood on tiptoes and tried to shove her oversized backpack into the overhead locker.

"D'you want a hand?" A female voice said behind her.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm a bit short."

A long arm came into Emily's line of sight, then another. Emily stepped back as the girl shoved her bag into the locker and closed it.

"Thanks," Emily said, preparing to take her seat.

"Oh, ah, actually I think I'm in the middle seat, so…"

"Oh sorry, sure, hop in." Emily looked at the girl for the first time, and she froze. _Naomi_. The girl had Naomi's hair, Naomi's height, blue eyes even.

"Um, sorry, but I can't get past."

"Oh, right!" Emily stepped back. No, she wasn't quite Naomi. Her nose a little bigger, a sharper jawline. And the accent was different of course… Australian, Emily thought. Still, she was fit though. And looked close enough to Naomi to make Emily's heart hurt.

She settled into her seat with a sigh, and pulled out the flight magazine. This was her fourteenth flight in the last five or so weeks, and she was getting over them. An interesting page caught her attention as she flicked through the magazine. It was something long copy, handwritten, and as a copywriter Emily was always particularly interested in a long copy ad done well. But then the girl next to her spoke.

"So, travelling alone to Egypt, you're brave."

Emily put the magazine down. She was happy for the distraction, it's not like the magazine was going to keep her entertained for the whole flight. "Yeah well, life's short, right? I've always said, 'you shouldn't let political turmoil, men who like to touch your hair without your permission and a risk of death stop a woman from from doing what she wants."

The girl chuckled. Emily thought she had a nice laugh.

"Anyway, I could say the same to you, unless your travel companions are sitting elsewhere."

"Nope. Just me. I'm Naomi."

Emily stared at the girl, not seeing her outstretched hand. _No fucking way. The universe is definitely trying to tell me something._ "Sorry," Emily finally grabbed the girl's hand and shook it. "You just remind me of someone. And her name is Naomi, too."

"Fancy that," the not-Naomi Naomi said. "I bet she's awesome, everyone called Naomi is awesome."

"She can be, when she wants to be" Emily replied, looking at the girl again. _God, she looks so much like Naomi._ "Err, sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's just uncanny, the resemblance."

Not-Naomi Naomi chuckled again. "Sounds interesting. Maybe we'll become friends and one day I can meet this other Naomi."

"Um, yeah," said Emily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to be pushy, I know I've only just met you."

"No, no, you're fine. It's just… we have a complicated relationship. We're not talking right now. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Ah, I see…" Not-Naomi looked away, as if considering something. Then back at Emily. "You must love her a lot." Her blue eyes bored into Emily, just like Naomi-Naomi's used to.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

Not-Naomi shrugged. "Just a hunch. I have a good radar for these things. Plus, it would make sense that that's why you're travelling alone to, oh…" Not-Naomi bent and looked at all the badges from different countries stuck onto Emily's knapsack, "Ten or so countries, I'd say? You seem like you're running away from something"

"Very presumptuous." Emily folded her arms, but smiled. "I'm not running away. I'm just taking time out."

Not-Naomi smiled knowingly and rolled her eyes. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a boring flight after all, Emily thought.

"Cabin crew, arm your doors." The captain's voice came over the intercom, and Naomi saw the flight attendants getting ready to do the safety briefing. Small screens whirred down from overhead.

Emily leaned back against the headrest. She'd heard these things so many times before, and now they just made her feel dozy.

"_Welcome to this Egypt Air flight, part of the Global Star Alliance."_

Emily felt herself drifting off.

"_Before we take off, we have a few important safety messages for all of you, and one particularly important message for you, Emily Fitch."_

Emily jolted awake and alert. She looked up at the screen. "What the fuck?"

"Look, you're on the bloody safety video!"

Emily ignored not-Naomi. That wasn't her up there, that was Katie fucking Fitch. And Effy fucking Stonem, for that matter, speaking to the camera. Both were dressed in flight attendant outfits, red scarves and dumb hats and all. Both were looking at the camera with a smile, as if they could see Emily's reaction.

"_Yeah, like, this is really important, so you'd better pay attention." _Katie spoke from the screen_. "Even if you're one of our regular flyers."_ Katie smiled a 'butter wouldn't melt' smile.

Now Effy spoke again, walking along the aisle towards the camera, closing overhead lockers as she went_. "All baggage should be tucked away in the overhead compartment, or under the seat in front of you. Unless, of course, you've left that most important thing of all behind…" _Effy closed a final locker, and it clicked with the finality of a full stop. "_In that case, we hope you still find it waiting safely when you return home." _She raised one eyebrow at the camera.

Emily felt a rush of anticipation and adrenalin. She could hear the rumbling of other passengers reacting to the video, but couldn't take her eyes off the screen for a moment. She had to know where this was going, what was going on. _How did they even get a permission to do this?_

Katie picked up where Effy left off_. "We require passengers to follow crew member instructions at all times." _She leaned into one of the rows, where a guy was talking to two attractive young women in the seat next to him, ignoring her_. "Oi, dickhead! Stop chatting up those two skanks and listen." _

The guy turned towards the camera. It was Cook. "I don't believe it," Emily shook her head, smiling at the screen.

"Do you know these people?" Not-Naomi's voice piped in, but Emily barely heard her.

"_Sorry, love." _Cook got up from his seat and gave flight attendant Katie a squeeze on the shoulder. He, too, was wearing a uniform.Emily rolled her eyes at how tight his pants were. _How many of them were in this?_

Now Cook took up the script, walking towards the camera_. "Whenever the lighted seatbelt sign is on, please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt securely, yeah? Here, love, let me help you."_

He leaned over into the lap of yet another attractive young girl, who swooned and giggled as he tightened her seatbelt dangerously close to her crotch. Cook stood up and waggled his eyebrows at the camera, mouth open in his usual grin.

The camera cut and there was Pandora and Thomas, sitting in a row of seats.

"Panda!" Emily whispered excitedly to herself. A passenger across the aisle heard and looked over at Emily, interested. Emily put a hand over her mouth, hiding her smile as she stared at the screen.

"_Should oxygen be needed, masks will fall from the panel just above your head. Please, make sure your own mask is correctly fitted…" _Thomas pulled the mask over his mouth.

"_Before helping children or any ning-nongs like me!" _Pandora chirped, smiling as Thomas fitted her mask, then breathing over-dramatically.

The camera cut back to Katie, standing with a yellow lifejacket around her shoulders._ "Your lifejacket is either beside or underneath your seat. Put it over your head, pass the ties around your waist and, like, clip them together in front." _Katie looks off-camera_. "Do we do these in leopard print?"_

Now it cut again to Pandora, this time sitting in a row next to JJ and Freddie. Emily smiled to see her creative partner. She knew he'd have had a hand in this. _"If things turn to custard and we need to land real quickly," _Pandora said,_ "Chances are we're screwed." _JJ shot Pandora a look. "_Sorry, stick to the script, got it. Take the protective brace position, arms against the seat in front of you…" _Pandora's voice becomes muffled as she buries her face in her arms. "_… and lean forward like this."_

JJ leaned forward into the brace position, then reached out and pulled a slow-moving Freddie down too, banging his head on the seat. _"Ow! JJ!" _Freddie moaned.

The camera cut again, to a long shot looking down the aisle at Effy. She was standing near the open aeroplane door. _"Once the plane has made its emergency landing, stay calm, but move quickly to the closest exit, leaving your hand luggage behind." _Effy watched as Katie struggled past her with arms full of garish-coloured bags and suitcases.

"_These are Fendi, I am so not leaving them behind…" _Katie warned. Effy looked back to the camera and shrugged.

Emily couldn't keep the smile off her face. She didn't realise how much she missed everyone until she saw them now, on screen.

The camera cut to Cook, still with his uniform on. _He does look good in uniform._ Even Emily could appreciate that.

"_Smoking is not permitted on board this flight, alright?' _He leaned over and nipped what looked like a spliff out of a protesting Freddie's hand, tucking it into his own shirt pocket before stepping forward towards the camera. "_And portable electronic equipment may interfere with the aircraft systems. Laptops, tablets, games and other electronic equipment must be switched off for take off and landing. _He stopped next to JJ, who was tapping away at a laptop.

"_Oh, right." _JJ closed the laptop, pulled out his earphones and wound them around an iPod, handing them both over. Then he pulled out a phone, a PSP, and another device, handing them all over to Cook. Finally, JJ reached up to Cook's ear and pulled another phone out from thin air, adding it to the pile. He smiled happily at Cook, who tried to keep hold of all the electronic devices in his arms.

The shot changed yet again, to Effy, sitting in one of the special seats for flight attendants that faced back into the cabin. She pulled down the seatbelt and buckled it as she spoke.

"_As we prepare for take off, please make sure your tray table is put away, your seat is upright and your armrest is down. We'd like to wish you a pleasant flight with us, and Emily…"_

Emily gulped, waiting for one of Effy's blinding comments. She expected something cryptic.

"… _we all miss you." _

_Damn you, Effy_. Not cryptic, but of course she knew just what to say. Emily looked away from the screen and rubbed at her forehead. She barely heard Effy's next words.

"_And finally, a word from our captain."_

On-screen, Effy reached out and swung open the door to the captain's cockpit. Emily looked up and the world tilted, just a little. It was Naomi. HerNaomi. Wearing the crisp white shirt and navy blue cap of a pilot. Emily gasped.

"Holy shit, she does look like me," Not-Naomi said.

Emily shook her head. _No, __you__ look like __her__. Because it all starts with her. _She wanted Not-Naomi to shut up now, thank you very much.

"_Emily, I hope you hear this somehow, I know it's a long shot." _

Emily closed her eyes for a second, grappling with the emotion of seeing Naomi on screen. She didn't know how to feel about it.

"_I know I've been a twat. But I've realised that really…"_ On-screen, Naomi's eyes glittered with tears, _"… I don't want to live without you. You're the love of my life, you see."_ Around the plane, people murmured in delight. There were even a few "Awww"s. Emily frowned.

"_And I know that this could be too little, too late. But I want you to know that I'm ready to give us my all. If there could still be an 'us'."_ Naomi stood up, and Emily tried not to look at every inch of her body like she wanted to, especially in that uniform. Naomi took her hat off and played with it nervously.

"_So I've left you something. You'll find it in the in-flight magazine." _

Emily glanced across the aisle and saw all the passengers in that row reach for their magazines eagerly. She looked back up at the screen.

"_Part of it will give you the means to come home, to me. And the other part… well, I hope it gives you the motivation."_ Naomi stared into the camera for a couple of seconds, before sighing and putting her captain's hat back on. She sat down in the chair.

"_Now everyone, please sit back, relax… and enjoy the flight."_

The screen went dark. A few people cheered. All around her Emily could hear people gossiping excitedly. Pages fluttered, before the cabin grew oddly silent again as people found what Naomi had left.

Emily took a deep breath, and pulled out her own copy of the magazine.

**I didn't give up.**

**But I am sorry how long this took, you might be able to see why! I hope you like it.**

**So I have some quite cool news, well, I hope you find it cool. I've decided that I'm going to publish this as a printed book once it's done, just as a record for myself. I might put in some photographs of places mentioned and some of your amazing reviews too. Then I thought – maybe one of this story's fans would like a copy? Maybe two? So I've decided that if you leave a review for this chapter or any upcoming chapter (there may be only one left), and say you'd like to go into the draw, you could win a copy of the printed book. AND, there will be some never before seen material in the book, as an added incentive. Maybe an extra chapter or deleted dialogue.**

**Yes, this is a way to get you to review! But it's also a thank you for all of those who have helped keep me going on this story. Thanks to you, and to the strength of the original characters, I've never given up writing this huge story. Even if I have disappeared for months at a time.**

**So thank you, and leave a review!**

**Will Emily come back? What do you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**The chapter you've all been waiting for… **_

_**This is the last one, so feel free to go back and start from the beginning if that's your bag, baby. And don't forget the Tumblr – there are a couple of songs in this chapter you might like to listen to. **_

_**This is to all the Naomily loyalists.**_

…_**.**_

Emily looked down at the double-page spread before her, taking it in from an art direction perspective first. She had to approach this stage by stage. _It's just another ad in a magazine_, Emily told herself. But she knew it wasn't. The page was packed with a small, cursive script that Emily could tell was Naomi's hand. It was truly handwritten – not just one of those handwriting fonts – with lots of mistakes, words crossed out, extra words crammed into the margins. The page itself was a matte stock, heavier than the other glossy pages of the magazine. Naomi had obviously not spared any expense when buying this ad space, in all these flight magazines. Emily closed her eyes and rubbed her thumb over the page, feeling the texture, willing herself not to read the words. Not yet.

There was a flap to the side of the page, folded to fit into the magazine. Emily opened it and turned the magazine on its side to see what it was.

It was a ticket.

"**Ms Emily Fitch**

**This ticket is good for one First Class flight to Auckland, New Zealand**

**From: anywhere in the world**

**When: you're ready to come back to me**

_Please present this ticket, along with your identification, at the counter of any airline on the Global Star Alliance to receive your boarding pass."_

_The means to come home_, Emily thought, remembering Naomi's final words from the video. _And whatever's in this letter is the motivation._

Emily sighed, and looked around the cabin. It seemed like everyone on the whole plane was reading the letter, or talking about it. Emily glanced over and saw Not-Naomi finishing the bottom of the page. She needed to get out of here. This was not something she wanted to have a conversation about.

Emily quickly unbuckled her belt, still holding the magazine. As she slipped out into the aisle, Not-Naomi looked up.

"You're Emily, aren't you?"

Emily froze, her silence giving as good an answer as any.

Other people had heard Not-Naomi's outburst and whispers began, the word spreading. People in the rows in front began turning around in their seats, craning their necks to look back at Emily.

Emily shot Not-Naomi the evils, who gave her a sheepish, apologetic look. Then Emily tucked the magazine under her arm and quickly made her way up the aisle, ignoring the stares, and locked herself into the forward toilet. She pulled the seat cover down and sat.

After a moment, Emily opened the magazine back to the page she had marked. She took a deep breath, and began at the top. A headline in bold, black type sat at the top.

_**The biggest twat in the world.**_

_**A confession by Naomi Campbell. **_

_I've been a real twat. Perhaps the biggest twat of all twats. You might think I'm over-dramatising, considering all the right arseholes there are out there, but once you've heard my story I think you'll agree. _

_You see, there's a girl that I love. She might be on your very plane. Bright red hair, warm eyes, cheeky smile? That's her. She's not here with me right now because I didn't stand up and fight for us or be honest about my feelings when it was most important. I let her down, and now I think she might hate me. But I also think she might still love me. It remains to be seen._

_Want to know the details of why I'm the biggest twat in the world?_

_I see. You do. Yes, I thought you might._

_Well, let me tell you a little bit about me._

_I've always thought of myself as a very successful person. Success to me has been about building things. Building my career, my bank account. My reputation and yes, building walls around myself._

_But now I realise my mistake._

_Success isn't about building things up._

_It's about breaking things down. It's about showing your vulnerabilities in order to forge a more real connection with people. Getting past all that bravado and bullshit people carry around, to find out what's true about them. And about you, and about how those truths might meet._

_Success is actually about opening yourself up to all possible experiences – the ones that hurt, as well as the ones that reward. And that requires honesty. Empathy. Bravery, and passion. Which is funny, because if I had to choose four qualities that Emily Fitch has the most of, it's those. Of course there are others – talented, beautiful, stubborn, funny. I could go on._

_Emily taught me that bravery is sometimes standing up, and sometimes it's sitting down. Letting go. This has not been an easy lesson for me. I've always seen lack of control as a weakness. But now I know it takes real strength._

_So now it's time I take a leaf from Emily's book. _

_Emily, I need to tell you something. _

_I'm going to be brave, because part of me is really scared that when you hear the truth you may think I'm despicable for making things so hard when they could have been so easy._

_Because the thing is, I think I've loved you since the first time I set eyes on you. _

_And that wasn't when you think it was. _

_It wasn't in the morning meeting on your first day at work, when you looked at me and I barely gave you a response (which, by the way, was because I was freaking out that this girl that I might already have fallen in love with was standing in front of me, large as life). And what seemed like such a ridiculous notion (being in love with someone I had never met) turned out to be nothing but true, true, true more every day that I have known you, inescapable as the shadow that follows us on a sunny day. I already loved you then._

_It wasn't when you took me to your youth group and I saw those teenagers fall in love with you because of the way you listened to them,m, and valued them and treated them like equals. Or when I began noticing all the ways you support your friends, how much of yourself you give to them. It wasn't when I heard your mother giving you such a hard time about being gay and I realised how brave you've had to be just to be yourself, or the first time we kissed, or the first time we slept together, or the morning after when you shared another piece of your story with me. It wasn't even when we watched the sun set over the Tasman Ocean from a tall tree on a lonely point, or when I held your gaze across an ocean of luminescent plankton on that moonlit night._

_All those times made me fall more in love with you, it's true. But really, I loved you six months before you moved to New Zealand, when I saw you being interviewed at an awards ceremony in New York, and I Googled you and found out what an amazing creative and person you were and totally stalked you online for a month before I went to Effy and told her that I'd found an amazing creative team that we had to convince to come to New Zealand no matter how hard it would be… and we did._

_So._

_Now you know the truth. That I have loved you, all this time. Despite all appearances. I loved you so much that it terrified me into retreat, dolling out small snippets of my love that I tried to tell myself would be enough for you. That something other than the full truth could be enough. But it wasn't, and it isn't, and it never __should__ be enough. _

_Nor is this enough. And if you come home to me, I will spend the rest of my days proving to you that I can love you the way you deserve. Without reserve, without doubt, I will love you in the balls-to-the-wall, boombox outside your balcony way you deserve, proud to be with you every day you deign to be with me._

_Come home to me Emily. I know I've been the biggest twat, and I hope you can forgive me. I love you. Come home to me, and I'll make sure you never want to leave me again._

_Yours, always._

_Naomi._

Emily slowly lowered the magazine, and wiped a tear away as it rolled down her face.

"Fuck."

….

Naomi sighed and reluctantly shut down her computer for the last time. She looked around the deserted accounts department, the peaceful moment soon broken by shouts from the kitchen.

"Naoooomi!"

"Naomi? Where are you, bitch? Naomi!"

"Yes, yes," Naomi muttered to herself.

"Hey, Blondie, everyone's waiting for you." Cook popped his head around the corner.

"Yeah, and Anthea won't let us open the good champagne until you're here, so you'd better hurry up, muff muncher," Katie appeared next to Cook.

"Don't call me that," Naomi said, adjusting her shirt cuff as she walked towards them.

"Oh, right," Katie said sarcastically, "You declared your love for my sister to the world, yet you're worrying about me calling you a muff muncher. That's, like, really dumb."

"Yeah, well, it didn't work, did it? It's been a month and still no sign of her. Maybe she'll never come back."

"She's coming back," Katie said confidently. "She knows she would be in so much trouble if she just left me here without her."

Naomi raised her eyebrows at her as she walked past.

"Well, yeah, and she loves you. God, you didn't have to make me say it, bitch," said Katie, chasing after Naomi.

"And she'll be missing her old pal Cook too," Cook piped in. "Emilio and me were partners in crime. She's the best wingman I've ever known, hooked me up with three ladies in three nights once." Cook grinned. "My coc –"

"Cook!" Naomi interrupted sternly. "It's my last day, let's just say that for my leaving gift, I want no talk about parts of your anatomy, okay?"

Cook laughed. "Alright, Naomikins. No talk about Captain Winky today, gotcha."

"Yeah," said Katie, joining in. "The meat thermometer is an out-of-bounds topic today, got that, Cook? We don't want to hear about your one-eyed snake."

"La-la-la. I'm not listening." Naomi walked with her hands over her ears. "And PS – ew."

Cook and Katie giggled.

"I don't know why you two never got together, you're both as vulgar as each other."

"Well, we shagged a couple of times," Cook looked at Katie for confirmation. "But we work better as friends, don't we Shortstuff? Plus, seeing as this has been a month of honesty, I always thought our Katie here had it bad for a certain blue-eyed Creative Director."

"What? Fuck that, no I don't!" Katie said, wide-eyed.

"Funny you say that actually, Cook. There were a couple of times when I thought…" Naomi looked at Katie, and seeing her distress changed her tune. "Well, let's just say that if she did, it wouldn't be a big deal. Would it, Cook?" Naomi gave him a warning stare.

"Any time two ladies want to get together and feel alright, is more than alright with the Cookie Monster," Cook said sincerely.

Katie, who had blushed bright red and was looking at the floor like she was hoping a black hole would appear and swallow her, said nothing.

"Anyway, today's about me, thank you. So please focus your attention on how wonderful I am and how much you're going to miss me." Naomi tossed her head, trying to change the subject they'd strayed upon.

"Well, I certainly won't miss that dress sense." Katie looked Naomi up and down. "What's up with that shirt you're wearing? I mean, seriously what is that colour? You'd turn Stevie Wonder blind if he wasn't already."

"I thought it was cheerful," said Naomi, pleased that Katie had recovered enough to insult her. "I need all the bloody help I can get to cheer me up right now." Naomi sobered as she thought, once again, about where Emily might be and what she might be thinking. Wondered if she'd even read the damn letter yet. There was only one week left before it would be pulled, and there was no way Naomi could afford another month's media space. Naomi felt Emily slipping further away from her as each day passed.

The trio reached the entrance to the kitchen where everyone from Ogilvy had gathered. Naomi braced herself to enter, and…

"Naomi! Naooooomiiii!"

Naomi turned in time to see Pandora running past the doorway.

"Naomi! Where are you Naomi?!"

"Panda! I'm here."

Pandora came running back, out of breath. "Oh Naomi, there you are. I thought must have been playing hide and seek with me, I've always been crap at that game."

"Pandora?"

"Oops, sorry. I've got some blimmin' amazing news, you'll never guess what it is?"

"Spit it out, Panda-pops, we ain't got time for guessing. Naomi here's got a leaving party to get to," Cook said.

"Yeah, and I've got champagne to drink. Like real proper French stuff? So hurry up." Katie folded her arms impatiently.

Naomi suddenly realised that this could be it, they could finally have some news about Emily. All the airlines on the Global Star Alliance had been told to call them if Emily cashed in her ticket. It was the one concession she'd made to tracking Emily's movements.

"Pandora! What is it!?"

"We got it!"

"We got what?" Cook, Katie and Naomi yelled at her in chorus.

"Is it Emily?" Naomi said urgently, resisting the urge to grab Pandora and shake her.

"Oh, no." Pandora's shoulders slumped. "What a bleedin' ning-nong. I just meant that we got the resource consent to build a proper bar downstairs in OgilvyOne." Pandora looked around at their disappointed faces. "Sorry. I didn't think that one through."

"Urgh!" Naomi threw her hands up in despair and walked away, stepping into the kitchen, which erupted in cheers from the hundred or so people who had been waiting for her so they could start the farewell party.

If it was possible Naomi now felt like partying even less, even though she had a lot to look forward to. After weeks where she felt like her life was preserved in aspic, going nowhere while she waited to hear from Emily, she'd decided enough was enough: she had to move on, at least in one part of her life. That Monday, Naomi had walked into Anthea's office and resigned.

Just two days later, Naomi got a call from the Green party office.

"Hi Naomi. This is Catherine Delahunty, spokesperson for the Environment and Education at the Green Party. How are you?"

"Ms Delahunty, hi… I'm good thanks. It's a surprise to hear from you." Naomi had swung back in her office chair, running a hand through her blonde hair in disbelief.

"Call me Catherine, please. Well, we've been talking about you a lot, down here at our offices. We received your CV a long time ago and you've been on our radar since then – we loved following the work you've been doing in Fiji with children's education. And of course, your creation of the accountable sustainability programme at your current work."

"Oh," said Naomi, surprised that anyone had been following anything she'd been doing. She guessed they might have found her blog, where she posted all her projects. "Actually, my current work is soon to be my ex-workplace. I resigned just a couple of days ago."

Catherine chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I'm ringing to offer you the role as Campaign Manager for the next election. We couldn't think of anyone who could do the job as well as we think you'll do. In fact, we might just try to convince you to run for office in a few years… not to scare you!" She laughed again.

Naomi was stunned. This was her dream come true. The chance to work for a cause she was really passionate about.

"I- I don't know what to say!" she managed to stutter out.

"Say you'll come in and see us," Catherine replied. "The other MPs would love to meet you in person."

"Absolutely! Wow, thank you so much."

"The pleasure's all ours, Naomi. We can't wait to hear some of your ideas. We need some fresh, young talent."

Naomi had given her details to Catherine in a daze, setting up a meeting time. A week later, she had the job.

Now, Naomi looked around at all the faces of the Ogilvy crew, and her bad mood evaporated, becoming a mix of happiness, gratitude and wistfulness about all she was leaving behind. She was going to miss everyone. That surprised her a little, but she would. She'd spent the last four years of her life with these people.

"Thank you, everyone!" she said over top of the hubbub. "I know you've all been waiting for me… oh let's face it, you're just waiting to get into the booze…"

"We've been waiting for your hot ass!" yelled Cook, eliciting some whoops from the audience. Anthea, standing up the front, rolled her eyes. Secretly she loved the energy of the extroverts that worked in advertising, even if half of them were hooligans like James Cook.

"Well take a good look, Cookie, because this is the closest you're ever going to get to this arse," said Naomi dryly, reaching the front of the room and nodding to Anthea. Effy joined them up the front.

"That's what she said!" Cook yelled back.

The women in the audience groaned. "Chuck him out, Naomi!" someone called good-naturedly.

"Alright, settle down," Anthea took the control back. "Now as you all know, it's Naomi's last day…" She paused, waiting for the cheers to die down again. "… And instead of boring you with a long speech, I'm going to let you open the champagne. Katie?" Anthea motioned to the champagne bottles, and Katie set to work opening them eagerly, helped by the agency cook, Marcy.

"But before I do… before I do – shut up Cook, and listen please – I do just want to say something to Naomi. Thank you." Anthea accepted a glass of bubbly from Katie, who handed more over to Naomi and Effy.

"Naomi," Anthea turned to Naomi. "You're the only suit I've ever known, and am likely to know, that is willing to leave the capitalist life of advertising for the Green party." She sniffed down her nose and people laughed. "But we're not here to talk personal politics, so I'll just say thank you. You've been a huge asset to us, and I have no doubt that the agency wouldn't be half as successful as it is now if you hadn't been here to whip these muppets into shape…"

Anthea ignored the whipping noises coming from Cook's corner of the room.

"But not only have you been the utmost professional, the best account director I've ever had the pleasure of working with, and a huge business asset, I know you've been a real friend and support to many people in the agency too."

Naomi looked out at the crowd, surprised to see people nodding. Many of them looked to her and smiled warmly.

"You'll be a hard act to follow and I wish you the best, saving this country one bloody tree at a time." Anthea felt the need to finish up with a joke. There was no need to get too soppy in front of this lot, it could undermine her authority.

"Cheers, to Naomi."

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused, raising their glasses in a toast. Naomi felt her cheeks redden. She'd never enjoyed too much attention, unless she was commanding it. Funny thing though, she'd had more worldwide attention in the last month than she was likely to have in a lifetime. She'd had to turn down interviews with NZ's Women's Weekly, NewIdea, all those trashy mags. Even the more reputable ones wanted an interview with Naomi Campbell, Romantic Extraordinaire.

"Effy, over to you." Anthea nodded to her daughter, who said nothing but turned to the laptop next to her and opened it up. The projector screen on the wall behind her came to life. She pressed a button and looked up at the screen, waiting. Music began playing over black.

Naomi recognised the distinctive opening strum of Sheryl Crowe's 'If it makes you happy'. _Slightly odd choice of music, _she thought to herself.

"_I belong a long way from here…"_

The screen faded in to a wide shot of the main corridor of Ogilvy, camera held by a steady hand. Nonetheless, it bobbed slightly as the person filming walked down the corridor. Naomi saw herself come into view, standing with a couple of the other suits, laughing.

_I look quite happy_, she thought. _Hmm._

But then, onscreen Naomi spotted the camera. Though the audio had been muted out, Naomi could still see the swearwords she mouthed as she looked angrily at the camera and tried to block it with her hand. The camera shook and the screen went dark.

Back in the kitchen, everyone laughed.

Now the camera cut to Naomi shot through the glass walls of one of the meeting rooms. She looked bored as she listened to a suited man droning on.

It cut to late night in the agency. From the doorway of the suits' department Naomi could be seen at her desk, working away in the deserted room, everyone else having had gone home already.

_God, this is depressing, _Naomi thought, as she watched more and more images of her, busting her arse at work while people drank and laughed around her.

"_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad?"_

Damn you, Sheryl Crowe.

"I've already quit, you don't need to drive me out of this job, you know," Naomi raised her voice to be heard over the music.

Effy just smiled at her, and the music transitioned beautifully from one song into the next, becoming 'To Kingdom Come' by Passion Pit. It had always been one of Naomi's favourites. She remembered discussing it with – Thomas. Naomi looked around, and soon spotted Thomas's white grin. He winked at her. Of course, he would have designed the sound for this.

Now the images on screen changed, showing scenes of fun and joking around the agency. Video was interspersed with beautiful images, which would have been Freddie's work no doubt. He carried a camera with him practically everywhere. Scenes from staff parties rolled up, and of course, Emily was amongst them. There she was, singing 'Firework' at the staff Christmas party, standing above the crowd. Naomi watched as the camera followed her, seeing her sing to JJ, Effy, Pandora. And yes. There was Emily, stepping up to Naomi, mouthing the words. _And when it's time you'll know, you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. _If only Naomi had listened to those words earlier.

Besides the burning in the back of Naomi's throat from seeing Emily, Naomi found it extremely odd to watch this scene from someone else's perspective. She noticed the way her eyes had lingered on Emily, even after she had moved away. But who was filming? Naomi's question was soon answered as the camera turned around and Cook's face suddenly filled the screen, wide eyed and smiling. He winked.

Now the scene changed, and she saw herself take the winning shot in her legendary game of pool, all those months ago. As the black was pocketed, everyone in the room cheered and shouted, Emily coming towards the camera and pointing in Cook's face as she danced and taunted.

And a thousand more memories wound their way across the screen and into Naomi's heart.

The involuntary grin on her face slowly faded as the video went on, despite the happy material. She felt the sudden pain of change, knowing she was leaving these people behind. But she was also leaving the place that reminded her so much of Emily, and perhaps that was for the best.

Now the video changed again, and Josh, one of the young mac ops, was speaking to the camera.

"I love working on Naomi's jobs. She's really patient with changes and it makes me feel more comfortable experimenting with layouts to get the solution that works best."

And now Jess, one of the Account Executives.

"Naomi's really taken me under her wing, I've learned so much about how to be a good suit. She taught me that compassion and empathy is a huge part of the way we interact with our clients."

On and on, people from Ogilvy stepped up to the camera with a kind word about Naomi. As she watched, Naomi's cheeks flushed. She could feel that the room around her had gone quiet, watching her watch.

The final scene was of a group. Effy, Katie, JJ, Freds, Pandora, Thomas, and Cook. Darling Cook, who must have spent so much time putting this together with the help of his Production team.

"Blondie, we're going to miss the hell out of you. Who's going to keep me in line?" said Cook.

"Who's going to keep the agency stocked in champagne?" added Katie.

"Yeah, and tell me where there's a secret stash of beers?" Cook agreed.

JJ now said his piece. "Naomi, I'm not going to lie, you intimidate me no end. But, you always stick up for we creatives and our work, and I know you want the best for us. So thank you."

"Naomi, you are a super amazing person, and I have enjoyed working with you very much. Especially our late night conversations about philosophies in the edit suite. Best of luck for the future." Thomas was his usual polite self.

Pandora, sitting next to him, was sniffling. Thomas put his arm around her, concerned, and Cook leaned in to rub her on the arm. "I just don't want her to go!" she wailed, blowing her nose on a tissue.

Effy watched on with her usual detached amusement, then looked to the camera.

"You've taught us all more than you know, more than you could ever fully comprehend. Even me. You made me believe that love could be real, that all the pain could be worth it. And it will be worth it. You'll see." She smiled that mysterious Effy Stonem smile. It was quite a confession, coming from Effy. Naomi felt her eyes filling with tears.

"We'll miss you."

"Yeah, we'll miss you!" Pandora yelled.

"We'll miss you, Naomi."

"We lurrrrve you, Naomi!"

"We love you!"

All of Naomi's friends yelled, getting up from the desk they were piled around, coming towards the camera, sticking their faces right up against the screen, fooling around, until it went black.

Naomi took a deep breath. She looked to where Effy had been sitting, wanting to say thank you, but she had disappeared.

So instead she turned, slowly, to face everyone, wiping away a tear.

"You guys…" Her voice wobbled. "Thank you so much." She couldn't say any more. She was speechless.

The room broke into applause and wild cheering, people holding up their champagne glasses.

"Wait!"

Pandora's shout came from the back of the room. Naomi saw her face appear above the crowd as she leapt to be seen, pigtails swinging wildly.

"I've got news, proper news this time!"

She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, sorry, whoops, stood on your foot. Naomi!"

Breathless, Pandora made it to the front of the room.

"What?"

"She's only gone and cashed in the bloody ticket, hasn't she!"

The room let out a collective gasp.

"What!"

"Emily, she's cashed in your ticket! I just got a flipping call! She flew in from the Philippines to Singapore yesterday afternoon, then she got on a late flight to Auckland at ten!"

"But, then…" Naomi tried to calculate timings in her head. "They're five hours behind us, travel time… depending on... oh my god. She could be arriving in New Zealand any time."

Everyone in the crowd began chattering excitedly.

"She could be here already." Effy's calm voice came from the back of the crowd, by the entrance. People turned to look and the noise volume increased, rippling out from where Effy was standing.

Naomi stood, watching – as if in a Hollywood movie – people stepped to the side to let Effy come forward. She reached the front of the crowd. And from behind her stepped Emily.

Tanned, her once red hair now a more subtle auburn, braided on one side and long, longer than Naomi remembered, Emily was still dressed for the humid climate she had come from in a well-worn t-shirt and denim cut-offs. She looked the same, she looked different. She looked more beautiful than Naomi had remembered.

Naomi forgot to breathe, could do nothing but stand there dumbly, still holding her glass.

"Hi." Emily couldn't hold back her smile any longer, and it unfolded across her face. Naomi's own smile broke out.

"Emily…"

Naomi felt the glass being pulled from her hand and someone, Katie probably, gave her a shove forward. She stumbled a few steps, feeling incredibly awkward. She was so stunned.

Emily stepped forward nervously as well, though her smile was wide and genuine.

Naomi's lip trembled and her voice came out strangled. "You got my letter?"

Emily laughed. "I got your letter."

Naomi was crying now, embarrassed at herself but unable to stop, she was so relieved. "I love you!"

Faintly she registered a few "awwws" from the crowd.

"I know." Emily stepped forward again, and now reached out to close the gap, taking Naomi's hands. "I love you too."

Now they came together, lips meeting, Naomi's tears wetting Emily's cheeks. The room broke into cheers, once again, with many people clutching each other or sharing hugs. Effy had her hands on her hips in satisfaction, watching and smiling. Katie and Pandora were clutching each other, both crying, though Katie would later deny it.

"Emily's back, let's motherfucking partaaaaay!" howled Cook, leaping onto a table and throwing his fists into the air.

Emily and Naomi pulled back from their kiss, smiled at each other then laughed as they looked around at the pandemonium, before moving back in to kiss again, holding each other close.

And for both girls, the world felt right again.

…

Hours later, the wind blew leaves around the Ogilvy carpark in meaningless patterns, frivolous guard dogs for the people within.

Inside Ogilvy people laughed, and teased one another, and drank, told silly jokes and challenged each other to made-up games, letting the stresses of their days and their jobs and their lives be put aside for one night when they let the happiness of two others become their own. Perhaps the casual observer, sweeping voyeuristically through the rooms of Ogilvy would see nothing particularly memorable, nor unique about these moments. But Naomi, sitting on a table in the kitchen with her arm around Emily, could see that these unspectacular moments were really the important ones that she had let slide past in her life far too long. For though the big moments are the ones that make our hearts thud, are burnt inexorably into our memories; it is the multitude of small moments that make up the sum of a human life.

Naomi smiled as she watched Cook manhandle Katie around the dance floor, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, her pretending to scold him but loving every twirl. In the background, Effy sat with glazed eyes and a Cheshire smile meant for no one while Freddie and JJ, sitting either side of her, argued over something, nothing, Freddie leaning across Effy to clap JJ on the shoulder as he made a point. Pandora bounced on her own around the dance floor until Thomas stepped up, tapped her on the shoulder and held out his hand. Naomi's friends. These were her friends, she knew that now, felt it too.

It wasn't until hours later that Emily and Naomi found more than a moment to stop and look at one another and finally let it hit home that this was it. That for each of them, a chapter of their life had closed and a new one had begun. Now, they had each other, just as they were, just as they should be, for as long as they could continue to love each other in their own wild and precious way.

THE END

For now…

…..

**So… *****waits nervously*******

**That's it. That's the official conclusion to this story of mine that has lasted 2 years and many amazing reviews and is just a couple of words shy of 100,000 words.**

**I hope this finale lived up to everything you hoped for. Please, if you have enjoyed this story, say thank you with a review. And in turn, I say thank you, thank you, thank you to all those of you who have reviewed so far.**

**To **_**FourSimpleWords – **_**thank you for your review, all the way from Portugal. All the way from NZ, thank you. I know I didn't address the Keffy hints directly, but I hope you at least liked the wee nod to them in this chapter.**

**I will be choosing two people to send a hard copy to (I'll just need to work out some copyright issues first). So leave a review to go in the draw.**

**Did you see Naomi's revelation coming? About loving Emily before we knew she did? I'm intrigued. It really tickled me that none of you seemed to pick up my hint in the chapter before this when Effy said 'Naomi, tell the whole truth this time'. So I hope you all got a pleasant surprise! Let me know what you thought.**

**Finally… **

**I will write an epilogue of sorts. So please be patient just a while longer. Much gratitude to all. **

_**Lovefromthebottomoftheworld**_


End file.
